Teardrops on my broom
by Luriana
Summary: Es una Slytherin, la sombra de sus antepasados, la oveja negra de la familia Potter. Pero Lily tiene una mision: demostrar que es la mejor. Sin embargo una lucha constante con Scorpius Malfoy se lo impide.
1. ¡Slytherin!

**Hola! Bueno estoy iniciando este fic que tenia pensando desde hace tiempo. Es un Lily/Scorpius espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>-Ire a Gryffindor- repetía contantemente una niña de 11 años que caminaba juntos con sus padres y su sus armos en el andén 9 ¾ -iré a Gryffindor- volvió a decir- iré a Gryffindor<p>

-Lily ¿quieres dejarlo ya?- la reprendió su madre, después de aproximadamente una hora de estar escuchando la misma frase.

Lily Potter, hija del héroe de guerra y de la menor de los Weasley, era una niña de cabello liso y rojo como el de su madre, era la única que había nacido pelirroja, todos los hijos de Potter tenían el cabello oscuro como él, pero solo Albus tenía sus ojos, puesto que James y Lily habían adquirido el tono marrón de su madre.

El día 1° de Septiembre, se habían levantado muy temprano en la casa de los Potter para tener su ultimo desayuno juntos y posteriormente llevar a sus hijos al andén 9 ¾. Era el quinto año de James, quien con 15 años era muy parecido a su padre, salvo los ojos que los tenia del color de su madre. Albus estaba a punto de iniciar el tercer año en Hogwarts, junto con su prima Rose Weasley. Era la primera vez que Lily iría a Hogwarts y su único deseo era quedar en Gryffindor, donde habían estado sus padres, tíos y donde estaban sus hermanos.

-No importa en qué casa estés Lily- dijo Harry conociendo el deseo de su hija

-Si Lily, porque no creo que te pongan en Gryffindor- intervino James tomando una taza de chocolate- en esa casa solo estamos los valientes y a ti te asusta todo-se burlo y le hizo una cara más de risa que de miedo, arrugando toda la cara, poniendo los ojos bizcos y sacando la lengua.

-Si estas tu James, no sé porque no pueda estar yo- dijo la menor de los Potter.

-Ya niños-intervino Ginny- tu hermana es muy valiente James- Lily sonrió con triunfo mirando a su hermano- y de seguro si estarás en Gryffindor.

Ese era un típico desayuno en la casa de los Potter, peleas entre hermanos, Harry mirándolos y apoyándolos y Ginny reprendiéndolos.

El andén estaba lleno de magos, brujas y lechuzas. La familia Potter saludaba a la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban cerca, incluso saludaron a algunos viejos enemigos, como a Draco Malfoy que iba acompañado de su esposa y su hijo quien era de la edad de Albus. Cuando los Malfoy y los Potter se saludaron, Lily se escondió tras de su madre puesto que se puso nerviosa al estar frente al pequeño rubio.

Lily tenía amigas en su escuela muggle, no le hablaban a ningún varón ya que los consideraban idiotas, groseros y con muy poca educación. Con el único hombre que se llevaba bien, aparte de sus hermanos, era con su primo Hugo quien asistía a la misma escuela. Pero ese niño era lindo, vestía muy elegante a pesar de sus 13 años de edad y olía muy bien.

Los Potter siguieron su camino mientras Ginny seguía callando a su hija menor, que no había hecho caso al primer regaño.

-Déjala Ginny- pidió Harry- tú estabas igual el día que entraste a Hogwarts

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y solto a Lily de la mano quien se fue a abrazar a su padre. Albus y James, ya se habían despedido y rápidamente habían subido al tren para encontrarse con sus amigos. A los lejos Harry pudo ver como Albus saludaba al hijo de Malfoy y caminaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo dejas que Albus se junte con el mini-hurón?- preguntó una voz varonil detrás de Harry

-Ron- dijo Harry sorprendido y le dio un abrazo a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Lista para Gryffindor?- preguntó su primo, un niño pelirrojo y pecoso a Lily, quien respondió con una sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza.

-Me voy- aviso Lily a sus padres, los besó y se fue tras Hugo corriendo

-Yo también me voy mamá- dijo una niña, alta de cabello marrón a una señora que se le parecía mucho- te escribiré- besó a su madre y posteriormente a su padre, enseguida de esto se acomodo el cabello, suspiro y se dirigió al tren.

-¿Cómo esta Hugo, con eso de Gryffindor?- preguntó Ginny a Hermione Weasley, madre de Hugo y de Rose

-No sé quien estaba más histérico, si él o Ron- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros

Ambas mujeres rieron y Ginny le contó que Lily no hacia mas que repetir "iré a Gryffindor"

-De verdad si yo viera que Rose es amiga del escorpión la desheredo- dijo Ron a su amigo.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo el tren como lo hacían cada que sus hijos regresaban a Hogwarts, salvo que esta vez sus dos pequeños ya también habían iniciado su primer año.

Ron pudo percatarse que su hija saludaba a un niño rubio y demasiado blanco, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia pero con ayuda de su esposa logró tranquilizarse y decirle adiós con lo mano a su hija quien con la cara roja se despedía de la misma forma.

-¿Así que tu hermano ya ingreso?- preguntó el niño rubio a Rose Weasley.

Scorpius Malfoy era la misma imagen de su padre cuando tenía 13. Era alto, con el cabello platinado, delgado, una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada llena de orgullo. Pero a diferencia de Draco, Scorpius había sido educado de diferente manera, tal vez se debía a Astoria- esposa de Draco- o al mismo Draco que se había dado cuenta que juzgar a las personas por su sangre o su origen no traía nada bueno.

Asi que sin saber mucho de los Weasley o de los Potter, Scorpius se hizo amigo de Rose quien a diferencia de él si sabia –gracias a su padre- la clase de persona que eran los Malfoy, pero ella no consideraba a Scorpius como una escoria o una serpiente venenosa, si bien era cierto que era un Slytherin para ella era una persona agradable, inteligente y con mucho sentido del humor.

-¿Y tu hermano es igual de inteligente como tú?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio cuando esta afirmo la primera pregunta.

Rose rio y le dio un golpe amistoso a Scorpius.

-No lo sé-dijo la mayor de los Weasley- pero tengo que ir con él y con mi prima, ¿te veo después?

-Claro- respondió- estaré con Albus un rato y después iré a acosarte tu compartimiento.

Rose sonrió y se giro para buscar el compartimiento donde ahora estaban su hermano y su prima. Estaba contenta porque Hugo fuera a Hogwarts, pero le incomodaba el que viera que ella y Scorpius eran amigos, seguramente le diría a su padre y eso no significaba nada bueno, pero no iba a dejar de ser amiga del rubio solo por pleitos que hacia quien sabe cuánto habían tenido sus padres.

-¿Dónde estabas Rose Weasley?- preguntó Hugo cuando su hermana entro al compartimiento

-Déjala Hugo- intervino Lily-estaba con su novio ¿verdad?

-¿Tu novio?- dijo el pelirrojo llevándose una mano al pecho- ¿ese rubio? Deja que papá se entere- ahora Hugo apuntaba amenazante a su hermana quien lo fulmino con la mirada

-No digas tonterías Lily- se defendió Rose- Scorpius es mi amigo y tú no tienes que decirle nada a papá ¿está claro?-miro la pequeña de cabello castaño a su hermano con una mirada desafiante

-¿Ni en la escuela me dejaras de tratar como si fueras mi mamá?- se quejo Hugo haciendo que su hermana mayor rodara los ojos y que este cruzara los brazos frente a su pecho.

Rose Weasley había era igualita a su madre, tanto en rasgos físicos (como ese cabello alborotado y esos ojos color canela que siempre estaban en busca de algo) como en actitudes, puesto que la pequeña Weasley era la mejor de la clase, leía cientos de libros y sobretodo siempre tenía una actitud de hermana mayor. Cosa que hacía que Hugo se sacara de quicio, puesto que además de tener una madre que día y noche lo regañaba por jugar con su padre, también tenía una hermana que le decía que hacer y qué no hacer, lo que estaba bien y lo que no.

Por eso Hugo y Lily se llevaban tan bien, porque ambos al ser los hermanos menores de una familia se entendían y siempre se quejaban de los regaños que sus mayores les dirigían.

Pasaron varias horas de trayecto y Rose término sumamente desesperada al no escuchar otra cosa que la palabra "Gryffindor". Quería irse de ahí, pero su responsabilidad y compromiso moral hicieron que se quedara a ver a sus pequeños familiares llenándose de felicidad por entrar a la escuela de magia y hechicería. No podía juzgarlos, ella alguna vez estuvo así, salvo que la plática camino a la escuela era más de gustos, disgustos, atracciones, fobias, etc. Además ese día, Rose conoció a Scorpius y desde ese momento se relacionaron a la perfección, compartían distintas cosas y aunque les toco en distintas casas, su amistad fue muy buena por dos años consecutivos.

A punto de llegar a Hogsmade, las puertas del compartimiento donde viajaban una Potter y dos Weasley, se abrió dando a entrada a un niño rubio muy apuesto, ese niño que hizo que Lily se escondiera detrás de su madre para ocultar su sonrojamiento, ese niño rubio que era amigo de Rose y por "principio" enemigo de Hugo.

Justo como su padre lo hizo en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, Scorpius abrió la puerta de cristal y dio paso al compartimiento, llevando tras de sí a un Gryffindor mejor conocido como Albus Severus Potter y a un Revenclaw llamado Qammar Scamander. Pero Scorpius a diferencia de su padre no abrió el compartimiento para insultar a Potter y a Weasley

-Señoritas hermosas y cuñado- dijo con voz tierna y a la vez seductora- estamos a punto de llegar por lo que se les informa que se vistan lo más pronto posible.

Dicho los tres amigos desaparecieron no sin que Albus saludara a su hermana con la mano y Qammar le sonriera a la misma chica.

Dentro del compartimiento, Rose se sonrojo mucho cuando Scorp le dijo "cuñado" a su hermano, el cual habia peleado con su hermana por segunda vez respecto al mismo tema.

-¿Por qué me dijo cuñado?- grito Hugo cuando se disponían a sacar sus uniformes- ¿Tan fácil lo dejas entrar con los Weasley?

-Hugo-lo tranquilizo su hermana-nadie ha entrado a la familia

-¿Y por qué te pusiste roja?-intervino Lily-¿Y por qué le dijo cuñado a Hugo?

-Porque así es Scorpius- expreso Rose con desesperación- así jugamos

-Pues no me gustan esos jueguecitos eh- apunto el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos.

Rose se limito a poner los ojos en blanco, ella era feliz "jugando" de esa forma de Scorp, era su mejor amigo y no le importaba que dijera que era su novia frente al club de seguidoras que ya a su corta edad tenia el Slytherin. No le importaba porque ambos sabían que no era cierto, ambos estaban consientes que su relación era mas de hermanos, que de otra cosa. Porque sinceramente Rose se sentía mejor con él que con el mismo Hugo, O al menos eso pensaba ella, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus estudios, en sus tareas y no quería salir con alguien a los trece años de edad, además Scorpius nunca se lo había planteado, por tal razón estaba segura de que tanto como ella, él solo la veía como amiga.

Sin embargo, ahora con su hermano ahí pensó que las cosas no serian como antes, Hugo la estaría hostigando todo el tiempo y haciéndoles preguntas un tanto incomodas, por el otro lado estaba Lily quien estaba segura haría alianza con su hermano para no dejar de acosarla diciéndole "Tu novio Scorpius"

Lily se preguntó si de verdad era solo un juego lo que había entre su prima y el rubio, porque aun con 11 años, ella podía ver que eso no era simplemente amistad, si era eso, era una amistad que ella no conocía. Porque sinceramente no conocía amistad entre una niño y una niña, todo ese tiempo de escuela muggle, solo le limito a su círculo de amigas y a su primo Hugo, incluso no se llevaba muy bien con Rose, ya que siempre que visitaba a Hugo, esta estaba estudiando o en la escuela.

Sin mucho tiempo más para pensar en los problemas sentimentales de Rose, los Weasley y los Potter llegaron a Hogwarts.

James Potter, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, entre otros salieron del tren en busca de las carretas, dejando a los alumnos de primer ingreso con el viejo guardabosques, Hagrid.

Lily Potter y Hugo Weasley caminaron junto con demás alumnos quienes también entraban por primera vez a ese colegio, subieron a los botes cogiendo unas lámparas para no perderse entre las penumbras que la noche les ofrecía. Llegaron al castillo y la profesora de transformaciones Sophia McCarrie les dio la bienvenida frente a la puerta del gran comedor, explicando así mismo las diferentes casas.

-Gryffindor fue fundada por Godric Gryffindor- explico la profesora quien era bajita, muy delgada y cada que se movia parecía romperse. No era muy joven pero tampoco parecía una anciana, tenía una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza pero una mirada que daba miedo.

Al escuchar el nombre de la casa de los leones, los hijos de los Weasley sonrieron, esperando el momento de la selección.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dando paso a niños pequeños que vestían sus túnicas de Hogwarts aún sin escudo referente a alguna casa. Lily iba casi hasta el frente, buscando a sus hermanos y ahí estaban, en esa larga mesa donde todos miraban a los pequeños sonrientes y temerosos. Potter saludo a sus hermanos con la mano y con una sonrisa, James le hizo una señal con el dedo pulgar, Albus, asintió con la cabeza y Rose le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hugo Weasley- dijo la profesora que momentos atrás les había abierto la puerta.

El niño pelirrojo se sentó frente a toda la escuela, la profesora le coloco el viejo y roído sombrero y este sin pensarlo mucho grito "Gryffindor". Todos aplaudieron y Hugo hecho a correr hacia la mesa donde estaba su hermana, quien le abrazo cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Susan McMillan- anuncio de nuevo la mujer

La pequeña hizo lo mismo que su antecesor y el sombrero rápidamente dijo "Hufflepuff". La niña corrió hacia la mesa donde los tejones la aguardan y se sentó en medio de dos alumnas, no mucho mas grandes que ellas.

Por fin el momento llego, tanta tensión se evaporo. Su momento había llegado.

-Lily Potter-

Lily subió al estrado, tomo una gran cantidad de aire, tenso los músculos y se sentó rígida en la silla, sus nervios la traspasaron que creyó escuchar mal el nombre de la casa a la que la habían asignado. No se movió de la silla, miró a su familia quienes la miraban preocupados y vio a Scorpius sonriendo. "Slytherin", volvió a gritar el sombrero creyendo que no se había dado a entender.

-¿Qué?- dijo en susurros la menor de los Potter

La profesora le quito el sombrero y le indico cual era el camino para la mesa donde todos vestían sus túnicas verdes.

La niña miro a la profesora con ojos de suplica, no era posible eso, no era cierto. Ella deseaba Gryffindor más que nadie en el mundo y la mandaban a una casa donde no conocía a nadie, donde según su tío Ron tenia mal prestigio, donde su hermano había tenido miedo de ir.

La profesora no dijo nada, volvió a tomar su lista para nombrar al siguiente sin importarle que Lily estuviera junto a ella. El profesor de Herbologia, Neville Longbottom, se levanto de su asiento de la mesa de maestros y tomo a la pequeña pelirroja de la mano para llevarla a su mesa.

-Tio Neville- sollozó Lily, no le importaba que su madre le hubiera dicho que solo le dijera "tio" a Neville en casa- tío Neville, yo quiero ir a Gryffindor.

Neville le tomo las manos, se agacho para quedar a su altura y le dijo:

-Harás cosas grandes de Slytherin, tu eres diferente a tus hermanos y a tus primos- puntualizo el profesor- no te sientas mal por ser diferente, eso te hace única.

Lily como pudo dejo de llorar y por fin se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando, puesto que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella y no en los nuevos seleccionados, abrazó al amigo de sus padres, respiro profundo y se dirigió a la mesa donde muchas serpientes la aguardaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Si estas leyendo esto es porque llegaste al final del primer capitulo.<strong>

**Muchas graciias**

**¿Un review?**

**~Luriana~**


	2. Como un favor

**Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mio, dejaria que Ginny escogiera los nombres de sus hijos, pero como es de J.K. tenemos que acostumbrarnos a decir "Albus Severus" o "Lily Luna"**

* * *

><p>Las cosas para Lily no habían sido como ella esperaba, para empezar su sueño era estar en Gryffindor. Esto comenzó el día que llego la carta para James, todos sabían que sus padres eran pertenecientes a Gryffindor, que Harry fue el buscador estrella y más joven en el equipo, que su madre fue una excelente cazadora y que no fallo cuando tuvo que atrapar la snitch dorada. También sabía que su tía Hermione era la mejor de la clase, que sus tíos George y Fred –aunque no conoció al último- habían invadido la escuela con bromas y dulces que los hacían únicos.<p>

Todo eso había pasado en Gryffindor. También sabía que a su padre y a su "Tío" Neville les había aparecido la espada del fundador cuando la necesitaron. Gryffindor era el lugar perfecto para estar, para demostrar sus habilidades y para demostrar que era una Potter.

Pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando el sombrero gritó "Slytherin", sus deseos y perspectivas se derrumbaron como si fueran una muralla y de pronto alguien le hubiera lanzado un _bombarda_, fue como si se sumergiera en un sueño profundo y con un balde de agua fría la hubieran hecho despertar. Nadie se imaginaba lo que sentía, nadie podía entenderla.

La casa en la cual se encontraba solo era famosa porque de ahí salió el mago más tenebroso al que su papá derrotó, porque ahí había estudiado un tal "Draco Malfoy" que no dejaba de hacer sentir menos a su tía Hermione. En ese momento se percato que el tal Scorpius era hijo del Malfoy que su tío Ron no dejaba de nombrar y hasta ese momento entendió porque tanta enemistad del menor de los Weasley con el amigo de su hermana. Y ahora ella estaba en la misma casa donde estudió el mago que casi la deja sin padre y el mago que humilló a su familia incontables veces.

La mañana siguiente de la selección, Lily salió de las mazmorras sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Scorpion o Scorpius o como fuera que se llamase el amigo de su prima. No había respondido a ninguna de las preguntas que sus ahora compañeros de casa le habían formulado y ni siquiera había intentado socializar con alguien. El frio y la oscuridad de las mazmorras le calaban los huesos como la decepción penetraba su corazón.

Llegó al gran comedor y vio a sus hermanos que ya la esperaban en la entrada

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó James al momento que le puso una mano en el hombro.

Lily quito la mano de su hermano y sin mirarle siquiera avanzo por el pasillo que separaba a cada mesa

-Lily- dijo Albus corriendo tras de ella- no te pongas así, Slytherin no es tan malo.

La susodicha se detuvo en seco y giro el rostro para ver a su hermano, si mal no recordaba él había sufrido por miedo a que lo mandaran a Slytherin, él había peleado con James que no paraba de amenazarlo con que su casa sería la de las serpientes. Albus había estado temeroso de estar en esa casa ¿y ahora le decía que no era tan mala?

-¿Recuerdas el día que yo ingrese?- preguntó el niño como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de su hermana- Papá me dijo que él hombre más valiente que había conocido estuvo en Sltyherin, que por eso yo me llamo Severus.

-Cuando estés en Slytherin me dices lo que quieras-dijo Lily e indignada se dirigió a su mesa, dejando a su hermano a la mitad del pasillo.

¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle a James cómo estaba? ¿Qué podía decirle Albus cuando él estaba en Gryffindor? Nadie podía decirle que no todo era tan malo, porque ellos no lo entendían, porque ellos estaban en la casa que querían con la gente que querían.

-¿De verdad te molesta estar en mi casa?-dijo una voz a la pelirroja que hizo que se sobresaltara

-No- respondió Lily apenada- es solo que, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar.

Nunca se doblegaba, a sus 11 años Lily había demostrado tener carácter, pues con dos hermanos mayores tenía que aprender a defenderse, sin embargo aunque de verdad le molestaba estar en Slytherin mintió negando a la pregunta que el niño le había formulado.

-Perdona mi falta de educación- sonrió el rubio-soy Scorpius Malfoy, tercer año.

-Lo sé- dijo Lily y estrecho la mano con la que el rubio le había brindado- Eres amigo de mi hermano Albus y mi prima Rose ¿Cierto?

En ese momento el rostro pálido de Scorpius se torno en rojo a causa de la vergüenza que le producía el no haber reconocido a la niña pelirroja, la había visto en el andén y posteriormente en el compartimiento que descaradamente abrió, ahora entendía un poco más el por qué esa niña había llorado tanto por pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes, al principio pensó que era una niña caprichosa que quería llamar la atención al llorar frente a toda la escuela, ahora sabía que no era simplemente una niña, que era la prima de la que Rose habló y la hermana por la que Albus tanto temía.

-¿Eres Lily Potter?- preguntó Scorpius un poco apenado, Lily asintió pero no le miro a la cara.

Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar y vio como _Wonky_, su lechuza familiar, aterrizaba en la mesa donde sus hermanos y sus primos desayunaban, ¿sus padres le habrían mandado carta alguna? ¿Sabrían que estaba sufriendo por qué estaba en la casa equivocada?

De pronto _Wonky _se detuvo enfrente de ella y estiro la pata para que pudiera quitarle la carta que traía entre sus dedos.

_Querida Lily, ya supimos que estas en Slytherin, me imagino que no estás del todo feliz pero nosotros estamos muy orgullosos._

_Tu padre pedirá permiso en el ministerio e iremos a visitarte en la tarde ¿Te parece bien?_

_Un beso _

_Atte: Mamá_

-¿Qué pone?-preguntó Scorpius que se asomaba con curiosidad a la carta

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia- declaro Lily y doblo el pequeño papel rogando que el día pasara rápido y sus padres llegaran a visitarla.

Si su padre había podido terminar con la guerra de seguro podía cambiarla de casa. De algo tenía que servir ser hija de Harry Potter, quien ya era leyenda y ya aparecía en los libros de "Historia de la magia"

Las clases le parecieron de lo más aburridas, sentada al lado de su primo miraba a todos lados en busca de algo. La escuela nunca había sido su punto fuerte, si bien no tenia malas calificaciones, tampoco era la mejor de la clase. Cuando sus nuevos profesores preguntaban algo las miradas siempre se dirigían a ella y a su primo. Hugo tampoco era un cerebrito andante, siempre criticaba a Rose por tantas horas de estudio y muchas veces peleaba con su madre por obligarlo a estudiar cuando él prefería aprender a volar.

-¿Tu eres la hermana de James?- preguntó una niña que aproximadamente tenia la misma edad que Scorpius a Lily- Ah soy Helena Zabini-se presentó a la hora que se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin

-¿Ya vas a empezar Helena?- interrumpió Scorpius cuando Lily estaba a punto de responderle- Sí, ella es hermana de James y prima de Rose -Lily se percató de cómo la niña ponía los ojos en blanco al escuchar la última parte- y por cierto te buscan tus padres- finalizó el rubio mirando a la pelirroja.

Lily se apresuro a salir de las mazmorras y miro a sus padres junto con sus hermanos. James estaba recargado en la pared con un pie sobre el muro y los brazos cruzados. Albus estaba junto a su padre con las manos en los bolsillos.

En cuanto la vio salir, Ginny se abalanzo a su hija abrazándola y besándola como si hiciera años que no la viera.

-Mamá- dijo Lily y se soltó del abrazo de su madre- apenas llevo un día aquí

-Genial, llevo cinco años estudiando aquí y es la primera vez que vienen a la escuela- dijo James que seguía en su posición erguida con la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Lily- habló Harry agachándose para quedar a la altura de su hija- se que estas triste porque no estás en Gryffindor- Lily soltó un soplido- pero estamos orgullosos de que estés en Slytherin.

-Te dije que no lograría entrar a Gryffindor- apuntó James

-James, por favor- lo reprendió Ginny

-Pero tú puedes cambiarme ¿No papi?- preguntó la niña ignorando el comentario de su hermano, Harry agacho la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me temo Lily, que tu padre no puede hacer nada- le respondió su madre puesto que Harry no pudo- así son las cosas, tú tienes que estar en Slytherin.

Lily no dijo nada se zafó de los brazos de su padre y hecho a correr por los terrenos de la escuela llorando y preguntándose ¿Por qué ella?

-No la dejen sola por favor- pidió Harry a sus hijos cuando su hija se fue- los necesita

-Pero se porta muy grosera papá-explico Albus contándole el incidente que esa mañana habían tenido

-Entiéndela Albus, fue una gran decepción- dijo Ginny abrazando a su hijo

La tarde que Harry había planeado para que Lily se sintiera a gusto se arruino porque Harry no pudo complacer a su pequeña al cambiarla de casa, casi nunca le negaban nada y hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para complacerla pero esta vez no había nada que hacer para que Lily fuera a Gryffindor. Pensó que seguramente debió haberle dicho lo mismo que a Albus, que si quería podía decirle al sombrero que casa no quería. Pero todos estaban seguros que iría a Gryffindor como todos lo hicieron en su momento.

-Esto es mi culpa Ginny- se castigó Harry

-No es culpa de nadie cariño- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo- si el sombrero aseguro que Lily tiene que estar en Slytherin es porque tiene una mente poderosa y veras que entenderá eso, ahorita solo está decepcionada pero estará bien créeme- Harry miro a su esposa y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Scorpius salió de la Sala Común, tenía un rato libre y estaba seguro en que lo ocuparía o más bien en quien, porque lo que más le gustaba era pasar horas platicando con Rose Weasley a quien siempre encontraba en la biblioteca, así que fue a esa habitación donde los libros abundaban y donde la pequeña castaña se refugiaba día y noche.<p>

-¿No te cansas de leer?- preguntó Scorpius y Rose se sobresalto

-¿No te cansas de hacer saltar a las personas?- respondió Rose cerrando su libro y viendo la sonrisa del rubio- ¿No debería estar con tus admiradoras?

-Estoy con una de ellas- Rose puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió

-¿Cómo está Lily?- preguntó la castaña, el rubio enchueco la boca y dudo en contestar

-Pues esta bonita pero aun es muy niña- la Gryffindor golpeo a su acompañante con el libro que tenía en las manos- ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Estoy hablando en serio

-Pues todo el día ha estado llorando- dijo finalmente- creo que no le gustó estar en la mejor casa de Hogwarts- Rose rodo los ojos una vez más.

-¿Podrías cuidar de ella?- pidió Weasley en tono de suplica- ¿Hacerse su amigo y cosas así?

-Claro- respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

Rose se levanto se su asiento y se acerco a su amigo a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y posteriormente se fue, dejándole pensativo.

* * *

><p>Las semanas posteriores a la selección no fueron del todo agradables para Lily aunque estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevar su tristeza, se sentía solía e incomprendida, pero como toda Slytherin no se mostro débil ante los demás, menos delante de sus hermanos. Con la única persona que pudo tener una conversación fue con esa chica que el primer día le preguntó por su hermano: Helena Zabini.<p>

Para Lily, Helena era como la noche; su piel era oscura pero sus ojos no eran grises, sino más bien color plata, brillaban como las estrellas. Sus facciones eran muy finas y su rostro era afilado, cosa que hacía que se le viera un rostro severo y duro. Pero Lily comprobó que tras esa cara que mostraba orgullo y soberbia existía una chica con un gran corazón.

-No sé porque te gusta James, si es un idiota- repetía constantemente la menor de los Potter

A pesar de que Lily no era buena para las clases de Transformaciones o Pociones, se notaban sus habilidades para los encantamientos y el vuelo. Había logrado la levitación al segundo intento, cosa que dejo a su primo boquiabierto. Aprendió a volar antes que todos y su profesora de vuelo la señorita Katie Bell la felicito constantemente, recordándole quienes eran sus padres.

-Sin duda señorita Potter ha heredado las habilidades de sus padres- decía la profesora.

El día que los alumnos de tercero harían su visita a Hogsmade llegó. Todos estaban muy emocionados con poder desafiar el terror en la casa de los gritos o con comprar algunas bromas en la Tienda de artículos de broma Zunko, otros más solo se limitaron a decir que lo que más les hacía ilusión era comprar algún dulce en Huneydukes.

-¿Segura que no quieres nada?- preguntó Helena a su amiga la mañana del paseo

-Segura- respondió Lily con aire indiferente- diviértete

Sin duda a Lily le dio gusto que todos sus conocidos salieran ese día. Por fin descansaría de las preguntas incomodas acerca de cómo se sentía en su casa que le formulaban sus hermanos y sus primos. Ese día no tendría que responder por qué le disgustaba estar en slytherin. Lo único que haría en eso momento era disfrutar de su soledad, esa soledad que la estaba acompañando desde el día que el estúpido y viejo sombrero gritó Slytherin.

Scorpius no había hecho caso a la petición de su amiga, no era que no quisiera ser amigo de Lily, el problema era que no se sentía capaz de hablar con alguien como _ella, _con alguien que lloraba y que suplicaba a sus padres que la cambiaran de casa. Intento ser cortes con ella el segundo día, bueno tal vez intentar leer su carta no fue lo más educado del mundo, pero esa niña lo tomó muy enserio.

La mañana del paseo se levanto muy temprano y preparo todas sus cosas, tomó un baño rápido pero placentero y se dispuso a pasar por la torre de Gryffindor antes de que algo lo interrumpiera.

-¿Quieres un dulce?- preguntó Scorpius a su acompañante y le dio un puño de varitas de regaliz.

-Gracias- contesto Rose mientras mordía la varita- ¿Le llevaras algo a Lily?- Scorpius se quedo callado y bajo la mirada- ¿No te has hecho su amigo?- reprendió a su acompañante con una voz amenazadora

-Es amiga de Helena- respondió el rubio en forma de justificación y le ofreció una rana de chocolate-es que Lily es muy rara- continuó hablando cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de la Gryffindor- no creo que pueda ser amigo de alguien como ella, creo que está muy consentida

-No creo que haya alguien más consentido que tu Malfoy- puntualizó la castaña.

Sin duda sabía que a Scorpius lo consentía todo el mundo, que sus padres daban todo por él, que si ella no hubiera tenido como abuela a Molly Weasley juraría que Narcissa era la abuela más tierna de todo el mundo y que su abuelo Lucius antes de morir le había dejado la mitad de sus bienes cuando él solo tenía 5 años. Todo esto se lo había contado el rubio el día en que se conocieron.

-Además te lo pedí como un favor- prosiguió Rose- y no es mala persona

A Scorpius le dolió que su mejor amiga le hablara por su apellido y le dolió aun más que con un tono entre decepcionado y enojado le hubiera dicho "Te lo pedí como un favor". No podía decepcionarla, no a ella. No le importaba Lily Potter, pero le preocupaba que por ella su amistad con Rose se perdiera, así que por complacer a Weasley cogió unas bolas de chocolate y pidió que se las envolvieran para regalar. Ante este hecho Rose sonrió y de nuevo le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

-Pero si ella no quiere ser mi amiga, ya no es mi culpa- dijo Scorpius mientras caminaban de regreso para llegar al castillo.

La tarde amenazaba con ser lluviosa y fría, Lily estaba sola en la sala común de las Mazmorras y se disponía a escribir una carta a su madre cuando una bolsa cayó sobre la mesa en la que tenía sus cosas, rápidamente giró la cabeza y se encontró con algo que cambio su mundo.

Una conexión existió cuando se encontró con un par de ojos grises que no eran los de su amiga Helena que brillaban como estrellas, eran unos ojos grises que parecían transportarla a otro universo, a otra galaxia. Se perdió por unos segundos intento descifrar un misterio que en esas ventanas se escondía, pero no pudo y lo único que consiguió fue que su cabeza le diera vueltas, que perdiera la noción del tiempo y que sus pies perdieran toda la fuerza que tenían. Sin duda si hubiera estado parada en ese momento habría caído.

-¿Para mí?-dijo después de un tiempo y viendo lo que contenía la bolsa

-Claro- respondió Scorpius con naturalidad como si para él esa conexión no hubiese existido- pero ¿Te parece si las compartimos?- propuso y se sentó junto a su compañera.

Lily no entendió que paso en ese momento cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ni sabía porque de repente ese chico que por semanas no le había hablado le llevaba chocolates, no entendía porque estaba en Slytherin, pero en ese momento supo que ya no haría esfuerzo alguno por cambiarse de casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas muchas mil graciias por sus reviews: MalloryMalfoy, Walkalonesun, Aliette, The Darkness Princess &amp; Liliu's fan. Prometo que les respondere cada uno.<strong>

**Tambien muchas gracias a las que agregaron esta historia a favoritos :D**

**Bueno estoy actualizando de madrugada y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, el martes yo creo subo el capitulo 3 y el jueves el 4 :D **

**Respecto al fic: Aaah pobre Lily, Scorpius solo es su amigo por que le Rose le pidio el favor :/ Esta historia es mas bien de Lily y sus problemas en Hogwarts...las cosas iran muuy lentas pero les pido tengan paciencia.**

**¿De quien creen que sea hija Helena? Bueno si, obvio de Zabini pero ¿Quien creen que sea la madre? :O Es que Helena será alguien importante en la historia...**

**Bueno ya no digo mas porque tengo mucho sueño, iba a subirlo como a las 11 pero se me apago la compu y no lo guarde y tuve que volverlo hacer :$**

**OH SI SE ME OLVIDABA :P EDITE UNA IMAGEN PARA ESTE FIC **

**.com/ Es la primera entrada :P si quieren la comentan...no soy buena editando fotos asi que no juzguen mucho jeje**

**Un beso**

**¿Review?**

**~Luriana~**


	3. La victoria mas corta

_Mami y papi, las cosas van de maravilla por aquí perdón por no escribirles antes lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada, he estado estudiando mucho bueno más bien volando, aunque la señorita Bell me ha dicho que adquirí sus habilidades de vuelo, yo creo que si porque ni Albus ni James vuelan tan bien como yo, o al menos eso dice Scorpius mi nuevo amigo. Aunque según Helena nadie es mejor que James para volar. Por cierto próximamente habrá partido de Slytherin vs Gryffindor, lo siento papis pero nosotros ganaremos, tenemos a Scorpius que atrapara la Sntich y a Dian que no dejara entrar a ninguna quaffle a nuestros aros. Ni siquiera James podrá parar tantos como nosotros y ni digas de Albus porque esta mas ciego que Myrtle para ver la snitch. _

_Los quiero mucho y espero con ansias las navidades para ir a pasarlas a casita._

_Un beso muy grande _

_Lily_

-¿Les has hablado de mi?- dijo una voz masculina mientras la niña doblaba la carta para ponerla en pata de la lechuza

-Claro que si Scorpius- respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

Al parecer Lily ya había aceptado estar en Slytherin, tenía dos amigos y con ellos era más que suficiente. Aunque tenía que estar con cada uno por separados porque Helena decía que no podía estar cerca de Scorpius por más de 5 minutos.

-Tiene una obsesión con tu prima- dijo Helena cuando Lily le pregunto la razón de su distanciamiento con Scorpius- es algo aburrido no tener tema de conversación, incluso en casa cuando nuestros padres se reúnen no deja de hablar de los bonitos que son los leones y de la belleza de los ojos cafés.

Lily no comprendía muy bien a lo que Helena se refería, tal vez estaba celosa de la amistad entre Scorpius y Rose, porque a ella no le parecía que hablara de su prima todo el tiempo, al menos no con ella. Habían aprendido a compartir gustos y atracciones. La pasión por volar era lo que más los unía, algunas veces Lily iba a ver los entrenamientos de quidditch y soñaba con pertenecer al equipo en algún momento, toda su familia formo parte alguna vez del equipo de Gryffindor, ella era como el profesor Neville le había dicho, la excepción.

Scorpius por su parte argumentaba que Helena no era muy de su agrado y le desesperaba no poder conversar con ella, puesto que no tenían nada en común y lo único en lo que Helena pensaba era en chicos y moda.

El punto era que no podía estar con ambos cuando lo deseaba, ella hubiese querido una amistad como la que había nacido tiempo atrás entre su padre y sus tíos, el trió perfecto: desafiando peligros y huyendo de la muerte todo el tiempo. Sin embargo ahora sabía que ella no tenía nada en común con sus padres, tal vez solo el hecho de volar bien, así que decidió tener su propia forma de amistad, con algo que los caracterizara. Tal vez nunca se hallarían en un gran peligro y si lo hacían tal vez no vivirían para contárselo a sus hijos

El partido contra Gryffindor estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, el día donde tenían que hacer efectivo todo lo que en los entrenamientos habían practicado se aproximaba cada vez más. Lily aunque les había deseado suerte a sus hermanos con los que ya había adquirido una relación civilizada, estaba más interesada en que Slytherin ganara, no había dejado de decirle a Scorpius como volar y que tácticas usar para que Albus no atrapara la snitch antes que él.

-Lily, de verdad se como volar- insistía Scorpius cada vez que Lily le explicaba que vueltas dar y como agarrar la escoba cuando la pelotita dorada estaba cerca.

Sin duda era un dilema para ella, tener que apoyar a su casa o tener que apoyar a la casa de sus sueños. Pero al final optó por lo que toda persona inteligente optaría: apoyar a Slytherin.

La mañana del primer enfrentamiento llegó y en el Gran Comedor se respiraba un ambiente de tensión e incertidumbre. Como cada partido del año, se escuchaban abucheos hacia el equipo contrario y se deseaban buenos deseos a sus compañeros de casa.

-James, Albus- dijo la niña pelirroja aproximándose a la mesa de Gryffindor- hagan su mejor esfuerzo, aunque seguramente les ganaremos- sonrió y tan rápido como llegó se fue.

La mañana prometía ser soleada y con el cielo despejado, no había amenaza de lluvia ni vientos prolongados, el estadio se podía ver a la claridad y las tribunas estaban llenas de estudiantes y profesores, así como la enfermera y el conserje. Aunque todos los partidos eran importantes, Slytherin vs Gryffindor era un clásico (como Chivas vs América o Barcelona vs Real Madrid en el mundo muggle) de generación en generación este enfrentamiento había traído más porra que los normales. Y solo Lily y Rose sabían que era imposible apoyar a ambos equipos al mismo tiempo.

Los capitanes se dieron la mano y la señorita Bell hizo sonar el silbato, los 14 jugadores se elevaron por los aires tomando la dirección indicada.

-Iniciamos el partido señoras y señores o mejor dicho magos y brujas- comenzó a decir el narrador al que Scorpius pudo distinguir a lo lejos, usaba una bufanda en forma de serpiente y un gorro en forma de león, su amigo Qammar era demasiado extraño y un caos total a la hora de narrar- no se a quien debería apoyar, ambos buscadores son mis amigos. Limítate a narrar- se escucho desde la tribuna- pues bien, James Potter hijo del famoso Harry Potter ha logrado parar 3 quaffles que Aliux Nott le ha lanzado pero también podemos ver a Dian Derrick cubriendo a la perfección sus aros.

Lily podía observar como la pelotita bonita –como ella la había bautizado- volaba velozmente sin oportunidad de ser vista por los dos buscadores. Gryffindor iba ganando 50 puntos contra 10, al parecer James era mucho mejor guardián que Dian pero todos los que iban vestido del tono verde botella gritaban al unisonó "Derrick, Derrick".

Harper –un alumno de séptimo grado, al parecer el capitán del equipo- les decía a sus jugadores como hacer los movientos y reprendía a Dian cada que fallaba, puesto que ahora el marcador había cambiado y no precisamente a favor de Slytherin.

Al otro lado de las gradas, Lily alcanzo a ver a su prima con los codos sobre sus rodillas y cabeza recargada en sus manos, al perecer estaba más aburrida que ella en la clase de pociones y eso era decir bastante; el gesto de su prima le hizo preguntarse ¿Por qué estaba viendo un partido de quidditch si le aburría tanto? ¿Acaso estaba viendo a Malfoy? La última pregunta hizo que su puño izquierdo se apretara y que su mano derecha buscara su varita de abeto entre sus ropas. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y reacciones de su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta cuando Scorpius atrapo la snitch dando así un puntaje de 180-80 a favor de Slytherin.

Dentro de las mazmorras se llevaba una especie de reunión para celebrar el triunfo de las serpientes ante los leones pero faltaba el integrante que había hecho que estos ganaran, Scorpius no se encontraba en su animada sala común pero Lily noblemente decidió salir a buscarlo y el primer lugar donde se le ocurrió ir fue la torre de Gryffindor, tal vez estaba diciéndole con sus amigos vencidos que lo habían hecho muy bien y que habían perdido ante un digno oponente. Posiblemente estaría con Rose y esa suposición hizo que sus mejillas se llenaran de color rojo y que su cabeza le doliera al mismo tiempo que su estomago recibía cierta clase de electricidad.

Pero una conversación hizo que se detuviera y se escondiera detrás de una estatua antes de llegar a su destino.

-Has jugado muy bien Scorpius- dijo una voz femenina que si bien sonaba algo aburrida también expresaba felicidad

-Lo sé mi pequeña Rose-acordó el buscador de Slytherin- no por nada ganamos y vamos encabezando la fila de las casas

-Scorpius, es el primer partido

-¿Y qué? ¿No vamos encabezándolo?

Lily escucho algunas risitas pero para ella esos sonidos eran una llave para hacer correr por su rostro lágrimas de envidia y coraje ¿Por qué ella y Scorpius nunca se reían de algo tan simple como eso?

-Ahora si tú prima no se puede quejar de que esta en la mejor casa- hablo Scorpius

-Hablando de Lily- se apresuro a decir Rose- ya la he visto mejor, ya sonríe y al parecer está feliz, gracias por aceptar ser su amigo.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera

¿Qué? ¿Scorpius era su amigo por un favor hacia Rose? No eso no podía ser cierto. Las palabras que acababa escuchar parecían resonar en los oídos de Lily, ella creyó que Scorpius le compro las bolas de chocolate porque él quería ser su amigo, ¿todo era por Rose? ¿Las largas platicas acera de la historia del quidditch eran solo porque Rose lo había pedido? Confundida, dolida y decepcionada salió de su escondite y se aproximo a la escoba de Scorpius que tenia junto a él, rápidamente la tomo y salió a los jardines del colegio.

-Ay no-dijo Rose cuando vio a su prima- nos ha deber escuchado

-No- dijo Scorpius llevándose las manos a la cabeza- se ha llevado mi escoba

Viendo como la pequeña pelirroja salía del castillo, Rose y Scorpius la siguieron apresuradamente. De seguro la castigarían, no tenía razón para volar y menos aun siendo de primer año pero al parecer esto a Lily no le importo, y vieron como se elevaba.

Lily solo escuchaba una y otra vez "Gracias por hacerse su amigo", muy enojada se elevo por los aires sin perder el equilibro. Dirigía la escoba a donde le parecía que podía llegar más lejos. Sentía como el viento le golpeaba la cara y secaba las lágrimas que por esta rodaban. Escuchaba gritos pero no alcanzaba muy bien a distinguir lo que estos querían decirle y sí los escuchaba hacia todo por evitarlos.

Sus ánimos tanto como su autoestima se vinieron abajo, ella no había logrado conseguir nada por ella misma. Era reconocida en la escuela porque tenía un apellido influyente, su amiga le Helena le había hablado porque le gustaba James, su hermano. Y ahora resultaba que Scorpius era su amigo porque Rose se lo había pedido. Estaba harta de ser tan dependiente de los demás, estaba cansada de que todo mundo la reconociera por personas externas. Por eso estaba disfrutando tanto volar, porque solo volando podía ser ella misma, aunque claro según la profesora de vuela había heredado ese don de sus padres.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos y fingiendo no escuchar a su prima y al amigo de esta gritándole que bajara de ahí, Lily Potter fue a estrellarse contra una de las columnas que se ilustraba con el escudo de Hufflepuff y rápidamente aterrizo en el piso, alejando la escoba varios metros de sí. Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de caer desmayada fue la voz de su compañero de casa que le llamaba por su nombre.

-No pasa nada- dijo la señora Pomfrey en la enfermería del colegio- solo se rompió el brazo, pero estará bien.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo una voz varonil que Lily entre sueños reconoció muy bien- ¿Rose que le paso a Lily?

-Se cayó de la escoba- respondió Rose- no me mires así James, no fue mi culpa ella agarro la escoba de Scorpius y salió como muy enojada, cuando él- dijo señalando al rubio- y yo salimos ya estaba por los aires y no hizo caso de que se bajara por mas que le gritamos

-Pero debe de haber una razón, no creo que haya salido nada mas así porque si- James se percato de como Scorpius y Rose intercambiaban miradas- ¿Qué le hicieron?

-James- dijo Lily adormilada- James, no te vayas.

-Tranquila hermanita todo estará bien- dijo el moreno acercándose a la cama donde su hermana yacía acostada y adormilada con el brazo derecho vendado- ¿por qué estabas tan enojada?

-Porque si Rose no se lo hubiera pedido, Scorpius no sería mi amigo- dijo con voz muy débil y rápidamente se quedo dormida tomando de la mano a su hermano mayor.

Scorpius y Rose se disponían a irse de la enfermería pero James los detuvo

-Rose, mi hermana no necesita de tu ayuda para tener amigos- expuso el mayor de los Potter- así que no pidas a la gente que sea hagan sus amigos si estos no quieren- miro rápidamente a Malfoy- al final ellos se lo pierden.

A la mañana siguiente Lily despertó algo confundida, sin saber exactamente porque estaba en la enfermería del colegio, intento moverse pero su brazo le dolía.

-Ah señorita Potter- dijo una mujer vestida de blanco- ¿Cómo se siente? – Lily no respondió y se limito a ver a la enfermera- Sus amigos y sus hermanos le han mandado eso- señalo con la cabeza un par de cajitas que estaban junto a su cama.

¿Mis amigos? – pensó Lily recordando porque había ido a parar a la enfermería.

Tomo una de las cajitas y encontró una bola de chocolate junto con una notita que decía

_Sé que piensas que soy tu amigo porque Rose me lo pidió, pero no es asi._

_Bueno tal vez al principio si lo fue pero…_

Lily no termino de leer la nota, la arrugo entre sus dedos y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo junto con la bola de chocolate. Genial, ella había ido a buscar a Malfoy para celebrar la victoria y había terminado en la enfermería llorando por amistades falsas. Sin duda alguna esa fue la victoria más corta que en su vida había tenido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! actualizo de madrugada y no estoy muy inspirada para comentar algo...perdon por no poner a las que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, pero de verdad me muero de sueño <strong>

**Un beso**


	4. Por culpa del minihuron

El frio invierno golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas de todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, por suerte ese era el ultimo día que algunos alumnos pasarían ahí antes de ir a sus merecidas vacaciones de diciembre.

Los Potter como muchos otros alumnos pasarían las navidades en sus casas, cobijados por el calor familiar e inundados de fragancias navideñas.

-¿Hasta cuando estarás enojada conmigo?- preguntó Scorpius a Lily cuando esta preparaba su equipaje, sin embargo esta lo ignoro y siguió acomodando sus cosas.

Junto a sus cosas que reposaban en la cama, Scorpius puso una cajita de cristal que contenía las letras: L I L Y y que cuando se agitaba se formaba el nombre de LILY con flores alrededor y pequeños fuegos artificiales, sin embargo Lily no pudo ser testigo de ese fenómeno puesto que en cuanto la vio junto a su suéter rosa que su abuela Molly le había tejido, la lanzo tan fuerte que en la sala común solo se escucharon pedazos de vidrio cayendo por todos lados.

Sin duda ya no caería, ya no aceptaría regalos que simulaban a amistad pero que en realidad eran favores hechos hacia otras personas. Tan solo de recordar lo tonta que había sido le daban ganas de llorar de rabia y de tristeza. Y todavía iba ese a seguirle dejando regalitos, sin duda Scorpius no conocía la vergüenza.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- le preguntó James a su hermana en el expreso de Hogwarts

-Si James, ya te lo dije- respondió Lily buscando un compartimiento vacio- ve, disfruta de tus amigos yo prefiero estar sola

Después de tanto insistir en que estaría bien, Lily encontró un compartimiento libre y se recostó sobre un asiento, invadiendo así el espacio para otra persona. No quería hablar con nadie ni se sentía segura si alguien iba a hablar con ella. Miro por la ventana y observo como la nieve caía en forma de copos y golpeaba la ventana y al chocar con ella se derretía justo como su corazón lo había hecho días atrás.

De repente un golpe en el cristal de la puerta de su compartimiento hizo que se desligara de sus pensamientos para entrar en un enojo y una pelea absurda.

-¿Qué quieres?- gritó al ver quien tocaba su puerta

-¿No es obvio? Entrar- se apresuro a decir el pequeño rubio que titiritaba de frio fuera del cálido compartimiento de Lily

-Pues está ocupado- dijo desviando la mirada

-Solo estas tu, Lily por favor- insistió Scorpius

-¿Rose te pidió que vinieras?-

Scorpius no dijo nada, sin duda no tenia argumentos para competir contra Lily, él era el culpable de lo que ella estaba sintiendo, tal vez si no Rose no se lo hubiera pedido él no se habría acercado pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que Lily valía mucho y era una niña como pocas en el mundo sin embargo tenía que convencerla de eso

-Si hubieras leído la notita que te deje junto a tu cama en la enfermería entenderías que aunque te empecé a hablar por un favor a Rose, te considero una…Lily quieres dejar de fingir que no me escuchas-

-No estoy fingiendo- respondió Lily jugando con un cuadro mágico que Albus le había prestado- de verdad no te escucho-Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Cuándo maduraras?-

-Tengo 11 años Scorpius no puedo ser madura a esta edad si Rose lo es felicidades por ella-

-Ábreme Lily, me estoy muriendo de frio- suplico el rubio en tono lastimero, de verdad el frio le estaba calando los huesos y algo más

-Pues dile a tu papi que te compre un abrigo más grande- la palabra _papi _ la dijo en tono sarcástico y lo miro de reojo.

Al parecer, Lily también sabía que Scorpius era un niño consentido, en el tiempo que fueron amigos ella pudo darse cuenta de lo mimado que estaba el rubio aunque este quisiera ocultarlo. Diario le llegaban obsequios y en todas las cartas se escuchaba "Te quiero mucho mi amorcito, atentamente tu mami". Tenía una Nimbus 2011 y al parecer cada año se la cambiaban. Su ropa era costosa y quería arreglar todo comprándoles cosas a las personas.

-Mira quién habla de pedirle cosas a mi _papi- _dijo Scorpius rápidamente, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?- _Papi tu puedes cambiarme de casa, tu lo puedes todo, papi por favor_- intento que su voz sonara como la de Lily, pero no lo consiguió. Solo se escucho como un gato al que le pisaron la cola.

-¿Envidia de que mi papi sea famoso y el tuyo no?- dijo Lily desafiante y en ese momento abrió la puerta del compartimiento pero puso un brazo en el marco para impedir el paso a su oponente.

-¿Envidia de que, Potter? Tu papá no ha hecho nada relevante a comparación del mío-

-¿Tu papá termino la guerra hace años? No. ¿Tu papá mato al mago más temido de todos los tiempos? No.- cada que decía _No_ le hacia una seña amenazante con el dedo índice- ¿Tu mamá jugó con las Arpías de Holyhead? No-

-¿Tu mamá que, Potter? ¿Qué no fue ella la que abrió la cámara de los secretos cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts? – dijo Scorpius cruzado de brazos

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-

-Mi papi, me lo cuenta todo Potter y todo incluye cuando él estudiaba aquí.

-Felicidades-contesto la pelirroja tajantemente- pero seguíamos que tu papá no ha hecho anda productivo en el mundo

-¡Mi padre es el hombre más rico del mundo mágico!- gritó y separo los brazos para enfatizar mas el asunto- puede tener a las mujeres que quiera y sin embargo le es fiel a mi mami

-¿Para ti eso es productivo?-

-Claro y hablando de las mujeres creo que en Hogwarts tenía a todas las brujas tras de él

-Te apuesto que mi mamá nunca se fijo en él salvo para criticarlo eh- apunto Lily que cada vez estaba más enojada y mas desconcentrada en la pelea.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Creo que hasta una tal Granger se enamoró de él-

-Scorpius- dijo una voz cerca de ellos, que hizo que el susodicho girara el rostro y viera a todos los alumnos alrededor de ellos, al parecer los gritos habían atraído a los estudiantes- te juro que mi mamá odiaba a tu padre y que nunca se enamoro de él- apuntó Rose

-No, Rose no quise decir eso- corrigió Scorpius y siguió a Rose quien ya se estaba metiendo a su compartimiento-.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, cerró la puerta con fuerte golpe y se recargo sobre su asiento. Comenzó a llorar, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, le gustaba pelear con sus hermanos pero siempre llegaba su madre y los controlaba, nunca había tenido una pelea concreta y mucho menos donde los padres acabaran involucrados aunque fuera solo en palabras. ¿Por qué estaba llorando de nuevo? Desde que llego a Hogwarts todo había sido llanto; primero por el estúpido sombrero seleccionador, después por la falta de posibilidades para cambiarse de casa, después por ese idiota de Malfoy, después por el dolor del brazo que el idiota de Malfoy había provocado y ahora lloraba por una estúpida pelea con el idiota de Malfoy. Todo era por su maldita culpa.

-¿Funcionó?- pregunto Albus a Scorpius cuando entraba al espacio que compartía con los Weasley y Qammar.

-Si Albus- dijo Scorpius sarcastimante rodando los ojos- esos gritos fueron porque tu hermana me estaba perdonando

-Te dije que mi hermana no es fácil de convencer- apuntó el morocho.

-¿Pero no crees que está exagerando?- intervino Rose que al parecer ya había perdonado a Scorpius- no era para tanto, mira Scorpius dijo algo de mi mamá y ahorita estamos bien.

-¿Qué dijiste de mi mami?- se altero Hugo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra el rubio

-Hugo déjalo- pidió Rose- no dijo nada malo.

Hugo se tranquilizo pero arrugo la cara haciendo que se formaran pequeñas rendijas entre sus parpados, mostrando una mirada de odio al amigo de su hermana.

Al parecer Hugo solo le hablaba a su prima en las clases, según él, Lily se había vuelto "muy Slytherin" en los últimos meses, además que tenía que estar cerca de su hermana para cuidarla de cualquier "insecto ponzoñoso" y tener informado a su padre.

-Bien iré a ver si a mí me deja entrar- dijo finalmente Albus sin hacer caso a los comentarios de la exageración de su hermana.

Albus llego al compartimiento donde su hermana descansaba y la vio tan pequeña, tan necesitada de protección. Lily estaba dormida y al parecer había estado llorando pues sus pestañas estaban húmedas y su cara un sucia por las lagrimas derramadas.

La tomo en sus brazos, le coloco su chaqueta y le acarició el cabello con mucho cuidado para que no despertara. Sin embargo cuando la estaba abrazando alcanzo a escuchar algo que provenía de la boca de su hermana, no era un quejido pero tampoco era una palabra, lo único que distinguió fue "co…pius" y posteriormente de eso, un suspiro hizo que Albus también cayera en el sueño profundo junto con su hermana menor.

-Qué bonitos- irrumpió una voz que hizo que los Potter se despertaran- me hubieran dicho y venia abrazarlos también.

-James- dijo Lily tallándose los ojos para despertar bien- ¿Ya hemos llegado?

-Si- sonrió James y agarro de la mano a su hermana y del hombro a su hermano, para juntos salieran a ver a sus padres.

-Feliz navidad Lily- una niña morena se acerco a abrazar a Lily- feliz navidad ¿Albus?- abrazó al susodicho- feliz navidad James- este último estiro los brazos para también recibir el abrazo pero Helena echo a correr.

-¿Te gusta para tu cuñada Lily?- pregunto James vacilante

-Me da igual- contesto Lily y se soltó de la mano de su hermano para correr hacia sus padres- Papi- dijo mientras abrazaba a Harry.

A lo lejos alcanzo a ver como Scorpius alzaba una ceja y burlaba de ella por la forma en que había corrido hacia su papá pero esa sonrisa burlona se le borro de la cara cuando sus padres detrás de él le llevaban un regalo de bienvenida y Scorpius abrazaba a su mamá.

* * *

><p>La navidad llegó rápidamente y todos se prepararon para celebrarla. Este año la celebración se haría en la casa de los Potter invitando a los Longbottom y a los Weasley. Ginny pensó en invitar a su amiga Luna y a su esposo Rolf, pero estos habían decidido ir en busca de polillas de colores junto con su pequeño Qammar. Como cada navidad, Ted Lupin también estaba invitado pero al parecer, este había decidió pasar las navidades con sus abuelos.<p>

Ginny servía la cena junto con Hermione y Hannah –la esposa de Neville- mientras Harry, Ron y Neville hablaban acerca del trabajo y de los partidos de temporada, sin embargo en este último tema se veían constantemente interrumpidos por comentarios de Ginny.

Al mismo tiempo James molestaba a su hermana quien acariciaba y le daba de comer a Wonky. Albus estaba con Andrew Longbottom y con su primo Hugo enseñándoles su colección de animales saltarines. Y Rose estaba sentaba cerca del árbol de navidad leyendo un libro de la historia de la navidad mientras la nieve falsa le cubría los hombros.

Sinceramente Lily no tenía ganas de pasar la navidad con tanta gente, quería disfrutar de sus padres y sus hermanos. Ellos eran los únicos que de verdad la querían y la entendían. No es que no le gustara la compañía de sus tíos y sus primos, pero en esos momentos se sentía traicionada por sus primos. Hugo la había abandonado porque su casa era Slytherin y Rose la había ofendido al pedirle un favor a Scorpius para que se hiciera su amigo. Quería estar con sus padres y escuchar las anécdotas que tenían para contarles, quería saber a qué magos tenebrosos se había enfrentado su papi en ese tiempo que ella no había estado ahí y quería saber con quién se había reunido su madre por esos tiempos. Ahora estaba ahí dándole de comer a su lechuza fingiendo que estaba demasiado feliz de tener a sus primos y los amigos de sus padres en su casa.

La hora de los regalos llegó y todos se colocaron alrededor del árbol para dar paso a la repartición de regalos.

-De James para Lily- dijo Harry que sostenía una caja alargada de color verde botella

Lily abrió la caja y se encontró con una víbora de peluche que se enroscaba en el brazo de la pelirroja, esta sonrió y agradeció el detalle. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Lily sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de su víbora.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lily- estoy feliz de ser una Slytherin, de verdad- se agacho para recoger una bolsa y leer rápidamente el nombre- para Hermione de Ginny- dijo y le acerco la bolsa a su tía quien la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione al sacar un libro que se titulaba "Los nuevos signos de la luz" Ginny sonrió y con un gesto invito a su cuñada a sacar el nuevo obsequio- de Rose para Albus.

-¿Es una amiga, Rose?- intervino Lily cuando su hermano abría el regalo.

Lily sintió las miradas en ella y la mano de James en su brazo. Los Potter habían acordado de no decir nada acerca de lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts porque James lo consideraba algo muy infantil y aunque Albus apoyaba a su hermana, estaba de acuerdo con todos cuando decían que estaba exagerando.

-Ya Lily- dijo Rose acercándose a su prima- no seas tan infantil, lo hice por tu bien.

-¿Crees que no puedo conseguir mis amigos yo sola?- inquirió la pelirroja acercándose a su madre

-Pues no lo hiciste- se quejo Rose que al parecer ya se había hartado de los reclamos de su prima

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Harry como los otros adultos no entendía nada

-Quiero que se vayan papi, todos- dijo Lily enojada y con las lágrimas en los ojos

-Lily no seas grosera- la reprendió Ginny.

Lily se zafó del abrazo de su madre y subió rápidamente a su habitación, haciendo notar su enojo al azotar la puerta.

En la sala, James, Albus y Rose explicaron lo ocurrido y aunque todos estaban de acuerdo de que Lily estaba exagerando. Ginny la excusó diciendo que aun era pequeña y que esas acciones le afectaban mucho. Hermione por su parte reprendió a su hija.

-¿Y todo por el mini-hurón?- se apresuro a decir Ron

-Si papá y eso no es lo peor- dijo Hugo- ese insecto no se aparta ni un momento de Rose y dijo algo de mamá

Rose se llevo la mano a la frente, las cosas no podían ir peor. Todos miraron a Rose en espera de una explicación.

-No dijo nada malo- argumentó la mayor de los Weasley- se estaba peleando con Lily y empezaron a hablar del éxito que han tenido sus padres, Scorpius dijo que hasta mi mamá se había enamorado de su padre, pero no es importante, ¿O si mamá?- concluyó

-Claro que no, cielo- dijo Hermione- son solo unos niños

-¿Ósea que si te enamoraste de Malfoy, Hermione?-preguntó Ron muy alterado

-Pues hablare con Lily respecto a esto- dijo Harry evitando que Ron entrara en una crisis nerviosa y se pusiera a gritar como loco- de seguro que lo entenderá.

Al parecer la festividad término de una forma que nadie la esperaba, los Weasley se fueron a su casa con Hermione tratando de convencer a Ron que nunca se enamoró de Malfoy.

-Te prometo que cuidare de Lily- dijo Neville cuando se despedían

-Gracias Neville- dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba- cuídate Hannah y cuida mucho a Andrew- finalizó la pelirroja

Por fin los Potter se quedarían solos y podrían hablar en familia y así hacerle ver a Lily de la manera más sensata que las cosas no eran para tanto, pero eso sería al otro día porque cuando subieron a visitarla a su habitación, ya estaba dormida abrazando a la víbora que James le había regalado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola!<strong>

**Muchas gracias a: Lilius's Fan, Aliette Malfoy Potter & GMarian por sus reviews en los capitulos 2 & 3**

**¿Que les ha parecido? me encanto hacer la pelea entre Lily y Scorpius, cada dia me gusta mas esa pareja ii tambien estoy obsecionandome mucho con Harry&Ginny pero sin dejar mis principios Dramionescos (si veen puse un poco de Dramione aqui xD, lo siento no puedo evitarlo) **

**¿Perdonara Lily a Rose y a Scorpius cuando regresen a Hogwarts? ¿Que hara Scorpius para ganarse su perdon? Ya lo veremos en los proximos capitulos :D**

**Bueno quise subir este capitulo antes de irme de vacaciones, regreso el lunes por la mañana asi que yo creo actualizar el martes. **

**Eso seria todo**

**¿Review?**

**un beso**

**~Luriana~**


	5. De perdones y postulaciones

La nieve aún invadía los terrenos del colegio, los alumnos habían regresado de sus cálidas vacaciones con sus familias. El frio no prometía terminar antes de marzo puesto que a inicios de año aun el viento golpeaba con fuerza y calaba los huesos.

Antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Lily prometió a sus padres -aunque no con una sonrisa- demostrar que ella era mejor persona que Rose y Scorpius, no siendo grosera con ellos y aceptando que lo que ellos habían hecho no había sido para tanto. Pero una cosa era que ya no fuera grosera con ellos y que no les repitiera en cada momento lo mal que la habían hecho sentir y otra muy distinta que los perdonara y les hablara como ellos esperaban que lo hiciera.

Sin duda tenía otras cosas en que pensar, otras preocupaciones de las cuales ocuparse. Los exámenes estaban muy cerca y tenía que estudiar mucho para poder sobresalir por ella misma y dejar de ser la sombra de todos sus familiares. Pero por más que intentaba no podía tener la cabeza en un libro por más de cinco minutos. Cinco minutos que para ella eran horas.

Aun en la biblioteca, sentada en la mesa más alejada, rodeada por millones de libros, distraerse era la cosa más fácil del mundo. Pasaba horas con el codo recargado en la mesa, con la pluma pasando entre sus dedos, imaginando que había mas allá del cielo, mirando la ventana y encontrándole figuras a las nubes; incluso llego a contemplar la anatomía de una mosca que se poso justo en la página abierta de su libro de pociones. Otra cosa que la mantenía ocupada era el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff pero no creía que eso fuera algo preocupante, le habían ganado a Gryffindor, ¿Cómo no ganarle a los tejones?

Abrió una vez su libro "Mis primeras transformaciones" y comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente, como si viendo las ilustraciones pudiese lograr transformar la pluma que tenía en los dedos en una hoja de abeto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien y rápidamente giro el rostro para ver quien le había ofrecido apoyo y vio a Rose tomando asiento justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Te la he pedido? Entonces no- dijo secamente y fingió leer sin observar el rostro de su prima- Bueno tal vez sí. ¿Podrías decirme como están los pronósticos para el juego Hufflepuff vs Slytherin?

-Sabes que no lo sé- respondió Rose sin alzar los ojos de su lectura

-Pensé que lo sabías todo- apuntó Lily alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

No esperaba que su prima le respondiera, solo quería hacerle ver ella también podía saber algunas cosas que la otra ignoraba.

Suspiro por enésima vez y supo que ya tenía demasiado tiempo perdido jugando con las páginas de los libros, quería salir a ver los entrenamientos de su casa y echarle alguna que otra indirecta a Malfoy diciéndole lo mal buscador que era –aunque ella sabia que era mucho mejor que Albus, su hermano era el mejor para ella, o al menos en esos momentos- también quería volar un rato y platicar con Helena acerca de los defectos de su hermano mayor, incluso le apetecía más que Qammar le contara de sus vacaciones buscando polillas coloridas-aunque sinceramente no sabia que era eso-. Todo le apetecía más que estar desde la mañana en la biblioteca intentando estudiar.

-Rose- hablo con timidez

-¿Hmm?- atendió Rose levantando los ojos

-¿Me podrías ayudar con transformaciones?- pidió Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Me pediste ayuda? Entonces arréglatelas tu sola- respondió Rose, recogió su libro y fue a buscar otra mesa.

Lily enchueco los labios y comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos. No esperaba menos de la hija de su tio Ron, sin duda era igual de lista que su tía Hermione pero era orgullosa como toda Gryffindor, y para ser sinceros Lily no se había comportado de la forma más amigable con ella aunque todo era su culpa pero tenía que salir de ese rincón frio y desértico, tenía que ingeniárselas para que Rose la ayudara, tenía que ser astuta como toda Slytherin.

Se levanto de su mesa y recogió sus libros, pediría perdón pero haría sentir miserable a Rose Weasley con su sola carita tierna y su pestañeo constante.

-Vale Rose- comenzó a decir la pequeña pelirroja- se que no me he portado de la manera más educada en estos meses- tomo asiento, haciendo que su prima la volteara a ver- es solo que me dolió mucho que le pidieras a alguien que fuera mi amigo, pero sé que lo hiciste con la mejor intención aunque al final termino doliéndome- Rose abrió la boca para decir algo pero Lily la interrumpió- y sé que he sido algo infantil pero yo no soy tan madura como tú, de hecho siempre te he admirado por eso no supe cómo reaccionar cuando mi ejemplo a seguir le pidió a su mejor amigo que se hiciera mi amigo-

Para Lily la mejor forma de hacer sentir mal a alguien era echarle en cara que las cosas que hacían para bien lastimaban a otros, porque asi la ponía en un conflicto moral y ético donde las cosas "buenas" hacían sentir mal a la "gente buena. Además conocía a Rose y sabia que cuando algo que ella hacia lastimaba a alguien trataba de hacer todo para remediarlo.

-Lily- dijo Rose tomando la mano de su prima- ¿Me perdonas? Y si necesitas ayuda pues ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-Gracias- asintió Lily- ¿Me podrías ayudar con transformaciones y pociones?- pidió y cuando su prima acepto sonrió por lo bajo.

En una hora pudo atender todo lo que en cinco no había logrado, no solo Rose le explicaba, sino que además le prohibía distraerse con cada que un insecto volaba cerca de ellas. Así que en cuanto le quedo claro la diferencia entre acónito y luparia y supo a dónde tenía que ir si quería buscar un bezoar, siguió los pasos para transformar la pluma en una hoja y al finalizar todo lo anterior, pudo salir de la biblioteca para encontrarse en la sala común con un equipo desintegrado.

Se despidió de Rose y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, en la sala común todos gritaban y no precisamente de felicidad, se escuchan insultos, maldiciones incluso amenazas de lanzar alguna maldición imperdonable.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily a la niña más próxima que encontró

-Se ha cancelado el partido de la próxima semana- respondió la Slytherin con indiferencia pero al ver el rostro de Potter se apresuro a decir- han castigado a Malfoy, a Nott y a Derrick.

Aunque escucho los otros nombres, a Lily solo le basto que su compañera mencionara a Malfoy para que esta fuera a sacar todo el estrés que había adquirido estudiando y todo el coraje que aun tenía por el rubio, decidió tener una tregua con su prima porque así le convenía pero al rubio mimado no le iría tan fácil y menos al enterarse que por su culpa habían cancelado un partido.

-Maldito Malfoy- grito Lily abriéndose paso entre la multitud- ¿Qué tonterías has hecho para que te castiguen?

-Mira niña, no estoy para tus reclamos absurdos- dijo Scorpuis que tenía la cabeza agachada mirando sus piernas separadas - hay cosas importantes en que pensar-concluyo sin alzar la vista

Lily no supo que decir, al parecer Scorpius estaba igual o más enojado que ella, giró la vista para ver a Aliux y a Dian que también estaban con la cabeza agachada, pero el que parecía más enojado era ese Harper que no paraba de gritar

-¿Y ahora de donde saco a un buscador, un cazador y un guardián?- gritó Harper con voz ronca y temerosa que hizo que a Lily se le enchinara la piel, nunca había visto a alguien tan molesto.

-Deberías tener remplazos ¿No, Harper?- dijo Scorpius molesto pero sin gritar

-Mira Malfoy mejor cállate- espeto el capitán del equipo- y si en tu cerebro hay algo más que mierda, ayuda a pensar en algo para que el partido no se cancele.

-No le hables así Harper- intervino Lily, solo ella podía meterse con Malfoy

Todos miraron a Lily pero esta no se doblego, ni bajo la mirada ni siquiera se intimido, simplemente alzo una ceja y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Alguien te ha pedido tu opinión mocosa?- dijo Harper mirando despectivamente- tu no entiendes nada

Scorpius miro a Lily esperanzado de que esta no dijera más y no empezara a pelear con Harper, no tendría oportunidad de ganarle a ese gorila y menos cuando se trataba de un pleito de quidditich. Pero Lily seguía sin doblegarse, no había respondido ni intentado defenderse simplemente se limito a sonreír de forma irónica como si ella supiera algo que su compañero no.

-¿Entonces que sugieren hacer?- insistió el Slytherin aun enojado- ¿Ese tono te gusta princesa?- dijo irónicamente ignorando el coraje que a su compañera se le acumulaba- ¿Nott, Derrick, Malfoy? – miro a cada uno de ellos respectivamente

-Consigue a tus jugadores- espeto Aliux- no es nuestra culpa que no tengas refuerzos

-Resulta que tenia a mis jugadores, pero a los imbéciles se les ha ocurrido la brillante idea de…-se quedo callado, no sabía que decir, cuando el profesor Adobban le informo que tres de sus jugadores estaban castigados no se molesto en investigar porque estaban castigados, simplemente comenzó a gritar sin ton ni son- que los castigaran

-Yo propongo a un buscador- dijo Malfoy levantándose del sillón verde botella, todos lo miraron en especial Harper - Potter- dijo señalando con la cabeza a la niña que se encontraba cerca con los brazos cruzados y la boca abierta

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Malfoy? ¿Ella?- dijo una chica al parecer de quinto grado que Lily había reconocido como cazadora en el partido anterior- Es de primero

-Esta bromeando- intervino Lily- ¿cierto Malfoy?

Pero Malfoy no contesto, se limito a alzar una ceja y a dejarse caer de nuevo en el sillón, no supo en qué momento lo decidió pero tenía que callar a Harper y era una buena oportunidad para hacer enojar a la grosera y caprichosa de Lily Potter.

-¿Y el cazador y el guardián?- dijo Harper que al parecer había aceptado la propuesta de Scorpius

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Lily y el resto del equipo al unisonó

-¿De verdad piensas tomarla como buscadora?- grito un alumnos de complexión robusta que al parecer era un golpeador

-¿No la han visto volar?- apuntó una chica al fondo de la sala común, todos voltearon rápidamente- es una excelente voladora, apuesto que lo hará bien- Lily intento sonreír al ver a Helena defendiéndola

-Se cayó de la escoba antes de vacaciones- gritó Nott desde su lugar- no podrá hacerlo

-Nott- intervino Harper- cállate, Potter juega, para mañana quiero a un cazador y a un guardián, nos vemos a las 11 en los vestuarios.

-Tengo que estudiar- gritó Lily cuando Harper se retiraba

-Eso está en la lista de cosas que no me importa- dijo Harper y se fue.

Todos empezaron a retirase del barullo que se había ocasionado a causa de el castigo de tres miembros del equipo de quidditch, Lily giró el rostros para encontrarse con Malfoy que seguía con la cabeza agachada, también miro a Nott y a Derrick que al parecer se estaban retirando de las mazmorras, incluso Helena que la había apoyado le dedico una sonrisa y se retiro. Los únicos miembros que quedaban aparte de Lily y Scorpius, eran unas gemelas –una de ellas, la cazadora a la que Lily reconoció- y un alumno al parecer de último año que estudiaba en una mesa muy alejada del sillón.

-¿Estás seguro Malfoy?-preguntó una de las chicas, Scorpius asintió, estas le sonrieron y una de ellas le paso la mano por el cabello despeinándolo.

Lily estaba demasiado enojada por su postulación que la punzada que sintió en la sien cuando la cazadora despeino a Scorpius le pareció parte de la misma ira hacia el rubio. Todavía de que ella o había defendido, él iba y la postulaba para buscadora en el siguiente partido. ¿Por qué? ¿Se estaría vengando de la pelea en el tren? Además tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes, no le iba a dar tiempo de todo, iba a fallar en algo.

-¿Nerviosa, Potter?- preguntó Scorpius al ver los ojos marrón perdidos en el espacio, pero estos se volvieron rápido hacia él- ¿No eres hija del grandioso Harry Potter? ¿No tu _mami_ jugó con las Arpias de Holyhead?

En ese momento Lily lo entendió, lo hizo para hacerla quedar mal y burlarse de ella, de nuevo sus padres, de nuevo tenía que competir contra el recuerdo de gente tan importante como Harry y Ginny Potter. Y odió a Scorpius Malfoy, ya no solo era tristeza por hacer lo que le hizo, ya era un enojo que sobre pasaba los limites. Miro de reojo a su compañero y sintió un impulso de golpearlo tan fuerte que le dolió el brazo de tan solo pensarlo.

-¿Y yo soy la infantil, Malfoy? – escupió Lily con ira y salió en busca de las únicas personas que la entendían.

Scorpius se quedo mirando como la pelirroja salía enojada de la sala común y se rio de hacerla enojar, podría ser muy orgullosa y valiente pero sin duda era facilísimo hacerla enojar, no la había propuesto para que se burlaran de ella, tampoco para compararla con sus padres porque él ni siquiera los había visto jugar. Si la propuso fue porque el sabia que lo lograría, porque si se cayó de su escoba fue porque sus ojos estaban muy borrosos para ver bien por donde volaba y eso había sido su culpa. Pero sin duda sabía que volaba bien y que aunque no atrapara la snitch haría un gran juego la semana siguiente. Pero sin duda lo que más le hizo sonreír fue recordar como lo había defendido de Harper y como se le había enfrentado con la cabeza levantada y los brazos cruzados, sin duda cuando Lily lograra perdonarle serian muy buenos amigos. Ahora tenía que prepararse para cumplir su castigo y para pensar en un regalo para el día de San Valentín.

-Hola, Lily- preguntó Qammar al encontrarse con la pelirroja- ¿Estás bien?

-Si- mintió Lily- ¿Has visto a mis hermanos?

-No-respondió el Revenclaw- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que sonreía

-Lo siento, Qammar- resoplo Lily- tengo que ver a Albus o James, otro día-

Sin decir mas, Lily dejo a Qammar en medio de un pasillo y siguió su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor donde suponía, o esperaba, estuvieran sus hermanos. Pero no fue necesario llegar hasta ahí. Porque pudo ver a Albus con Rose paseando divertidamente cerca del aula de transformaciones.

-¿Estás bien, Lily?-preguntó Albus al ver los ojos cristalinos de su hermana.

Lily intento decir que si pero las lagrimas la invadieron y Albus rápidamente la abrazó. Rose se mordió el labio inferior tratando de buscar algo que hacer, pero no encontró nada y se sorprendió de lo rápido que Lily podía cambiar de humor, hacia menos de dos horas la había visto animada aprendiendo a transformar cosas y ahora estaba ahí llorando en los brazos de su hermano.

Albus separo ligeramente a su hermana y le limpio las lagrimas que caían sobre esas pequeñas pecas que había heredado de su madre, Rose también se acerco y le froto la espalda con aire protector.

-Tu maldito amigo, Rose- explicó Lily antes de que le preguntaran que le ocurría- ha dicho que yo juegue en el siguiente partido.

Albus se quedo boquiabierto y miro a Rose en busca de una explicación pero esta alzo los hombros en señal de ignorancia y se limito a seguir limpiando las lagrimas de Lily.

-Pero eso es imposible- especuló Albus- eres de primero

Lily rápidamente explico lo que había sucedido y ninguno de sus acompañantes supo que decir.

-Demuéstrales quien eres- dijo James por encima de Lily que hizo que esta se sobra saltara y lo abrazara – eres una Potter, está en tus venas, hermanita.-

Claro, pensó Lily. Una cosa era que fuera hija de los Potter y otra muy distinta que no pudiera brillar por sí misma, todas las piezas de oro brillaban aunque fueran cortadas de la misma cadena.

-Rose-habló Lily y miro a su prima- ¿Podrías ayudarme mañana por la tarde a estudiar? Por la mañana tengo un entrenamiento de quidditch. – Rose asintió.

-Y ese albino-dijo James- solo te está dando la oportunidad de demostrarle que eres mucho mejor que él. Recuerda lo que te dijeron mis papás.

Rose rodo los ojos y Albus suspiro. Scorpius era su amigo pero Lily era descendiente de Potter/Weasley. Sangre de su sangre y aunque era una Slytherin para ellos era toda una leona, aguerrida, orgullosa y valiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola!<strong>

**Muchas gracias: Lilius's Fan y Aliette Malfoy Potter por leer esta historia y dejarme su oponion :D miil gracias niñas, espero no desepcionarlas...**

**Tengo que levantarme para irme a desayunar pero tenia que subir esto porque me gusto mcuho hacerlo :D espero les guste**

**Amo tanto a Lily y pobrecita es horrible la biblioteca jaja y apuesto que lo hará bien en el partido (siguiente capitulo) ¿Para quien sera el regalo de San Valentin? ¿Lily ya sera buena con Rose? **

**Bueno eso seria todo...¿Review?**

**Un beso muy muy grande**

**~Luriana~**


	6. La derrota de Slytherin

Los aplausos y ovaciones, resonaban por todo el castillo. Algunos alumnos paseaban por los corredores mostrando su parafernalia referente a su equipo favorito. Todos los Hufflepuff vestían de amarillo con negro para dar énfasis a su casa, algunos gryffindor también apoyaban a los tejones, pero este no era el caso de los Potter que por primera y tal vez única vez en su vida estaban en las gradas gritando "Slytherin, Slytherin".

Lo pensó mucho, respiro 10 veces 10 veces (esto es 100 veces) y trato de concentrarse. No durmió nada la noche anterior al partido por tal razón justo arriba de esas pecas y debajo de esos ojos se marcaban unas enormes y feas ojeras. No es que Lily fuera vanidosa, el que no quisiera salir de su habitación al ver su rostro era simplemente que no quería que todo mundo viera que no había pegado en ojo en toda la noche porque además eso daba muestra a los nervios que durante los entrenamientos había negado tener.

Los entrenamientos fueron buenos, al menos ella lo creía así. Harper la acosaba todo el tiempo intentando intimidarla, lo mismo hacían las gemelas Vaisey. Volaban tan cerca de ella que constantemente perdía el equilibrio, pero al final lograba atrapar la sntich a una velocidad promedio. Tim McCartury, un alumno de sexto grado jugaba como guardián ocupando así el lugar de Derrick y a los ojos de Lily este lo hacía mejor que Dian. El puesto de cazador, no se cubrió sino hasta tres días antes del partido siendo ocupado por Sophie Nattory una alumna de quinto año, compañera de James.

Para Scorpius las cosas iban bien, Harper ya no lo molestaba puesto que no podía quejarse de la elección de Lily, era buena, rápida y ágil. Además tuvo que explicarle a Rose porque había propuesto a su prima para que jugara en su lugar en el siguiente partido. Le explico, sinceramente que la razón por la cual había dicho que Lily jugara era para darle la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades.

-¿Y tú le creíste, Rose?-preguntó Lily cuando su prima le explico las razones de Scorpius- si lo hiciste bien por ti, yo no me trago ese cuento, el quiere verme muerta

-Lily no exageres- pidió Rose exaltada.

Sin duda la relación entre Lily y Scorpius era la única cosa que aun no se arreglaba, pero Scorpius sabía que después de que le ganaran a Hufflepuff Lily estaría tan contenta que le hablaría con normalidad. Deseaba que las cosas así fueran, Lily era divertida y pronto él entraría a la familia, tenía que quedar bien con todo el mundo antes de dar el paso más importante.

El día del partido se levanto con normalidad, paso por la sala común en la que muchos esperaban a los jugadores para desearles buena suerte, pero a él lo miraron con desprecio y decepción. El equipo era bueno y todos estaban de acuerdo de Scorpius era el mejor buscador, pero ahora en un partido tan importante como los demás, se dejaba castigar junto con tres integrantes del equipo por estar haciendo Merlín sabe que cosas. Y no solo eso sino que había propuesto a una niña de primero que se había caído de su escoba días atrás, pero también miraban feo a Harper ¿Cómo se le ocurría aceptar tal desastre?

Scorpius paso con normalidad ignorando todas las miradas, como siempre fue reservado y salió de su sala común para ir a cumplir su castigo junto con Aleix y Dian. Mentira, no salió con normalidad, eran pocas las veces que evitaba las miradas, sobre todo las de sus amigas, las gemelas Vaisey que siempre le lanzaban una sonreía y él les gueñia el ojo. Le gustaba ser reconocido y alabado al pasar y en los partidos de quidditich le motivaba el recibir un regalo antes de salir al juego. Los castigos eran divertidos pero era la primera vez que lo castigaban en un partido y eso le quitaba la diversión a cualquiera.

- Tu amiguita no ha salido- dijo una de las gemelas en tono de reclamo cuando Scorpius salía por el hueco del retrato.

El rubio se detuvo y estuvo a punto de decir que él no podía hacer nada para que bajara, pero eso era mentira y tenía que ayudar al equipo, así que decido regreso a las mazmorras y fue en dirección a la habitación de las chicas. Potter tenía que jugar porque tenía que hacerlo.

Con una expresión de desesperación coloco su mano izquierda en su cintura y alzo la derecha para tocar la puerta de la habitación donde se suponía Lily se encontraba, pero cuando cerró el puño para estrecharlo con la puerta, una niña de cabello rojo, ojeras marcadas y pecas resaltadas salió.

-¿Ahora te prostituirás?- preguntó Lily al percatarse de la posición de Scorpius que se recargo en el muro cuando su compañera salió de su habitación.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y alcanzo a escuchar algunas risitas por algún lado.

-¿Qué horas son estas de salir?- dijo el rubio tajantemente regresando a su posición original

-Las que no te importan- apuntó Lily y fue dirección donde el resto del equipo la esperaba.

Alzó los ojos y sin importarle que todo el equipo llevara mucho tiempo esperándole, tomo la escoba que el rubio le había prestado y salió por la puerta principal, suspirando una vez más se preguntó si lograría atrapar la snitch antes que el otro jugador.

El momento llegó, los capitanes una vez más se dieron la mano y al sonar el silbato de la señorita Bell dieron dos pisadas al suelo y se elevaron por los aires. Lily sintió el viento golpeando su cara y haciendo ondular su cabello, miro rápidamente las gradas para ver si alguien la estaría apoyando y logró ver a sus hermanos y a su prima lanzando una fuerte porra a Slytherin. No se extraño de ver a Hugo apoyando a Hufflepuff puesto que el menor de los Weasley era anti-slytherin. Al pelirrojo no le importaba que su prima estuviera en esa casa, el odiaba a todos por igual, principalmente al rubiecito.

-Bien señores, el espectáculo va a comenzar- dijo el mismo narrador que la vez pasada había opinado acerca de su amistad con los jugadores.

Muchos suspiraron con resignación, muchos otros ignoraron al comentarista viendo ellos mismo el partido. Pero Lily, aun montada en su escoba intentado ver la snitch dorada, sonrió cuando Qammar dijo

-La hermosa Lily Potter que no quiere ser la sombra de sus familiares vuela como un ave voraz para atrapar la snitch y Oh si podemos ver a una de las rubias Vaisey anotando, si, los wrackspurt han invadido la mente de Peaniest…-

Desde el despacho de Adobban, Scorpius podía escuchar los gritos y las narraciones de Scamander, le frustraba escuchar y no enterarse por sus propios ojos de lo que estaba pasando. Habia roto ya cuatro plumas a causa de la tensión que sus músculos adquirían cada que ese maldito amigo raro suyo gritaba: "Cerca, muy cerca". Además el escuchar que Qammar había dicho "La hermosa Lily Potter" hizo que los cabellos de su nunca se erizaran aunque no entendió esta reacción supo que no era algo bueno. Una vez más se rompió la pluma, lanzando los pedazos lo más lejos que pudo y posteriormente se dejo caer sobre la mesa golpeándose la frente.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte, Malfoy? Me estas poniendo nervioso- espeto Nott que también había roto su pluma- si tu, Scorpius Malfoy confía en Potter supongo que nosotros también debemos de hacerlo.

Scorpius alzo la cabeza y se encontró con su compañero que ya había conseguido otra pluma y continuaba con su redacción. Se rasco la cabeza y se dispuso a agarrar otra pluma pero sintió una larga y fría varita en su torso de la mano que le impidió tomar otro utensilio. Miro al obstructor y se encontró con los ojos pequeños y negros del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Llevas cinco plumas, Malfoy- dijo el profesor alzando una ceja- puedes ir a tu casa y coger alguna de las tuyas en menos de 5 minutos o intentar hacerlo con la mente aunque dudo que eso funcione- la voz del profesor era queda pero imponente. Casi todos le temían o más bien le odiaban por la exigencia que este proporcionaba. La única con quien tenía una buena relación era con Rose y Scorpius se preguntaba cómo era eso posible.

Rápidamente salió del despacho de Adobban y aun sabiendo que tenía tiempo limitado fue corriendo al campo a visualizar como iban las cosas. Subió junto a la porra de Slytherin y alzó la vista para ver como jugaban los refuerzos improvisados del equipo. Supo que no había sido un error proponer a Lily puesto que lo estaba haciendo bien. Seguía la snitch justo detrás de Ravio –el buscador de Hufflepuff- pero en algunos momentos lo rebasaba. Sin embargo no pudo omitir el hecho de que Lily perdió el equilibro al verse frente a uno de los murales representativos de las casas, para ser exactos en la columna de Gryffindor y fue en ese momento cuando sus esperanzas de ganar el juego cayeron junto con Lily.

Llevaban aproximadamente 45 minutos jugando, los marcadores iban demasiado disparejos a favor de Hufflepuff 120-40. Aunque la menor de los Potter escuchaba a Qammar repitiendo constantemente que una nueva criatura mágica se había apoderado de McCartury, su principal objetivo era la snitch. Sabía que si la atrapa no importaba ese marcador, ganaría. Vio pasar la snitch frente a sus ojos y segundos después vio como Ravio la seguía, y se lanzado en picada tras ellos, logro rebasar al Hufflepuff pero se encontró con algo que la hizo perder el equilibro.

Un brillo entre azul y gris provino de las tribunas y como si le hubieran lanzado un _confundus_ se perdió en esas tonalidades. Sintió que algo entro por su piel haciendo que esta se erizara y se tensara ante la vista de tan penetrante brillar, pero no pudo seguir pensando. Perdió el equilibrio y fue a estrellarse contra el muro cayendo de morgana sabe cuántos metros de altura.

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que se encontraría en una blanca habitación con una vieja señora Pomfrey dándole remedios y cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la enfermería donde la habían llevado, se imaginó que estaría en su cuarto con su serpiente a un lado y tal vez con Helena sonriéndole. Pero nunca cruzo por su mente la idea de que estuviera en una habitación pintada de dorado con rojo y menos que su prima estuviera junto a ella.

En el momento que el partido se dio por terminado y todos bajaron de sus escobas, los Slytherin comenzaron a gritar todos los insultos que conocían. Maldito Malfoy, Maldito Nott, Maldito Derrick, Maldita Potter, Maldito McCartury, Maldita Nattory. Era el peor partido que habían jugado en su vida, tal vez el peor que Slytherin había jugado en siglos. Tan solo metieron 50 puntos y los derrotaron con 310. Nadie se preocupo por la niña pelirroja que yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó Lily adormilada- ¿Perdimos, verdad?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con preocupación y es que el rostro de Lily no daba sino la sensación de que necesitaba ser protegida por todo el mundo. Sus ojeras marcadas, su cabello alborotado a causa del viento, su labio roto por la caída y sus pestañas húmedas. Había llorado no supo cuando ni como, tal vez dormida lo había hecho pero la irritación en los ojos marrones representaba que las lagrimas se habían postrado ahí momentos atrás.

-¿Y por qué estoy en Gryffindor?- cuestiono la pelirroja tallándose los ojos -¿Por qué no en la enfermería o en mi casa?

-James no lo considero conveniente- explicó Rose- todos estaban muy molestos, en especial las gemelas y uno de los golpeadores, creo es el capitán. Temíamos que te pudieran hacer algo por eso te trajimos aquí para que no fueran a buscarte a la enfermería o algo así.

Lily suspiro y miro a través de las ventanas, suspirando por enésima vez se levanto de la cama y con las manos cepillo su cabello, se cubrió la cara y habló

-¿Tengo algo grave?- dijo mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo

-No, la señora Pomfrey nos dijo que hacer y ya solo necesitas reposo- contesto Rose que con la mirada seguía todos los movimientos de la Slytherin.- ¿A dónde vas?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí Rose, voy a las mazmorras- dijo Lily saliendo de la habitación de chicas de Gryffindor- si quieren matarme pues ni modo.

Salió de Gryffindor y al momento se desoriento, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a las mazmorras, tal vez primero tenía que llegar al gran comedor o a un lugar común para de ahí poder seguir sus pasos hasta llegar a su sala común. Le esperaban unas serpientes con hambre de reclamos y lo más seguro era que también se esperase una riña entre el rubio. El rubio- pensó rápidamente.

¿Habrían sido de él los ojos que la deslumbraron? No, imposible, él estaba castigado. Pero una vez ya había visto esa luz proyectándose de los ojos grises azulados de su compañero, ese destello que le había hecho perder el piso y que la había hecho querer permanecer en la casa de las serpientes.

-Lily, felicidades- Scamander interrumpió sus pensamientos, llegando de una forma inesperada. Lily lo miró confundida ¿Acaso no habían perdido? ¿Por qué la felicitaba?- nadie juega tan bien en su primer partido- explico el rubio que al parecer había adivinado sus pensamientos- eres una ganadora porque la voluntad de ganar, y alcanzar la excelencia, Son las cosas que perduran. Estas cualidades son mucho más importantes que los sucesos que ocurren. Han perdido esta vez pero te has enfrentado a un reto muy grande del que saliste vencedora.

Lily se quedo boquiabierta, no entendió muy bien lo que el amigo de su hermano quería decir asi que se limito a decir "gracias" después de pensar las palabras que el revenclaw le había pronunciado.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?-preguntó Qammar rascándose la nuca y contemplando a una Lily estupefacta

-Lo siento Qammar, necesito descansar- susurro Lily sintiéndose culpable, era la segunda vez que el chico la invitaba a dar un paseo y era la segunda vez que esta lo rechazaba-Otro día te prometo que si ¿Vale?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo en San Valentin?- preguntó entusiasmado y cuando la chica asintió este sonrio entusiasmado y se alejó rápidamente.

¿Por qué saldría con él en San Valentín? Se dijo Lily retomando su camino a las mazmorras, ni siquiera tenía intención de salir en San Valentín. Pero el haber rechazado a Qammar dos veces, hizo que una tercera vez aceptara.

Llego a la sala común de Slytherin con miedo a los reclamos, pero no lo encontró como ella lo esperaba no había gente gritando ni siquiera había ruido. Pudo percatarse de que ella era tarde y en ese momento se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había dormido desde su caída. La única persona que estaba en el sillón verde botella era Aleix Nott.

Aleix era un chico alto, delgado pero atlético, era de cuarto año y tenía una cara que parecía la habían dibujado antes de que naciera. Era atractivo para los ojos de Lily y de muchas otras chicas. Cuando sonreía se le marcaban dos agujeros en el término de la sonrisa. Sus pestañas estaban rizadas y poseían un tono oscuro que hacia juego con el cabello quebrado que lucía siempre peinado para atrás.

-Jugaste bien, Potter- dijo Aleix cuando sintió la mirada de la chica sobre si

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No me viste- dijo Lily tomando asiento junto a Aleix- además me caí de la escoba

-También lo hiciste hace semanas- apuntó Nott girando su rostro para ver el de la pelirroja- pero aun así, si perdieron no fue toda tu culpa

-Pensé que estarían esperándome para reclamarme o algo así- dijo Potter con indiferencia

-No, no son así, se enojan pero después recapacitan y se dan cuenta que solo es un juego-

Lily no podía creer eso, menos después de todo el barullo que habían armado cuando se enteraron de la falta de jugadores, pero tal vez tenía razón Nott, después del juego se darían cuenta de que solo había sido eso, un juego.

-¿Y Malfoy?- preguntó Lily al percatarse que el rubio no estaba, Aleix soltó una risita pero no respondió- ¿Qué?

-Nada- respondió la serpiente- está castigado, pero ya no tarda en llegar.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, Scorpius atravesó el umbral de la puerta, con un rostro enojado y fastidiado. Según los horarios, tenía que haber salido junto con Nott y Derrick, pero su retardo al buscar una pluma, lo habían hecho quedarse más tiempo. Vio a Lily y a Nott, sentados en su sillón y se preguntó de que estarían hablando en su ausencia. ¿Llevarían mucho haciéndolo? Bueno Malfoy y a ti qué si llevan mucho hablando, no es tu problema.

Su plan había fallado, el partido estaba perdido y no había podido conseguir un regalo para San Valentín, aunque aún faltaban 2 semanas, ese regalo tenía que ser especial. En ese momento podía hacer dos cosas, burlarse de Potter o felicitarla. Lo que en realidad sentía era lo segundo, quería felicitarla y decirle que lo había hecho bien, pero eso sería aburrido y necesitaba algo de diversión después de horas hacienda redacciones de por qué no se debían lanzar hechizos a animales en peligro de extinción.

-¿Te caíste, Potter?- se burló Malfoy e hizo que la chica lo mirara con desprecio

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- se defendió Lily

Scorpius alzo los hombros en señal de ignorancia

-Esto es divertido- aportó

Lily se levanto de su asiento y aventó un cojín que estaba abrazando, se despidió de Aleix y se dirigió a su habitación

-Pues diviértete solo- dijo antes de dar un portazo.

Scorpius tomo el lugar que su compañera había dejado, abrazó el mismo cojin que ella había lanzado minutos atrás y se dejo caer en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó el rubio a Aleix

-De que volaba bien- respondió el cazador con indiferencia

-¿nada mas?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dijo Aleix en tono curioso y mirando de la misma forma a su compañero

Scorpius alzo los hombros emitiendo un sonido

-Curiosidad- concluyó

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Graciias Ari (Lilius's Fan) por estar al pendiente y darme tu opinion en cada capitulo, espero te haya gustado este y tambien a todas las que ponen este fic en alertas y/o favoritos.**

**Arii, no te preocupes el rubio sufrira pero ahorita no T.T veras cuando pase a cuarto y lily a segundo...jeje**

**Actualizo ahorita porque no se cuando lo haga de nuevo, yo creo hasta el martes (mañana tengo reunion con mis amigas, el sabado tengo posada en mi ingles, el domingo ire de compras para la cena de navidad, el lunes ire de compras con una amiga, el martes tengo otra posada...) asi que ahorita en la madrugada y con la nariz congestionada subo el capitulo 6 xD no se cuantos capitulos seran ya que abarcare 4 años de hogwarts :O yo creo seran 10 por año xD **

** Pobre Lily siempre se cae de sus escoba jaja y Qammar ñ.ñ ¿Que querra de ella? xD y Nott creo que me enamorare de Nott jeje ok no pero sera aww ya lo veran en los otros capítulos.**

**Este capitulo no me gusto, no tenia inspiración y estoy enferma, en el que sigue tengo la idea general pero estoy en blanco yo creo estos días lo pensare bien.**

**Ademas ahorita traigo en la mente un Draco/Astorias no se que me pasa no me estoy inspirando con Dramione (solo tengo 2 fics en mente xD) y tengo que adelantar lo mas que pueda a este fic antes de que regrese a la escuela porque cuando lo haga dudo mucho que este demasiado tiempo aqui**

**Bueno seria todo porque ya tengo mucho sueño, de hecho ni relei el capitulo, asi que si tengo errores gramaticales me lo pueden decir por un review no me enojo xD **

**Un beso muy muy muy muy grande!**


	7. San Valentin travieso

A sus 11 años, Lily Potter ya sabía que los días como San Valentín, Navidad o el día de las madres eran días que los comerciantes habían inventado solo para adquirir más dinero pero que toda la gente se lo creía porque los anuncios siempre decían "Si quieres a tu madre, este 10 de mayo regálale la nueva estufa con 10 velocidades que puede prender ordenándoselo desde kilómetros de distancia". Lily pensaba que no era necesario comprarle una estufa a su madre para demostrarle su cariño. Lo mismo pasaba con el día de San Valentín.

En su escuela muggle, cada 14 de febrero los profesores los hacían intercambiar regalos con un precio asignado; incluso sus amigas decían que había que hacer alguna que otra cosa para reafirmar su amistad ese día y aunque Lily odiaba esa clase de actos, siempre pedía a su madre que le ayudara hacer algo mágico para intercambiar. A diferencia de su hija Ginny si era muy emotiva y cada día de San Valentín preparaba algo a sus hijos para que se los dieran a sus amiguitos.

Por tal razón ese jueves por la mañana despertó sin ánimos de salir con Qammar como lo había prometido, ni siquiera supo porque había aceptado, lo único que quería en ese momento era cancelar la cita y quedarse a estudiar para sus exámenes, cosa que no había hecho por las presiones del quidditch. Aunque ya había puesto de pretexto que era de primero, Qammar le había asegurado que solo pasearían por los jardines del castillo, que no se preocupara por su seguridad.

Con su pijama de corazoncitos rojos y su víbora enroscada en el brazo salió de su habitación cuando sus compañeras aún dormían, no creyó que hubiera nadie en la sala común y menos aun un oso de peluche más grande que ella de color morado con una sonrisa diabólica que olía a ¿frutas? Para ella olía a frutas, pero conocía ese juguete, su madre lo conservaba como obsequio de su padre y cuando Lily preguntó porque olía a frutas, Harry le explicó que contenía una poción llamada "Amortentia" que olía a lo que a ti más te gustaba.

-¿Te parece demasiado?- dijo un niño rubio saliendo detrás del peluche.

Lily lo miró sorprendida y no sabía que decir, sabía que Scorpius era un payaso que le gustaba llamar la atención pero eso si había sobrepasado todos los límites de la excentricidad. Era obvio que el regalo era para Rose y sonrió al imaginarse a la pequeña y delgada de su prima cargando un oso de ese tamaño, cuando aun al mismo Scorpius lo cubría de cuerpo completo. Sin duda una vez apoyaba más su teoría del consumismo en esas fechas.

Se limitó a encoger los hombros y a dar media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, no quería seguir escuchando la hermosura de Rose, ahora estaba de acuerdo con Helena, Scorpius no hablaba de otra cosa.

-¿Saldrás con Qammar?- alcanzó a decir Scorpius antes de que Lily entrara a su habitación

Lily se detuvo con la manija en la mano pero no giro para verlo, sabía perfectamente que la molestaría y le diría algo para burlarse ella, porque eso era lo que siempre hacia, por más que ella tratara de evitarlo el siempre la seguía para recordarle de quien era hija, para hacerla sentir mal de la caída de su escoba, no iba darle otro motivo para que la molestara.

-¿Te importa?- dijo Lily con indiferencia

Pero sintió como poco a poco se iba acercando a ella y eso le provoco una sensación en el estomago como la primera vez que monto la escoba de su madre, los vellitos casi blancos de sus brazos se erizaron y se humedeció rápidamente los labios. Sin duda su presencia la molestaba y mucho.

Antes de que este llegara a ella, Lily se giró rápidamente evitando ver los ojos de su compañero, como lo hacía desde el día del partido. No quería comparar el brillo que la hizo deslumbrarse y caer de su escoba con la profundidad que existía en los ojos de Malfoy que había hecho que se quedara en Slytherin.

-Qammar es un imbécil-dijo Malfoy con un tono hostil.

-Creí que era tu amigo- apuntó Lily un poco confundida.

-Lo es, por eso te lo digo- Scorpius cruzo los brazos y se recargo en el muro junto a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.

-Sin duda el único imbécil eres tú, Malfoy- dijo Lily abriendo la puerta de su habitación- y me alegro de no ser tu amiga- finalizó cerrando la puerta justo enfrente de él.

Qammar no era un imbécil, era extraño eso es verdad, pero Lily concebía el concepto de "imbécil" de otra forma, para era ella esa palabra no se ejemplificaba con alguien que hablara de cosas extrañas o que narrara los partidos basándose en sus experiencias personales o sentimientos hacia los jugadores; para ella un imbécil era alguien que aparte de no tener cerebro, era alguien que intentaba leer cartas ajenas, regalaba cosas para ganarse a la gente, se hacía amigo de las personas solo porque alguien se lo había pedido. Un imbécil era aquel que se dejaba castigar días antes del partido, aquel que proponía a una niña inexperta para ocupar su lugar en un juego importante, aquel que cuando veía a una persona se quedaba con las palabras en la boca y suspiraba como si todo el aire se hubiera ido. En pocas palabras, imbécil era sinónimo de Scorpius Malfoy.

Acarició la cabeza de su serpiente que se movía alrededor de su brazo y se preguntó cómo podía cancelar la cita con Qammar, no era por las palabras de Malfoy, de verdad no quería salir a ningún lado. Aun hacia frio y de seguro toda la escuela estaría llena de cosas como corazones colgantes o aves que se convertían en cartas de amor u otra clase de utensilios sin utilidad.

-¿A dónde fuiste, Lily?-preguntó Helena adormilada

-A ningún lado, salí a la Sala Común pero Scorpius ya preparo el regalo de Rose-respondió Lily con aburrimiento

Ambas niñas pusieron los ojos en blanco y se dispusieron a arreglarse. Lily tan solo se cepillo el cabello, acomodándolo en media cola. Se lavo la cara y miro su rostro ya mejorado después de tanto estrés por el partido y también por las clases, sin duda las pociones y transformaciones la habían hecho estresarse a más no poder. Busco su ropa y decidió usar una falda que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, pero a causa del frio optó por usar también unas mallas de color negro que combinaban con su pequeña blusa.

Sin duda a los 11 años, Lily ya despertaba suspiros y prometía una belleza sin igual.

-¿Saldrás?- preguntó Lily a Helena que se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios.

-Tu hermano me invito a salir- dijo Helena un poco sonrojada, Lily dejo caer el cepillo y se quedo boquiabierta mirando fijamente a su amiga- yo también me puse así cuando me lo dijo.

¿James había invitado a salir a alguien? Esto sí que era novedad, Hogwarts albergaba más misterios de los que todos creían. No era algo normal que James invitara a salir a alguien, él no era así; bueno recordando algunas conversaciones con su hermano mayor, él le había comentado que nunca había tenido una relación de más de cinco días y que nunca saldría con alguien más chica. ¿Sería Helena su primera conquista más chica? Si había roto sus estándares de seguro también cambiaria el tiempo de duración o eso esperaba porque apostaba todo lo que tenía que si James lastimaba a Helena, Lily tendría que limpiarle las lagrimas y sinceramente no quería eso.

Otra cosa que le sorprendía es que terminando ese día, su prima perfecta tendría novio, porque ¿Quién le diría que no a alguien que le regala un peluche más grande que su habitación? Sabía que ni siquiera Rose Weasley, se negaría a un regalo así. No tanto por el dinero o lo material sino por el esfuerzo que había hecho su queridísimo amigo Scorpius para cargar tal regalo.

Subieron al gran comedor y Qammar ya esperaba a Lily en su mesa con una rosa azul con ciertos pigmentos plateados, era hermosa y llamaba la atención a metros de distancia. Como Lily lo sospechaba el castillo estaba lleno de ridículos adornos y muchos encantamientos referentes a corazones, cupidos, lanzas y muchas cosas sin sentido

Cuando la vio entrar, suspiro y se levantó para llegar hasta ella, cuando lo hizo, Helena con un ademan se despidió de Lily dejándola sola con el revenclaw y su flor azulada. Lily no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida cuando Qammar le extendió la flor para que la tomara, incluso se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Pero esas reacciones fueron también por los nervios y la vergüenza de decirle que no saldría con él otra vez, ya estaba decidido que no iría, lo único que le faltaba era la excusa.

-Cuidado con los _isopreinys- _dijo Qammar sonriente cuando le entrego la flor.

-¿Qué son los iso…eso?- preguntó Lily alzando la mirada y agradecida de tener más tiempo para pensar su escusa

-_ Isopreinys_ .son pequeños animalitos que se hacen pasar por adornos de la flor, no son dañinos solo hace que te de comezón- contestó el Revenclaw emocionado.- ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior pero Qammar no la vio porque en ese momento un Cupido en escoba pasaba junto a ella haciendo que se voltease para que no se estrellara en su cara y mirando hacia otro lado pudo ver el rostro pálido y cadavérico de Scorpius haciéndole gestos burlones, como alzándole las cejas o gesticulando la palabra "imbécil" y lo único que Lily hizo fue mostrarle la lengua, ante esto Scorpius simuló temblar haciendo que Lily se enojara.

-¿Lily?-hablo Qammar-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?-dijo Lily distraída- a sí.

-Te pregunte que querías hacer hoy-dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos

-Este, bueno, am, yo-sin duda Lily no era buena mintiendo y lo estaba demostrando- es que.

-Potter- intervino un chico detrás de ella-no habrás olvidado que hoy hay entrenamiento.

Lily giro su rostro para encontrarse con su salvador y vio a Aleix sonriéndole satisfactoriamente, no entendía lo del entrenamiento pero sin duda era una buena escusa, aunque eso significaba mentirle a Qammar, que enseguida preguntó qué clase de entrenamiento si ella solo había suplido un partido.

-Veras- dijo Aleix tomandole del hombro a Qammar, tenían la misma estatura, ambos eran más altos que Lily, por tal razón esta tuvo que alzar el rostros para ver sus expresiones- resulta que Harper decidió coger a Lily como buscadora en lugar de Malfoy, cosas de capitanes- finalizó.

Qammar torcio la boca, pero supo que era verdad. Las palabras de Nott junto con sus movimientos hicieron de esa gran mentira, la escusa perfecta; porque de no haber sabido por las miradas que Harper la odiaba y que nadie en su sano juicio sustituirá a Malfoy por ella, también lo hubiera creído.

-Otro día será- dijo Qammar con aires de desilusión- puedes quedarte con la flor- dio media vuelta hacia su mesa.

Lily se sintió mal toda la mañana, en parte porque había deshecho la cita con Qammar, en segunda porque al enterarse Scorpius no dejo de decirle que qué fácil era hacerla cambiar de parecer y en tercera porque todos los alumnos mayores de trece años estaban en Hogsmade y ella en la biblioteca. Después de horas de repetir los pasos para la Curación de forúnculos, decidió regresar a su Sala Común a descansar, por los pasillos solo encontró algunos alumnos que había visto el día de la selección, también vio a algunos mayores besándose detrás de las armaduras y se preguntó cuando ella besaría de esa forma a alguien.

Bajo a las mazmorras lentamente, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, era un día de flojera como los domingos, no había clases, no había entrenamientos, no había nada interesante que hacer; ni siquiera estaba Malfoy para pelear con él. Pronuncio la contraseña en tono aburrido y el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin s eabrió para dar paso a la pequeña Potter. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el mismo oso con olor a frutas y el fuego prendido.

-¿Te rechazaron, Malfoy?- pregunto divertidamente.

Alguien se levanto del sillón que el oso cubría y asomo su cara por encima del peluche, sonriendo divertidamente a Lily.

-Ah eres tu-dijo Lily al ver quien estaba frente al fuego era Nott.

Sin duda desilusionó, no porque quisiera ver a Malfoy sino porque quería pelear con él. Era algo coherente ¿no?

-Aun no me agradeces, Potter- dijo Nott tirando el numero del "Profeta" que leía minutos antes.

-Gracias- dijo Lily sin convicción- ¿Por qué no saliste?

Aleix se limito a alzar los hombros e invitarla a sentarse, retomando él su lugar.

-Es un día común, ¿no?- dijo con indiferencia- tu también piensas lo mismo ¿cierto?- la miro curiosamente- ¿o cancelaste la cita con ese por lo qué Malfoy dijo?

-Por supuesto que no- se apresuro a responder-no me importa nada de Malfoy, aunque me veas con esos ojos. No tenía ganas de salir porque- dijo mirándolo de frente- pues sí, es un día normal pero todo mundo cree que es especial solo porque en el profeta o la magiademia lo dice.

Nott sonrió, al fin alguien pensaba como él. Quito un artefacto que colgaba del periódico y se lo puso en la mano a Lily. Era una especia de pulsera con una Catarina en forma de corazón que se abría sus alas. Lily sonrió y le dio las gracias a Nott que le explico se lo regalaba porque hacia juego con su cabello casi anaranjado.

-¿Ya estudiaste?- preguntó Nott y cuando Lily asintió, se apresuro a decir- ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?

-¿Cómo qué?- cuestiono Lily mientras miraba la pulsera- ¿Molestar a Malfoy?-dijo en tono de burla

-Si quieres- respondió Aleix después de soltar una risita

-¿Cómo?- Aleix señaló el enorme oso que ocupaba media sala común-No, es un regalo para mi prima- se quejó Lily

-Pero ella no sabe que él se lo dará, dijo que era sorpresa para el final del día.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Escondérselo o romperlo?- preguntó la pelirroja en tono irónico, no iba a participar en algo así.

Una cosa era que peleara y odiara a Malfoy por ser él y otra muy distinta que se metiera con sus cosas, sin duda era un regalo caro, había hecho sino un gran esfuerzo para conseguirlo si para cargarlo, no iba a ir ella a rompérselo o tirárselo así porque sí.

-¿Conoces la tienda de brumas Zunko?-preguntó Nott entusiasmado-¿O la de Sortilegios Weasley?

-Claro, la primera mis papás me han hablado de ella, la segunda es de mis tíos-

-¿Qué te parece, darle al querido oso ciertos polvos que provocan comezón- dijo en tono de misterio-o la novedad de Sortilegios Weasley, polvos de la fiebre

-¿Eso significa que cuando mi prima abrace al oso o le dará comezón o le saldrán granos con pus?- Aleix asintió- ¿Estas demente? No puedo ponerle a un regalo de mi prima polvos para que le salgan granos y mucho menos productos que su papá vende- dijo alterada- ¿Y tú eres él que tiene 14 años?

-Velo de esta forma, Scorpius le da el regalo a Rose, esta se llena de pus y le echa la culpa a Scorpius, este se enoja y te puedes reír de él. Ni siquiera sabrán que fuimos nosotros

La idea era buena, pero no, Lily no podía hacerle eso a su prima. Aunque Aleix tenía razón, era para molestar a Malfoy no precisamente a Rose. Lily se humedeció los labios y suspiro. Una travesura no era mala y conociendo a Rose, perdonaría a Scorpius en menos de una semana o sabría que no había sido su culpa pero nadie podía atestiguar diciendo que ella y Nott lo habían hecho. Total Malfoy le había declarado la guerra.

-¿Cuánto tardan en quitarse los granos?- preguntó preocupada

Nott soltó una risita de satisfacción

-Pocos días-dijo Aleix con indiferencia- o si quieres los polvos de comezón

-¿Contienen _isopreinys?_

_-_¿Qué diablos es eso?

-No lo sé, Qammar habló de ellos-

-Hablando de Qammar, ¿sabías que te sustituyo por Fleuria Godwin?-

-¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Lily con intriga.

No le importaba que Qammar fuera con alguien más, al contrario se sentía feliz por ello. Pero quería saber más acerca de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-La buscadora de Revenclaw, segundo grado.-contestó Aleix poniéndose de pie-Iré por los polvos, tu vigila que no venga nadie.

Lily asintió y miro al oso una vez más, ¿Segura que iba a hacer eso? ¿De verdad ella iba a hacer que a su prima le salieran muchos granos en todo el cuerpo? Porque a juzgar por el tamaño del oso todo su cuerpo se infectaría del polvo cuando esta lo abrazara. Aleix llegó con diez bolsas de cada polvo y sin saber cual elegir, si los polvos de la fiebre o los polvos pica-pica -como se leía en la etiqueta; eligieron los dos. Con mucho cuidado rompieron la parte de arriba de las bolsas que contenían a las partículas. Decidieron comenzar con las patas del oso y llenando cada espacio de peluche terminaron una hora después. Para llegar a la cabeza Lily tuvo que subirse al sillón, cosa que causo gracia en Aleix, diciéndole chaparra y haciendo que Lily se enseñara la lengua cada vez que se lo decía. Aleix no tuvo que subirse a ningún lado, tan solo se limito a sostenerse en la punta de sus pies.

Ambos rieron y se sintieron satisfechos de su trabajo, era lo más tonto del mundo y también algo peligroso, pero muchas veces las cosas más simples son las más divertidas. Lo único que borró la sonrisa de Lily fue imaginarse cómo iba a quedar su prima y se arrepintió mil veces de eso, bueno no, se preocupo pero para qué arrepentirse si las cosas ya estaban hechas.

Miraron el reloj que tenia manecillas en forma de serpiente y se dieron cuenta que los alumnos de Hogsmade estaban a punto de regresar, lo mejor que había que hacer era salir de ahí o esconderse en sus habitaciones, pero eso sería muy sospechoso. Así que con hambre, puesto que por hacer sus travesuras no habían bajado a comer, decidieron ir a las cocinas para poder satisfacer su apetito.

* * *

><p>Scorpius era el adolecente más feliz del mundo, después del almuerzo había ido a recoger a Rose a su torre quien ya lo esperaba con una rana de chocolate en mano.<p>

-Espero tengas pronto a todos tus personajes- dijo Rose cuando le dio la cajita hexagonal a Scorpius.

-Harry Potter, ¿Otra vez?- se quejó Scorpius dejando ir a la rana- tengo como 8, se la regalare a Lily.

Rose sonrió y tomo del brazo a su acompañante para salir hacia Hogsmade. También ella estaba feliz, desde el momento en que la había invitado se emocionó demasiado y toda la mañana se la paso pidiendo consejos de moda a Lea Fiolery, su amiga y compañera de casa. Esa mañana decidió usar un pantalón corto, a pesar del frio le gustaba como lucia en pescadores con una blusa rosa larga que tenía un listón en la cintura y recogió su cabello en una coleta.

Scorpius sonrió al verla y decidió que no pasaría otro día para declararle su amor u obsesión como Lily lo llamaba. Salieron a medio día y no volvieron sino hasta las 6. Pasaron a Honeydukes, comprando cientos de chocolates, incluso adquirieron algunas galletas muggles que también tenían chocolate oscuro en las tapas y chocolate blanco en el relleno. Ambos rieron a causa de los chistes de Scorpius, algunos Rose los considero groseros pero las expresiones que el rubio hacia causaban mas risa que los chistes mismos. También hablaron de las clases y Rose tuvo que escuchar cómo iban los pronósticos para el siguiente partido. Incluso hablaron de lo molesta que era Lily cuando quería y que por más que el trataba de ser su amigo ella siempre lo rechazaba.

-Deberías ser más amable con ella- le sugirió Rose

-Lo soy-se justifico Scorpius, pero sintió la mirada dudosa de su amiga- mis intenciones son buenas, pero ella no se da cuenta-de nuevo sintió la mirada pero ahora de reproche- mejor hablemos de otro tema. ¿Si viste como se cayó Lily de la escoba?-preguntó intrigado.

Sin duda la mistad del día se la pasaron hablando de Lily, pero a Rose no le importaba al contrario era feliz que Scorpius sintiera cariño por su prima, porque ¿Qué otra cosa podía sentir si no?

De regreso a Hogwarts ambos caminaban sintiendo el aire fresco sobre su cara y de un momento a otro, Rose sintió que una mano se entrelazaba entre la suya y cuando miró a Scorpius este se limitó a sonreír y Rose a sonrojarse. No dijeron nada, tan solo caminaron con las manos entrelazadas.

Scorpius se lo diría, ese día era el definitivo; pero primero tenía que darle el pequeño obsequio que le había pedido a su padre. Que aunque Draco no dejo de preguntar para quien era, Astoria pidió a su esposo que eran cosas del pequeño que no se metiera.

Llegaron a la entrada y Scorpius pidió que la acompañara a las mazmorras, Rose con una mueca de duda accedió y siguió al rubio hasta su casa, recorriendo muchos pasillos y sin duda encontrándose con muchos cupidos en escobas que les lanzaban sonrisas picaras cada vez que los encontraban.

-Espera aquí-pidió Scorpius entrando a su Sala Común.

Rose asintió y decidió sentarse recargada en el muro que dividía el pasillo con las mazmorras.

* * *

><p>Lily y Aleix regresaron de las cocinas riendo por haber comido tanto, aunque ambos voltearon los ojos cuando los elfos les ofrecieron un pastel en forma de corazón o jugo de calabaza en una taza que formaba unos labios y si se unían las dos tazas se podía ver un beso.<p>

Sin duda también los elfos conocían a Lily, era hija del señor Harry Potter por tal razón no dudaron en servirle cuanto ella les pidió. Los elfos ya no eran tratados como sirvientes, gracias a los programas que Hermione Granger hacia día con día. Y trabajar en las cocinas de Hogwarts era lo que más disfrutaban hacer estas criaturas.

-Hugo- dijo Lily que se adentraba a los pasillos del castillo y observó a lo lejos una cabellera roja alborotada sin duda supo que era su primo. Además la expresión que guardián que tenía le hizo saber que estaba esperando a su hermana-¿Buscas a Rose?

Hugo se giro rápidamente y encontró a su prima comiendo un pedazo de pastel, se acerco hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es muy tarde y no ha llegado a la torre, se fue con ese maldito-sin duda se refería a Scorpius- y ya todos han regresado, menos ella.

Lily y Aleix se intercambiaron miradas o Rose estaba en la enfermería, escondida en los baños o si tenían suerte tal vez estaba en las mazmorras.

-¿Quieres venir a las mazmorras?-dijo Aleix inseguro

-¿Creen que este ahí?-

Los Slytherin alzaron los hombros y Lily se arrepintió de la travesura realizada, no recordaba a Hugo y en cuanto este se enterara de que el regalo de Scorpius le había afectado a su hermana, no quería ser Malfoy.

Lily y Hugo emprendieron marcha a las mazmorras, Aleix decidió adelantarse para impedir que le diera el regalo a Rose, la mirada de preocupación de Lily hizo que Aleix quisiera ayudarla. No dijeron nada mientras caminaban, si bien hablaban en las clases sobre los procedimientos de realizar un hechizo ya no tenían otro tema de conversación, aunque Lily no se lo había dicho estaba muy decepcionada de su primo.

Cuando Aleix llegó era demasiado tarde, Scorpius se rascaba la nuca y Rose le daba la mano al oso. Menos mal aun no lo había abrazado, disimuladamente paso por su lado, le sonrió a Scorpius y rápidamente entro a la sala común. Si Hugo era como él se imaginaba, le arrebataría el oso a su hermana y lo aventaría, esperaba que eso hiciera.

-Pues supongo que ya te lo imaginas, Rose- dijo Scorpius- yo quería decirte que…

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?-llego gritando un Hugo muy alterado

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y corrió tras su primo.

-Hugo, quieres dejar de hacer escándalo- pidió Lily- no me ha hecho nada.

Hugo entrecerró los ojos y pasó la mirada del rubio al oso que su hermana sostenía.

-¿Un oso? Hay que lindo- dijo con sarcasmo y se acerco a el juguete.

Lily apretó los ojos y cuando escucho un grito ahogado de Hugo supo que los polvos de la fiebre y los polvos que daban comezón estaban haciendo efecto en la blanca piel de su primo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola! ¿Como estan?<strong>

**Yo aqui actualizando, resulta que mi amiga me cancelo para ir de compras hubiera actualizado mas temprano pero le ayude a mi papi a pintar la casa jeje **

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho en mi historia de fanfiction (que esto es como 5 meses xD) y amm no se como me haya quedado, creo que es algo diferente a los anteriores y vemos como mas personalidad de cada uno y eso me gusta Lily que seas asi de critica, si yo hubiera sido asi a los 11 años juro que no tendria tantas cosas inutiles jejeje.**

**Tambien vemos a una Lily traviesa (es nieta de James) pero preocupada de lo que pueda pasar. ¿Que creen que pase con Hugo? y menos mal que Hugo llego a impedir que Rose y Scorpius fueran novios. Pobre Qammar, Lily lo cancelo otra vez, ¿se dara por vencido? ¿Y Nott? ¿Que me dicen que él?**

**Bueno como estoy en depresión no he querido salir de mi casa asi que hare todo lo posible por actualizar mas rapido pero me estoy quedando cada vez mas ciega asi que no se si pueda estar mucho tiempo en la computadora.**

**Gracias Ari (Lilius's Malfoy) espero te guste este capitulo y espero tu review & gracias a Marrunks por dejarme un review en cada capitulo, espero este les agrade.**

**Un beso muy grande**

**¿Review?**

**~Luriana~**


	8. Culpable

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su primo girándose en el piso al mismo tiempo que de la nada le salían puntos rojos que explotaban para todos lados, supo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. No era cierto, por primera vez que hacia una travesura en Hogwarts y todo le resultaba mal. Ni siquiera la cara de anonado de Scorpius le ayudaba a salir de su preocupación.

Rose miró a Scorpius buscando una respuesta a lo ocurrido, pero adivinó que él tampoco sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería-se apresuró a decir Lily preocupada.

Scorpius asintió y con ayuda de Rose, levantó a Hugo del piso que estaba lo bastante irritado como para poder protestar. Lily los vio alejarse y se mordió el labio inferior, coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y comenzó a mover sus pies. Conocía a Hugo, tal vez mejor que nadie, sabía que en ese momento haría todo un drama en la enfermería, que mandarían llamar a sus papás y que con tío Ron frente a él, acusaría a Scorpius de querer matar a su hermana. También conocía a tío Ron y sabía que cuando Hugo mencionara a Scorpius saldría a buscarlo para hacerlo pagar por sus criminalidades.

Pobre Scorpius-pensó. Tenía que hacer algo.

Suspiro y se giro frente al cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, pero curiosamente no recordaba la contraseña, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera "pus" "fiebre" "granos" "comezón" "castigo" "muerte" "tío Ron". Resignada a no poder recordar la contraseña se dispuso a ir a la enfermería, pero antes de que diera un paso, Aleix salió del retrato del fundador de la casa con una cara de duda, sin duda también había escuchado los gritos y hasta que no cesaron, salió.

-¿Qué paso, Lily?-preguntó al ver la cara de su compeñera

-Hugo abrazó al oso-dijo con Lily con voz cortada sin duda estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar- se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó Aleix

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily con duda

-Los productos de broma están prohibidos, si nos descubren Lily, creo que unas tardes en el despacho de Abeddon no serán suficientes ante los ojos de McGonagall.

Lily ya no quería escuchar mas, sin duda cada minuto era peor que el anterior, si culpaban a Scorpius lo castigarían y volvería a perderse el partido, los del equipo lo abofetearían con miradas y palabras, tenía que decir la verdad. Ella tenía menos que perder que Scorpius, en primera Ron no intentaría matarla, lo más que haría sería decirle a Harry y este la reprendería con voz suave, ella no tendría ningún partido que perder y nadie tenía que pagar por sus travesuras.

-Nott, tenemos que decir la verdad- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo crees que me arriesgare?- dijo Nott convencido.

Para colmo, su cómplice en delito penal la dejaba sola. Pero la culpa no era de nadie más que de ella, por no pensar las consecuencias de sus actos. Además no se podía decir que la obligaron, Nott no le puso la varita en el cuello y la amenazo con una de esas maldiciones que su padre contaba cuando regresaba del trabajo. Ella había actuado en su pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y sin duda era un delito doloso, ella lo planeo todo.

Basta Lily- se dijo- tienes que dejar de ver La Ley y el Orden.

Miro sin expresión a Aleix y dio media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el Slytherin al ver que su compañera se alejaba, pero esta no dijo nada ni siquiera volteo a verlo o se detuvo. Nada, tan solo caminó.

* * *

><p>Hugo no dejo de repetir frases que quedaban inconclusas a causa de un grito ahogado que emitía su boca, se quejaba como si alguien le estuviera dando con un palo, se retorcía y gritaba al menos diez veces por minuto. Iba solo agarrado del hombro de Rose, puesto que cuando Scorpius le puso la mano encima grito a un más. Ya no se le veía la cara, simplemente asquerosos puntos rojos que hacían juego con su cabello.<p>

La escena era lo más parecido a una película de terror sin miedo. Como aquellas en las que solo vomitan y ponen sonidos tétricos. Hugo se rascaba y cuando lo hacía le explotaba un grano y otro enseguida, al mismo tiempo que gritaba sin tener en consideración que lo hacía a milímetros del oido de su hermana.

Scorpius también estaba rojo, como todo Weasley en sus tiempos de cólera, pero su enrojecimiento no se debía a que algo lo hubiera hecho enojar, al contrario estaba de lo más apenado. No se atrevía a mencionar ni una palabra, ni siquiera a mirar a Rose a los ojos. Iba detrás de los Weasley, con la cabeza agachada preguntándose qué había ocurrido, ¿su padre le había puesto algo? No, eso era imposible, su padre no haría algo así. ¿Pero entonces que había pasado? Cada vez que miraba a Rose ayudando a su hermano sentía que sus piernas perdían el equilibrio y que en su garganta había algo parecido a un nudo.

-Hasta aquí está bien, Scorpius- dijo Rose llegando a la enfermería y colocando a su hermano en una cama.- después hablábamos.

-Oye Rose, yo- busco las palabras adecuadas para pedir perdón- bueno, no se lo qué paso.

Rose le tomo del hombro y aunque era unos centímetros más baja que él, le tomo de la barbilla e hizo que alzara la vista. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Rose le dio una sonrisa y Scorpius de la devolvió, haciendo que olvidase todos sus sentimientos de culpa.

-Lo sé, Scorpius-dijo Rose finalmente- pero vete, tal vez llamaran a papá y no quiero que estés aquí. Además ya es tarde.

El rubio asintió, abrazó a su amiga proporcionándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Rose deja de, aaaaaah- dijo Hugo invadido por un grito- señora Pomfrey quiero a mi aaaaaaaaah papá-cada grito iba acompañado de un retorcijón

-Si señor Weasley, pero mañana temprano- apunto la vieja medimaga- ahora necesito darle un baño y mañana investigaremos bien lo sucedido. Señorita Weasley puede irse a su casa.

Rose asintió, se despidió de su hermano que ni siquiera la miró y salió junto con Scorpius. Rose creyó que retomarían la conversación que habían dejado pendiente minutos atrás pero por la cara que aun tenía su amigo sabia que pasarían días en que le volviera a hablar. Ella tampoco se explicaba lo del oso pero una cosa era segura, Scorpius no tenía que ver. Lo único que él había hecho era ser bueno con ella, nunca le haría daño. Pero también le preocupaba, alguien quería hacerle daño a Scorpius, busco entre todas sus posibilidades. ¿Sería el capitán del equipo en venganza por no jugar? Torció la boca en busca de respuesta, pero él no era probable, lo había visto en Hogsmade, pero lo pudo haber hecho en la noche. Él era un sospechoso o tal vez era… No, no por supuesto que no, ella no podía ser, Lily no haría algo así por muy enojada que estuviera.

Sin duda Rose reconoció los efectos de los polvos, recordó el día que su papá llego diciendo que George había inventando un nuevo producto "Polvos de la fiebre" que hacía que salieran pústulas con pus en toda la piel y los otros polvos, había escuchado a James mencionarlos una tarde en la sala común, eran polvos que te provocaban una comezón interminable. Gracias a estos conocimientos pudo descartar a Lily de nuevo, ella conocía los productos pero Ginny se los había prohibido cuando James los puso en el pijama de Albus. Y aunque Lily fuera enojona, caprichosa y contestona, nunca desobedecería a su mamá.

Como si la hubieran invocado, Lily llegó corriendo hasta donde Scorpius y Rose se encontraban. Estaba muy agitada y le costaba trabajo respirar, se detuvo en seco y fingió una sonrisa, mas de nervios que de alegría.

-¿Cómo esta Hugo?- dijo Lily apresuradamente

-Bien- respondió Rose- ahorita lo bañaran, solo que no entendemos que paso.

Lily no inmuto, no desvió ni bajo la mirada. Tenía que decir la verdad, lo haría.

-¿Tu sabes algo?-preguntó Scorpius mirando a Lily con curiosidad

-No, nada-mintió.

Tenía que decir la verdad.

-Bueno, me voy. Mañana yo creo vendrá papá y tengo que estar preparada para el espectáculo.- dijo Rose.

La Gryffindor se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se dirigió a su torre, dejando a los dos Slytherin solos y callados. Ambos estaban muy alterados como para hablar, una por ser una culpable mentirosa y otro por ser un ignorante respecto a lo sucedido.

Scorpius metió las manos a sus bolsillos y sintió un papel hexagonal, por todo el mitote que se había armado, se olvidó de la estampa que le regalaría a Lily, era tan divertido hacerla enojar con su cambio de actitud; pero ya se había cansado de pelear, al menos ese día.

-Toma-dijo extendiéndole la mano-feliz día de San Valentín.

Lily lo miró dudosa, pero acepto la tarjeta y vio la imagen de su padre con su cicatriz remarcada, sin duda a esos comerciantes les gustaba exagerar las cosas. En ese momento se sintió a un más mal, Scorpius le regalaba algo y ella lo sentenciaba a muerte. Además ver la imagen de su padre, a quien ella más admiraba, hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estomago ¿Qué le diría si se enteraba de lo que acababa de hacer? Sonrió y agradeció el gesto. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos caminaron más rápido de lo normal, sin hablar o emitir algún sonido. Lo único que alcanzaban a escuchar eran sus pisadas y respiraciones que sincronizadamente daban un ambiente de incertidumbre y preocupación.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y frente al cuadro del fundador de la casa, Scorpius pronunció la palabra "Pitón" y el cuadro se movió dando vista a la sala común de Slytherin. Lily suspiró, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar la contraseña? ¿Pitón? ¿Una víbora? ¿Por qué el nombre de una víbora? ¿Tal vez porque su cara era la de las serpientes?

-Lily-la interrumpió Scorpius de sus preguntas- ¿No entras?

-Ah, sí-dijo como si no supiera de que le estaban hablando.

Entró rápidamente y se quedo mirando la sala con todos sus compañeros, algunos seguían besándose, otras parejas tan solo hablaban y algunas chicas lloraban. Daba gracias a morgana que no todos los días fueran San Valentin. A lo lejos miró a Nott que le sonreía burlonamente, por la forma en que la miraba sabia que él sabía que no había sido capaz de decir la verdad.

-¿Por qué te mira así Aleix?- preguntó Scorpius percatándose de la sonrisa de su compañero

-Scorpius- dijo una muchacha rubia que se acerco a abrazar al susodicho- feliz día de San Valentin.

-Gracias, Hazel- respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

Lily se quedo sin palabras pero agradeció que una de las gemelas Vaisey hubiera intervenido para no tener que contestar ninguna de las preguntas del rubio, aunque él si tenía que responder las de ella ¿Cómo se andaba abrazando con esa cuando casi era novio de Rose? Tenía que cuidar lo que era propiedad de su prima.

-¿Listo para el próximo partido?-preguntó la otra de las gemelas que también se acercaba a ellos- esa copa tiene que ser nuestra, Malfoy.

-Lo sé, Alexia- dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo- tranquila, seguro que ganaremos. ¿O no, Lily?-giro su cabeza hasta donde la pelirroja se encontraba.

Las gemelas borraron la sonrisa, en especial Hazel que cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja. Lily le respondió de la misma forma, alzó una ceja pero ella si sonrió, esa sonrisa de superioridad que le salía tan natural.

-Tal vez-dijo finalmente y dio media vuelta dejando a Scorpius con las rubias y evitando hablar del tema del oso contaminado fue a su habitación.

-No te atreviste, ¿cierto?-preguntó Nott detrás de Lily que hizo que esta se sobresaltara pero que lo ignorara y siguiera camino.

Entro a su habitación, ese lugar tan frio pero irónicamente tan acogedor. Sobre esa cama detrás de su dosel, le gustaba soñar y suspirar. Pensar en algunos artistas y en que sería cuando creciera. No pensaba ser aurora como su padre, su sueño era ser una buscadora estrella como su madre.

En esa habitación le gustaba desvelarse platicando con su única amiga, que si bien la mayoría de las pláticas eran acerca de James, Lily sabía que podía platicar con Helena de lo que se le ofreciera. Por esa razón, pensaba contarle todo lo referente al oso, su prima, su castigo, su tío Ron y el maravilloso día que se acercaba. Pero a Helena le apetecía hablar de otra cosa en ese momento.

-Lily-dijo Helena cuando Lily entró- ¿Qué crees?

-¿Ya eres novia de James?-preguntó Lily con indiferencia.

-No-respondió Helena decepcionada-pero me regalo este collar- mostro un colgante en su cuello, era la figura de un león-y me dijo que después nos veíamos.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, sorprendida de que esas palabras dichas en el tono que su hermano acostumbraba a decirlas- porque Lily conocía cada expresión de su hermano mayor- hicieran a su amiga tan feliz. Además ¿Por qué demonios le regalaba un león? Si era lo más obvio que los leones y las serpientes no se llevaban bien.

Decidida a tener que dormir con su remordimiento de conciencia y a buscar fuerzas para decir la verdad al día siguiente, se puso su pijama que guardaba debajo de su almohada y se metió dentro de sus cobijas. Cogió su víbora y en menos de diez minutos se quedo dormida, sin duda había sido un día muy largo y versátil. Empezó preocupada por negarse a ir a una cita, después se enojo por las tonterías de Malfoy, después estuvo toda la mañana estudiando, después lleno a un oso con polvos traviesos, después vio a su primo retorcerse en el piso, después sintió miradas de odio por parte de las gemelas y para finalizar se enteró de que Helena deliraba por su hermano.

Despertó confundida y al mismo tiempo preocupada por el día que se le avecinaba. Ni siquiera quiso ir a desayunar, prefirió ir rápidamente a la enfermería a ver como se encontraba su primo. Cuando llego ahí, supo que su tío pelirrojo ya estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado puesto que los gritos rezumbaban más que los cuetes navideños en las ventanas de su hogar.

Tomó aire profundo, tenía que decir la verdad. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y encontró a su tío paseándose como león enjaulado de un lado a otro. Su tía Hermione estaba sentada a un costado de la cama donde su hijo descansaba y tenia abrazada a su hija. Los cuatro Weasley giraron la vista cuando escucharon el rechinido de la puerta y vieron a Lily simular una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se abría paso para llegar con sus familiares.

-Hola, Lily-saludó Hermione, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Lily, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron cercándose alturadamente a su sobrina, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola insistentemente-¿Ese alacrán no te ha querido asesinar?

-Papá-intervino Rose- ya te dije que no fue culpa de Scorpius

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo, Rose Weasley?-gritó Hugo.

-Si Rose, ¿Cómo puedes?-repitió Ron-ese oso lo debió comprar en Borgin & Burkes, justo como su padre compro ese collar.

-Ron, por favor-pidió Hermione en tono de suplica.

-No Hermione, es que tu eres muy buena e inocente pero yo no me creo eso que el hijo de Malfoy le quiera dar algo a mi hija.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione suspiro, aunque amaban a Ron algunas veces caigan en la desesperación de no poder hablar con él y hacerle cambiar de parecer. Sin duda Ron estaba empeñado en creer que Scorpius igual que su padre que solo buscaba hacerle daño a su familia y por eso tenía que estar prevenido.

-De todos modos ya hable con Harry y viene para acá- continuó Ron

Lily no sabía qué hacer, su padre estaba a punto de llegar, su tío quería matar a Scorpius y ella tenía mucho sentimiento de culpa, necesitaba uno de esas terapias psicológicas que los muggles tenían muy a menudo, esas como a las que iban los hijos de su tío Duddley.

-Ron, no puedes estar interrumpiendo a Harry. Él está trabajando- gritó Hermione

-¿Entonces prefieres que yo muera, mamá?-dijo Hugo

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir y un hombre no muy alto con gafas entró por la misma puerta que minutos atrás su hija lo había hecho, atravesó toda la habitación y antes de que llegara hasta donde su cuñado y mejor amiga estaban su hija corrió a abrazarlo.

-Papi- saludó Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, princesa- dijo Harry besándole la mejilla.-vine en cuanto me llamaste ¿Qué paso?-preguntó el moreno acercándose a la cama de su sobrino.

-Harry, no debiste molestarte- dijo Hermione saludando de beso a su amigo.

-Podrías inspeccionar al oso que el hijo de Malfoy le iba a regalar a mi Rose- pidió Ron ignorando el comentario de su esposa.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?- dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba para todos lados en busca de el juguete.

-Hugo lo aventó- explicó Rose-apuesto que está en las mazmorras

-No, Abeddon se lo llevo a su oficina- dijo Lily- dijo que iba a hablar con Malfoy.

-Bien, pues vamos con Abeddon- sugirió Ron al mismo tiempo que se disponía a salir de la enfermería- sirve que tengo una conversación con ese enano.

-Yo iré-intervino Harry- es mi área, Ron y tú necesitas estar con tu hijo.

Ron no supo que decir, se quedo parado mirando con odio a su mejor amigo pero este ignoró la mirada del pelirrojo y abrazando a su hija salió de la enfermería. Hermione los alcanzo corriendo explicando que yendo ella Ron estaría más tranquilo.

Lily estuvo a punto de decirle a su padre lo que había pasado en realidad pero con la presencia de tía Hermione, era imposible. Caminaron hasta las mazmorras donde estaba el despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras donde no solo había un Malfoy, sino tres.

Abeddon no era un profesor como Snape que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a sus alumnos, pero también se enojaba con facilidad y odiaba el desorden, era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y cada que ocurría algo siempre era el primero en enterarse, por tal razón en la mañana que se enteró de lo sucedido con un oso, un Malfoy y un Weasley tomo cartas en el asunto, llamando a primera hora a Scorpius y haciendo traer a los papás de este.

-Le juro que no lo sé, profesor- explicó Scorpius frente al escritorio del maestro- el oso era un regalo para Rose, mi papá me lo compro.

-¿Qué tiene que decir a esto, señor Malfoy?- preguntó el profesor mirando a Draco con sus ojos negros y pequeños.

-Que esto es una estupidez, tengo cosas que hacer y usted está aquí haciéndome perder mí tiempo-reclamó Draco molesto- el oso estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando lo compre. Si tiene que castigar a Scorpius hágalo, pero a mí no me haga perder mi tiempo. Además él ya le dijo que no tiene idea de que paso y yo le creo.

-Tranquilo, Draco- susurró Astoria a su esposo.

De un momento a otro, la puerta del despacho se abrió dando entrada a tres personas, Lily intentaba sonreír pero su nerviosismo se lo impedía, miró a Scorpius quien solo le alzo una ceja.

Tenía que decir la verdad.

-Profesor- habló Harry- siento la interrupción, pero ¿me permitiría inspeccionar al oso?

Draco miró en dirección a donde su compañero de trabajo se encontraba y encontró junto a él a la esposa de Weasley. Hermione desvió la mirada al sentir los fríos ojos de Draco y se mordió el labio inferior, como un movimiento de protección tomo a Lily de la mano y la puso frente a ella, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-El oso ya ha sido revisado-explicó Abeddon- no tiene nada del otro mundo. Solo artículos de bromas que por cierto son de la tienda del padre del afectado.

-Pero ¿Quién pudo ser?-preguntó Hermione un poco confundida, no podía creer que alguien hubiera hecho a su hija.

-Señora Weasley, si lo supieras no estaríamos aquí-dijo Draco con hostilidad

-Necesito aire-dijo Scorpius levantándose de su asiento.

Nadie se imagino que ese movimiento iba a provocar muchos enojos, accidentes y más mentiras. Desde que el rubio se levantó de su asiento los segundos pasaron lentos y tormentosos. Movio la silla para darse espacio de pasar, dio un paso, luego otro, otro más, llego a la puerta, tomo la manija y como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un _desmayo,_ su cuerpo salió volando hasta pegar con uno de los muros que limitaban el despacho de Abeddon. Enseguida Ron Weasley entró por la misma puerta que había lanzado al rubio lejos.

Rápidamente todos llegaron al lugar donde un cuerpo rubio yacía inconsciente, en especial los Malfoy que en cuanto vieron a su hijo volar por los aires sin respirar siquiera aventaron las sillas y mientras Astoria trataba de despertar a su hijo, Draco estaba más concentrado en golpear al culpable del accidente.

-Estúpido, Weasley-gritó Draco tomando de la solapa de la capa a Ron-¿Qué crees que has hecho, imbécil?

Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a correr para que la ira de Ron no se manifestara en la cara blanca de Draco.

-Él intentó matar a mi hija- gritó Ron intentándose soltar del agarre- déjame Harry- pidió cuando el moreno lo abrazaba por atrás.

La fuerza que Ron tenía, era mayor a la de Harry así que sin mayor esfuerzo logró aventarlo. Lily corrió hacia su padre, las cosas habían ido más lejos de lo que ella creía.

Abeddon no supo qué hacer, se quedo estático mirando como dos ex alumnos intentaban pelear de la forma más muggle posible, tomó su varita, pero Harry que ya había sacado la suya le lanzo un expelliarmus. No permitiría que su mejor amigo, hermano de su esposa, saliera lastimado.

Lily se mordió el labio y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, miro a una mujer alta de cabello negro intentando despertar a su hijo. Al parecer todos estaban más entretenidos en la pelea que en el propio Scorpius.

-Deberíamos ir a la enfermería-susurró Lily a Astoria cuando se acerco a ella.

No lo podía creer, en menos de 24 horas había dicho dos veces la misma frase.

La señora Malfoy asintió pero era muy delgada como para poder cargar el cuerpo de su hijo, miró a su esposo pero este seguía en una discusión de miradas y forcejeos.

-No te has puesto a pensar que pudo haber diferente-dijo Draco- que el inepto de tu hijo intentó matar a mi niño por envidia, pero claro sacó tu estupidez y se hizo daño el mismo.

-Te vas a enterar-dijo Ron y alzo el puño para marcarle un golpe en la barbilla al más estilo del Canelo Álvarez. Pero sintió una especie de escudo que impidió estrellar su puño contra la cara del rubio.

-¿Cuándo maduraras, Ron?-dijo Hermione enojada- y tú Malfoy, tu hijo esta inconsciente, llévalo a la enfermería. Vámonos Harry, perdona por hacerte salir del trabajo. Profesor, castigue a Malfoy o a quien quiera, pero no hagan tanto drama.

Hermione salió del despacho dejando a todos boquiabierta, en especial a Draco quien miró a su esposa y esta se limitó a alzar los hombros. A Lily ya no le quedaron ganas de decir la verdad ni siquiera cuando Aleix Nott entró corriendo.

-Bien-habló Abeddon- como no sabemos con exactitud lo que paso-dijo rascándose la barbilla- 10 puntos menos para Slytherin, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y una semana de castigo para el señor Malfoy.

-Profesor, yo soy el culpable- declaró Aleix, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-No digas nada- susurró Lily- te castigaran a ti también y el otro sábado es el partido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- la directora del colegio entro apresurada al despacho- por Dios, alguien lleve a ese muchacho a la enfermería-dijo mirando el cuerpo de Scorpius- y ustedes dos, a clases.

Lily asintió, se despidió de su padre y siguiendo a Aleix salió del despacho.

-Juegas de nuevo, Potter- dijo Aleix burlonamente, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

Harry sonrió a Abeddon en tono de disculpa y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta, dejando al profesor solo con sus pensamientos puesto que los Malfoy, habían llevado a su hijo a la enfermería.

* * *

><p><em>Hooola! Primero que nada estoy muy feliz porque ya actualizaron muerdago&amp;mortifagos jajajaja <em>

_Segundo...Perdoon por tardarme tanto en subir es que mi mamá esta en casa y pues estoy con ella. Ademas el martes fui a comprar mi ropa para usar hoy, el miercoles fui a comprar regalos navideños, el jueves pudo haberlo subido pero no tenia inspiración Arii es testigo jejej, ayer estuve en la estética todo el día (tengo uñas de acrilico y es mas dificil escribir con ellas) y hoy en la mañana sali con mis papis al centro jaja. Pero aqui esta el capitulo!_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiarion? ¿Les aburrio? ¿No saben quien es el Canelo Alvarez?** creo que este capitulo estuvo lleno de comparaciones jeje que hasta meti la ley y el orden pero en realidad lo del delito culposo y eso es porque mis papás no hablan de otra cosa (abogados xD)_

_Arii, el rubio esta inconsciente ¿a ese sufrimiento te referias? jaja mmm Lily no pudo decir la verdad aunque Nott llego a salvarla._

_¿Sintieron el Dramione? jaja lo siento no puedo evitar no ponerlo aunque tal vez solo sea este capitulo donde haya cercanía Draco&Hermione. Hugo me desespera creo que ni Ron llego a desesperarme tanto cuando tenia su edad jaja. Odio la pareja Ron/Hermione pero pues tiene que salir aunque Hermione se enoje con él._

_Bueno eso seria todo_

_Graciiias **Lilius's fan (que te digo? Graciias por todo espero te haya gustado), jiiiimmalfoy (espero no me mates xD) y marrunks (dedicado para ti el Dramione).**_

_**Feliiz feliiz Feliiiz feliiz feliiiz feliiz feliiz navidad!**_

**_Ojala les regalen un lotso del tamaño de su cuarto jaja (sii en el oso me inspire en Lotso) ya les dire que me regalaron a mi xD_**

**_Un beso muuy grande_**

**_~Luriana~ (Arii tu y yo podriamos ser tocayas, ami me dicen adi) _**


	9. ¿Celos?

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a un hombre rubio que llevaba a su hijo en brazos acompañados de una mujer un poco más baja que el rubio. En la cara de la mujer se dibujaba una especie de angustia difuminada con su orgullo digno de la esposa de un Malfoy. Draco Malfoy miró hacia lo lejos encontrándose con una niña de cabello castaño con ciertos toques rojizos, gracias a la textura que se mostraba Draco se dio cuenta de que ella era la hija de Weasley y Granger, porque nadie más podía tener ese nido en la cabeza.

Desde que su padre salió rápidamente siguiendo a su madre y a su tío, Rose se quedo tratando de dormir a su hermano en parte porque lo necesitaba y en parte porque sus gritos, quejidos y maldiciones la estaban volviendo loca. No escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió pero si sintió una mirada gris y fría en su espalda, creyendo que era Scorpius, Rose se giró rápidamente pero no vio a un pequeño rubio sonriéndole como ella esperaba, sino a un hombre mayor igualmente rubio lanzándole una mirada austera que además llevaba en brazos a su amigo, dejando que su hermano soñara se levantó de inmediato para llegar hasta la familia y preguntar que ocurría.

- ¿Tu eres la amiga de mi hijo? - preguntó Astoria en cuanto la pequeña Weasley llegó hacia ellos-¿A la que le iba a regalar al oso?-Rose asintió con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a la cama donde acababan de dejar a Malfoy, se inclinó hacia él con la esperanza de descubrir que le había pasado pero una voz rápidamente le respondió su incógnita

- Mejor aléjate, Weasley- espetó Draco- no vaya a venir tu padre a pegarle de nuevo a mi hijo.

-Draco, no seas grosero con ella- pidió Astoria y le tomó a su esposo del brazo para que no se acercara a la niña- está claro que Weasley estaba enojado, como tú lo estas ahora. Pero no te comportes como él.

Con facilidad Astoria podía hacer cambiar de parecer a su esposo, nunca le llevaba la contraria pero siempre acababa haciendo lo que ella quería, ella era así aguerrida y segura de sí misma cubierta de ternura y un poco de inocencia, amaba a su esposo y su hijo era su razón de ser.

Ante el comentario de su esposa, Draco se alejó de Rose soltando un suspiro. La niña intentó sonreír pero solo Astoria le devolvió la sonrisa. La señora Pomfrey llegó inmediatamente resoplando infinidad de cosas, sin duda la paciencia se le estaba acabando junto con su vida, se acercó al niño lastimado y lo único que hizo fue colocarle un pedazo de algodón húmedo en la nariz haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos de inmediato.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Draco confundido

-Si señor Malfoy, ¿Cuándo dejara de ser un exagerado?-respondió la señora Pomfrey de mala gana.

Scorpius miró a Rose y le devolvió la sonrisa que ella le proporcionaba, después miro a su madre que también le sonreía y le hacia una seña con la cabeza haciéndole ver que todo estaría bien. Su padre tenía una expresión de disgusto y frustración; en lo que llevaba del día se había rebajado a pelearse como muggle con Weasley y después a su hijo lo curaron de la forma menos mágica posible. Pero sin duda se sintió aliviado cuando vio al pequeño Scorpius abrir sus ojos y mirar de una forma tan tierna a su amiga.

_-¿Una forma tan tierna, Draco? ¿A la hija de Weasley? Cuanto amor le tienes a tu hijo para que te alegre eso_-se reprendió Draco en su mente y suspiró.

-Ya pueden irse a sus clases-dijo la señora Pomfrey a los dos estudiantes-usted señorita Weasley no tiene nada que hacer aquí y usted señor Malfoy ya está curado, solo fue un desmayo-aclaró la medimaga cuando ambos alumnos se disponían a protestar.

Rose sonrió débilmente a los padres de su amigo y haciéndole una seña a Scorpius, salió de la enfermería. Scorpius se detuvo unos momentos junto a sus padres, que aunque su orgullo no permitía decirlo, los extrañaba demasiado. Astoria lo abrazó y le besó la coronilla mientras que Draco le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-¿Ustedes me creen, verdad?-preguntó Scorpius, refiriéndose claramente al acontecimiento que los había hecho llegar hasta ahí.

-Claro que si, Scorp-le respondió Astoria-pero Abeddon no y al parecer te castigó-Scorpius la miró curioso- una semana, nada más.

Scorpius no supo que decir, no iba a jugar de nuevo y era él último partido de la temporada, no podía proponer a Lily de nuevo, no porque fueran a perder sino porque no quería que volviera a caerse de su escoba. Pensar en esto le causo gracia, las dos veces que la pelirroja se había caído de la escoba era por su culpa.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?-preguntó Draco- te has quedado callado

-No jugare de nuevo- dijo Scorpius resignado

-¿Eso es un problema?- intervino Astoria en tono afectivo, aunque conocía la importancia que para muchos tenía el quidditch, a ella no le gustaba que su familia se sintiera afectada por eso- eres el mejor pero creo que pueden jugar sin ti.

-Harper es un idiota y no tiene refuerzos-replicó el niño enojado

-¿Por qué no juega la _mini Potter_ en tu lugar?, está en sus genes ¿no?-preguntó Draco con cierto toque de ironía

-Jugó la vez pasada- dijo Malfoy con un suspiro-pero de cayó de la escoba, perdieron y Harper no la quiere, tampoco Alexia ni Hazel.

-Bueno, pues ya verán que hacen. Tú no te estreses-pidió Astoria- y vete a tu clase

Scorpius asintió y antes de salir le dio un beso a cada uno de sus progenitores asegurándoles que se portaría bien, que ya no se metería en líos y que por el momento dejaría de regalar cosas. Los Malfoy solo vieron a su pequeño correr a través del umbral.

-En nuestra época los partidos eran más separados en cuanto a tiempo, ¿no?- preguntó Draco a su esposa

-Dirás en la tuya cariño, recuerda que yo soy más joven-bromeo Astoria, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria- es broma cariño. Y si, no recuerdo que hubiera partido cerca de San Valentín.

Draco sonrió a su esposa y tomados de la mano salieron de la enfermería.

* * *

><p>Desde el momento que Aleix se despidió de ella, Lily no dejó de pensar en otra cosa que en sus acciones pasadas.<p>

_A ver Lily, primero mientes diciendo que no sabes nada, después toda sínica vas a saludar a Hugo, después no dejas que Nott diga la verdad. ¿Qué pasa contigo? _- Se reprendió.

No estaba segura de por qué lo había hecho, pero no le gustaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Ese golpe hacia Aleix cuando le dijo que jugaría de nuevo lo hizo rogando que fuera cierto,aunque era un hecho que ella volvería a jugar, no tenían a nadie más y no lo iban a conseguir en una semana, tal vez esa era su oportunidad para ganar no solo el partido, sino también el respeto de las odiosas gemelas encimosas que tanto abrazaban a Scorpius y de ese desgraciado de Harper que la miraba como si él fuera superior a ella; incluso se ganaría el respeto del estúpido de Malfoy. Pensar en él hizo que se sintiera peor, había sido herido y castigado por culpa de ella y todavía quería ocupar su puesto en el partido.

Sus pensamientos se extendieron hasta la clase de pociones que tomaba en las mazmorras con el profesor Beatty, siguió pensando en su mal comportamiento y en sus conveniencias, ¿de verdad era tan mala persona? Pero la conveniencia no era algo malo ¿O sí? Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la poción que estaba preparando, trabajaba automáticamente, solo lanzaba hierbas al caldero sin contarlas o cortarlas en la forma que el libro indicaba.

-¿Estás bien, Lily?-preguntó Susan McMillan, su compañera de mesa.

Lily se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo, una pata de araña, otra más, un bezoar, otro más, un chorro de bilis de armadillo, otro más. Ese último mas causo un fuerte estruendo en la mesa de las niñas, sin duda la distracción de Lily había causado una especie de fuego artificial, haciendo que brotaran chispas por doquier.

El profesor Beatty, un hombre bajito, regordete y con gafas, se acercó rápidamente, causando ciertas risas gracias a su forma tan torpe de caminar, y a través de los cristales fulminó a la slytherin y a la hufflepuff.

Lily se quedó muda de inmediato como si le hubieran lanzado un _silencius_, también tenía los ojos desorbitados dirección al profesor pero mirando hacia el vacio y el cabello un poco alborotado con cenizas en él. En cambio su compañera, buscaba la forma de esconderse bajo la mirada y escondió las manos en su túnica, sus mejillas rosadas se habían tornado rojas y a través de sus ojos se podían observar gotas cristalinas a punto de salir de ahí.

-Profesor, yo no he sido- se apresuró a decir Susan cuando estuvo cerca el profesor- todo fue culpa de Potter.

La mirada de Beatty pasó de la hufflepuff a la slytherin quien sonrió en forma inocente suplicando que no la castigaran ni que le bajaran puntos a su casa, se imaginó un regaño y tal vez que la corrieran del salón, estaba claro que ella se echaría la culpa puesto que de ella había sido, no iba a permitir que castigaran también a Susan, o tal véz si. El trabajo era en equipo y su compañera no le había advertido nada en ningún momento, la culpa era de ambas.

_No, Lily. No puedes pensar así_

-¿Está segura, señorita McMillan?- preguntó Beatty con cierto tono divertido

-Si profesor, ella ha estado distraída todo el tiempo-se justificó Susan

-Siendo así-suspiró el profesor.

Lily se quedo aun mas estática, tensó los músculos y se mordió el labio inferior. De nuevo la habían dejado sola, por algo no le gustaba trabajar en equipo porque siempre era uno el que hacia el trabajo y otro quien se tomaba los créditos; aunque en estos momentos era diferente, ambos hacían una travesura y solo ella cargaba con la culpa.

Culpa, culpa, culpa- repetía constantemente un molesto zumbido en la oreja de Lily- por tu culpa, Scorpius está castigado, por tu culpa Hugo está lleno de pus, por tu culpa perdieron el partido, por tu culpa slytherin ganó 10 puntos.

-¿Qué?- pensó Lily en voz alta, ¿Cómo que diez puntos?

-Si señorita Potter, ha logrado hacer fuegos artificiales de una forma sencilla e inmediata-dijo el profesor al parecer por segunda vez- lástima que usted no colaboro, señorita McMillan.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Lily que sonreía inconscientemente, algunos envidiosos la miraron de arriba abajo y algunos otros protestaron que no era justo.

-¿Quién es el profesor?-preguntó Beatty a un alumno que le cuestionó – Entonces guarde silencio-dijo cuando le respondieron "usted".

Susan giró su mirada a todos lados pero terminó con Lily quien solo se limitó a encoger los hombros y mantener su sonrisa de satisfacción.

La clase terminó minutos después de lo ocurrido y recibiendo muchas miradas, Lily se levantó de su asiento, guardo rápidamente sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del salón pero el profesor le pidió unos minutos de su tiempo. Lily se espantó, ningún maestro la había retrasado nunca. Bueno solo una vez en su escuela muggle cuando _sin querer_ hizo que un niño callera en medio de la cancha en un partido de basketball y fuera pisado por los jugadores. Esa era la única vez que la habían hecho retrasarse si no contaba cuando fue al kínder y le lanzó una piedra su maestro por no querer comprarle un dulce. Pero esta vez no había hecho nada, bueno lo del oso ¿se habría enterado ya el profesor? Se llevo un dedo a la boca y lo mordió fuertemente, pero cuando el maestro hablo hizo que sus nervios se tranquilizaran.

-La felicito señorita, Potter-dijo Beatty- sin duda no niega sus orígenes. Esa habilidad para las pociones aun cuando usted cree que no las tiene.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Lily confundida, sabía que su abuela había sido excelente en pociones pero en lo que llevaba de escuela, ella sentía que tenía las mismas habilidades que su madre.

-Usted es hija de Harry Potter, ¿cierto?-Lily asintió- nieta de Lily Evans.

-¿La conoció?-preguntó Lily, el profesor no era joven pero su abuela había dejado la escuela 41 años atrás, ¿Cómo diablos podría saber de ella?

-No- confesó el profesor- pero mi antecesor el profesor Horace me hablo de ella.

-Ah-exclamó Lily sin mucha emoción- ¿Y por qué dice que yo no creo tener las habilidades?

-La he observado, estudia demasiado y cree que por eso le salen las pociones-dijo el profesor animado- pero le diré algo. La elaboración de pociones se explica en los libros pero el toque se lo da cada uno y eso es algo que no se puede leer en ningún lado- concluyó.

-Hasta luego profesor- cortó Lily sin sonar grosera, con ese tono inocente e infantil ninguna palabra sonaba altisonante.

Atravesó el pasillo del aula sin comprender muy bien las palabras del profesor no porque no tuvieran sentido sino porque el zumbidito seguía en su oído repitiéndole cosas como:

_Culpable de lo de Malfoy, culpable de lo de Hugo, ahora culpable de que Susan se enojara_

-Ya-gritó Lily- hola Qammar-dijo velozmente al ver al muchacho rubio frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el revenclaw y Lily asintió- ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?

-¿Cuáles entrenamientos?-preguntó Lily confundida- ha sí, los entrenamientos, este…

-No hubo alguno, ¿verdad?-dijo Qammar mirándola a la cara haciendo que Lily bajara la mirada.

_Bien Lily, también le mentiste a Qammar._

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo Lily casi en susurró

Qammar emitió una risita y le tomó de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos, Lily abrió la boca para decir algo pero el rubio habló primero.

-Lily, sino quieres salir conmigo no hace falta que me mientas. Me duele menos que me digas que no a que inventes cosas.

-No es eso, Qammar- dijo Lily- lo que pasa es que siempre me lo pides en momentos que no estoy muy bien-suspiró- y bueno, odio el día de San Valentin- Qammar la miró esperando ver sus ojos mentían- te lo juro.

-Te creo- concluyó el Revenclaw- mira Lily tu me agradas mucho y el día que tú quieras salir aquí estaré.

-¿Cómo puedo agradarte? Llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos.

-Albus y Scorpius hablan de ti todo el tiempo-confesó, haciendo que Lily se quedara boquiabierta- al principio solo era Albus quien hablaba de ti, de lo inquieta, traviesa y enojona que eras. Y Malfoy no deja de quejarse de ti, así que solo faltaba verte en persona para conocerte totalmente.

El corazón de Lily latía rápidamente, nadie le había hablado de esa forma. Nadie le había dicho que le agradaba y menos en ese tono, tan puro, tan sincero. Instantáneamente los colores se le subieron al rostro y no hizo falta que Qammar le sujetara la barbilla para que mantuvieran las miradas conectadas. Ambos sonrieron y el sentimiento de culpa de Lily desapareció por unos momentos.

-¿Y Godwin?-preguntó Lily de repente, recordando lo que Nott le había dicho.

-Ella es mi amiga- dijo Qammar y se volvieron a mirar profundamente.

A pocos metros de ahí, los alumnos de tercero de Revenclaw y Slytherin tomaban camino para entrar a su clase de pociones. Encabezando a las serpientes, un pálido Scorpius Malfoy caminaban con porte, nadie podía imaginarse que horas atrás había sido noqueado por una puerta y despertado con alcohol. Nadie podía imaginarse que ese rubio se había sentido apenado por quedar mal con la chica que le gustaba y tampoco nadie creería que había abrazado a sus padres en busca de protección y cariño. Porque aunque los tiempos habían cambiado, un Malfoy siempre seria un Malfoy.

Sintiendo un viento frio chocar con su cuerpo, una punzada en la sien y un vacio en el estomago, se apresuró hacia su compañera y su ¿amigo? Eso no era un amigo, estaba a punto de besar a la hermanita de Albus, ¿Qué clase de amigo era ese? La ira se le acumuló y los músculos se le tensaron, mientras avanzaba sus oídos le zumbaban y deseo haber sido él quien había infectado al oso para lanzarle los mismos polvos a Qammar.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Apenas y la conocía y ya estaba ahí sujetándole la barbilla y sonriéndole como si fuera la flor o alguna de esas criaturas exóticas de las que siempre hablaba. Maldito Qammar ¿Cómo tenía tan poca vergüenza para estarle coqueteando a una de primero hermana de su amigo? Scorpius no tenia hermanas pero se imaginaba que eso se sentía cuando las veías apunto de besarse con alguien.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Scorpius cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado.

Qammar y Lily lo miraron extrañados por la forma en que les dirigió la palabra. Parecía enojado y ¿celoso? Lily no sabía muy bien acerca de los celos, la única vez que ella los había sentido era cuando alguna de sus primas abrazaba a su padre o cuando cualquier mujer hablaba con él. Esa sensación de enojo combinado con tristeza y envidia eran los efectos de los celos a hacia su padre o cuando una de las gemelas había abrazado a Scorpius, pero que quede claro que esos celos eran por proteger lo que era propiedad de Rose. Pero Lily había visto muchas películas dramáticas, de esas que cuando la persona amada esta con alguien más, llega el protagonista muy enojado a gritarles.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy?-dijo Lily sin ganas de hacerlo. Una vez más sus pensamientos en voz alta la habían traicionado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scorpius estupefacto- por supuesto que no, Potter. ¿Crees que Albus lo esté?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Albus en esto?-cuestiono la pelirroja sin comprender

-¿Crees que a Albus le gustaría que estuvieras apunto de besar a su hermanita, Qammar?-dijo el rubio haciendo caso omiso a Lily

Qammar abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Lily intervino

-No hagas caso, Qammar. Tiene una frustración porque no pudo declárale su amor a mi primita- se mofó Lily- y todo porque un oso se lo impidió.

-No te importa mi vida, Potter

-¿Y a ti si la mía?-Scorpius no supo que contestar, abrió la boca pero no tenia con que defenderse- entonces déjame en paz. Adios Qammar-se despidió Lily de mando e ignorando al rubio se dio media vuelta.

Scorpius lanzó una mirada inexpresiva a Qammar y arqueando las cejas le advirtió que se anduviera con cuidado porque Lily era la menor de dos hermanos. Qammar solo emitió una risita, puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino hacia la clase de pociones.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Hola! Hola! No hay palabras para expresar mi felicidad no me puedo creer que ya tenga mas de 50 reviews de verdad es una emoción enorme! Cada review es una pildora para mi motivacion. <em>

_**Lilius's fan: ya viste que Draco si quiere a Astoria y ya viste los celos de Scorpius! xD**_

_**Carlitos precioso: te quiiero niño! gracias por leer mi historia y luego me dices que semejanzas le encuentras con mi realidad xD**_

_**JiimMalfoy: Gracias por no matarme porque sino el fic se quedaria incompleto y tendrias que hacer un fic de mi fic jaja**_

_**GabriellaGroff: Nunca me habia puesto a pensar en el crecimiento de Lily pero creo tienes razón me alegro que te haya gustado**_

_**Marrunks: Solo fue una escena de Dramione :(**_

_**Darmin: muuuchas muuchas gracias por todo! ya te lo dije en el mp pero te lo repito y si me gustaría que fueras mi beta pero el correo no se registro ¿podrias volver a dejarmelo? y Helena es hija de Pansy xD**_

_**P_e_r_h_a_p_s_s: miil graciias por tus recomendaciones gramaticales, te prometo que las tendre mas en cuenta y claro que me puedes decir Lu :)**_

_**Scorly: bienvendia a Fanfiction ii muchas gracias por tus review! yo tambien amo el Dramione jaja y aqui esta la continuacion**_

_**Lily Evans: Graciias!**_

_****Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo! y les prometo actualizar pronto espero antes del fin de año aunque no lo se porque estoy de floja tanto que ya me dio flojera la flojera jaja, pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto porque ya casi entro a la escuela y ser mas dificil. Aparte me estoy volviendo adicta a facebook jaja (si me quieren buscar es: Lucy Rico Flores) bueno me voy a ver Harry Potter 7 P2 con una amiga de la secundaria :P _

_Un beso muy grande_

_~Luriana~_


	10. Bolitas de queso y estrellas brillantes

**Capitulo X **

**Bolitas de queso y estrellas brillantes**

Bajo los gritos de Harper en la sala común de Slytherin, Lily sonreía de una forma especial sintiéndose exitosa en todos los aspectos. Días antes el profesor Beatty le había dicho que tenía talento para las pociones, había sido una amiga para Helena, había conseguido un amigo por su propia cuenta sin ayuda de nadie y sobretodo la habían elegido para serla buscadora del último partido enfrentándose contra Revenclaw. Aunque sintió esa sensación de culpa que últimamente no se alejaba de ella, se dejo caer en el sillón echando su cabeza hacia atrás y estirando los brazos, suspiro y ya no se preocupo en ocultar su sonrisa. Harper con un fuerte disgusto la había aceptado una vez más y aunque las gemelas dijeron todas las maldiciones que se sabían –incluso las que no- debían acatar esa orden porque lo más indignante en el mundo era perder por default.

-Pensé que no querías jugar- dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que giraba la vista.

Lily no supo que decir, no quería que la gente supiera que se aprovechaba de las situaciones de los demás para sus propios fines.

No me engañas, Potter - dijo Aleix sentándose junto a ella - ¿por eso no quisiste que dijera la verdad? ¿Para qué tú pudieras ocupar el lugar de Malfoy? – Lily se mordió el labio inferior y oculto su rostro en su cabello alborotado – no te apenes, el punto era joder a Malfoy y lo hicimos ¿no? – dijo al mismo tiempo que le colocaba su rojo cabello detrás de la oreja – y bien sabes que harás un gran papel en el partido por eso sonríes de esa forma – finalizó y miró la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Lily.

Esa sonrisa tan sincera e inocente con la que se le marcaban unos pequeños hoyuelos en cada mejilla. En sonrisa que sobresalía en cada emoción que siempre tuviera, cuando estaba nerviosa sonreía, cuando estaba preocupada también pero nunca se iluminaba con el brillo de sus ojos como cuando estaba feliz y se sentía triunfadora.

-Ojala no te caigas te la escoba, Liliana – dijo una voz detrás del sillón donde ella y Aleix estaban sentados – aunque no te preocupes no iré a ponerte nerviosa.

-Me llamo Lily no Liliana, aunque comprendo que no lo entiendas – aclaró la pelirroja poniéndose de pie para enfrentarse con el rubio – y tu no me pones nerviosa – dijo mientras sentía un temblor en su cuerpo

-Estas temblando – destacó Scorpius

-Porque tu presencia me altera pero no de la forma en que tú crees

-¿No? – se burló el rubio acercándose hacia ella - ¿Cuánto es la derivada de siete equis a la quinta mas dos equis a la cuarta menos equis?

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos preguntándose qué había dicho, porque incluso él no sabía lo que había dicho porque cuando acabo su pregunta se hizo para atrás preguntándose si él había dicho lo que creía que había dicho.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntó Lily molesta

-Ves te desconcentre- se justificó rapidamente

Lily extendió los brazos y abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que arrugaba el ceño ¿podía ser tan idiota?

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso de la derivada de no sé qué?

- De un libro muggle de mi madre – explicó el rubio y sintió la mirada dudosa de Lily – resulta que a mi madre le gusta la cultura muggle, mi padre la critica por eso pero la consiente en todo así que tenemos media biblioteca de literatura muggle- puso los ojos en blanco

- Cuando te pida una reseña de tu familia me la das – dijo Lily en tono aburrido – oh y se me olvidaba darte las gracias por la imagen de mi _papi _y por no ponerle polvos de la fiebre como al oso de mi prima – le dio la espalda y le guiño un ojo a Aleix que estaba rojo por contener la risa.

-Eres odiosa, Potter – se quejó Scorpius

- Gracias, tú también – lo miró Lily sonriendo – y hablando del oso ¿no tienes que ir a cumplir tu castigo?

Scorpius emitió un quejido y pegó contra el piso, sin decir nada mas salió de la sala común sin mirar a nadie, esa niña lo alteraba demasiado, él siempre se acercaba para molestarla y hacerla enojar y siempre terminaba él enojado, la vida no era justa por personas como Lily Potter que se creía especial solo porque era pelirroja y tenía dos hermanos mayores y era hija del héroe de guerra y de una de las buscadoras de las arpías de Holyhead, pero ella no era mejor que él ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Él era un Malfoy.

Siguió dirección a la oficina del profesor Abeddon, donde últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo por castigos injustificados. Apuntar con una varita a un unicornio no lo hacía merecedor de un castigo, intentar patear a Peeves tampoco, montarse en un centauro no era malo ¿o sí? El punto era que lo habían castigado por muchas razones pero sin duda esta era la peor. Bastante malo ya era no poderle decir a Rose sus sentimientos como para que todavía después lo castigaran en el apestoso despacho del profesor Abeddon, el cual siempre olía a cerveza de mantequilla echada a perder.

Al acordarse de Rose, sintió un golpeteo en el corazón ¿Cómo estaría? Desde ese dio en la enfermería no la había visto y no podía acercársele. Hugo se la pasaba todo el tiempo tras ella como si fuera su guardaespaldas y la única vez que Scorpius intentó acercársele, Hugo lo recibió con una fuerte patada en la espinilla; desde ese momento decidió no hacer mas movimientos hasta que al pequeño pelirrojo se le pasara esa absurda alerta de 'peligro constante'. Tampoco podía estar muy cerca de Albus como para preguntarle acerca de su prima, aunque seguían llevándose bien, Albus había cortado la cercanía con el rubio a causa de todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar a su hermana. Qammar también estaba descartado de la lista; desde el día que lo vio _casi _besando a la hermana de su amigo -aunque ese casi significaba muchos centímetros de separación- había jurado aplicarle la ley del _silencius_ evitando tanto miradas como palabras.

Pensándolo más a fondo, Scorpius estaba solo y todo ¿por qué?, por la culpa de Lily. Ella era la culpable de todo, por intentar salvar la pureza de sus labios, Scorpius ya no era amigo de Qammar. Por la forma en la que quiso ser amigo de su hermana, Albus ya casi no le hablaba. Y por alguna otra razón que también involucrara a Lily, Hugo seguía a Rose para todos lados. (Aunque Scorpius no sabía que Lily había provocado la comezón y el granos). Además esa pelirroja también se robaba a sus amigos de su casa, ese Aleix que siempre se había portado distante y solo le hablaba a Scorpius por la relación con sus padres, ahora se hacía amigo de Lily y salía con ella a todos lados, bajaban a cenar juntos, platicaban hasta tarde, sonreían continuamente.

El pensar en Aleix y Lily hizo que de nuevo su sien palpitara y sus manos se enfriaran casi como el iceberg que hundió al Titanic. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y dio un puntapié a la pared más cerca que tuvo. ¿Era posible que esa niña coqueteara con todos solo para llamar la atención?

Sus conclusiones acerca de la menor de los Potter se vieron en la necesidad de suspenderse cuando llego al despacho de Abeddon y comenzó su tortura.

* * *

><p>Cuando el berrinchudo Scorpius salió de la casa común todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca habían visto que alguien que le ganara una discusión a Malfoy y que hiciera que saliera molesto de la sala; casi siempre Scorpius molestaba a las personas - rara vez de su casa - y terminaba riéndose de la cara que ponían, al bajar los ojos y torcer la boca. Pero Lily no solo no se inmutó sino que cada que Scorpius le decía algo, ella le respondía la broma con ligereza y al final le había dado en el punto clave para que saliera sin decir nada.<p>

A lo lejos del barullo, recargada en una mesa, Helena tenía la mirada agachada y hacia círculos sobre la mesa con su dedo índice, jugando con un colguije repetidamente suspiraba. Parecía aburrida pero a la vez con esperanzas de que algo pasara. No escuchaba nada más que a su mente diciéndole 'un colguije no quiere decir nada, viste la cara de Lily cuando se lo enseñaste'. Suspiró una vez más.

¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? –pregunto Aleix a Lily al ver a la morena suspirar incontable veces

Lily se giro para ver a Helena, tuvo que alzar el cuello e incluso levantarse del sillón para poder ver hacia donde se dirigían los ojos de su amigo. Contó las veces que su amiga suspiró y las veces que su dedo giro formando circulitos. Enseguida supo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga y las cosas no podían ser más claras, iba a matar a su hermano. ¿Por qué le regalaba cositas y luego la dejaba de frecuentar? Pero James era así y era claro que por una amiga no iba a cambiar. Helena era hermosa, sus ojos eran de color gris - Nott le había dicho que eran herencia de su madre a la cual conocía en la reuniones a las que alguna vez iba acompañando a su padre- su piel era oscura pero sedosa y los risos en su cabello oscuro le hacían ver un rostro más enternecido. A James simplemente le gustaba salir con una y con otra, pero eso sí, siempre hermosas. Lily jamás le había conocido una novia formal a James por eso en ese momento supo que Helena tan solo era una más.

¿Lily? –preguntó Aleix

¿eh?-dijo Lily distraída –ah sí, no pues ni idea de que le pase –mintió

No iba a contarle a Aleix que Helena estaba babeando por su hermano y que este solo la quería para un día. Porque en las cosas que Lily iba aprendiendo, estaba la discreción y que las cosas de niñas, no las pueden saber los hombres por mas amigos tuyos que sean.

Aleix alzó los hombros y se levanto del sillón.

Vamos, Pottersita –dijo Aleix jalándola de los brazos –tenemos un partido que ganar.

Lily se puso de pie, suspiro y rezó a todos los magos que recordaba. Necesitaba ganar como fuera, rezando, vendiendo su alma al diablo - bueno tal vez eso no, ¿Qué tal si quedaba como Dorian Gray? - pero de una cosa estaba segura; iba a ganar ese partido. Sus padres habían sido buscadores, su abuelo había sido buscador, Scorpius era buscador.

_¡¿Qué tiene que ver Scorpius?_ Se reprendió.

Estiró sus músculos y caminó hacia donde el desgraciado de Scorpius había dejado sus guantes y su escoba para que ella los usara. Estaba segura que después de eso se lavaría las manos con todos los productos mágicos y muggles que encontrara, porque no iba a permitir que el olor a perfume se le quedara en las manos; solo un egocéntrico como Malfoy usaría perfume en los guantes. Olía bien no podía negarlo, pero eran de Scorpius y eso le quitaba lo bueno a todas las cosas. Jamás volvería a usar nada proveniente de _ese, _solo esa vez porque era necesario, pero juró que pediría unos guantes y una escoba a su papi para su próximo cumpleaños.

¿No vienes, Helena? –preguntó Lily antes de salir al campo.

Si, voy –afirmó la morena, se enredo el collar en la muñeca y salió detrás de Lily

El equipo estaba listo para emprender su vuelo, Harper a la cabeza gritaba las instrucciones del partido, las gemelas se susurraban cosas al oído tan discretamente que todo el equipo las escuchaba, los dos golpeadores solo miraban hacia el frente como si sus sentidos se hubieran perdido, Derrick estaba hablando con Aleix viendo cual gemela tenia mejor trasero. Lily puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar esa plática tan absurda y se concentro en el partido. Se aferró a la escoba de Malfoy y en cuanto la puerta se abrió para dar paso a las serpientes,Lily salió volando con emoción.

A diferencia del partido pasado, no estaba nublado y el sol brillaba con intensidad, pero aun así el viento chocaba contra su cara provocándole cierto cosquilleo en los ojos y en las mejillas. Volaba en círculos iguales a los que Helena había estado dibujando minutos atrás. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la escoba y a pesar de que estaba cubierta por los guantes de piel de dragón, la fuerza era tal que sentía la madera clavársele en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

Observó como Fleuria Godwin volaba a toda velocidad tras la snitch mientras que ella seguía dando círculos en el aire. No podía perder, no esta vez. Se concentro en el vuelo y en la snitch, no miró dirección a las gradas porque no quería que ningunos ojos grises azulados la distrajeran, porque aunque dijo a Scorpius que ella no se distraía con él, esos ojos solo los había visto en una persona.

Estuvo a la altura de Godwin, sin escuchar instrucciones o narraciones siguió en picada hacia la pelotita bonita, aunque ya no le parecía tanto, una competencia constante de velocidad, de fuerza, de estilo, de ligereza, de habilidad. Fleuria la miro de forma extraña como si se estuviera metiendo en su camino, Lily la ignoró, nada la distraería. Como decían en una película muggle que alguna vez le llegó a gustar 'con la mente en el juego'. Eso con la mente en el juego, en la victoria, en la snitch.

Estaba muy cerca de atraparla, estiró su brazo derecho aferrándose con el izquierdo a la madera, cerró un poco los ojos a causa del miedo para no perder el equilibrio y caer otra vez, sintió como Fleuria se acercaba a gran velocidad.

_Tu puedes Lily, _se dijo

Y de un momento a otro, cayo de su escoba aferrándose a algo en la palma derecha. Escucho gritos, aunque la cabeza le dolió a causa del golpe. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue un 'Slytherin gana'.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio para no llorar a causa de la emoción, lo había conseguido, había atrapado la snitch. Pasaron varios segundo y no se movió tan solo miro el cielo despejado, sintiéndose orgullosa de ella misma y de su equipo, sin el cual no hubiera podido ganar ya que aunque las gemelas eran odiosas eran muy buenas en su labor –y no se refería a acosar a Scorpius- y Derrick pudo parar más de la mitad. No supo cuanto duro el partido ni tampoco el resultado final, pero ellos habían ganado.

-bien hecho, Lily –dijo una voz masculina levándola del suelo y abrazándola –te dije que podías.

-gracias, Aleix –respondió Lily junto con el abrazo.

Se recargo en su pecho en busca de protección, acurrucándose como cuando era pequeña y lo hacía en los brazos de su padre. Aleix la cubrió con sus brazos y le beso la frente. La escena era muy tierna, casi tanto como cuando Albus cubría a Lily con su chaqueta en incontables ocasiones para que no pasara frio o cuando James la llevaba de la mano a la escuela y en tiempo de lluvias le ayudaba a saltar charcos. Lily ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su amigo y emitió una sonrisa, lo tenía todo, de eso estaba segura.

Hermanita –dijo una voz a la espalda de Lily que hizo que esta se sobresaltara –felicidades.

Lily se giró y justo en el momento que vio a James se lanzó a sus brazos para que este la cargara y le diera vueltas. Pero antes de estar en girando, Lily pudo ver como su hermano le soltaba la mano a una chica rubia de ojos verdes. James bajo a su hermana y se agacho para quedar a su altura, la miró a los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente proporcionándole un beso en la mejilla, pero este se percato de la mirada de su hermana y se apresuro a preguntar si algo le pasaba.

Luego hablamos –respondió Lily fríamente y gracias a Merlín fue interrumpida por Albus quien también la abrazo y le beso la frente.

Podía parecer orgullosa y un poco soberbia, pero sin duda a Lily le encantaba ser consentida por sus hermanos mayores, le encantaba que la abrazaran y la felicitaran; también le gustaba pelear con ellos y que sus padres terminaran dándole razón, sin duda sus hermanos eran las personas más importantes que ella podía tener. Aunque eso no quitaba el enojo que tenia con James en ese momento por jugar con todas las chicas que se le paraban enfrente.

Con ayuda de Aleix pudo salir del montón de personas que se amontonaban en el campo para felicitarla, a ella y a cada uno del equipo. Lily no lo supo lo que pasó pero a juzgar por las felicitaciones que cada uno recibía, juró que el partido había sido bueno. También Rose la felicito con un abrazo, a diferencia de Hugo que se limito a decirle 'bien hecho'. A lo lejos pudo ver a Qammar que le sonreía. Ese chico era tan raro, su casa había perdido y él sonreía a quien les había robado la victoria, pero Lily también le sonrió. Después hablaría con él, ahora era indispensable descansar.

- Potter –dijo una de las gemelas casi al llegar a las mazmorras. Lily la miró firmemente, no iba a permitir que nadie le arruinara su felicidad.

- Bien hecho –agregó la otra rubia y ambas siguieron su camino.

Lily alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, cada momento se sentía más orgullosa de sí.

Llegaron al retrato de su casa y alguno de los alumnos que iban hasta enfrente dijo la contraseña, haciendo que Salazar diera paso a casi toda la casa de las serpientes quienes entraron gritaron y celebrando su triunfo. Lily iba casi hasta atrás junto con Aleix pero este no le iba haciendo caso puesto que seguía en discusión con Dian por ver quién de las gemelas tenia los mejores atributos. Pero más atrás iba Helena, caminaba sola y con la cabeza agachada, seguía viendo el colguije y al parecer no estaba muy enterada de que su casa había ganado. Lily la miró y buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación de su hermano, era claro que la afirmación de que James era un tonto no bastaría para hacer sonreír a Helena.

Lily se detuvo un momento dejando pasar a todos los que venían tras ella, quería hablar con Helena y hacerlo en ese instante, pero sintió como alguien la jalo haciendo que esta se tropezara y pocos segundos después se encontró rodeada por unos pequeños pero fuertes brazos, también invadida por un olor que enseguida reconoció pero estaba muy feliz como para pelear, también abrazo al cuerpo que tenía enfrente y se recargo sobre el hombro huesudo de su compañero. Toda la sala se quedo en silencio, unas horas antes los habían visto pelear y ahora se estaban abrazando como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin duda el quidditich era más que un simple juego.

-¿Por qué me estas abrazando? – preguntó Lily al darse cuenta del silencio producido por sus compañeros

-Porque ganaste –respondió Scorpius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Todos lo hicimos –repeló Lily sin soltarse del abrazo

-Pero es tu primera vez y como dicen por ahí, la primera vez siempre es difícil.

Lily se separó del abrazo y con un empujón quito a Scorpius de su camino. ¿De verdad ese chico podía ser tan vulgar?

-¿Y ahora que hice? –gritó Scorpius cuando vio a su compañera alejarse, pero esta no respondió – deberías agradecerme, gracias a mis utensilios pudiste ganar.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y aventó la escoba que aun cargaba dirección a Malfoy

Métetela por donde te quepa, Malfoy –gritó Lily molesta –pero no creo que sea difícil, porque apuesto que no es tu primera vez.

-Oye, Potter –dijo Scorpius acercándose a ella - ¿no se te olvida algo? –Lily lo miro confusa, pero cuando vio que su mano se empezaba a mover se dio cuenta de que era lo que según Scorpius se le olvidaba.

-Me quedaron grandes –dijo Lily quitándose los guantes y aventándoselos de la forma menos educada posible

De nuevo Lily siguió su camino y justo antes de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio Scorpius la interrumpió de nuevo

- Pues dile a tu papi que te compre unos

- ¿No tienes imaginación? Eso ya lo había pensando, Hyperion- finalizó Lily y se encerro en la habitación

Aleix no pudo evitar reírse ante lo sucedido, ver la expresión de Lily cambiando de repente solo por Scorpius y ver la cara de este ultimo cuando la niña dijo su segundo nombre, eran cosas que simplemente no se podían obviar.

Malfoy miró a Aleix en una forma que a otros los pudiese intimidar pero no a Nott, que se limito a seguir riendo.

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre? –preguntó Malfoy indignado

- Alguien se lo dijo, Scorpius –aportó Helena que también se estaba riendo –eso es obvio.

Scorpius rodo los ojos y se fue hacia su habitación, tantas ganas que tenia de celebrar el triunfo y de un momento a otro todo se esfumaba. De nuevo todo por culpa de Lily.

Sin importar una pelea más entre Lily y Scorpius, el resto del equipo de Slytherin se concentró en divertirse a lo máximo, su último partido había sido un éxito y no tenían tiempo ni ganas como para preocuparse por Lily o por Scorpius. Solo Aleix y Helena se preocuparon por ellos o más bien por Lily y no quisieron quedarse a la celebración por más que insistió el resto del equipo, gracias a Lily habían ganado y no podían celebrar sin ella.

Lily entro a su cuarto muy enojada, había jurado que nadie interrumpiría la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos pero se había olvidado de que ese Scorpius arruinaba toda la felicidad del mundo. No entendía como las gemelas lo podían acosar o como su prima lo consideraba agradable, el era un ser insoportable, insufrible, inoportuno. Nunca se podía concentrar en nada porque siempre estaba Scorpius en su mente para maldecirlo.

Sin saber en qué momento, Lily se quedo dormida aun con el uniforme de quidditch puesto. Su víbora de peluche se enroscaba en su brazo y en su cuello. Su pecho se alzaba se una forma lenta y pasiva. La tranquilidad abundaba en ella. Estaba fuera de las cobijas, pero al parecer su sueño era tan profundo que no le importaba el frio y la incomodidad de la ropa que usaba, solo quería descansar, dormir, soñar.

- Lily, Lily -escuchó su nombre varias veces al mismo tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo se movía –Lily, Lily.

- ¿Mmm? –emitió un quejido somnoliento, pensó que tal vez Helena le diría que se pusiera su pijama y se metiera dentro de las cobijas.

- Lily –repitió Helena

- ¿Qué? –grito Lily un tanto molesta

- ¿Estás dormida? –preguntó Helena inocentemente

- No, Helena –suspiró la pelirroja, mas dormida que despierta

- Vi a James con otra –dijo Helena en susurro, pero los parpados de Lily empezaron a bajar –Lily!- gritó la morena

- ¿Qué? –dijo Lily del mismo modo

- Vi a James con otra –repitió Helena como si no se hubiera dado a entender

Lily se sentó en su cama invitando a Helena a que hiciese lo mismo, no estaba muy segura de lo que le iba a decir pero sabía que si ignoraba a su amiga esta no la dejaría dormir y quería volver a hacerlo. No sabía cómo empezar pero un sonido en la puerta la salvo de su discurso de buena amiga.

-Lily, Lily, Lily – decían desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No puede ser. Pensó Lily.

-Lily, Lily, Lily –repetían al mismo tiempo que se intensificaban los toquidos.

-¿No abrirás? –preguntó Helena.

Lily tomo aire, conto hasta diez como había visto incontables veces hacerlo a su madre, se colocó los primero zapatos que encontró puesto que esta era la única prenda de la que había podido despojarse y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, Nott?- preguntó la pelirroja al ver a su visitante

-Wow, de verdad te gusto el partido –apuntó Aleix al ver la ropa de su amiga

-¿Qué quieres?- insistió

-Estoy aburrido –dijo Aleix alzando los hombros –hagamos algo, hola Helena- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

-Si Lily, hagamos algo –concordó Helena

-Es de madrugada- advirtió Lily –y yo ya no vuelvo a hacer nada contigo Aleix, mira a donde nos trajeron tus travesuras

- A que ganaras un partido –dijo el morocho con sarcasmo -¿han visto que bonitas se ven las estrellas a esta hora?

-No, porque a esta hora la gente duerme

-Vayamos a verlas-Aleix ignoró el comentario de Lily y la jalo de la muñeca haciendo que al mismo tiempo esta jalara a Helena.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba fuera de la sala común siguiendo a un delincuente y siendo seguida por una amiga que sufría por amor. Intentó decir que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero ni ella se lo creía, le gustaba hacer cosas así. Sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, romper las reglas y divertirse de forma diferente. Eso sí, sin que nadie saliera _gravemente_ herido. Los tres caminaron a hurtadillas, cada vuelta que daban, Aleix vigilaba que no viniera nadie. En esos momentos era cuando Lily envidiaba a James a quien su padre le había heredado la capa de incivilidad. Como si lo hubiera invocado, segundos después escuchó la risa de su hermano combinadas con la de la una chica.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Helena al escuchar lo mismo que Lily

-Nada –respondió Lily y jalo a su amiga hacia otra dirección, Aleix se dio cuenta de eso y las siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos? –susurró Aleix

Pero nadie contesto, Lily no sabía a dónde iban solo esperaba que James no la hubiera visto y que Helena no hubiera escuchado con claridad la risa de su hermano, bajaron muchas escaleras y atravesaron por distintos pasillos hasta que llegaron al lugar menos esperado.

-¿Crees que es hora de comer, Lily?-preguntó Aleix deteniéndose junto a la cocina

-Si tú crees que es hora de vagar, ¿Por qué no de comer?- respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

Los tres empujaron la puerta de la cocina y vieron a pequeñas criaturitas trabajando de forma excesiva, eran muchos y todos se movían con rapidez y eficacia. Todos tenían una especie de delantal floreado en el que se leían sus nombres. Una elfina llamada Dipzy, se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa

-Señorita Zabini-dijo la criatura con voz delgada -¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?

- Niño Nott-dijo otra criaturita- ¿Qué necesita?

Lily los miro a ambos puesto que no decían nada asi que ella tomo la palabra.

- ¿Nos podrías dar un tazón de bolitas de queso?-preguntó Lily en forma tierna.

- Claro Lily Potter –respondió Dipzy y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ir en busca de lo que la pelirroja le había pedido.

- ¿Bolitas de queso? –preguntó Aleix extrañado

- Si –dijo Lily sin darle mayor importancia, pero cuando miro la cara de sus amigos agrego –son frituras muggles. Las ventajas de no ser _tan_ sangre pura –dijo con sarcasmo.

Helena rodo los ojos y Aleix sonrió, segundos después Dipzy llegó con un plato verde que contenía bolitas de color naranja, olían bien como toda comida chatarra. Lily pensó que estaban recién salidas del horno puesto que aun estaban calientes y cuando comió una, la sensación en su boca explicó que aun estaban crujientes. Ofreció bolitas a sus amigos y estos aceptaron de forma dudosa, pero después se dieron cuenta que era lo más delicioso que alguna vez habían probado. Agradecieron a los elfos y salieron de la cocina para seguir su camino a la torre de astronomía.

Helena ya no se veía triste, ahora sonreía y reía con Nott y con Lily. Hablaban del partido, de las materias -los mayores le explicaron a Lily como resolver los próximos exámenes-, Lily habló de Malfoy y les preguntó que si toda la vida había sido así. Helena y Aleix le explicaron lo que ellos conocían del rubio y lo que sus padres les habían contado de sus padres. Lily sintió un poco de pena al escuchar que Aleix no se expresaba de una forma muy agradable de su abuelo ni del de Malfoy. Aunque ella había escuchado ciertas cosas, sus padres evitaban hablar del tema de la guerra, decían que no eran cosas que quisieran recordar; pero cuando escuchó como Helena y Aleix hablaban de los mortifagos los vellos de sus brazos se le erizaron, por un momento sintió culpa al ser amiga de familia de mortifagos o de haber quedado en la casa que no quiso apoyar a su padre; pero ella los quería, se había encariñado con Aleix y con Helena, incluso sentía una especie de cariño hacia Malfoy. Ellos no tenían la culpa, ellos ni siquiera habían nacido cuando estaba la guerra.

Llegaron a la torre de astronomía y se sentaron de una forma peculiar, haciendo que sus pies colgaran y recargando sus brazos en el barandal que limitaba la torre. Siguieron comiendo las bolitas de queso que Lily pidió y ella se limitó a ver las estrellas.

Aleix tenían razón, a esa hora las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y se aliniaban formando ciertas figuras, Lily se preguntó si dos de esas estrellas que estaban juntas eran los padres de Teddy pero también se preguntó si las dos que brillaban más eran sus abuelos. La respuesta era obvia, claro que lo eran, estaban muy juntas, apuntaban dirección a Lily y tenían un brillo especial. No los había conocido porque ni siquiera su padre lo había hecho. Pero en ese momento Lily supo algo, que sus abuelos la estaban cuidando desde lejos y que gracias a ellos había ganado el partido.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Hola Hola! ¿Como estan? ¿Que tal pasaron su cena del 31? yo con un fuerte dolor de estomago jaja de verdad creo que comi como si nunca mas lo volviera a hacer solo no comi bolitas de queso porque odio las bolitas de queso jaja.<em>

_Miiiiiil gracias por los reviews ya conteste la mayoria...**Po** me gustaron mucho tus corazoncitos y no se cuantos capítulos tendrá yo calculo como 50 xD._

_Bueno ahora les dare una noticia que no creo les guste mucho pero dicen por ahi que el que avisa no es traidor asi que prefiero decirselos jaja._

_Este es el ultimo capitulo antes de que entre a la escuela (el lunes regreso xD) y pues voy por mi ultimo semestre, entonces necesito poner tooda mi atención a la escuelita porque necesito sacar un buen promedio para irme a la universidad que quiero, ademas que tengo que aprovechar a mis amigos porque ser el ultimo semestre que este con ellos, como es el ultimo tambien tengo que estar viendo lo de los papeles y cosas asi, por lo tanto yo creo que actulizare como mucho 2 veces al mes :/ porque no quiero hacer el fic solo por hacerlo, quiero hacer capitulos largos y bien hechos asi que tratare de mis ratos libres estar aqui, se los juro xD._

_Bueno despues de mi justifiacion...¿Que les parecio el capitulo? pff pobre Helenita, pero James es como es nadie lo podra cambiar. ¿Que me dicen de mi trio jiji? ¿Los celos de Scorpius de nuevo? _

_Eso seria todo niñas..gracias por acompañarme y espero lo sigan haciendo aunque me tarde en actualizar pero entiéndeme, la escuela, los libros que tengo que leer, el grupo Dramione en facebook jaja, los retos a los que me meti xD pero mi mente esta en este fic._

_Un beso muy grande_

_Feliz año_

_~Luriana~_

_¿Review? _

_**Darmin, no pude enviarte el correo...me lo rechazo :/**  
><em>


	11. Temor a la oscuridad

**Capitulo XI**

**Temor a la oscuridad**

Los meses siguientes fueron los más aburridos para Lily, ya no había quidditch, ya nadie la molestaba porque después del partido obtuvo el respeto de todos, incluso de alguna de las gemelas que insistía que fueran amigas pero Lily no quería se hiciera su amiga solo porque había ganado un partido y lo había hecho muy bien, ella aun seguía pensando en una amistad profunda y sincera como que la su padre tuvo con sus tios. Pero sabía que esto último ya se estaba cumpliendo; las noches eran el momento principal para salir en busca de aventuras junto con Aleix y con Helena. Invadían las cocinas pidiendo cosas tanto muggles como mágicas, gracias a Lily, Aleix y Helena habían probado el café mokachino, bueno también Lily lo probaba por primera vez, puesto que cuando en casa les daba por ser 'muggles', Ginny insistía en que la pequeña no tenia edad suficiente para tomarlo, pero Lily siempre protestaba y juró incontables veces que algún dia lo probaría con o sin su consentimiento a lo cual James intervenía diciendo que no se pusiera en un plan rebelde puesto que no le quedaba.

Pero a Lily no le importaba lo que opinara su hermano y a él tampoco le importaba mucho la opinión de ella lo cual quedo claro cuando ella le reclamó por jugar con los sentimientos de Helena.

—Tú no entiendes de eso, Lily— dijo James enojado frente al lago

Al parecer Lily había pedido hablar con él diciéndole que era urgente que se vieran, el lugar de la cita fue el lago, ese lugar que tanto le gustaba a Lily más de noche con la luna reflejándose. James llegó preocupado preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Lily con su típica expresión de superioridad cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, separo un poco las piernas, alzó una ceja y miró desaprobatoriamente a su hermano.

James suspiró, conocía a su hermana demasiado bien para saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos y más aún cuando ella le pregunto que qué pasaba con Helena.

— ¿Qué no entiendo, James? ¿Qué sales con todas y no te importa ninguna?

—Ahórrate tus sermones Lily, Lorcan me dijo que era urgente que nos viéramos, yo estaba con Elisa pero aun así vine lo más rápido que pude y ¿estas son tus urgencias?

—¿Quién es Elisa? ¿La chica de los ojos verdes? ¿O ahora es otra? ¿Una de primero tal vez?

—Mira Lily, dedicate a estudiar, a atrapar pelotitas, peléate con el rubio _ese _pero no te metas en lo que no te importa

—Tú no metas a Scorpius en esto y si me importa, Helena es mi amiga— entrecerró los ojos a causa de su enojo

—Pues ve a consolarla, es mas ella debería estar agradecida salí con ella en San Valentín, ¿Qué más quiere? Elisa es mi novia solo ella

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? — se quejó Lily

—Ya te dije que no te importa— gritó James, amaba a su hermanita pero ni siquiera ella lo podría criticar

—¿Por qué me preguntaste que si me gustaría Helena para cuñada? — James rodó los ojos

—Estaba bromeando Lily, como si no me conocieras— Lily lo miró fijamente—bueno admito que esta bonita y que algo en ella me llamaba la atención, pero conocí a Elisa y me enamore de ella, ya llevamos dos semanas saliendo

—Toda una vida— dijo Lily en tono sarcástico— ¿Entonces por qué diablos le diste un collar a Helena?

—¿Qué collar? — preguntó confundido

—Del que cuelga un león

—Yo no le di nada— respondió

—Pues ella lo traía y aseguraba que tú se lo habías dado

—Creí haber perdido ese collar, me lo regalaron hace mucho y nunca me lo quitaba pero ese día cuando regresamos de Hogsmade ya no lo traía— Lily no supo que decir — aparte ¿Por qué demonios le daría un león?

—¿Y lo de Elisa ya es oficial? —preguntó desviando un poco la conversación, no sabía que decir puesto que creía en las palabras de su hermano

—Creo—respondió después de un suspiro— me enamore de sus ojos

—Son verdes— dijo Lily como si no le pareciera suficiente razón— Papá los tiene así, también Albus

—Bien Lily, aclarado el tema me voy—respondió obviando las palabras de su hermana— si te gusta Elisa que bien sino sencillamente me da igual, te quiero pero metete en tus asuntos.

Las palabras de James estuvieron en sus oídos por más de una semana, sin atreverse a preguntarle a Helena que tan cierto era la versión del collar que ella aseguraba su hermano le había regalado. Lily solo pedía una cosa, que su hermano fuera feliz y dejara de salir con todas las chicas que le pasaban enfrente porque eso significaba que no se sentía bien consigo y necesitaba muchas mujeres para sentirse importante. Aunque le importaba la felicidad de Helena, primero y desde hace años estaba su hermano.

Pero tuvo que olvidar a su hermano y a su amiga por unos días, que se convirtieron en semanas puesto que los exámenes finales estaban cerca y no era cosa sencilla, al menos no para Lily que aunque se burlaba de Rose por pasar estudiando todo el día cuando supo que el fin de su primer año se acercaba no tuvo vida ni siquiera en la noche para salir con sus amigos a robar comida. Sin embargo a ella no le gustaba estudiar en la biblioteca, sentía que ese lugar tenía una mala vibra que la hacía entristecerse, enojarse, estresarse y otras cosas más; por tal razón prefería sentarse junto al lago, recargada en un árbol sintiendo la brisa del viento golpear en su cara y hacer volar su cabello. En ese lugar, repasaba todos sus apuntes y hacia algunos dibujos que ejemplificaran mas el tema, también movía su muñeca para hacer levitar alguna pluma o lo que tuviera más cerca. Podía pasar horas ahí, ese lugar fue especial para ella desde ese momento sin imaginarse que en años posteriores seria el lugar de sus secretos, el lago de sus lágrimas y el árbol de sus lamentos.

* * *

><p>Pasaron muchos días y Lily no se atrevía a hablar con su amiga. Un susurro en el oído izquierdo le sugería que no hiciera nada, que no era su problema si a Helena le gustaba estar engañándose respecto a James; pero en contra parte, en su oído derecho le susurraban que hablara lo más rápido posible para que las ilusiones que Helena se había formado, se rompieran antes de que la hicieran ir más lejos. Pero los días simplemente no eran suficientes para poder hablar con alguien, no era suficientes para nada puesto que estudiar para los exámenes no era cosa sencilla, y las pocas noches que llegaron a salir ella, Helena y Aleix prefería ocuparlas en hablar de otras cosas, olvidarse un poco de los estudios y mirar como Aleix y Helena se la pasaban peleando por las pequeñas indirectas que el chico lo lanzaba a la morena.<p>

No es que Aleix fuera un insensible, solo que le gustaba burlarse de las desgracias ajenas aunque Helena cada vez era más cercana, y por esa misma razón se reía más placenteramente acerca de la nueva novia de James y la cara roja de coraje de Helena.

Lily no entendía cómo era posible que sufriera por amor o mejor dicho por James, nunca lo había entendido y no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ella era feliz rompiendo las reglas, escapando en las noches y haciéndole comparsa a Aleix respecto a las bromas hacia Helena. Pero la principal víctima de Lily no era Helena precisamente sino Scorpius el cual cada vez veía más imposible el acercamiento con Rose, cosa que lo hacía ponerse furioso y esa era una razón para que la pequeña Potter se burlara de su desgracia.

Pero finalmente, días antes de salir de vacaciones Lily decidió hablar con Helena. Era gracioso, puesto que Lily con su estatura baja, su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos marrones avispados, estaba de pie junto a una alta, delgada y sensual niña morena a la que le estaba dando palabras de apoyo, consuelo y ¿empatía?

Encontró a Helena, en una mesa que se encontraba a la esquina de la sala común y decidida a hacer lo correcto se sentó junto a ella, mostrándole una sonrisa de fraternidad

—¿Cómo vas con tus exámenes? —Preguntó Helena mirando tiernamente a Lily, la pelirroja se limito a alzar los hombros —¿has hablado con James?

Lily borró la sonrisa y bajo la mirada. Podía ser una niña traviesa y que rompía las reglas –aunque nadie se había dado cuenta _aun_- pero le costaba lastimar a los demás diciendo la verdad, porque esa era otra característica de Lily; su sinceridad había sacado lagrimas a muchas personas, incluso desde los 4 años, cuando empezó a hablar y con una sonrisa afirmo que muchas veces veía a su madre triste por haber dejado el quidditch para cuidarlos a ellos. Con el tiempo fue creciendo y aprendió que las palabras podían herir, pero aun así eran preferibles que vivir en la mentira.

—James no te dio ese collar ¿cierto? —preguntó Lily y Helena agachó la mirada

—Te dije que si—susurró Helena con la cabeza agachada

—¿Por qué te regalaría un león? — Helena no contestó— tú se lo robaste ¿verdad? —Helena alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Lily muy abiertos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Helena en tono molesto

—Que te estás engañando, Helena. Tu bien sabes cómo es James ¿no? ¿O acaso me dirás que no sabías que sale con media escuela? O salía porque al fin creo que se ha hecho de una novia—Helena se quedo callada, pero porque la ira le estaba imposibilitando articular alguna palabra.

—¿Y tú dices ser mi amiga? —dijo Helena, después de un rato, con voz irritada

—Sí, pero también soy hermana de James y me vi como una tonta reclamándole por cosas que sencillamente no se pueden evitar.

La combinación del rojo con su tono de piel, se vio reflejada en sus mejillas, no dijo nada más y con un rápido movimiento recogió sus libros que estaban en la mesa y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación donde reflejo su enojo azotando la puerta.

Lily no dijo nada más, se limitó a ver como su única amiga le daba la espalda y cerraba la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Pero no le preocupaba mucho el enojo de Helena, sino lo que temía era que no la dejara pasar cuando anocheciera y necesitara dormir. Así que miró el sillón, pensando que tan cómodo seria dormir ahí, porque Lily no iba a pedir perdón y menos a Helena, sino lo iba a hacer con James que era su hermano, mucho menos con la niña causante de la pelea.

Cuando miró el sillón, se dio cuenta que de nuevo todos la estaban mirando, al parecer las peleas de Lily con cualquiera que se metiera con ella eran la mayor atracción para la casa de las serpientes; muchos la miraban con dudando si alguna vez deberían de hacerla enojar. Muchos le sonreían con satisfacción, entre ellos una de las gemelas, aunque no identificó si era Alexia o Hazel, también le lanzaba una sonrisa; pero Scorpius no hacía nada.

Su rubia, casi blanca, cabellera sobresalía del respaldo del sofá pero cuando Lily se acercó para ver en qué dirección iba esa mirada fría, se dio cuenta que no tenia dirección ni punto fijo. Solo estaba contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, casi no parpadeaba y lo único que movía, eran sus dedos. Lily se preguntó que podía estarle pasando, pero enseguida le llegó la respuesta: Rose.

No podía creer, que ese rubio grosero, salvaje y vulgar estuviera sufriendo por su prima; no es que Rose no fuera bonita, pero para Lily, su prima no era de la clase de niñas por las que se sufría. Scorpius podía tener a quien quisiera, mirándolo bien no era feo, sus ojos proyectaban cierta clase de sentimientos que no se comparaban con nada existente; su cabello, era diferente al de todos, era rubio sí, pero no un rubio que anunciaban en los tintes ni tampoco el rubio artificial que se adquiere después de usar el greese manzanilla. Era un rubio único, tan claro y tan brilloso, tan suave, tan sedoso. ¿Por qué fijarse en Rose? Lily estaba segura que más de una rogarían por besar esos carnosos y gruesos labios, por tomar esa fría mano o por alborotar ese lacio cabello.

Scorpius sintió una mirada dura y penetrante en su cabeza. Pero enseguida supo que era de Lily, nadie miraba de esa forma. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos marrones y ese cabello rojizo que caía sobre la frente de Lily. Ella aún lo miraba, como si estuviera analizando cada poro de su pálida piel. Sin duda Scorpius se percato de este acto, por lo que sus niveles de arrogancia subieron y como respuesta a esa mirada insistente, alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que emitía una sonrisa de lado. Pero Lily, no bajo la mirada, ni cambio de posición, al contrario se acerco más al rubio sonriéndole del mismo modo que él lo hacía. Scorpius se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el sillón para estar frente a Lily y así poder preguntarle si le gustaba admirar su belleza.

—¿Sabes que el acné te esta afectando? — susurró Lily, cuando tuvo a Scorpius lo suficientemente cerca.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se difumino de inmediato y la de Lily se iluminó aun más. Algunos de los que estaban cerca rieron tímidamente y una de las gemelas puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero el panorama no duró mucho tiempo, porque de repente todas las velas se apagaron a causa de un fuerte viento frio que inundo las mazmorras. Haciendo asi que la sala común quedara en penumbra.

—Mi varita, mi varita—se escuchó decir a más de uno después de varios gritos.

Pero nadie puedo hacer un_ lumus_, la oscuridad era tal que nadie se pudo mover de su lugar y como era ya muy tarde, ninguno se preocupo en tener su varita cerca. Así que tuvieron que permanecer sin vista alguna por algunos minutos.

Lily no gritó, pero no porque no tuviera miedo, al contrario, la oscuridad era una de las cosas que más le asustaba; tal vez las anécdotas del 'señor oscuro' habían hecho que todo lo referente a lo negro le asustara. Desde que nació, dormía con la varita de su padre bajo su almohada pero primero antes de que callera en sueño profundo, su madre tenía que hacer su patronus para que ella no tuviera miedo. En Hogwarts era diferente, a pesar de estar en las mazmorras, siempre había luz y como las de primero eran las primeras en ir a la cama, nunca tuvo miedo.

La única reacción que tuvo fue quedarse estática al sentir el viento congelándole los huesos, y a causa del miedo se sujetó de lo más próximo que tenia. Al parecer una mano fría, larga y huesuda se aferraba también a ella.

Nadie se movió hasta minutos después cuando poco a poco las velas comenzaron a tener de nuevo su luz. Algunas risas se escucharon fuera del cuadro de Salazar, Lily identificó la risa de James y de su primo Fred. ¿Y le decían a ella que madurara? La pelirroja rodó los ojos, pero de repente sintió que apretaban muy fuerte su mano, tanto que hasta le llegó a causar dolor. Miró dirección a su mano y luego siguió con la mirada el brazo que estaba junto a ella, así fue como llegó a encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos fríos. Sin embargo, esta vez ya no volvería a quedar hipnotizada por ellos.

—Me estas lastimando, Malfoy— se quejó la pelirroja

Pero Scorpius estaba perdido, su mirada no tenía punto fijo y su cuerpo aun estaba estático. Para él también la oscuridad era un temor, no tanto por las anécdotas que escuchaba acerca del mago más temible del mundo, sino por los gritos que su padre algunas veces emitía. Algunas madrugadas, Scorpius se despertó porque junto a su habitación estaba la de sus padres y continuamente su padre gritaba y lloraba por temor a algo. Astoria le había explicado a Scorpius, que le temía a la oscuridad. Pero después, con ayuda de Rose, entendió que significado de oscuridad tenía su padre.

—Malfoy—repitió Lily moviendo la mano enfrente de los ojos grises.

Scorpius parpadeó continuamente, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo y cuando sintió su mano, entrelazada con la de Lily, se apresuró a disimular su miedo.

—¿Ya se te paso el miedo, Potter? —preguntó con voz quebrada.

—¿Y a ti? — preguntó Lily, alzando una ceja.

—No tuve miedo—mintió

—Yo sí—admitió Lily—no es malo tener miedo

—¿Y así querías estar en Gryffindor?—dijo el rubio con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

—Es de valientes admitir que se tiene miedo—protestó la pelirroja

—Felicidades—el tono de sarcasmo volvió.

Lily lo miró y él a ella. Por primera vez en un año, Scorpius se dio cuenta de los ojos tan expresivos que Lily tenía, había sentido su mirada, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa. Sonreía con ellos. Decía tanto sin hablar. Maldecía sin ni siquiera mover sus labios. En ese momento, Scorpius identificó un color que después lo vería iluminado en todos lados.

—¿Me perdí de algo? — una voz conocida sonó detrás de ellos y fue en ese momento, cuando se dieron cuenta que aun seguían tomados de la mano.

—Aleix—gritó Lily soltándose de la mano del rubio y corriendo hacia donde su amigo estaba— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Castigado—respondió el moreno como si fuera lo más natural — ¿Ya empacaste? —Lily negó con la cabeza—pues apresúrate porque tengo planeada nuestra última travesura del año. ¿Dónde está Helena?

Lily hizo un resumen de la conversación con su amiga, mientras que Scorpius miraba como esa niña pelirroja hablaba con un chico mayor que ella, un chico que hasta hacia tiempo Scorpius siempre había visto solo. ¿Qué era lo que Lily tendría? ¿Era especial? ¿Por qué Qammar estaba babeando por ella? Solo era una niña de 11 años, con cabellos rojos, labios color carmín, ojos marrones y un carisma incomparable.

* * *

><p><em>Hoola! Pues despues de un mes les traigo el capitulo 11. Iba a ser mas largo pero preferi dividirlo en 2, asi que el proximo sera como la contunuacion de este, Jaja bueno obvio, pero a lo que me refiero esque se relatara el ultimo dia del primer año de Lily :P<em>

_Miil gracias por los reviews de verdad me hacen muuy feliz! Ya paso los 100 :P ii **Po** si fuiste el 100 :D_

_Les hago una invitacion a leer **'Cuento de hadas**' tambien Scorp/Lil lo hice para un reto, asi que me gustaria saber su opinion; a mi psiquiatra, analista, critico y amigo Carlitos no le gusto pero me gustaria saber que piensan ustedes._

_El siguiente capitulo ya esta estructurado en mi mente, asi que yo creo en maximo 15 dias lo subo:P porque este fin de semana publicare un Teddy&Lily one-shot._

_Bien me voy a terminar mi tarea_

_Un beso muy muy grande._

_¿Review?_

_~Adriiluzeciita~_


	12. Orejas extensibles

**Capitulo XII **

**Orejas extensibles**

Lily corrió a su habitación necesitaba empacar antes de salir con Aleix. Supuestamente debería haber empaco hacia días atrás, pero la palabra 'mañana' era la favorita de Lily. Así que después de salir del lapsus que le provoco la oscuridad y la mano de Scorpius, decidió empacar. No pensó más en la mano fría y temblorosa de Scorpius, aunque sintió un poco de pena por él, porque aun cuando sus padres le trataban de ocultar todo lo que paso en la guerra y en esa época, Lily sabía muy bien quien era Draco Malfoy y de donde venia; pero eso no quitaba el desagrado que sentía ante Scorpius y por su fría y suave mano.

Entró a la habitación de las chicas que para sorpresa de Lily no había sido cerrada por Helena, aunque si estaba allí, hasta el fondo de la habitación con las rodillas encogidas, abrazándolas frente a su pecho. Miró a Lily pero no dijo nada, al contrario, agacho su cabeza y la escondió en sus piernas.

Lily creyó escuchar sollozos, tuvo la necesidad de ir a abrazarla; se sentía culpable, pero sabía que era necesario hacerle ver que estaba actuando mal. Así que prefirió empacar sus cosas, guardaba su ropa en su baúl que tenía las iniciales L.L.P.W., empacó su víbora que llevaba meses acompañándola, miró su habitación y disfruto cada destello verde con gris que en algún momento le habían causado mucho dolor, o mejor dicho, mucho enojo por no estar donde ella quería. Ella, Lily Luna Potter Weasley siempre había estado donde deseaba, con quien deseaba, a la hora que deseaba; cuando no quedo en Gryffindor, no le dolió tanto la casa, sino que por una vez en su vida no hubiera estado en el lugar deseado.

En su primer año, Lily comprendió que por más que se quieran las cosas si las circunstancias no permiten obtenerlas, por más que las desees no estarán al alcance de ellas; frase que tendrá muy, pero muy presente, en años posteriores.

Pero en ese momento, lo único que le preocupaba era empacar sus cosas lo más rápido posible, para así poder acompañar a Nott para que este realizara su última travesura. Solo a acompañar, quería que el último día en Hogwarts fuera normal. Sin embargo un continuo sonido provino de la puerta acompañado de una simpática voz repitiendo

—Lily, Lily, Lily. —La voz de Nott hacia que Lily se estresará.

La pelirroja se preguntó, si esa forma de llamar a la puerta era suya, o si la había adquirido de la serie 'The big bang theory'. Pero fuese como fuese, a ella le molestara que repitieran su nombre tantas veces.

—¿Qué quieres, Nott? —dijo Lily una vez que abrió la puerta y miró a Aleix sonriendo

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó el pelinegro

—No

—Usa magia—Aleix alzo los hombros

—No puedo hacer magia— protestó Lily

—'Hogwarts: Colegio de Magia y hechicería'—cada palabra la pronuncio con un espacio muy marcado— ¿Eso te suena a algo?

—Primer año— dijo Lily extendiendo los brazos.

Aunque la idea de Aleix no estaba mal, llevaba ya horas empacando y no podía terminar, en esos momentos se arrepintió de haber guardado la mitad de su armario en su maleta, llevó demasiada ropa y solamente uso la mitad de ella.

—Anda, Potter—siguió Aleix—yo te ayudo.

Lily lo miro con expresión de duda, no confiaba en la ayuda de Aleix porque simplemente cada que trataba de ayudarla todo salía peor, pero ya quería terminar, necesitaba ya salir de esa habitación donde los sollozos de Helena la hacían sentir mal. Así que después de torcer la boca aceptó.

—Lo sabía, Potter—se burló el morocho—pero será después. Ahora—sonrió—ven conmigo.

La tomó de la pequeña muñeca y Lily lo siguió pero en el camino hacia la puerta enfoco su mirada en su peor pesadilla, Malfoy estaba ahí, mirando la chimenea sin contemplarla en realidad, solo enfocaba sus lindos ojso grises hacia el fuego que salía. Lily no pudo no preguntarse qué estaba pasando, asi que aun caminando de la mano de Aleix miraba la cabellera rubia de Malfoy.

—Oye, Aleix —hablo la pelirroja a su amigo, quien inmediatamente enfoco los ojos en esta—¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy?

Aleix, quien no era propiamente, una persona discreta, encogió los hombros pero gritó:

—Malfoy, que dice aquí la pelirroja que qué es lo que te pasa

Lily se llevo la mano que tenia disponible a la frente y negó con la cabeza, si, quería saberlo pero no de esa forma; no podía dejar creer a Malfoy que ella tenía interés en él; solo era curiosidad.

Scorpius giró el rostro y miro a sus compañeros de casa, suspiró y volvió a enfocar la mirada en la chimenea.

—Rose—susurró y volvió a perderse en su propio mundo

Desde que el año había comenzado, lo que más deseaba era declararle su amor a la Weasley; llevaban ya dos años de amistad y él no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su padre le había dicho que no se fijara en sus amistades, pero que de ser posible evitara a lo que se apellidase Weasley y más aun si su segundo apellido era Granger, pero lo cierto era que Rose era el ser más maravilloso que había conocido, era lista, divertida, comprensiva, su amor era prohibido porque él, como hijo de un Malfoy nunca podría salir con la hija de un Weasley, ninguno de los padres lo aceptarían, pero se amaban. Bueno no tanto así, pero si sentían una fuerte atracción el uno por el otro, o al menos Scorpius hacia Rose. Por eso le lastimaba tanto que siendo el último día de ese curso aun no le hubiera dicho lo que sentía.

Lily no entendía esas cosas del amor, ni quería entenderlo; le parecía patético que alguien estuviera con la mirada perdida esperando decirle lo que sentía a alguien, y luego a quien, nada menos que a su prima Rose; la quería, siempre lo había hecho, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que alguien pudiera fijarse en ella, o que ella se fijase en alguien porque al igual que Lily para Rose, esas cosas del amor estaban en segundo plano. Y luego estaba Malfoy con su estúpido porte de orgullo y arrogancia que simulaba indiferencia ante todo el mundo, que hipócrita era que se estuviera arrastrando para poder decirle a Rose lo que sentía por ella.

—¿Lily? —la interrumpió Aleix—¿nos vamos?

Lily asintió y ambos salieron de la sala común; caminaron por los pasillos que conducían de las mazmorras a los baños del segundo piso, lugar a donde se dirigían, la pelirroja se pregunto qué estaría tramando Aleix, pero estaba más interesada en saber las razones por las que Malfoy se había fijado en Rose; posiblemente se estaba obsesionando con el tema, pero a si era Lily, le gustaba llegar al fondo de las cosas, aunque estuvieran muy profundas. Lo que más le inquietaba era la respuesta de su prima si ese rubio se le declaraba, es decir, se habían visto muy juntos pero qué diría a la hora de la verdad, en el momento que Malfoy se hincara sobre su rodilla derecha y le estirara la mano para pedirle ser su novia, para decirle que juntos recorrerían valles encantados y que lucharían contra viento y marea para defender su amor. Rió al imaginar la escena, como le gustaría ver eso.

Llegaron al baño del segundo piso, el cual como siempre estaba muy desértico, Myrtle seguía haciendo de las suyas.

—¿Haremos una travesura en un baño? —preguntó Lily sorprendida y a la vez decepcionada; era verdad que Aleix algunas veces tenía ideas muy raras, pero ¿un baño?

Aleix solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió traviesamente, sin soltar la mano de Lily se dirigió a uno de los cubículos en los que su amiga Myrtle paseaba de vez en cuando. Lily lo siguió, pero en el acto escucho ciertas risitas y ruiditos provenientes de un cubículo cerrado, pero la pequeña Potter enseguida supo de que o mejor dicho que quien se trataba; James de nuevo estaba haciendo de las suyas, solo esperaba que fuera cierto lo que le había dicho semanas atrás y ahora si estuviera tomando en serio a las chicas.

—Hola, Aleix—dijo una voz de repente que hizo Lily se sobresaltara—veo que ahora vienes acompañado.

La voz chillona de Myrtle resonaba por todo el baño; seguía igual que siempre, con sus dos enormes gafasy su cuerpo transparente, aun sonreía y se perdía en esa sonrisa, y como bien pudo Lily comprobar, aun era irritante.

—Lily Potter—anunció Aleix señalando a la pelirroja, la cual solo movió los dedos en señal de saludo.

Myrtle emitió un grito de dolor, que hizo a Lily estremecerse y sintiera su cuerpo frio, más cuando la traspasó.

—¿Sabes que tu padre y yo tenemos nuestra historia? —dijo tiernamente la niña fantasma—fue hace mucho tiempo, él era muy pequeño y no sabía nada del amor, pero conmigo aprendió muchas cosas, ¿verdad, Aleix? —miró a Aleix.

—Supongo—respondió Aleix con indiferencia—dime ¿Cuál es el escusado del que quieres salga agua rosa?

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella criatura, al principio la había asustado pero después se dio cuenta de lo tierna que era, le hubiera encantado ver a su padre con esa fantasmita y a su madre teniendo un ataque de celos como los que solía tener cuando le informaban que Cho Chang estaba en Inglaterra. Después se preguntó si el grito de la niña había hecho salir a su hermano y a su acompañante del cubículo, pero al parecer no había sido así. Lily se preguntó que estarían haciendo, pero en realidad no quería conocer la respuesta; estaba ya algo traumado de ver a sus padres queriendo darle un hermanito.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente, tenía 8 años cuando una tormenta sacudía las faldas de la ciudad; era de madrugada y no podía dormir así que con su perro de peluche en mano, caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres y al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo más extraño, frustrante, y repugnante que había visto en su vida, y era que su padre…

No pudo continuar el recuerdo a causa de que el agua del escusado había comenzado a salirse; el baño comenzó a inundarse y sus tobilleras estaban empapándose. Miró dirección de donde el agua provenía y se encontró con Aleix mojado de la cabeza a los pies, con su varita en mano y su cara de asquerosidad; al parecer el querer cambiar el agua del escusado de color había hecho una explosión y había invadido todo el baño; los pisos ya estaban empapados y el sonido del goteo del agua cada vez era más fuerte.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? —gritó Lily al tener el agua casi a la altura de sus rodillas

Pero Aleix no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque unos brazos ya estaban en los hombros de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué hiciste, Lily?—preguntó James enojado; usaba la corbata mal anudada y su cabello estaba muy despeinado; sus ojos chocolate miraban a Lily con enojo y sus dedos apretaban cada vez mas fuerte los delgados hombros de su hermana.

Lily amaba a su hermano, pero no soportaba que la regañara cuando hacia una travesura; como se atrevería a regañarla cuando era él el que siempre estaba metido en problemas, y era ella quien siempre lo cubría. Sin embargo, al parecer esta vez iba a ser diferente y todo por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido días atrás.

Lily giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermano y a su novia, menos mal que seguía siendo la misma; su cara reflejaba miedo, sus blancas facciones tenían un tono rojizo en las mejillas y si Lily no veía mal, llevaba comiéndose las uñas de los dedos. Se veía tímida y preocupada, y sus sonrojadas mejillas mostraban su culpabilidad de lo que estaba pasando dentro de ese cubículo.

—¿Y tú que estabas haciendo? —preguntó Lily inocentemente, aunque sabía bien la respuesta.

—Yo pregunte primero—se justifico James

—No seas infantil—resopló Lily y se soltó de los brazos de su hermano

Entonces, James miró dirección a Aleix, quien seguía en la misma posición estático y examinando cada parte de su cuerpo mojado, pero al percatarse de la mirada del hermano mayor de su amiga, también clavó sus ojos en él pero tímidamente sonrió.

—James, fue mi culpa—declaró Nott

James alzó una ceja y lo miró a un más fijo ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba James? Sabía que era amigo de su hermana pero de ahí a que hubiera una confianza para que ya lo llamara James eran cosas muy distintas.

—No le des explicaciones, Aleix—intervino Lily—no se las merece.

Lily alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos intentado retar a su amigo pero en cuanto James abrió la boca para decir algo pero una voz detrás de ellos le impidió decir algo.

—¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? —preguntó la directora con cara de disgusto y las piernas mojadas.

Todos la miraron nerviosos, pero la que más lo estaba era Elisa que no sabía qué hacer o que decir, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que el cabello de Lily y los ojos parecían apunto de inundarse de lagrimas. Pero James la calmó, le tendió su mano y ella después de un largo suspiro la tomó. Lily quería que alguien le tomara la suya, y Aleix al percatarse de esto tomó rápidamente a Lily. Y así lo cuatro –con Myrtley de espectadora- se enfrentaron a la mirada de la directora.

—Hice una pregunta—protesto McGonall—¿señor Potter?

James resopló de tal forma que el flequillo que le cubría los ojos voló

—Vera profesora—comenzó—como es nuestro ultimo día de escuela, decidí despedirme oficialmente de Elisa, mi novia aquí presente—señalo a la muchacha y esta solo bajo la mirada—vine a presentarle a Myrtle, usted sabe ella es amiga de mi padre y eso. Pero como Lily es mi hermanita, decidió acompañarnos y trajo a su novio con ella.

—¿Qué? —protestaron Lily y Aleix al mismo tiempo, quienes aun tenían las manos entrelazadas, pero Lily sintió como la novia de su hermano le picaba una costilla para que no dijera nada más.

—¿Y por que el agua de un escusado se esta saliendo? —preguntó la directora muy molesta.

—No me ha dejado terminar, su señoría—dijo James exagerando las últimas palabras—usted sabe que Myrtle siempre ha estado enamorada de mi padre y odia tanto a mi madre que al ver a mi hermanita se enojo tanto que se metió a un escusado.

McGonall no tuvo la oportunidad de entrevistar a Myrtle puesto esta ya había desparecido pero la historia de James no lo convenció en absoluto.

—Estarán castigados los cuatro regresando de vacaciones—dijo por fin la directora después de examinar todo el baño—y me extraña mucho de usted señorita McKesie, sin duda el salir con este bruto la ha corrompido—Elisa volvió a bajar la mirada y apretó mas la mano de James—y usted señorita Potter, espero que su padre este enterado que sale con este otro troglodita—y dicho esto desapareció haciendo ondear su capa.

Elisa abrazó a James en busca de protección pero el mayor de los Potter no estaba en ese momento para consolar a alguien sino para reprender a su hermana.

—¿Me vas explicar que hacen aquí? —gritó James

—No—respondió Lily desafiante—nos vemos en casa.

Y jalando de la mano a Aleix salió por la misma puerta que la antigua profesora de transformaciones.

—Estoy aburrido—protestó Aleix ya en el compartimiento de tren en el que iba con Lily—hagamos algo

Lily quien estaba acostada en el sillón del compartimiento y jugaba con un videojuego muggle que su tio Dudley le había regalado mucho tiempo atrás, rió.

—¿De qué te ries? —preguntó el moreno

—Como tus travesuras no funcionan, yo ya hice las mías—dijo la pelirroja, apagando el aparatito de pilas e incorporándose al asiento.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Aleix curioso —¿robaste las muñecas de alguien?

Aleix sonrió pero al parecer para Lily eso no tenia gracia alguna; le gustaban las muñecas eso nadie lo negaría, pero en realidad lo que había hecho era poner una de las orejas extensibles que James tenía en su habitación, en el compartimiento de su prima. No dudaba que en algún momento el tonto del rubio se apareciera en ese compartimiento a declararle su amor a su prima, y ella quería ser testigo de cómo lo mandaban a volar.

—Si no quieres escuchar no lo hagas—dijo Lily después de haberle contado la historia a Aleix y de haber visto la cara que este puso.

Rose tenía en las manos la edición del profeta, siempre le gustaba estar informada y entretenida en la lectura. Albus miraba la ventana y analizaba cada cosa que veía, explicándole a Rose los componentes de cada una de ellas. Hugo comía ranas de chocolate y de vez en cuando preguntaba cosas acerca de cómo les había ido en el año o acerca de las cosas que ambos estaban analizando.

El rechinido de una puerta y el choque de dos vidrios hicieron que los tres se distrajeran de sus actividades y miraran hacia la puerta del compartimiento, ahí estaba Scorpius Malfoy, con su cabello peinado todo hacia atrás y su sonrisa en media cara, llevaba también un suéter negro que cubría todo su cuello haciéndolo ver más largo y elegante; y en la mano derecha llevaba una flor roja junto a una cajita de terciopelo.

Los tres que ocupaban el compartimiento se pusieron de pie y Albus sostuvo la mano de Hugo para que no se lanzara hacia su amigo. Entonces algo que parecería una escena muy bien planeada se hizo real; Scorpius se hinco sobre su rodilla derecha y tomó la mano de Rose haciendo que esta lanzara su ejemplar al sillón donde había estado sentada.

—Rose Weasley—Rose lo miró extrañada pero sonrió—pensaras que esto es demasiado, pero nada es demasiado tratándose de ti. Sé que nuestros padres se odian y sé que como tu madre le pego al mío hace no sé cuantos años, se que tu padre fue víctima de insultos del mío pero eran niños, se que nuestro amor será muy Romeo y Julieta por el odio que existe en nuestras familias pero quiero que estemos juntos para enfrentarnos a lo que sea. Desde hace mucho tiempo quise decirte esto, pero no me atreví hasta hoy. Sé que tu hermano piensa que soy mala influencia para ti pero Hugo—miró al niño pelirrojo que estaba con la boca abierta—te juro que quiero a tu hermana y que la cuidare siempre. Albus, se que tu quieres mucho a tu prima y también a ti te juro que la hare feliz. Y a ti Rose, te prometo una vida de amor sincero si en este momentos aceptas ser mi novia.

—Scorpius—dijo una Rose sonrojada—tenemos 13 años.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que este amor sea para siempre ¿Aceptas? —se levantó del piso y colocó en su muñeca una pulsera de oro que llevaba las iniciales de ambos.

—Si—aceptó la castaña.

—¡¿QUË? —gritó Lily en su compartimiento lanzando el hilo de la oreja lo más lejos posible

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Aleix asustado, al parecer el sueño lo estaba invadiendo cuando su amiga comenzó a gritar.

—Dijo que si—la voz de Lily estaba entrecortada, pero era por el enojo que sentía ante la aceptación de su prima—Rose Jean Weasley dijo que sí. No lo puedo creer

—¿Por qué te enoja tanto? —dijo Aleix sonriendo—¿Te importa Malfoy?

—Por supuesto que no—se defendió Lily—es solo que, no puedo creer que a Rose sí.

—Mejor duérmete, Pottersita—sugirió el chico volviendo a ponerse cómodo.

Pero Lily no quería dormir, tanta ira no podía detenerse; ese desgraciado de Malfoy ahora estaba entrando a su familia. Rose no era nada tonta, ¿Por qué aceptar ser novia de ese renacuajo?, a tío Ron de seguro no le gustaría nada la idea, aunque si Hugo no había protestado ya no sabía que mas esperar de esa familia. Y tía Hermione, de seguro ella si aceptaría, solo quería ver a su hija feliz y por desgracia ese bicho cumplía con esa misión. Pero, tío Ron lo había previsto desde un principio y le había dicho a su hija que no se hiciera amiga de ese, mucho menos novia, el abuelo Arthur no consentiría nunca que su nieta se casara con un Malfoy, pero ahí estaba Rose rompiendo las reglas. Que ironía, la perfecta Rose Weasley estaba desafiando a su padre.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el tren llegó a King Cross; solo cuando vio a muchos adultos por la ventanas, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado. Empujo fuertemente a Aleix para que despertara y una vez hecho, salió del compartimiento junto con su amigo. Aun estaba enojada y confundida por lo que había escuchado y lo estuvo aun mas cuando enfrente de ella apareció Rose tomada de la mano de su peor enemigo. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y salió rápidamente del tren.

—Te escribiré, Aleix—dijo apresuradamente y salió corriendo entre la multitud.

Llego hasta donde sus padres la esperaban y abrazó a cada uno de ellos con un fuerte apretón. Besó la mejilla de cada uno y se alineo a ellos para esperar a que sus hermanos bajaran. Minutos después tío Ron y tía Hermione habían llegado a unirse a ellos, ambos saludaron a Lily y esta sonrió, enseguida Albus llegó corriendo para abrazar a su madre y posteriormente a su padre, detrás de él venía Hugo dando pasos lentos y pensando en algo, solo Lily sabía que la mente de su primo estaba invadida por una serie de ideas a exponer delante de su padre.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó Ron después de saludar a su hijo

—Con su novio—intervino Lily

Todos enfocaron los ojos en Lily quien sonrió pero después se dio cuenta de su error.

—¿Tu como sabes eso? —Pregunto Hugo intrigado—¿Malfoy te lo dijo?

—¿Malfoy? —repitió Hermione

—Ehh—Lily no sabía que decir, pero enseguida le llego una idea brillante—Si, Malfoy y sus amigos apostaron para que el primero saliera con Rose, a mi eso me pareció horrible pero me dijeron que no me metiera. Y si Hugo viene solo, me imagino que Malfoy ya ganó la apuesta.

En ese momento, Rose apareció detrás de su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola—saludó inocentemente—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eres novia del mini-hurón? —preguntó Ron tomando a su hija de los hombros

—Papi, no le digas así—protestó la mayor de los Weasley—y si ya somos novios.

De nuevo todos miraron a Lily y esta se mordió la lengua a causa del nerviosismo que corría por sus venas.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Rose

—Rose—habló Lily—me temó que Scorpius no te quiere.

—¿Qué?

—Él y sus amigos apostaron para ver si lograba salir contigo.

Rose abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, ella estaba segura que eso no era cierto, no por nada ya le había insistido tiempo atrás que salieran. Pero ¿Por qué Lily diría eso?

—Eso es mentira—protestó la castaña—él siempre me ha querido

—No seas ilusa, prima. Él no quiere a nadie más que así mismo.

—¿Acaso lo conoces?

—Si, desgraciadamente llevo un año conviviendo con él. Además ¿Por qué se fijaría en ti, teniendo a las gemelas detrás de él?

Lily estaba enojada, ya razonaba lo que decía y solo hablaba por impulso, pero ya había empezado esa discusión, ahora tenía que acabarla

—Lo que pasa es que estas enojada conmigo porque yo si tengo amigos y gente que se fije en mi.

—Ay por favor, Rose. ¿Quién podría tenerle más envidia a quien? Yo soy hermosa, inteligente, divertida y la consentida de mis abuelos.

—Lily—la reprendió Ginny

—¿Y crees que eso me importa? —continuo Rose—Eres boba y mimada

—Rose—ahora fue el turno de Hermione

—Me da igual, al menos los chicos no apuestan conmigo

—Lily— intervino Albus—no creo que Scorpius haya hecho una apuesta, yo lo conozco y sé que está enamorado de Rose.

—Bien, haya ustedes. No digan que no les advertí.

Harry se disculpó con Ron y con Hermione y tomo de la mano a su pequeña para salir de ahí en el momento que James llegó corriendo detrás de ellos.

Los 5 Potter salieron de la estación, dirección a su automóvil muggle. Nadie dijo nada y solo se escuchaban los tacones de Ginny al caminar. James y Lily estaban enojados, Harry y Ginny estaban pensando en la plática que tendrían con Lily y Albus solo seguía observando lo que estaba a su alrededor, buscando la manera de normalizar la situación.

Entraron al automóvil y en la parte de atrás se sentaron Lily, Albus y James respectivamente.

—¿De nuevo arruinaste las cosas, hermanita? —pregunto James

—James—dijo Harry

—Si, ¿algún problema, James? —protestó Lily

—Lily—dijo Ginny

—¿Quieren saber cómo me fue en los exámenes? —intervino Albus y al no recibir contestación se quedo callado.

Ese fue el fin del primer año de Lily en Hogwarts, el inició de unas castigadas vacaciones y el principio de una historia de amor, aunque claro en ese momento nadie lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Espero no me maten por no cumplir la promesa de actualizar rapido y de poner toda mi inspiracion en este fic; pero me es imposible pensar en un solo fic..ahorita tengo en mente un Dramione y un Catniss (Cato&Katniss juegos del hambre) ademas de un Teddy&Lily...asi que ya mejor no prometere jaja la unica promesa a cumplir esque terminare este fic cueste lo que cueste! jaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y aunque parece un final, es solo el inicio..me diverti mucho haciendolo y espero lo disfruten igual que yo.

Bien me voy

Ya saben, dudas, quejas o comentarios en review :D


	13. El ataque

**El ataque**

El ambiente en el numero 12 de Grimmauld place cada día se volvía mas hosco y hostil. James estaba castigado por reprobar la mitad de las materias, Albus se la vivía encerrado leyendo cosas que tía Hermione le mandaba semana con semana y Lily, bueno, ella era caso aparte.

Desde el momento en que pisó su casa después de meses de no hacerlo, subió corriendo a su habitación ignorando todo llamado de sus padres y toda burla de James. Intentó permanecer encerrada por varias horas pero cuando la noche llegó, su estomago comenzó a avisar que necesitaba algo de comida. Quería bajar a la cocina y prepararse algo muy sencillo, pues sus habilidades de cocinera no eran precisamente las más sobresalientes, pero sabía que sus padres estarían ahí hablando del trabajo y del mal comportamiento que su hija había tenido hacia Rose.

Su mente y su estomago estaban en un dilema, pues necesitaba comer para poder pensar lo que le diría a sus padres pero si bajaba la regañarían y no podría planear respuesta alguna. Sin embargo su estomago cada vez enfurecía más.

—¿No entiendes que no podemos salir? —dijo Lily sujetandose su vientre—me regañaran por lo que le dije a Rose, pero tu sabes que en parte tengo razón. —segundos de silencio—bueno tal vez me invente la mitad de las cosas que le dije, pero es que no sé como Malfoy se puede fijar en ella. —su estomago volvió a rugir—ya te escuche.

Miró su techo y suspiró una vez más. Tenía que ser fuerte y afrontar su castigo, era una Potter y como toda hermana de James debía de ser fuerte como él ante los regaños de su madre. Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado evitando pasar por el escalón que rechinaba a causa del hechizo que James le había puesto cuando solo tenía 9 años. Pasó por la sala y se puso de puntitas para llegar a la cocina lo más sigilosamente posible, sin embargo la plática de sus padres la hizo esconderse detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar.

—¿Estás seguro, Harry? —dijo Ginny con voz de preocupación, Lily no escuchó que decía su padre pero su madre seguía hablando—Iré contigo.

—No puedes, Ginny. Tienes que quedarte con los niños, Ron ira—respondió Harry. —Además Ginny, tú no eres auror.

Lily se preguntó que era aquello de lo que hablaban sus padres, debía de ser una misión muy peligrosa pues incluso su madre queria ir con él. Nunca había pasado eso, siempre que su padre tenía una misión que cumplir se ausentaba unos días y su madre se quedaba en casa con ellos, o mejor dicho, antes hacia eso, cuando Lily no estaba en Hogwarts y pasaba las tardes platicando con su madre, cuando Lily inició su educación mágica Harry no tuvo muchas misiones peligrosas sin embargo esta parecía ser la que, hasta ahora, requería de más ayuda.

Intentó acercarse un poco más pero tropezó con una snitch que tenía en sus pies y fue a estrellarse con el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde sus padres se encontraban.

—Lily—exclamó Harry—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por comida—respondió apresurada—pero ya me voy a dormir.

Se acercó al refrigerador y agradeció que tuvieran algunos productos muggles, pues no tenía intención alguna de pedirle a su mamá algo para cenar, así que cogió un yogurth y una manzana. No miró a sus padres y siguió su camino pero su madre la detuvo.

—Te preparare algo—informó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del banco y se dirigía a la estufa—siéntate.

SI alguien no hubiera conocido a los Potter, aquello parecería una invitación y una muestra de nobleza por parte de Ginny, pero Lily sabía que ese "Siéntate" era simplemente una sugerencia para que estuviera cómoda mientras la regañaban.

—¿Cuándo te irás, papi? —preguntó a su padre, sabiendo que era inútil ignorar lo que había escuchado.

Harry la miró pero estaba consciente de que a su pequeña no se le podían ocultar cosas porque de todos modos las averiguaba así que le dijo que aun no tenia fecha fija, ni siquiera era totalmente segura esa misión, avisó también que había habido ataques pero ninguno se podía adjudicar a las artes oscuras, que necesitaba saber más antes de cualquier acción.

—No desvíes el tema, Lily—ordenó Ginny mientras le ponía delante un tazón con pasta—¿Se puede saber que fue esa escena en la estación?

—Ginny, déjala cenar—sugirió Harry mientras su hija daba un pequeño sorbo a su sopa directamente del tazón.

—Lily, come bien y explícame lo que ocurrió—continuó sin hacer caso a su esposo.

Tomó una cuchara después de protestar a cerca de que no la dejaban comer como le daba la gana, y al finalizar su discurso acerca de la comodidad de comer como a uno le gustaba explicó lo que su madre le pedía.

—Pues me enoja que Rose sea tan tonta, mamá. Scorpius es tonto y no creo que la tome enserio, yo solo abogaba por su dignidad pero ya sabes, si se trata de perfección ahí tienes a Rose. —dijo lo último en tono irónico.

—Eso no es cierto, Lily —intervino Harry—tu eres perfecta para nosotros.

—Eso no es justificación para que te pongas a gritarle a tu prima en plena estación con medio mundo viéndote.

Ya no queria dar más explicaciones, pues no estaba muy segura de porque se había puesto a gritarle a su prima. Solo supo que desde que escuchó que Scorpius se le declaraba, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo provocándole incluso más ira de la que sentía cuando James la molestaba. Según ella, le importaba su prima y por eso se preocupaba de que saliera con un troglodita, pero pensando más las cosas aunque su relación con Rose no era mala, le daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida. Posiblemente lo que realmente le molestaba era que ahora, Scorpius formaría parte de su familia. Cosa que a nadie podría disgustar más que a ella, excluyendo claramente al tío Ron, pues él sí que era un caso aparte.

El día del cumpleaños de Harry, los cinco Potter se reunieron en la madriguera junto con todos los Weasleys y sus respectivas familias, para festejar tanto a Harry como a Ginny que faltaba tan poco para su cumpleaños que siempre le gustaba que los festejaran juntos. Lily gritó, pataleó y fingió una enfermedad para no tener que presentarse, estaba segura que su prima invitaría a su nuevo y estúpido novio, pero su madre la obligó a ponerse de pie e ir a festejar a sus padres. Para su sorpresa, Rose estaba sola sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas de toda la familia leyendo un libro. En cuanto llegaron, Albus corrió con ella y se sentó a su lado para comenzar una charla de la que Lily sinceramente no queria enterarse. Miró quien más se encontraba ahí y se percató que Fred y James ya estaban planeando su nueva travesura, Teddy caminaba de la mano con Victorie, sus demás primas hablaban entre sí mientras que sus tías ayudaban con la comida.

Lily no tenía ningún problema al relacionarse con sus familiares, pero en esa ocasión prefería no hacerlo, en primera se imaginaba que la escena del tren ya había sido tema de conversación y en segunda, prefería seguir mirando el paisaje y soñar con su próximo partido de quidditich. Sin embargo, tío Ron la llamó en cuando vio que llegaron, así que fue directamente a su encuentro preguntándose si la regañaría por la forma en que le había gritado a Rose hacia un mes, pero a pesar de que no la veía como siempre no hizo algún comentario respecto a la pelea en la estación, lo que en realidad queria era saber acerca de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Rose dice que es buena persona pero ella está enamorada y cuando alguien se enamora ve las cosas distorsionadas, tu dime Lily ¿Él es buena persona? —preguntó Ron nervioso

No es que le gustaran las mentiras, aunque últimamente se había visto envuelta en tantas que decir una de más estaba de más. Además no era una mentira totalmente, ella diría la verdad de Malfoy –agregándole ciertos efectos especiales- pero lo más importante era la vida de su prima y la infelicidad del rubio platinado cara de hurón desnutrido.

—Pues…—dudó por uno segundos—pues no sé cómo Rose está enamorada, tío. Él es un tonto, grosero, no sé cómo dice que viene de una familia con muy buenos modales si es un patán.

—Dice Rose que lo de la apuesta no es cierto.

Lily torció la boca y suspiró, haber mentido acerca de una apuesta no fue la razón más creíble, pues incluso ella sabía que el bobo de Malfoy se la pasaba suspirando por su prima. Albus, quien era muy amigo tanto de Scorpius como de Rose, no iba a dejar que dijeran que su amigo salía con su prima por una apuesta, y ahora ya ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de poder seguir manteniendo esa situación.

—Bueno, tal vez escuche mal esa parte—se justificó Lily inocentemente—pero aun así tío, existen unas gemelas que no hacen otra cosa que acosarlo y digamos que él no les corresponde muy mal que digamos. Yo lo único que quiero es que Rose no salga lastimada—se apresuró a decir.

—Lo sé, Lily—contestó Ron y dio media vuelta.

Soltando un suspiró, Lily regresó a su posición original en la que estaba recostada sobre la mesa apoyada en su brazo imaginando cosas. Se queria ir de ahí, prefería ir a casa a prepararle un pastel a su papá y decirle lo mucho que lo queria, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento y así sus tíos comenzarían a ponerla de ejemplo diciendo que ella si era cariñosa con su padre, pero esos momentos no tenía nada de ganas de que hablaran de ella y mucho menos de cosas tan triviales como el cariño que mostraba a su papi. Rogando porque Rose no se acercara, la miró levantarse de su asiento y alejarse de Albus. Giró su rostro para no verla, pero su voz la sorprendió por la espalda.

—Lily—murmuró Rose, sentándose junto a ella—¿Estas ocupada? —no respondió—Lily, por favor, no quiero que estemos enojadas y menos por un niño.

—¿Quién fue la que se puso a gritar en cuanto bajamos del tren? —preguntó Lily indignada sin voltear su cabeza.

—Tú—respondió inmediatamente sin mucha importancia—pero ese no es el punto. Te quiero y quiero a Scorpius. ¿Podrían hacer el intento de llevarse bien?

—No, y no veo el motivo por el cual tenga que llevarme bien con esa rata albina. Mejor convence a tu padre o a Hugo, yo ni siquiera soy importante para ti.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora Rose comenzaba a lanzar su estrategia de niña buena con modales y valores, con cero rencores y un corazón tan noble que perdonaba a todo el que la hiciera sufrir, y de nuevo ella, Lily, volvía a quedar como la prima mala y malcriada sin sentimientos. Pero no iba a acceder a una petición tan absurda solo porque Rose le dijera que la queria, ella no se iba a llevar bien con Malfoy ni aunque fuera la última hamburguesa en la Tierra y se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

—Mi padre no lo quiere solo porque es un Malfoy.

—¿Y no te parece razón suficiente?

—No me digas que tú también crees en la distinción de apellidos. —dijo Rose en tono de arrogancia.

—Solo creo que el padre de tu _novio _hirió a los nuestros cuando eran jóvenes.

—Lily eso fue hace mucho tiempo, sabes que el señor Draco ya no es así, lo vi hace poco e incluso me sonrió.

—Bien por ti—dijo Lily de tono cortante—ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir con mis abuelos.

Rose hizo un gesto de incredulidad y Lily sabia la razón, si algo siempre le había reprochado era que fuera tan infantil e inmadura, según a los casi doce años que iba a cumplir ya debería de ver la vida de otra forma y dejar de tener esos arranques, pero Lily no iba a cambiar porque su prima se lo dijera. Además no era ella al que estaba rompiendo las reglas familiares porque recordaba a la perfección las palabras que tío Ron le había dicho a Rose justo el día que fue a Hogwarts por primera vez. _No te hagas muy amiga suya. _ ¿Y qué hacia Rose? Ir y ser su novia, pero conocía al tío Ron, y gracias a los comentarios que siempre hacían sus padres respecto a él sabía que no aceptaría la relación de su hija con el oxigenado tan fácilmente.

Paso toda la tarde contemplando el a los gnomos que salían entre los matorrales, estaba más aburrida que nunca en su vida, los cumpleaños de sus padres casi siempre se celebraban en casa viendo una película o comprando comida preparada, jugaban juegos de mesa y se dormían hasta tarde, pero esta vez a causa de su castigo tuvo que ir a la madriguera y ver como toda la gente era feliz. Teddy le sonrió y la invitó a reunirse con él y Victorie, pero si bien a Lily nunca le había gustado estar de mal tercio, últimamente odiaba a toda pareja feliz. También sus primas Roxanne y Dominique le sugirieron que fuera con ellas pero tampoco le apetecía hablar mucho de maquillaje y la última moda, así que prefirió seguir contemplando el césped.

Cuando llegaron a casa –como era de esperarse- Ginny regañó a James por explotar el pastel junto con Fred, aunque Harry lo encontró muy divertido y original a Ginny no le hizo ninguna gracia, por lo que prohibió a su hijo salir en lo que restaba de las vacaciones. También a Lily la regañaron por estar apartada de todo el mundo.

—¿Te hubiera gustado que también hubiera explotado el pastel? —se indigno Lily cuando su mamá le gritaba.

—No me hables así, jovencita.

En busca de ayuda, Lily miró a su padre quien alzo los hombros demostrando que no tenía idea acerca del comportamiento de su madre. Pero antes de que pudiera abogar algo más, la mandaron directamente a su cama sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a escuchar de nuevo la plática de sus papás.

—A Lily le pasa algo—afirmó Ginny sentándose junto a su esposo en el sofá—ella no es así. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Rose?

—No lo sé…Tal vez tenga algo que ver con Malfoy

Recargada en el barandal de la escalera, Lily soltó un quejido de reproche, ya bastante tenía con ver a Malfoy en la escuela como para que sus padres le siguieran hablando de él y creyeran que era ese el que influía en su comportamiento.

—¿Crees que le guste? —preguntó su mamá como sin nada.

El vaso que contenía leche se estrelló en el piso, pero no creía que hubiera escuchado algo, pues el grito de "COMO SE TE OCURRE" de su padre había, no solo ahogado cualquier sonido, sino que también hizo salir a Albus y a James de sus dormitorios. Ambos miraron a Lily sentada en la escalera y decidieron bajar a hacerle compañía, pues cuando su padre gritaba de ese modo era porque algo de verdad grave estaba ocurriendo.

—Tú me gustabas desde los diez años, a los once te hice un poema ¿lo olvidas? —se escuchó que se quejaba Ginny.

—¿Quién te gusta, Lily? —preguntó Albus captando de inmediato la conversación, pero Lily no respondió. —¿Ese Aleix?

Pero antes de que Lily negara como respuesta, se escucho un fuerte alboroto en su habitación, así que imaginando que era una lechuza subió corriendo sin poner atención en lo que decían sus padres ni en la leche recién derramada. Llegó a su ventana y en efecto, su primera carta llegó, le quitó el pergamino al ave y le dio unas pequeñas semillas, que tenía guardadas, como recompensa.

Desarrolló el pergamino y se encontró con una letra, perfectamente ilegible, pero le alegro mucho que su único amigo le hiciera llegar correos.

_Hola Lily ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Ya se te paso el enojo de la relación de Scorpius&Rose? ¿Volverás a montar otra escenita como la estación? No te extrañes de que lo sepa, todo mundo se enteró, incluso Scorpius que afirma estas celosa o más bien lo afirma su madre, la señora Malfoy dice que cualquiera queria a su hijo y que por eso te has puesto así pero que ella respeta las decisiones de Scorpius y si él quiere a Rose pues que ella la acepta. El señor Draco por el contrario, se enojo mucho, dijo que aceptaba la amistad porque no tenía más que hacer pero que no iba a permitir que una Weasley/Granger entrara con los Malfoy, que prefería mil veces a una Potter/Weasley que a la hija de esos dos, pero creo que estaba bromeando, a ti tampoco te aceptaría. _

_En fin, supongo que estas castigada y por eso no me has escrito pero yo no tenía nada que hacer y decidí contarte los sucesos en la Mansión Malfoy. Si puedes envía tu respuesta con _Coasii _sino, bueno te veré el primero de Septiembre. _

_Cuidate mucho._

_Aleix Nott_

Pensó que recibir una carta de su amigo la haría sentir mejor, pero el ver en ella relatada los sucesos de la familia de Scorpius y de cómo aceptaban estos la relación con su prima, solo hicieron que se resignara a escuchar a todos hablar de esta nueva relación, como si no hubiera ya bastantes problemas en casa como para que todavía todos estuvieran pensando en la nueva parejita.

Por culpa de esos dos, ella no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la misión de su padre y, según las noticias del Profeta, cada día estaba más próxima, eso era algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse, no de si el señor Malfoy la aceptaba a ella o no como novia de su hijo. Pero que estaba diciendo, tampoco tenía que preocuparse por eso, al final de cuentas ella nunca seria novia de alguien como el oxigenado.

Pasaron los días siguientes sin ninguna novedad, las semanas transcurrían y la fecha para regresar a Hogwarts se aproximaba, también el día de su cumpleaños pero casi nunca le había importado mucho que se celebrara ese día, se conformaba con un pastel y estar con sus hermanos y sus padres. Pero ese año, decidieron hacer las compras de regreso a clases justo el 24 de agosto y Harry avisó que en el callejón Diagon le comprarían a Lily su regalo.

Después de desayunar y pelear por el pan tostado, los cinco Potter tomaron su camino hacia el Callejon Diagon, con una fuerte sacudida salieron en la chimenea de Sortilegios Weasley y posteriormente de saludar a George y a sus empleados, fueron a Gringotts, lugar que no le gustaba a Lily porque odiaba a los duendes más que a nada en el mundo aunque no sabía la razón pero no podía verlos ni en retrato. Sacaron el dinero necesario y comenzaron con las compras.

—Comenzamos por Flourish & Blotts para comprar los libros que les piden y si, Lily después vamos a Artículos de Quidditch—dijo Ginny.

En la librería había mucha gente, tuvieron que esperar más de una hora para que los pudieran atender, cosa que desespero mucho a James y comenzó a aventar los libros de las estanterías más cercanas siendo Lily quien los recibía. Pero cuando un libro titulado _"La biblia de las artes oscuras_" cayó en sus manos y esta dudo en revisarlo, Harry se lo arrebató y obligó a sus dos hijos a unirse a la fila.

Salieron de esa tienda y como bien habían prometido, visitaron la tienda de Quidditch, aunque no hacía falta una promesa para entrar ahí pues los cinco Potter quedaban maravillados de todos los productos que se podían comprar. Creyendo que era seguro separarse en esa tienda, cada uno fue a buscar lo que más le interesaba y aunque dentro la familia había tres que les gustaba el puesto de buscador, solamente Lily fue a esa sección.

—…también esos, mamá—escuchó decir a una voz extrañamente familiar.

—¿No crees que ya llevas muchas cosas, Scorpius? —preguntó una señora con voz fría.

¿Era posible que incluso en ese lugar y en ese momento se encontrara con su tormento?

Frente a ella, muy cerca del mostrador, estaba un muchacho alto y de cabello platino exageradamente, Lily quiso posponer el encuentro hasta el primero de septiembre pues no queria encontrarse con la cara de hurón purgado precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, pero la tienda cada vez estaba más llena y el único camino que tenia disponible era llegar hasta donde su enemigo declarado estaba comprando algo. Respiró profundo e inconscientemente se alisó su cabello que ya hacia juego con sus mejillas coloradas.

Se detuvo junto a él y trato de concentrarse en su búsqueda de regalo de cumpleaños, pero la distancia cada vez era mínima así que lo único que pudo hacer fue resoplar por su mala suerte.

—¿Potter? —Preguntó el rubio con su lenta vez—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me entere que estabas aquí y vine a verte—respondió Lily con sarcasmo—obvio buscando cosas para comprar.

—Ni siquiera estas en el equipo.

—Pero te castigaran como siempre y ya no quiero que me prestes tus cosas. Además seguí tu consejo y le dije a mi papi que me comprara algo.

El rubio se acerco más allá y alzó la ceja mirándola fijamente, pero ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Tu le dijiste eso, Scorpius? —Protestó la madre de este —Eres Lily ¿Cierto? Scorpius habla mucho sobre ti.

Ambos miraron a Astoria extrañados, pero sin saber porque Lily soltó una risita inocente, ante esta acción Scorpius desvió su mirada de a su madre a su compañera y de nuevo se miraron retándose. Astoria se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer y diciendo que iba a pagar, se alejo de los dos Slytherin que seguían debatiéndose con los ojos.

El silencio incomodo se prolongo y ambos suspiraron resignados a no hacer nada más que mirarse, pero cuando Lily se movió para apartarse ahí, un estruendo irrumpió la tienda y una ráfaga de luz roja paso justo por la cabeza de Lily, la cual le hubiera dado si Scorpius no se hubiera lanzado con ella al suelo.

Con la espalda en el suelo, y el corazón agitado, Lily miraba los ojos grises de Malfoy que también la inspeccionaban, escucharon pasos pero no quisieron despegarse de ese momento. Una vez ya había pasado, lo profundo de los ojos grises de Scorpius la habían controlado a tal grado que había decidido quedarse en Slytherin, ahora le impedían moverse aunque pesaba mucho y sus manos las estaba enterrando en sus hombros, queria detener ese momento y quedarse mirando sus ojos grises porque eran lo más hermoso que ella había visto nunca.

Ahora Scorpius entendía porque a su corta edad, Lily ya despertaba suspiros y es que teniéndola justo así de frente, asustada y con la respiración entrecortada, veía lo intrigante de sus ojos color chocolate y lo delicado de su piel, su cabello rojo estaba alborotado por detrás de sus orejas y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba debajo de él.

Se miraron, ya no retándose ni odiándose como venían haciéndolo, simplemente se miraron.

—¡Lily! —gritaron muy cerca de ahí—Lily, ¿Dónde estás?

Parpadeo unos instantes como si de repente hubiera vuelto a la realidad. Arrugó la nariz y Scorpius se levantó rápidamente sin tenderle la mano siquiera.

—Lily—repitieron

—Estoy aquí—respondió incorporándose y sacudiendo su ropa.

Sus padres llegaron inmediatamente y Ginny se lanzó a abrazarla y a besarla. Segundos después Astoria llegó a inspeccionar a su hijo, mientras le preguntaba cómo se encontraba.

—Vamos a casa—dijo Harry asustado.

Lily asintió y abrazó a su papá, estaba asustada y aun temblaba. Nunca había presenciado un ataque y era algo totalmente espantoso, queria llorar pero no lo haría ahí, esperaría hasta casa, y se dejaría consentir, en ese momento se arrepintió de pensar en tantas tonterías durante vacaciones, su principal preocupación era que le veía Rose a Scorpius, pero ahora estaba preguntándose qué le hubiera pasado si Malfoy no hubiera estado ahí.

—Menudo regalo de cumpleaños, hermanita—susurró James mientras salían de la tienda.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, y giró su rostro para ver si podía ver a Scorpius y al ver que la miraba le sonrió tímidamente pero él solo parpadeo y se giró de nuevo al mostrador.

* * *

><p>Hola! Si soy yo de nuevo! Pues aquí les dejo el otro capitulo de esta historia!<p>

Espero que la sigan leyendo y comentando, sino bueno lo entenderé jeje.

El 24 de agosto es mi cumpleaños jeje por eso puse esa fecha xD Creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir, en fin espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas las personas, en algun momento se los respondere :D ahora me a hacer tarea de ingles.

Un beso enorme

~Luriiana~

**¿Review?**


	14. Similitudes

**Similitudes**

El pecho de Lily subía y bajaba de forma acelerada. Miraba el dosel de su cama encontrando en él figuras incongruentes, las cuales le asustaban mucho. El miedo la había invadido desde que sus padres la dejaron junto con sus hermanos en la estación King Cross, además de la extraña sensación que poco a poco invadía sus sentidos, pues desde el momento en que Scorpius Malfoy la salvó de un ataque hacia poco menos de tres semanas, sus sueños eran invadidos por dos destellos grises que alumbraban cada paso que daba, sin embargo una luz roja hacia que despertara agitada.

Llevaba ya dos semanas en Hogwarts y no había cruzado palabra con el rubio platinado, lo cual se debía a la falta de oportunidades que ambos tenían entre clases y entrenamientos de Quidditch, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos queria hablar de lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Lily pues según ellos la guerra estaba declarada y salvar al enemigo no era estrategia.

Cuando subieron al tren tuvieron una mirada que solo duró unos segundos porque la bendita Rose, llegó en el momento indicado y todo por la culpa de sus hermanos, que como siempre la dejaban hacer su voluntad, y cuando Lily pidió ir sola en un compartimento ni Albus ni James pusieron pero alguno, por tal razón cuando Scorpius estaba buscando un lugar para sentarse con su nueva noviecita, abrió el compartimiento en el que Lily se entretenía jugando con su consola portátil. Ella está muy concentrada en matar al zombi cuando una voz y el sonido del rosar de la puerta con el piso hicieron que perdiera una vida en su juego; apretando un botón para ponerle pausa al videojuego, alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que hacía pocos días había tenido muy cerca. Ni una palabra salió de su boca, aunque tampoco era que hubiera puesto mucho empeño en gesticular algo, solo miró a Scorpius con intriga y curiosidad, mientras que él pasaba sus ojos del cabello rojo y despeinado de Lily hacia sus pequeños y delgados brazos. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron observándose, pero si no hubiera sido por Rose aun seguirían mirándose el uno al otro de forma insistente.

—Scorpius, ya encontré uno—dijo Rose llegando al lado de su novio—hola, Lily.

Lily intento sonreír, pero solo pudo formar una línea en sus labios y fingió enfocarse de nuevo en su juego pero mas allá de matar zombis o atacar plantas, miró por una rendija de su ojo como el rubio y la castaña se alejaban; por lo que alcanzó a ver, su prima le preguntó algo a Scorpius pero este solo alzó los hombros, ¿Qué le estaría diciendo?, algo que, naturalmente, a Lily la tenia sin cuidado. Intentó volver a enfocarse en su juego, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Molesta guardó su consola en una bolsita que llevaba con ella, y miró a través de la ventana, pero cada que miraba el cristal escuchaba claramente como éste era estrellado y como una luz roja pasaba por su rostro. Le dijo a sus padres durante el resto de las vacaciones que no había de que preocuparse, que ella estaba bien y no tenía miedo, que aunque su casa no era Gryffindor se podía considerar como la más valiente de los Potter e incluso de los Weasley, dejo en claro que ellos ya tenían mucho de qué preocuparse como para enfocarse en un ataque infundado y sin pruebas de que fuera hacia ella, aclaró también que posiblemente el ataque fuera para Scorpius siendo su padre un ex convicto ahora podrían tener algo contra él; pero al decir esa suposición un cosquilleo en el estomago comenzó al mismo tiempo que las miradas de todos se enfocaron en ella de una forma incrédula, pero su padre se quedó pensativo y caminó hacia su estudio, seguido de su madre que les dedico una sonrisa a sus tres hijos. Después de eso ya no insistieron mas con el tema del Callejón Diagon, hasta que llegaron al King Cross el 1* de septiembre y vieron a Draco Malfoy con rostro mas pálido de lo normal y a una Astoria Malfoy muy preocupada. Lily sin quererlo miró rápidamente a Scorpius quien esperaba cerca de la puerta del Expreso con los brazos cruzados, él no la miró ni siquiera cuando Albus le gritó; justo como en la tienda de Quidditch desvió su mirada hacia el vació.

—¿Estarás bien, Lily? —preguntó Ginny haciendo que Lily mirara a su madre. Lily solo asintió—Perdón por regañarte todas las vacaciones. —Lily volvió a asentir— Cualquier cosa James y Albus te cuidaran ¿Verdad, niños?

Pero los varones Potter ya no estaban con su familia, James sonreía a la familia de Elisa mientras que Albus se reunía con sus amigos, al ver esto Ginny se dispuso a gritar pero Harry le tomó la mano haciendo que se enfocara de nuevo en su hija.

—¿Cuándo regresaras, papi? —preguntó Lily mirando a su papá.

Harry y Ginny se miraron para después dejar que Ginny fuera a ver a sus hermanos y así Lily y Harry pudieran tener un momento padre e hija. Harry se agachó para quedar a la altura de su pequeña, pero en realidad no tuvo que descender mucho, en esas vacaciones Lily había aumentando unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿Cómo es que tu sabes más cosas que tus hermanos que son mas grandes? —preguntó Harry divertido mirando los ojos chocolate de su hija que tanto le recordaban a los de su esposa.

—Soy más lista, mis indiscreta y una Slytherin—respondió Lily en tono de broma pero sonó tan segura que Harry no pudo evitar no reírse — ¿El ataque iba para Malfoy o para mí? —Harry dejo de reírse y volvió a mirar a su hija.

Porque Lily sabia a la perfección que la vida no era un cuento de hadas, que las brujas no morían y todos vivían felices por siempre, en este caso ella era consciente que su padre al ser el héroe del mundo mágico y al haber derrotado a Voldemort, se había ganado muchos enemigos, que los mortifagos (como había leído que se llamaban los seguidores de las fuerzas oscuras) no terminaban con el descenso de su líder y que aun seguía existiendo mucha gente malvada que queria dominar al mundo. Y aunque ella no tuviera mucha relación con esos acontecimientos, aun era una Potter y como bien sabia, era la razón de ser de su padre; por ende si alguien queria hacerle daño a él, podría empezar hiriéndola a ella, pero ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara, a su familia nadie la lastimaría.

Por otro lado, su predicción acerca de Malfoy no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, pues escuchó a su padre decir que podría ser una posibilidad que los mortifagos mas leales estuvieran de regreso y siendo los Malfoy unos traidores, podrían tomar represarías contra el pequeño Scorpius. Aunque su madre afirmó que posiblemente solo fuera una coincidencia, que los mortifagos ya estaban más que muertos o pudriéndose en Azkaban, su padre como todo auror ya no se podía dar el lujo de creer en coincidencias.

—Aun no lo sabemos—dijo Harry desviando la mirada—pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado Lily.

—Te lo prometo, papi. —Respondió Lily abrazando a su papá—yo cuidare de mis hermanos.

—Lo sé—Harry rió mientras besaba a su hija. —Corre, el tren se va—indicó él cuando el Expreso lanzó humo.

Antes de subir al tren, Lily besó a su papá para después correr a darles un beso rápido a su madre y a sus tíos. Así que cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar, Lily tuvo que subir casi volando pero sus técnicas de buscadora le ayudaron mucho. Sintiéndose preocupada y con ganas de llorar, buscó un compartimento solitario en el que solo pudiera estar ella y de ser posible también Aleix. Pero Aleix no apareció en todo el trayecto y su única interrupción fueron los malditos ojos grises y fríos que la miraron curiosamente.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a Hogwarts cuando se encontró con Aleix, el cual sonreía mucho pero no dio a Lily ninguna explicación de por qué no se había ido a sentar con ella en el expreso justo como lo había hecho meses atrás. Scorpius se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin pero ni su mente ni sus ojos estaban con las serpientes, y aunque muchos creerían que eso se debía a la nueva relación que estaba teniendo con la leona, relación de la que ya todos eran testigos, tampoco estaba enfocado en la mesa de Gryffindor, él solo miraba su plato y simulaba comer, pero nunca se le vio ingerir bocado, al menos Lily no lo hizo, cosa que le preocupó mucho, porque aunque seguía sin querer al oxigenado, gracias a él en esos momentos estaba ahí en su lugar en Hogwarts y no en una habitación de San Mungo. Pero Scorpius apenas y la miraba, cosa que cada vez le agradaba menos.

Desde ese momento se percató que las cosas con Malfoy iban a estar peor de lo que ya estaban, pues si bien el año anterior se hablaban o mejor dicho se peleaban, ahora lo único que hacían eran lanzarse miradas, cosa que por supuesto Aleix no pasó por alto. Así que a los pocos días de iniciadas las clases, en unas de esas desveladas de viernes, Lily se encontraba realizando su tarea en su Sala Común frente a la chimenea; estaba muy concentrada en las propiedades de la nueva poción que estaba aprendiendo que cuando unos pesados libros cayeron delante de ella, se sobresaltó.

—Nott—se quejó la pelirroja al ver a su amigo reírse.

— ¿Ya me vas a contar que paso? —preguntó Aleix mirando a su amiga

— ¿Qué paso de qué?

— ¿Por qué no le hablas a Malfoy?

—Porque lo odio.

—Hace meses también lo odiabas y aun así le hablabas. ¿Tiene que ver con tus celos hacia tu prima? —Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Entonces?

—Cosas—respondió Lily molesta, no sabía porque pero que alguien le insinuara celos de alguien simplemente la ponía mal

—¿Qué cosas? — Insistió Aleix pero Lily siguió concentrada en su lectura—¿Ya no confías en mi?

Lily dejó caer su pluma y miró incrédula a su amigo.

—No me vengas ahora con chantajes.

—Entonces cuéntame— pidió Aleix en tono de ofendido.

Cuando Lily estuvo a punto de abrir la boca la puerta de las mazmorras se abrió dando paso a un rubio que se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde ella y Aleix se encontraban.

—Tu familia quiere hablar contigo—dijo Scorpius en tono cortante sin siquiera mirar a Lily a los ojos.

—¿Mi familia? —balbuceo Lily, ¿Sus padres estarían ahí en esos momentos?

—Sí, Potter. Tus hermanos—afirmó Scorpius desesperado. —Y tus primos.

—¿Todos? —intervino Aleix queriendo sonar gracioso pero ni Malfoy ni Potter rieron.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Lily y en cuando Scorpius señaló con la cabeza hacia fuera ella salió velozmente seguida del rubio.

—¿Tu a donde vas? —Preguntó la pelirroja cuando se percató que Scorpius estaba detrás de ella pero él no dijo nada.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos de las mazmorras hasta llegar a la escalera más próxima para ascender, los cuchicheos de los retratos era lo único que se escuchaba mientras la pelirroja y el rubio atravesaban los pasillos. No era la primera vez que ambulaban por las noches, pero si la primera que Lily se reuniría con sus hermanos a altas horas. De seguro algo malo estaba pasando, tal vez su papá ya se había ido su misión y ahora James era el jefe de familia.

Aunque Lily sabía que su papá era Harry Potter y que era uno de los mejores aurores que el ministerio tenia, ella siempre se quedaba con miedo cuando su padre pasaba a darle un beso de buenas noches, para después desaparecer por el jardín trasero, pero pasados por lo mucho 3 días, su padre regresaba con un pequeño obsequio y un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, esta vez su padre no apareció para decirle que todo estaría bien, y es que, por primera vez su en su vida, ahora Harry tenía que lidiar con un ataque del que su familia fue víctima.

Pero Lily no podía tener miedo y menos demostrarlo a alguien, muchos menos a Scorpius quien si bien no le hablaba, sabía que le tendría preparada alguna burla si ella le confesaba su miedo o su inquietud hacia su padre. Así que caminando en medio de pasillos estrechos con una suave luz alumbrándolos, Lily se abría paso para caminar justo enfrente de él y ser ella quien pasaba primero por las puertas que había que atravesar o ser ella quien se fijaba en las esquinas para dar la vuelta. Porque aunque ella le había dicho alguna vez que era normal tener miedo, no le iba a confesar que estaba aterrada de que algo pudiese ocurrirle a su padre.

Siguiendo al rubio, Lily llegó al salón de trofeos en el segundo piso del castillo, cerca de la torre de Gryffindor. Cosa que le hizo maldecir a sus hermanos por poner sus comodidades ante las de ellas. Justamente como Scorpius habia dicho, también Rose y Hugo estaban ahí, al parecer los cuatro Gryffindor estaban inmiscuidos en una conversación que solo cesó cuando Lily apareció y carraspeó un poco para hacer notar su presencia.

—Cierra la puerta—ordenó James pero no a su hermana sino a Scorpius quien había entrado junto con la pelirroja. —Tenemos que hablar.

Lily asintió y cuando estuvo a punto de protestar acerca de la presencia de Malfoy vio como su prima extendía su mano para que el rubio la alcanzara y así ponerse atrás de ella y abrazarla.

—Quedamos que sin abrazos, Rose—se quejo Hugo mientras ponía cara de asco.

—¿Sabes algo del ataque en el Callejón Diagon el día de tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Albus a Lily ignorando completamente a su primo pelirrojo.

En ese momento, Lily miró a Scorpius rápidamente, en algún momento tendrían que hablar de eso. Pero el rubio se enfocó en el cabello de de Rose y empezó a jugar con sus pequeños mechones castaños.

—¿Qué debo de saber exactamente? —preguntó Lily evitando mirar la escena de su prima, porque sin saber por qué, un torbellino comenzaba a rodar en su estómago. —Atacaron la tienda donde estábamos y la luz pasó muy cerca de mí y de…¿Qué demonios hace Malfoy aquí si es reunión familiar? — gritó Lily como si de repente se hubiera percatado e la presencia del rubio.

—No pelees por eso ahora, Lily— intervino James algo incomodo—pero tiene razón ¿Qué hace él aquí Rose?

Rose no respondió pero le susurró algo al oído a Malfoy que hizo que él asintiera y se dirigiera a la puerta pero Lily, de nuevo, protestó.

—O salvo que él también quiera aportar su versión de lo que paso en la tienda de Quiddicth, al fin y al cabo estábamos juntos cuando se dio el ataque.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Rose—¿Qué paso? —preguntó alterada.

—Rose, eso es por lo que venimos aquí—respondió Albus rascándose la coronilla. —Scorpius ¿puedes decir algo? — Malfoy seguía con la mano en la perilla de la puerta y no había hecho ningún movimiento desde que Lily habló, tampoco estaba haciendo caso a las preguntas que Rose le estaba formulando.

—Atacaron la tienda, nosotros estábamos ahí ¿Qué más quieren saber? —respondió Scorpius sin moverse.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —protesto Rose.

—¿Estamos jugando a los detective o qué? —se desesperó Lily—según yo, tenemos que hablar de nuestros padres, no de lo que paso o no. Él se fue a la misión, como hace cada que tiene trabajo.

Sus esfuerzos para lograr escucharse fuerte y valiente, estaban dando resultado pues tanto sus hermanos como sus primos la miraron sorprendidos.

—Mamá se fue con ellos—dijo Albus muy serio.

—También la nuestra—agregó Hugo.

Esa noticia sí que no se la esperaba, su padre y su tío Ron siempre habían ido a cumplir las misiones y nunca llevaban compañía, como juraron cuando comenzaron a desarrollar su profesión no podían poner en resigo a otra persona. Sus madres nunca los habían acompañado, aunque eso tal vez se debiera a que, como suponía Lily, antes estaban ella y Hugo, los cuales aun necesitaban compañía en la casa, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

—Tal vez ellas les den fortaleza—dijo Lily no muy convencida.

—Como sea—intervino James—Ahora yo soy su tutor y deben de obedecerme, sobre todo tu Lily.

La menor de los Potter se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado y rodó los ojos, ¿para eso la habían hecho salir de sus estudios? ¿Para que el idiota de James le dijera que ahora estaba bajo su custodia?

—¿Me estas escuchando? —preguntó James al ver la expresión de su hermana—Ahora mismo quiero que te vayas a acostar y no salgas a largas horas de la noche.

—¿Tu harás lo mismo? —protestó Lily.

—No fue a mí a quien atacaron

—A mi tampoco, fue una coincidencia—se apresuro a contestar Lily.

—¿Desde cuándo crees en coincidencias? —Ahora habló Albus, pero no espero respuesta— saldrás con Hugo de todas tus clases y en horas libres con tu amigo ese. —Lily resopló—y será mejor que obedezcas sino la lucha de mi papá será en vano. Ahora vete a la cama con Scorpius—tanto Lily como su amigo lo miraron intensamente— quiero decir, que te vayas a acostar y que él te acompañe a tu casa.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, Scorpius miró a Rose quien le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, cosa que hizo que Lily se riera por dentro.

—Puedo irme sola.

—No puedes—la contradijo James—si no quieres ir con Malfoy, Albus y yo te acompañaremos. Y no digas que va contra las normas—se apresuró de decir cuando vio que su hermana abría la boca para protestar.

En cuanto los Potter salieron, Hugo se quedo mirando a su hermana.

—Ya debemos de ir a acostarnos—informó Hugo.

—Vete tú, te alcanzó ahorita—protestó Rose.

—No te dejare aquí solo con este individuo.

—Pues entonces nos vemos después—finalizó la castaña y salió por la puerta, por la que sus primos habían salido segundos atrás, seguida de su rubio novio.

Tanto Scorpius como Rose caminaban bajo la ya avanzada noche dentro del castillo, ninguno de los dos hacia intento por hablar pero el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo. Se encaminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor para que de ahí, Scorpius se pudiera ir a las mazmorras y descansar durante el fin de semana, la verdad no se sentía muy cómodo con la situación, no había podido hablar con Lily y aunque no queria hacerlo sabia que en algún momento tendrían que tocar el tema del ataque. Sin contar los pasos que dieron para llegar a la torre, ambos brujos ya se encontraban frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —Preguntó Scorpius queriendo sonar despreocupado—podemos caminar por los pasillos, volar un rato, o…

—¿Por qué no me contaste lo de los ataques? —lo interrumpió Rose quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza alzada.

—Fue un ataque—la corrigió Malfoy

—¿Por qué no me contaste? Estuviste en peligro.

—Pensé que Lily te lo contaría—se excusó Scorpius y alzó los hombros.

—Ni siquiera me habla. ¿Y ella porque me contaría? —Scorpius no contestó, su orgullo era tal que no permitiría andar presumiendo que él había salvado a una niña insoportable. —¿A ella si le contaste?

—Ella estaba ahí cuando ocurrió—dijo Scorpius sobresaltado— ¿acaso ella no te importa? ¿No te importa que tus papás se hayan ido a buscar el origen del ataque?

—Yo no he dicho eso—protestó Rose—se supone que somos novios, debemos de contarnos y apoyarnos. Pero si prefieres ir a contarle a Lily, por mi no hay ningún problema. Ve con ella a que te haga uno de sus berrinches.

—Pues tal vez ella entienda de razones—se defendió Scorpius—buenas noches Weasley.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy—dijo una voz detrás de sí— ¿Estás bien, Rose?

—Hugo, vamos a dormir—ordenó Rose y miró a Scorpius fijamente, este desesperado bajó la escalera de la torre y aceleró su paso.

* * *

><p>Los Potter caminaban en silencio dirección a las mazmorras, Lily suspiró y se recogió el cabello hacia una oreja.<p>

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó James mirando a su hermana.

—Si—confesó Lily.

Ya estaban solos, sus hermanos eran a los únicos a quienes les confesaría su miedo porque aunque estaba peleada con James y aunque Albus no hacía más que corregirla, a ellos podía contarle sus penas porque estaba cociente de que ellos si la entendían, o al menos hacían el esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Albus se detuvo en seco y se paró frente a su hermana, Lily quien era unos centímetros mas pequeña que sus hermanos alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su hermano que tanto le recordaban a los de su padre.

—Nos cuidaremos—dijo Albus y tomó a su hermana por los hombros.

Esa expresión entusiasmó a Lily, no le habían dicho "Te cuidaremos", no, ya no la estaban viendo como alguien a quien había que proteger, al contrario la estaban incluyendo para que se cuidasen entre los tres, porque aunque tenían muchos primos y un Teddy que les tenia la mano cada que la necesitaban, solamente ellos tenían esa semilla Potter/Weasley que les daba la fuerza y la confianza para salir adelante.

En ese momento, Lily se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y sintió una protección infinita, seguido de un beso en la coronilla que le indicó que todo estaría bien. Ella asintió y poco a poco se separó de Albus.

—Tengo que irme—dijo la pequeña Potter tallándose los ojos.

—Te acompañamos—dijo James, pero Lily estuvo a punto de protestar, por lo que agregó— ¿No te quedo claro eso de que nos cuidaremos?

Para sorpresa de Lily, Scorpius iba pasando justo en ese momento detrás de James, cosa que le agrado pues así lo podía poner como pretexto para que sus hermanos no empezaran de sobreprotectores con ella.

—Me voy con Malfoy—dijo Lily rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su compañero rubio, quien la miró extrañado al momento de que esta dijo su nombre. —Nos vemos mañana—gritó cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Scorpius se detuvo unos instantes pero al ver que Lily solo lo había utilizado para poderse alejar de sus hermanos, decidió seguir su camino ignorando los pequeños saltitos que Lily iba dando en medio del pasillo oscuro. No estaba de humor para pelear con ella, las cosas por su vida no estaban siendo del todo adecuadas y las cosas posteriores al ataque estuvieron presentes por el resto de las vacaciones, pues cuando recién llegaron a casa su padre le dijo a su madre que necesitaban hablar y cuando Scorpius alegó que él ya tenía la edad suficiente como para escuchar los problemas familiares lo mandaron a su habitación; sin embargo él sabía que las cosas iban mal pues si bien sus padres no le explicaron gran cosa, él intentó indagar en el asunto encontrándose así con su padre en el estudio de la mansión. Cuando Scorpius llegó ahí, miró la cabeza de su padre recargada sobre el sofá, los ojos grises que él había heredado, estaban enfocados en la luz que la lámpara proporcionaba, si escuchó la puerta del estudio abrirse lo disimuló muy bien, pues no movió ni un solo dedo; seguido de este acto, Scorpius sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y haciendo que girase rápido la cabeza, se encontró con su madre quien se llevó el dedo índice a los dedos y le indicó que salieran; una vez afuera le pidió que no hiciera preguntas y que fuera a su cuarto. Frustrado, el heredero de los Malfoy subió a su habitación y aventó las pertenencias que tenía más próximas, dando también un puntapié a la mesita de noche donde tenía algunas fotos con su familia. Así pasó la última semana de vacaciones, siendo ignorado y subestimado por sus padres, siendo el regreso a Hogwarts la única esperanza que lo hacía feliz.

Llegó a las mazmorras y miró el cabello rojo de Lily desaparecer a través del umbral que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas. Como le gustaría ser como ella, vivir sin preocupaciones y estar protegido por todos aquellos a quienes queria. Pero sus situaciones eran completamente distintas, Potter nunca entendería lo que él estaba viviendo.

* * *

><p>Lily despertó por la extraña luz roja que recurría en sus sueños, después de hacer su rutina de inspeccionar el dosel de su cama, intentó encontrar la posición correcta para dormir tranquila, al menos por unos segundos. Pero, esta vez su intentó fue fallido. Por más veces que giró sobre tronco, no pudo dormir y una voz repitió en su cabeza que tal vez lo que necesitaba era salir a respirar un poco.<p>

Se colocó una sudadera para que cubriera su delgado cuerpo y se puso las pantuflas que su abuela Molly le había regalado. Sin preocuparse en su cabello o en las pequeñas lagañas en sus ojos, Lily salió hacia la Sala Común para poder dejar de pensar. Cuando llegó ahí, se encontró con el fuego prendido y una persona delante de este, al principio no se percato de quien era esa persona que había tenido la misma idea de estar a la madrugada en la Sala Común, mas porque esta persona tenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas; pero cuando un cabello lacio y rubio se le puso enfrente supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

Sin decir una palabra se acercó hacia él y cuando Scorpius giró su rostro para enfocarse en ella, Lily solo negó con la cabeza y se dejo caer para quedar en la misma posición que su compañero.

—Ahora también le tenemos miedo a esta oscuridad—dijo Lily rompiendo el silencio. Scorpius la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada. —Te dije que no es malo tener miedo.

—Tú no entiendes —protestó el rubio y regresó a su posición original.

Lily se apoyó en toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazar a Scorpius, y se preguntó por qué una parte de ella queria apoyarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

—¿Por qué no entiendo? —Preguntó Lily inocentemente—los dos sufrimos el ataque ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que yo no entiendo y tu si?

—No sabes lo que ese ataque conlleva.

—Que mis padres y mis tíos se hayan ido, que mis hermanos estén más sobreprotectores de lo normal y que yo ya no te odie tanto. — Scorpius resopló y se acomodó un mechón de cabello que le cayó sobre la frente. —Y también se que tu estés mal al igual que tu padre.

—No te atrevas a decir nada sobre mi padre—la amenazó Malfoy—él no tiene nada que ver.

—Yo no estoy diciendo nada—se defendió Lily—eres tu quien lo está pensando.

Desesperada, Lily se levantó del piso y se sacudió la espalda baja con fuerza. Miró a Scorpius y esperó unos segundos para ver si este era capaz de decir algo, pero al ver que el silencio se prolongaba decidió dar media vuelta. Caminó unos pasos antes de girarse de nuevo para añadir.

—Por cierto, gracias por salvarme.

Después de que Scorpius seguía sin hablar, emprendió de nuevo su rumbo hacia la habitación de chicas.

—Potter—Lily giró su rostro—pregúntale a Derrick por el puesto de buscador, yo ya no estoy en el equipo. Buenas noches.

Y sin esperar a que ella dijera algo, Scorpius se levantó rápidamente del piso y pasó por el lado de una Lily que había quedado en shock. Caminando hacia su habitación, se preguntó que habría hecho Lily en el lugar de Rose, ¿también le hubiera reclamado por no avisarle del ataque? ¿O hubiera aceptado su silencio al mismo tiempo que le tendía una mano de comprensión? La ultima situación era más viable, porque incluso él mismo hubiera querido que Lily niña-consentida Potter le diera un abrazó segundos atrás ya que al parecer ella lo estaba pasando igual.

Tal vez Lily no era igual de inteligente para las meterías que Rose, tal vez su raciocinio no era equilibrado como el de su prima, pero Lily era especial, única y eso le hacía pensar a Scorpius que tal vez no eran tan diferentes como él pensaba.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Sí, soy yo. Siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero como muchas de ustedes saben ya inicie con la Universidad y bueno, la amo pero es complicado hacer tantas ecuaciones jeje. Además que la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños y pues ya saben los festejos (ok esto nada tiene que ver). Pero aquí esta otro capítulo, muchas gracias a Yaz, Ari, Susan, Lunnaris007 &amp; AzuSuarez por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.<em>

_Bien en este capítulo vemos que Lily entiende mas a Scorpius que Rose porque Lily sabe lo que el rubio está sintiendo y se muestra empática con él, hasta lo quiere abrazar y bueno, ¿Qué es una historia sin un poco de drama? Por eso quise meter ataque y cosas por el estilo, además que es así como Scorpius & Lily van a empezar a entablar su amistad._

_Si ven que actualizo más rápido se debe a mis problemas amorosos (Si yo siempre) jaja de los que necesito alejarme y correr hacia mi lap para vivir otras historias que no sean mías._

_Bueno creo que sería todo._

_Muchas gracias_

_Oh. Susan te sigo en twitter, se que nuestras opiniones siempre hacen que tengamos disputas xD pero creo que es bueno ver opiniones diferentes jeje._

_Ahora si, me voy porque mis ojos se cierran._

_Un beso muy grande._

_~Luriiana~_

_¿Review?_


	15. Bajo la capa de invisibilidad

Scorpius deslizó sus dedos por las costillas de los libros que se encontraban en la sección prohibida, tenía que averiguar más acerca del ataque y para eso le convenía leer unos cuantos libros de magia oscura. Toda la tarde la paso en la biblioteca haciendo tu tarea por influencia de Rose, quien le dijo que si queria estar con ella tendría que acompañarla a la biblioteca y quedarse toda la tarde, así que aprovechando que él también tenía deberes accedió estar con ella en ese lugar que Lily tanto odiaba porque según ella se sentía encerrada, y ahora entendía el por qué. Estando ahí se puso a pensar en su padre y lo extraño que era el recibir carta de su madre sin mencionarlo a él, por tal razón cuando Rose decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, Scorpius fingió una cara de tristeza, pues no queria que Rose pensara que él se ponía feliz de ya no estar con ella, y decidió acompañarla a la Torre de Gryffindor; una vez solo, regresó a la biblioteca y esperó el momento indicado para entrar infraganti a la sección prohibida pues no se atrevía a pedirle a algún profesor una firma ya que la situación por la que estaba pasando no era algo que quisiera estar contentándole a todo mundo y sabia que si le pedía permiso a alguien este le iba a pedir explicaciones.

Llevaba ya varios libros leídos, o mejor dicho varios libros en los que había estado pasando las hojas seguidas esperando encontrar el apellido Malfoy en algunas de ellas. Sin embargo, sus ojos ya comenzaban a sentir picazón y su apellido no estaba en ningún libro. Decidió seguir indagando, y buscó algún título que se le hiciera interesante. Así fue como encontró el libro "Detrás de una cicatriz esta la salvación del mundo", claramente Scorpius supo de que se trataba, pues no era misterio que "Harry Potter el niño que vivió""El niño con la cicatriz en forma de rayo" había hecho historia y tenía más de mil libros dedicados a él, pero él nunca había leído uno solo, así que no sabía muy bien si tenían algún epilogo en el que hablaran de los hijos de Potter y la vida felices que estos llevaban, esto le hizo interesarse a hojear ese libro, así que lo sujetó e intentó sacarlo del estante donde reposaba, pero una fuerza contraria le impedía sostenerlo. Eso hizo que se espantara pues la biblioteca estaba vacía, había logrado escabullirse detrás de un librero cuando pasaron a ser la revisión así que prácticamente estaba solo. Cansado de pelearse con la persona invisible que estaba cargando el libro, decidió soltarlo pero al momento que lo hizo un quejido, seguido de un golpe y el sonido de varios libros del estante siguiente cayéndose, hizo que se espantara aun más.

Estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando alguien dijo su nombre.

—Eres un reverendo estúpido, Scorpius Malfoy

—¿Pot-ter? —tartamudeó Scorpius creyendo haber escuchado la voz de su compañera.

—Cobarde—gritó ella.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó girando para todos lados su cabeza. Un gritó salió de su garganta cuando miró hacia el lugar donde estaban los libros caídos y se percató de que la cabeza de Lily estaba levitando y su cuerpo no estaba ahí.

—Deja de gritar—ordenó la pelirroja y con una cara de disgustó removió los libros que la rodeaban y se quitó la capa que tenia sobre el resto del cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —quiso saber Malfoy cuando su gritó se desvaneció.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Lily ignorando la pregunta de su acompañante— ¿Esperas a Rose? ¿Este es su lugar para las citas?

—Claro que no, boba. Buscaba un libro pero apareciste tú y lo arruinaste todo.

Lily arrugó la nariz en señal de disgustó y regresó a ver los libros que se habían caído, ahí estaba el culpable de que ahora tuviera esa absurda conversación. Se fijo en el titulo y comenzó a pasar las hojas lentamente mientras se sentaba en el piso.

—¿Por qué buscabas este libro? —Se interesó Lily al ver que el libro solo hablaba de la vida de su padre—No tiene dibujos, Malfoy. Y sinceramente no creo que sepas leer.

—Dámelo, yo lo vi primero—se apresuró a decir el rubio mientras se sentaba en el piso junto con Lily, quiso arrebatárselo pero Lily fue más rápida y en cuanto vio la intención de su compañero hizo lo posible para que no estuviera a su alcance, lanzándolo así al otro pasillo de la biblioteca.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron dirección al libro, brincaron los que estaban tirados y se empujaron para poder pasar más fácilmente en los pasillos. En algún momento Scorpius chocó contra un estante y aunque Lily se preguntó si estaba bien, no interrumpió su recorrido. Llegaron al mismo tiempo y antes de agacharse a recogerlo se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Lily fue la primera es desviar la mirada, ya sabía lo que esos destellos grises le hacían y prefería ignorarlos así que mientras él se hincaba para recoger el escrito ella lo pateo hacia arriba para que llegara a sus manos.

—Te presento a la nueva buscadora de Slytherin— Lily hizo una reverencia.

Mientras se ponía de pie Malfoy la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Tan rápido Derrick dijo que si?

—En realidad, fue él quien vino a pedirme que ocupara tu puesto y ahora veo por qué. ¿No se supone que en tu curso les enseñan el hechizo convocador?

Scorpius rodó los ojos y hasta ese momento se preguntó cómo era que no había visto entrar a su compañera a la biblioteca. La miro de abajo hacia arriba y vio su cuerpo completo, ya vestía su pijama pero su cara no mostraba rastro de que estuviera dormida, al contrario sus ojos chocolates estaban más despiertos que nada y su cabello rojo intenso se veía aplastado a causa de que estaba mojado, lo que indicaba que apenas había salido de bañarse.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —preguntó Lily al darse cuenta de la mirada intensa de su compañero

—Nada—Scorpius rápidamente desvió la mirada.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó una voz rasposa muy cerca de ellos.

Ambos se voltearon a ver, era la voz de Gauss, el conserje de la escuela, el cual no era muy amigable.

—¿Crees poder convocar mi capa? —susurró Lily al odio de Scorpius, cosa que hizo a este ultimo estremecerse.

—Los atrapare—se escuchó la voz del conserje

—Intentalo— obligó Lily a Scorpius que estaba pasmado y recargado en la pared.

—Accio capa—pronuncio Scorpius sin mucha conviccion, pero al observar los ojos de odio que Lily le lanzaba lo intentó una vez mas.

Esta vez dio resultado, un pedazo de tela llegó volando por los aires obligando a Lily a dar un brinco para atraparla. Sin consultar a su compañero, cubrio ambos cuerpos con la capa, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el libro por el cual se habian estado peleando.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —protestó Scorpius al sentirse dentro de una capa con Lily junto a él.

Pero Lily se puso el dedo indice en la boca haciendo alusión a que se callara. Agudizarón el oido y se percatarón de lo cerca que estaba el conserje. Poco a poco se fueron deslizando intentando coordinar sus pasos para no tropezarse, el perimetro que abarcaba la prenda no era muy grande por lo cual ambos iban muy juntos. Llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca y Lily se detuvo al ver el libro titulado, Tecnicas de Quiddicth, pero no habia tiempo que perder, asi que Scorpius sujeto la muñeca de Lily para obligarla a caminar al exterior de la biblioteca.

—Alohomora—espetó Lily y cuando la puerta se abrió, salieron con delicadeza sin percatarse que una vez afuera el viento soplaria tan fuerte que le daría impulso a la puerta para que se cerrase por si sola.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Scorpius mirando la puerta.

—Corramos—sugirió la pelirroja y mas tardo en decirlo cuando ambos Slytherin ya estaban emprendiendo marcha a las mazmorras.

Era un poco complicado pisar sin tropiezos, pues Lily tenia un libro en la mano derecha y una mano sobre la mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que Scorpius sujetaba la capa con la mano que no estaba sujetando a Lily. Hubo segundos en que el peso de la capa iba ganandoles, haciendo que les llegara a los pies y les impidiera correr libremente. Pensaron en quitarsela, pero sabian que Peeves podria estar rondado por esos lugares, asi que decidieron no hacerlo.

Habian ya atravesado casi toda la escuela, estaban a punto de llegar al pasillo que conducia a las mazmorras cuando escucharon la voz de la directora.

—¿Estas seguro, Scamander? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Si profesora, fui a buscar a Lily y me dijeron que no estaba en las mazmorras y no se le habia visto en la escuela. Usted sabe que no me gusta molestarla pero Albus me contó lo que paso en vacaciones y estoy muy preocupado por ella.

Para ese momento, Lily y Scorpius ya estaban escondidos detrás de una armadura, aunque el espacio era reducido habian encontrado la forma adecuada para poder esconderse. Era un tanto incomodo estar asi, pues la cara de Scorpius estaba solo a unos milimetros del cabello, aun mojado, de Lily. Fue asi como sin quererlo, el olor a citricos le inundo los sentidos. Era un olor poco usual, pues al mayoria de perfumes que habia tenido la oportunidad de oler eran siempre de fresa, frambuesa o manzana; ninguno de ellos olía a frutas acidas, sin embargo este lo hacía, y no solo eso sino que ademas dejaba una sensacion embriagadora, incluso mas que aquel wisky de fuego que habia probado a escondidas en su mansion las vacaciones pasadas.

—¿Ya le comentaste a sus hermanos? —continuó McGonagall

—No me hes permitido entrar a la torre de Gryffindor—se escusó Qammar.

Lily seguia inmovil, escuchando todo lo que habia ocasionado el salir por la noche, pero ¿ella como iba a saber que Qammar la iba a estar buscando? Y mas aun ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por ella? Ya tenia suficiente con que sus hermanos no le quitaran un ojo de ensima como para que un amigo de Albus tambien estuviera entrometiendose. Era incomodo que se preoucuparan tanto por ella, Scorpius tambien era amigo de Albus y no por eso le preguntaba cada cinco minutos si tenia miedo; bueno pero que él rubio fuera amigo de su hermano no significaba que tambien se preocupara por ella, al contrario.

Escuchó como los pasos se fueron alejando lentamente, y una vez fuera depeligro giró su rostró para indicarle a Scorpius que ya podian seguir su camino. Pero para sorpresa de esta, cuando giró su rostro Scorpius estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cara un poco inclinada hacia ella. Era como si estuviera viviendo una especie de frenesi, ademas que su mano seguia sobre la de ella y cada segundo la apretaba mas. Por un momento tuvo una fantasia, los labios gruesos y blancos del rubio estaban un poco separados, pero muy cerca de los suyo. ¿Qué pasaria si su primer beso fuera asi? ¿Qué tal si en un futuro sus hijos llevaban los apellidos Malfoy/Potter?

¡No! Maldita sea. Nada eso podria suceder. Con un fuerte golpe soltó su muñeca de la mano de Scorpius y lo empujó tres veces para que reaccionaria.

—¿Qué demonios hacias? —gritó Lily, en voz baja.

—Durmiendo—se justificó Scorpius moviendo su cabeza para despejar sus sentimientos.

Lily ondeó su cabello, dándole un fuerte golpe con este a la cara de Scorpius, asomó su cabeza para ver si habia alguien cerca y al darse cuenta que no habia nadie salió detrás de la armadura empujando al rubio. Caminaron cada vez mas rápido y trataron de alejarse lo mas posible el uno del otro. El silencio entre ellos era tal, que escucharón los rumores de los retratos.

—¿Tú crees que la hija de Potter este desaparecida?

—No, ya has visto a esa niña que le gusta romper las reglas. Justo como su del bisnieto de Abraxas no puedo decir lo mismo.

Scorpius se detuvó en seco haciendo a Lily perder el equilibrio, cuando esta volteó, lo miró con reproche pero al ver como se enfocaba en la conversacion de los retratos se dio cuenta de que no era el momento perfecto para pelear.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el otro de los retratos.

—Escuché rumores, ellos estan regresando.

—Pero eso es mayoria de ellos deben de estar muertos.

—¿Tu crees que no dejaron descendencia? ¿Crees que en estos casi 25 años no han de haber estado conspirando?

—Pero, Potter….

—Potter ha cumplido con su misión, destruyó al señor tenebroso, pero ¿Quién destruye a los otros? ¿Quién detiene a los hijos o nietos de estas personas?

—¿Entonces tu crees que el nieto de Lucius…

—No estoy seguro, pero yo nunca crei en la rendición de los Malfoy—lo interrumpió el otro retratro—Al final de cuentas, ese niño sale con la nieta de Arthur Weasley.

.Un nudo en la garganta estaba comenzando a formarse en Lily, escuchar a los retratos hablar mal de Scorpius o de su familIa era algo que simplemente no le agradaba, pero al escuchar la ultima oracion el nudo se trasladó a su estómago haciendolo revolverse y sentir una extraña sensacion de odio. Sin preocuparle la situacion emocional en la que su compañero se encontraba, emprendió paso arrastrando consigo la capa de su padre, haciendo así que Scorpius diera paso largos para alcanzarla.

Se sentia impotente y frustrada, era como si un cosquilleo intenso se posara en cada rincón de su interior, queria golpear algo o gritarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero sabia que ambas cosas eran imposibles, sin embargo su verdadera intensión era salir al jardin, sacar su escoba y sentir el aire golpeando en su rostro, que su cabello volara dejando así su cuello libre para que sintiera la brisa tocar su piel. Dudó por unos momentos, total si ya habia desaparecido la mitad de la noche, nadie notaria su ausencia; giró su rostro un momento y se encontró con algo inesperado; justo debajo del parpado pálido de Scorpius, una gota cristalina se dejaba ver, su mirada estaba perdida y sus facciones tensas estaban.

En menos de una hora, Lily se habia encontrado con dos cosas inesperadas, haciendole estás formularse preguntas en su mente que en momentos de total lucides ni siquiera las pensaria, y es que en esos momentos los ojos grises de Scorpius, que siempre la habian hipnitozado aunque ella se negase a su reconocerlo, estaban siendo opacados por una oscuridad que solo ella podia ver, una preocupacion que tambien ella sentia. Queria romper el silencio, pelear y hacer que la mirada de Scorpius volviera a la vida pero no se atrevía a romper el silencio con una broma tonta o una pregunta sin sentido, no quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien porque si a ella le preguntaran eso en un momento tan delicado los mandaria muy lejos. Asi que solo le quedaba resignarse y continuar caminando en silencio hasta la Sala Común, la cual cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Justo cuando llegarón a la puerta de Slytherin, una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Lily, giró su cuerpo y al instante todo el peso de Scorpius estaba sobre ella. Sintió como las lagrimas humedecian su pijama y como las manos frias de su compañero temblabn junto a su cuerpo. No sabia si abrazarlo o esperar a que pasara su llanto, lo único que se le ocurrio hacer fue deslizarse por la pared para quedar sentada sobre el piso, Scorpius la imitó y quedaron los dos hincados a la misma altura, resignada Lily acarició la espalda del rubio y le sostuvó la mano.

—No puede ser tan malo—susurró Lily, pero esa fue la peor cosa que pudo hacer.

Indigando, Scorpius alzó la cabeza y la miró de forma incredula, negó con la cabeza y se levantó rapidamente.

—¿Ahora que hicé? —se preguntó Lily al ver la reacción del rubio.

—¿Eres tonta o qué? — la criticó Scorpius. —¿Estas feliz de que tu padre sea heroe de guerra y el mio un exconvicto? —Lily lo miró sin comprender— "No puede ser tan malo", eso lo diras tú, Potter que tienes todo en la vida y hasta los retratos hablan del cero peligro que tu corres. ¿Pero y yo? Yo soy el malo, el que esta planeando una venganza de no se que coño, creen que salgo con Rose para hacerle daño. ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar si quiera que yo le haria daño a esa niña?

—Eres un completo idiota—gritó Lily levantandose del suelo e intentado contener las lagrimas.

Justo antes de llegar a la pintura que abria la puerta, Scorpius tomó la muñeca de Lily haciendola quedar frente a su cuerpo, la recargó sobre la pared haciendo que la distancia entre ellos se acortara. Poco a poco, Scorpius se acercó al rostró de Lily sientiendo su respiracion agitada.

—Ni una palabra de que me has visto llorar—susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

Enojada, Lily empujó a Scorpius, recogió su capa y se apresuró a quedar a la altura de la pintura de Salazar Slytherin de nuevo. Antes de decir la contraseña, miró fijamente a Scorpius y añadió.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que andar contando cosas que no me incumben, por ejemplo tu vida…Basilisco.

No habia nisiquiera puesto los dos pies en la Sala Común cuando ya estaban varios estudiantes alrededor de ella, todos comenzarón a hacer preguntas acerca de donde había estado y si estaba bien. Incluso las gemelas estaban ahí, pero ella no queria hablar con nadie, las palabras que Scorpius habia pronunciado le habían hecho tener ganas de llorar y la gente a su alrededor la estaba haciendo enfadar, por lo cual en cuestión de segundos tendria un colapso nervioso sino se movía rapidamente de ahí; por suerte, una mano jaló de su codo e inmediatamente supo quien era, Aleix estaba ahí ayudandola a salir de ese lio, una vez separados del mundo, él le dio una carta que según informó habia llegado hacia pocos minutos.

Apresuradamente Lily la desdobló y se llenó de emocion al ver que era la letra de su padre quien escribia.

_Princesa, todo esta bien, ya estoy en casa._

_Se que no les pude mandar ninguna cartar durante la misión, pero me fue imposible. Tu madre tambien esta a salvo; tengo que decir que aunque me negué al principio, no se que hubiera hecho sin ella a mi lado en estos dias._

_Espero que todo vaya normal por Hogwarts, te extrañamos y ansiamos que ya lleguen las vacaciones navideñas para que vengas a casa y podamos disfrutarlas los cinco juntos, ya que las pasadas no fueron las mejores._

_Te amo, princesita._

_Att. Harry J. Potter_

_Pdt: Por favor dile a Malfoy que las cosas con su padre han mejorado._

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de Lily que hizo a esta sobresaltarse.

—¿Helena? —preguntó mas para si la pelirroja

—Se que soy una tonta e inmadura—comenzó a decir la morena—me obsesioné con tu hermano y no valoré nuestra amistad. Hace unas horas cuando comenzaron los rumores de que habias desaparecido me preocupe mucho. Quiero que seamos amigas. —Lily la miró para evaluarla— si quieres claro.

—Obvio, si—sonrió Lily.

A la pelirroja le daban igual los romances de su hermano, solo le enojaban las niñas que lo acosaban y querian que saliera con ellas por fuerza, pero Helena habia demostrado ser buena amiga en el tiempo que lo habian sido y para Lily una amistad era algo muy serio e importante, por eso tenia tan pocas.

Las dos chicas estuvieron a punto de abrazarse, pero un carraspear de garganta de Aleix las obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Todo bien, Potter? —preguntó Aleix, Lily asintió con una sonrisa—¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

—Fuí a la biblioteca—respondió Lily con inocencia y enseñó el libro que traia bajo el brazo.

Aleix asintió y se lo arrabató para comenzar a pasar las hojas rapidamente. Lily miró a su amiga y ambas se sentaron a lado del chico que miraba entretenido el encuadernado. Por unos segundo se detuvó y con mucho cuidado quitó un delgado cabello rubio de la pagina donde se encontraba. Lily abrió los ojos esperando que no le preguntara por qué el libro tenia cabello rubios entre sus hojas, no tenia muchas ganas de explicar el mini-duelo que tuvo con Malfoy ni mucho menos las cosas que pasaron despues.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Malfoy? —preguntó Aliex examinando el cabello.

—No—respondió rapidamente Lily.

La velocidad de su respuesta hizo que ambos de sus amigos la miraran fijamente interrogandola con las miradas. Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y como ya no estaba todo el alumnado preguntandose por la desaparición de Lily, se vio claramente cuando la cabellera platinada ingresó a la Sala Común.

Al parecer Scorpius sintió dos miradas clavarse en él, suponiendo claramente que una era de Lily giró su rostró para encontrarse con esos ojos chocolates, pero a su sorprepresa, la pelirroja estaba leyendo un papel y parecía muy concentrada, en cambio Zabini y Nott lo miraban con duda. Ignorándolos se siguió derecho hacía su dormitorio, nadie le hizo preguntas en el camino ni siquiera lo miraron; no era estupido y sabía que si a esas horas todo el mundo estaba despierto era por la hijita del cicatrizado, no por él. Percatandose de que no hubiera nadie en su dormitorio, sacó de su baúl una foto de él con sus padres, la acarició y se la recargó en su pecho, poco a poco la pesadez de los parpados le fue ganando hasta que quedo completamente dormido.

Cuando Lily miró a Scorpius entrar por la puerta, sintió un calor exhuberante en el rostro y conociendo sus sensaciones supo que las mejillas ya habian adquirido el mismo tono que su cabello, por lo tanto decidió fingir que releía la carta, más cuando Aleix y Helena miraban con interes al platinado.

Odiaba sentirse así, no sabía que lo causaba pero ya habia pasado en ocaciones anteriores, como el domingo que decidió quedarse a estudiar en los jardines de Hogwarts y miró como Scorpius y Rose caminaban tomados de la mano; por unos segundos se imaginó que era ella quien sonreía de esa forma tan estupida y eso le causó un sonrojamiento además de un enojo. No era que a ella le gustara Scorpius, sino que a pesar de que no queria salir con nadie o tener un "novio" siempre se preguntaba quien era esa persona que la haria mirar hacia el vacio, y estando aburrida por la lectura de herbología que su tío Neville le habia dejado, se pusó a imaginar su relación amorosa con cualquiera que pasaba, el problema aquí fue que el único que caminó delante de ella fue Malfoy y odiando sentirse sonrojada decidió seguir enfocada en su texto.

—¿Cómo fue que no te vieron, Lily? —preguntó Helena haciendo a la pelirroja girar su rostro y suplicar porque los colores hubieran desaparecido.

—Su padre es poseedor de la capa de invisibildad—contestó Aleix—pero ¿Qué no la tenia James?

—Aleix, estas hablando con Lily—se burló Helena y los tres se rieron.

Los tres amigos se dejaron caer en el piso y Helena llamó a un elfo para que les llevara un rico chocolate caliente. Fue así como pasaron la madrugada hablando de cosas de interés común y haciéndose bromas entre sí. La burla principal era el libro que Lily habia sacado de la biblioteca, puesto que si bien si tenia informacion relevante eran mas frivolidades que cualquier otra cosa, por ejemplo hablaba de la supuesta relacion que vivian su padre y su tia Hermione, cosa que a ella le hizo mucha gracia. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte de la guerra en Hogwarts y vió claramente el apellido de los Malfoy y no pudo evitar sentir pena y angustia por su compañero, eso le hizo recordar que tenía que darle el recado que su papá le indicó pero eso ya seria hasta la hora que amaneciera.

—Muero de sueño—indicó Helena despues de un bozteso—somos los unicos que quedamos aquí. Creo que ire a dormir. ¿Ustedes?

—Yo haré lo mismo—indicó Aleix estirando sus brazos y emitiendo un quejido—¿Pottersita?

—Iré después—anunció Lily que seguía viendo el libro.

—¿Crees que tu papá y tu tia Hermione tuvieron algo que ver? —preguntó Helena, pero se arrepintió cuando sintió los ojos de Lily atravesarla. —Era solo una duda.

—Pues que dudas tan tontas, si tio Ron te escuchara decir eso ya estarias muerta.

—Oh si como Malfoy ¿no? —se burló Aleix— ¿no que tu tio jamas permitiria eso y no se que tanto andabas alardeando.?

—Pues tal vez me equivoque en eso, el ama a Rose y confia plenamente en ella. Ella le ha insistido en que Scorpius es buena persona y él le cree. Punto.

—Esta bien, pelirroja—aceptó Nott—solo no te enojes.

Y antes de verlos partir les arrugó la nariz en forma de disgusto. Fueron unos segundos de calma, silencio y tranquilidad en los que disfrutó del ultimó trago de su chocolate caliente cuando escuchó unas pisadas detrás de ella.

—¿Qué se les olvido? —preguntó sin mirar.

—¿Por qué tu no estas durmiendo? —preguntó una voz fria.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ahora largate—respondó Lily sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

No estaba de humor para estar con el oxigenado en esos momentos, ademas horas atrás la habia tratado fatal, que pretendia ahora con preocuparse por sus horas de sueño, por ella que se metiera sus preguntas por donde mejor le cupieran.

—Tambien es mi Sala Común—respondió Scorpius— además yo tengo más derecho de estar aquí, porque soy…

—¿Un Malfoy? —Completó Lily en cierto tono de ironia— Creo que mi apellido vale mas que el tuyo.

Tenia ganas de levantarse de ahí e irse a su cama, pero no iba a darle el gusto a Malfoy, si alguien se tenia que ir era él, sin embargo cuando grió el rostro se encontro con la carta que su padre le habia mandando y con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que darle el recado a su compañero.

—Las cosas con tu padre han mejorado—pronunció LIly

—¿Qué?

—Que las cosas con tu padre han mejorado ¿Estas sordo? —se exaltó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Mi padre me lo dijo. Él ya esta en casa.

—¿Mi padre?

—El mio, ¿Por qué sabria de tu padre?

—¿Entonces que me asegura que esta bien?, ¿Qué el tuyo te lo dice?

—Yo solo estoy cumpliendo un favor que mi papá me pidió. Cree lo que quieras.

—¡¿Entonces las palabras de tu papá son sagradas?!

—¡Deja de gritar!—gritó ella tambien— ya te dije que creas que lo quieras, me da igual lo que creas, me da igual lo que pienses, lo que digas, lo que hagas, todo me da igual de ti.

—Claro, como tienes a tus amiguitos que te celebran cada movimiento que haces, que se preocupan por ti cuando desapareces, que a los demas nos vaya de la fregada no.

—¿Mis amiguitos? Solo es Aleix, los demas son gente hipocrita que te quiere cuando tienes algo que ofrecer ¿O no? Tu el año pasado eras super popular y ahora ¿Quién se acuerda de ti? Pero ¿sabes algo? Te lo mereces, porque eres un grosero y orgulloso, no se que te vio mi prima y no se que te vi yo para aceptar quedarme en Slytherin.

—No vengas ahora con que te gusté, eso no te queda. Por eso Rose se fijó en mi, porque ella si me valora y ve en mi algo mas que mi belleza fisica.

Lily no pudo evitar reirse ante aquella afirmacion, ni aun en los momentos asi Scorpius dejaba de ser un engreido.

—La misma razón por la que yo me fije en ella y por la que nunca me fijaria en alguien como tú. —gritó el rubio—porque ella es tierna y comprensiva, lista y cariñosa. No es una loca, berrinchuda, caprichosa, histerica como tú.

—Tú ni siquiera me conoces. Eres igual de hipocrita que ellos, igual de hipocrita que Rose que nisiquiera te ha abrazado en estos dias que has estado llorando. Pero ya te dije que tu vida me da igual, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y dicho esto, Lily tomó sus cosas y evitando si quiera rozarse con su acompañante, emprendió paso veliz hacia su habitación. Tenía ganas de llorar pero tambien de partirle la cara a alguien.

Tal vez si era una histerica y una loca, pero tambien tenia otras cualidades algunas que Rose no tenia, y eran esas cualidades las que en un futuro le causarían más problemas.

S&L

_Hola! He actualizado en 20 dias asi que en efecto sigo con mis problemas amorosos jaja._

_Pero bueno, aquí les dejo este capitulo, me gustó mucho creo que es de los que mas me han gustado, y esque aquí hubo mucho mucho Scorpius&Lily, y les adelanto que para el proximo capitulo Lily dara su primer beso! ¿Con quien creen? Bueno les dejare la espinita jaja_

_Desde el 13 de septiembre tenia pensado publicarlo poque mi mente tenia mucha imaginacion pero mi cuerpo mucha flojera jaja pero hoy que llevo horas en la lap haciendo mi horrible tarea de la peor materia del mundo, decidí terminarlo._

_Eso seria todo, nos leemos despuesito y les dejo mi twiitter y mi ask por si alguien quiere establecer contacto conmigo: Luriiana_

_Solo les digo que pongo como muchas tonterias jaja, pero tambien pongo spoilers de los siguientes capitulos o de otros fics que tengo pensados, asi que si quieren siganme. Ademas me gusta platicar :D_

_En fin ya no los aburro mas._

_Un beso y que tengan una linda semana._

_~Luriana~_


	16. Primer beso

**Primer beso**

Los vestidores de Slytherin estaban llenándose de tensión en cada segundo. Era su primer partido de la temporada y tenían que enfrentarse a Gryffindor, un equipo con mucha fuerza, muchas habilidades y con dos Potter. Pero los Slytherin no se quedaban atrás, habían sido campeones el año pasado y posiblemente este lo volverían a ser; aunque ya no tenían a Scorpius como su buscador estrella, habían adquirido un nuevo elemento, una buscadora de nacimiento con sangre de campeona en las venas, una digna hija de Potter /Weasley que en esos momentos no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación. El nuevo capitán del equipo, Dian Derrick decía las indicaciones pero casi nadie hacia caso; las gemelas murmuraban algo entre sí y veían a Lily de forma extraña, aunque su relación había mejorado ahora Lily estaba segura que extrañaban a su rubio buscador y según los rumores que Aleix les contó, ella había sido la culpable de que ahora Scorpius estuviera en las gradas.

Pero las miradas de las gemelas Vaisey eran algo que tenia a Lily sin cuidado, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, o mejor dicho, escoba a escoba, con su hermano. Albus era muy bueno, de hecho Gryffindor quedo en segundo lugar por él, la competencia entre él y Malfoy siempre era muy reñida pues ambos eran excelentes jugadores y Lily estaba muy consciente de eso porque Albus no solo se parecía a su padre físicamente, sino que también tenía sus mismas habilidades; cada que jugaban en casa Albus atrapaba primero la snitch cuando su padre no jugaba, aunque casi siempre lo hacían los cinco Potter y Teddy que siempre los estaba visitando, los equipos siempre se rolaban y Lily amaba estar con su padre o con Albus, ya que ellos eran los buscadores designados pero cuando ella tenía que ser la buscadora, era muy complicado ganarle a los ojiverdes de su familia. Pero desde hacía ya un tiempo, siempre que Teddy los visitaba ambos jugaban para mejorar las habilidades de Lily, así que en esos momentos de tención lo que necesitaba era pensar en Teddy y sentir como la ayudaba a mejorar.

—¿Quedo todo claro? —preguntó Derrick, haciendo que Lily saliera de sus pensamientos.

Miró de nuevo el vestidor y se mordió el labio mientras apretaba los puños y respiraba profundo, no le preocupaba el partido, le preocupaba Albus. Pero en ese momento, los lazos familiares tendrían que dejarse a un lado y pensar en su casa, pues Albus no dejaría de ser su hermano pero si no se concentraba, Slytherin si podría dejar de ser el campeón. Tomó una escoba del armario y se ajustó los guantes que le compraron en su cumpleaños, aquel día en que todo cambio con Malfoy. No queria pensar en el rubio porque sabía que se desconcentraría por alguna razón que aun no entendía, además que se había portado muy grosero con ella a últimas fechas desde que ella le salvó la vida gracias a la capa de su padre; sobre todo cuando Aleix, muy a su pesar de Lily, le pidió la escoba a Malfoy para ella y este respondió que la había dejado en casa. Y es que desde la última pelea en la Sala Común no se habían dirigido ni el saludo. Pero ya no le importaba mucho, se había estado acostumbrando, pues su nuevo ciclo escolar había estado lleno de frialdad entre ellos. Pensó en pedirle su escoba a alguien más, pero Lily era orgullosa y no perdería su tiempo en pedir prestado algo cuando bien podía conseguirlo por si misma o mejor dicho, cuando podía tomar una escoba de la escuela sin problema alguno.

—¿Cuáles fueron las tácticas que dijo Derrick? —preguntó Lily mientras se alineaba a lado de Aleix para emprender el vuelo.

—¿Tu tampoco le hiciste caso? —se rió Aleix mientras se acomodaba un pequeño cabello rizado en su frente.

—¿Por qué te peinas antes de volar? —quiso saber Lily, pues nadie normal se aplastaría el cabello antes de emprender vuelo, al menos ella no lo hacía; pero recordando las cosas, Aleix no era alguien normal.

—Porque si.

Lily observó como Derrick le daba la mano al capitán de Gryffindor y sintió unos ojos verdes sobre ella, sabiendo quien era alzó el rostro para mirar a su hermano y este le lanzó una sonrisa de seguridad. En cambio, cuando enfocó a James este comenzó a hacerle caras las mismas que le hacía cuando le retaba algo en casa, y al igual que esas veces Lily le alzó una ceja y mostró su seguridad.

—Ahora, monten sus escobas—indicó la señora Bell y todos obedecieron.

Mientras se elevaba, Lily miró el cielo. Estaba nublado y entre más alto, más golpeaba el viento. En realidad era el tipo de clima favorito de Lily, sin lluvia pero nublado, sin frio pero con brisa en el aire. Escuchó el silbato y enseguida comenzó a seguir el punto dorado que revoloteaba entre los jugadores. Las ovaciones comenzaron, las porras estaban divididas y para su sorpresa en el momento que vio de reojo las gradas de Gryffindor pudo observar una cabellera castaña junto a una rubia. No lo podía creer, no solo había renunciado al equipo sino que ahora también estaba renegando de su casa. No podía desconcentrarse, sin embargo cuando miró que las dos cabezas se unían para darse un beso un liquido frio inundo sus venas, haciendo llegar ese vacío a su corazón, algo le estaba doliendo y no sabía que era, pero en esos momentos no queria averiguarlo, así que con todo la frialdad recorriéndole el cuerpo se impulsó con más fuerza, miró el cabello negro de Albus y se lanzó hacia él.

Albus trató de esquivarla, pero sintió el golpe en su costado haciéndolo desequilibrarse un poco, incrédulo miro a su hermanita y toda la furia que ella tenía dentro. No sabía que la estaba haciendo enojar, pero si en ese tiempo había aprendido algo era que tratar de controlar un enojo de Lily era simplemente un impulso para que la ola golpeara más fuerte.

—Potter, Potter, Potter

Gritaba la multitud, pero ese apellido identificaba a tres jugadores excelentes que en ese momento estaban pensando en todo menos en el partido, pues si bien James paraba los goles de una forma sorprendente y casi por inercia, estaba enfrascado en el pequeño conflicto de sus hermanos menores que volaban a una intensa velocidad, tan intensa que sabía que algo iba mal, porque había visto jugar a Lily con anterioridad y aunque era muy buena, se notaba su presencia y no como en esos momentos en los que solo se veían destellos rojos en un lugar y luego en otro. Albus por su parte, intentaba seguir a su hermana y rogaba para que el juego terminara para así poderle preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría. Delante de sus ojos verdes pasó la Snitch volando, seguida de una persona pequeña montada en una escoba, queria dejar de jugar de una buena vez para que Lily pudiera atrapar la Snitch y así finalizar el juego pero otro pelirrojo empujó a Lily

—¿Qué esperas, Albus? —gritó Fred impidiendo el paso a Lily.

Pero Lily ya había aprendido las técnicas de los Slytherin, así que sin pensarlo pateó la parte trasera de la escoba de su primo haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y mientras lo recuperaba ella pudiera seguir volando tras la snitch, pero Albus ya también había adelantado el vuelo.

—Es sorprendente la sincronía de los hermano Potter…—decía el narrador

La snitch estaba por los suelos, Lily había visto muchos partidos ya de quidditch como para no saber técnicas, así que empino su escoba para ir a una velocidad mayor, pero Albus hizo lo mismo. El empeño que ambos ponían era increíble, tenían una coordinación excelente y se notaba que ambos habían sido entrenados por las mismas personas. Para ese momento, Lily ya se estaba olvidando del enojo, volar le hacía bien y esos momentos le recordaron a las tardes en el jardín de su casa practicando con su familia, donde el resultado no importaba sino que la familia estuviera reunida y se divirtiera. Rápidamente giró su rostro y le sonrió a su hermano, Albus intentó sonreír pero los cambios de humor de su hermana le daban tortícolis. Estaban cada vez más cerca de la snitch, y Lily sabía que ella tendría que cogerla, pues no sabía cuando iba el marcador pero conociendo a Derrick y a James, Slytherin tendría menos puntos a su favor, pero por otro lado estaban las gemelas y Nott, que eran excelentes cazadores y para esos momentos ya deberían de haber hecho aunque fuera el empate. Ambos estiraron la mano, pero no se dieron cuenta quien fue el vencedor hasta que la señora Bell tocó el silbato, pues ambos la habían atrapado.

Cuando los Potter se levantaron se vieron rodeados de 10 jugadores y una mujer mayor.

—Potter—dijo la señora Bell, tanto Lily como Albus voltearon—Gryffindor gana.

Aunque ambos atraparon la snitch al mismo tiempo, la mano de Lily estaba sobre la mano de Albus, por lo tanto se tomo la decisión de que Gryffindor fuera el vencedor. Lily miró rápidamente el marcador y sintió pena por su equipo 230 contra 40 a favor de Gryffindor. Sin embargo a ella no le importaba mucho el resultado, jugar con sus hermanos la hacía sentir bien aunque a nadie le diría eso porque tendría que estar molesta por la derrota así que después de guiñarle un ojo a Albus salió corriendo hacia los vestidores.

Una vez ahí, sintió la tención de todos los jugadores, lanzaban las escobas como si fueran discos de Hokey. Derrick estaba sentado mirando al vacio, su primer juego como capitán y todo había sido una mierda, él no gritaba como el capitán anterior pero su cara que reflejaba a la muerte en esos momentos daba más miedo que cualquier explosión emocional. Algunos otros integrantes cuchicheaban por los rincones como niños pequeños mientras que Aleix acomodaba su escoba con las demás. Ella sabía que Aleix no se preocupaba mucho en las victorias, pero los fracasos de ese tipo podían terminar con su sonrisa, porque él había hecho un gran esfuerzo pero el oponente había sido mejor. Y claro que era mejor, era el idiota de James y con él como guardián era muy difícil que alguien anotara sus tiros, sin embargo aunque le costaba reconocerlo también las gemelas tenían habilidades poderosas como cazadores, lo mismo que Aleix. Al ver a todo el equipo molesto, Lily entendió su culpa, ella estaba disfrutando de algo que perjudicaba a los demás, porque ella solo disfrutaba el juego mientras que los otros buscaban la victoria, y por su culpa por no ser más rápida que Albus o por querer ser feliz después de ver algo que la desilusionó mucho ahora estaban en segundo lugar de la tabla. Sin embargo podían seguir esforzándose aun quedaban dos partidos más, no todo estaba tan perdido.

Se acercó a Aleix y le tomó del brazo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y este entendió la mirada de su pequeña amiga, pues en un instante ya la estaba abrazando.

—Lo hiciste bien, Potter— susurró Aleix en la coronilla de su amiga mientras le acariciaba el rojo cabello—tal vez, todos deberíamos disfrutar en lugar de pensar en ganar. —Lily alzó la mirada y sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con lo azul profundo de los ojos de su amigo—Quita esa cara y mejor vayamos a arreglarnos para la fiesta de la noche.

—¿Fiesta? —preguntó Lily aun abrazada a la cintura de Aleix.

—Sí, es Halloween, ¿Lo olvidas?

Cierto, desde hacia días estaban todos hablando de la conmemoración de la noche de brujas en Hogwarts, pero ella por estar muy entretenida pensando primero en su padre y después en su presentación como titular en el equipo de Quidditch había olvidado que se haría una fiesta. No tenía muchos ánimos de ir, y no tenía idea porque a Aleix le emocionaba tanto la idea, pero tratar de adivinar los pensamientos de Aleix era muy complicado y en esos momentos no tenía ganas de indagar más allá.

—Perdón que los interrumpa—dijo una voz femenina detrás de la espalda de Lily, hasta ese momento se percató que seguía abrazada a Aleix.

—¿Qué quieres Vaisey? —preguntó Aleix molesto a una de las gemelas, aun Lily no podía distinguir quién era cual.

—Derrick quiere hablar con Potter—dijo la rubia de mala gana, mirando como los brazos de Aleix estaban en la cintura de Lily.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Lily, aunque sabía que iba a ser regañada.

—Para felicitarte, Potter—dijo Dian muy enojado detrás de la gemela— ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¡Era un partido no una reunión familiar! ¡NO TENIAS QUE DEJAR GANAR A TUS HERMANOS!

—¡Y TU NO TENIAS QUE DEJAR QUE TE METIERAN TIROS! —Gritó Aliex—¡No es culpa de Lily!

—No defiendas a tu noviecita, Nott— intervino la otra gemela—Malfoy tiene que volver al equipo.

—Eso, díganle al inepto de Malfoy que regrese y a mi dejen de joderme—protestó Lily—Me se defender sola, Vaisey. Y si no mal recuerdo, Derrick fuiste tú quien me fue a buscar para suplir a esa cosa.

El solo escuchar la mención de Malfoy, la alteraba de una forma sorprendente, hacia apenas unos minutos ella estaba abrazada a su mejor amigo, y en esos momentos ya estaba muy cerca de Derrick apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho. Además había sido culpa de Malfoy que ella se desconcentrara, siempre era su culpa.

—No te metas con Malfoy—gritó la gemela que había insinuado su relación con Aleix.

—Y TÚ NO TE METAS CONMIGO—protestó la pelirroja—SI HE ACEPTADO JUGAR HA SIDO PARA QUE NO PIERDAN POR DEFAULT, PERO YA OLVÍDENSE DE QUE JUEGUE OTRA VEZ. TAL VEZ EL PLATINADO LO HAGA MEJOR QUE YO, PORQUE SOLO TIENE CEREBRO PARA ESO Y PARA ANDARSE BESUQUEANDO CON MI PRIMA—la rubia hizo un gesto de desaprobación—SI, VAISEY, ÉL ESTÁ CON MI PRIMA SUPÉRALO. COMO SEA QUÉDENSE CON SU MALDITO PARTIDO. Y QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO.

Todos se abrieron paso para dejar que Lily y Nott –el cual estaba muy sorprendido- salieran de los vestidores. El silencio abundó por unos segundos en los vestidores, pero después los gritos continuaron, era demasiada tensión que era necesaria liberar.

—Aleix, Lily. ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Helena que bajaba corriendo de las gradas.

El enojo había hecho que los ojos de Lily se inundaran de lágrimas, aun no era buena controlando sus impulsos ni manejando sus sentimientos. Aleix se encargó de relatarle la historia a Helena mientras esta abrazaba a Lily.

—Tranquila, lo hiciste bien—dijo Helena y los tres emprendieron paso hacia el castillo—¿Lista para la fiesta?

—No pienso ir—dijo Lily, no queria hacerlo en ese momento. De seguro el platinado estaría ahí y comenzaría a hacerle burla del partido.

—Lily no les vas a dar la satisfacción a esos—intervino Aleix—además ya sabes que al rato el enojo se les pasa.

—No es por ellos—confesó Lily después de unos segundos.

Helena y Aleix se miraron el uno al otro, tal vez ambos sabían la respuesta pero ninguno los dos diría nada.

—¿Nos dejaras ir solos? —preguntó Helena intentó desviar la plática. —Lily, nunca has estado en una fiesta, vamos.

—¿Cómo que nunca he estado en una fiesta? —protestó Lily, ella había ido a muchas fiestas, los cumpleaños de sus primos, las bodas de los amigos de sus padres, los quince años de sus primas en los que bailaban muy chistoso algunas veces, en fin no se podía considerar que ella no hubiera ido a fiestas.

—Quiero decir, aquí en Hogwarts—corrigió la morena rápidamente—vayamos.

—Está bien, pero solo un ratito. —concluyó Lily.

Llegaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin pero no se preocuparon al encontrarla vacía, medio grupo debía de seguir en los campos y el otro medio preparando la fiesta. Los tres amigos decidieron dispersarse, cada quien tenía deberes distintos que hacer así que Lily emprendió camino hacia la biblioteca para sacar algunos libros de Transformaciones, aun seguía odiando esa materia pero no le pediría ayuda a Rose, no cuando se estaba besando con Malfoy.

Resignada a tener que estudiar toda la tarde, Lily se sentó en el piso de la Sala Común de Slytherin y comenzó a repasar sus lecturas, sin embargo el partido había sido tan cansado que en pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

S&L

Ver el partido más esperado de la temporada en la tribuna de Gryffindor siendo un Slytherin no era algo muy inteligente, su casa lo miraba con ojos de reclamo y era como si le insinuaran una traición; aunque muy en el fondo, Scorpius sabía que se merecía esas miradas y ese reproche. Desde que había regresado a clases con el asunto de su padre, había estado muy alejado de las serpientes ya que algunos aun tenían las mismas creencias que sus antepasados y consideraban a los Malfoy como traidores. Sin embargo, Scorpius encontraba cierta parte de alivió en Rose porque ella lo apoyaba y le daba cariño y comprensión, bueno esto último no mucho ya que la castaña exigía al rubio que le explicara qué era lo que le pasaba y era tanta su insistencia que Scorpius muchas veces llegaba a enojarse y prefería escabullirse, pero ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar así que después de unos minutos regresaba con su novia y comenzaba a besarla para que ya no le preguntara mas. De hecho fue idea de Rose que él viera el partido desde la perspectiva Gryffindor y él, que no tenia ánimos de pelear, le tomó la palabra. Pero le hubiera gustado estar gritando el nombre de Lily como todos lo hacían y no porque ella le importara personalmente sino porque era una parte importante para que ganaran.

Para suerte de Scorpius, cuando se nombró a Gryffindor ganador nadie de los leones lo abucheó o le hizo cara alguna, incluso Hugo le tendió la mano y cuando Albus llegó a reunirse con él y Rose, optaron por festejar en las cocinas, ya que al igual que Lily, Albus también era bien recibido por los elfos sin contar el cariño que estas criaturas le tenían a Rose. Una vez despachados, cada quien se fue a su casa para arreglarse y poder bajar a la fiesta.

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba prácticamente vacía sin tomar en cuenta a una pequeña pelirroja que yacía en el verde sillón. Scorpius se acercó sigilosamente y la observó dormir por unos segundos; se veía tan delicada y tierna, su respiración era tranquila y despreocupada, sus facciones estaban totalmente suavizadas, ya no parecía la misma niña caprichosa que se la pasaba dando gritos a diestra y siniestra, ni tampoco la buscadora que hacia pocas horas había estado por los aires haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ganar un partido. Solo era una niña durmiendo que incluso hubiera resultado atractiva si no hubiera sido Scorpius quien la estaba describiendo.

Tenía pensado jugarle una broma, pero se imaginaba que se pondría peor que un Colacuerno si la despertaba así que prefirió seguir su camino a los dormitorios para cambiarse de ropa, sin embargo en el caminó tropezó con un objeto de metal que rompió el silencio existente en la habitación. Esperó unos segundos antes de girar su cabeza hacia tras para inspeccionar los efectos ocurridos por el ruido, y una vez que lo hizo se encontrón con una Lily despeinada que cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba con odio.

—Jugaste bien—balbuceó Scorpius torpemente. Si, estaban enojados, pero a veces tenía que ceder un poco para evitar que la bomba que estaba dentro de Lily estallara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lily encamorrada.

—Es MI Sala Común—el tono de superioridad, había regresado.

—¿Enserio? —Expresó Lily fingiendo sorpresa, después se llevo el dedo índice al mentón y simuló pensar—¿Qué no estabas apoyando a Gryffindor?

Scorpius se rascó la nuca y resopló.

—Tú no entiendes—se justificó

—No, y no quiero hacerlo. ¿Cuándo entenderás que me das igual? —Scorpius rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta— ¿Iras a la fiesta?

—¿Tu lo harás? —preguntó sin girar su rostro.

—Yo pregunte primero

Con un fugaz movimiento, el rubio giró su cabeza haciendo ondear su cabello despeinado.

—Sí, si iré. —respondió resignado y continuó con su camino hacia los dormitorios.

Lily miró como su rubio compañero se alejaba, suspiró resignada y se agachó a recoger aquello que la había despertado. No era nada interesante, solo un tubo de metal que sonaba fuertemente al tener contacto con él, suavemente lo dejo en el piso y regresó a recoger sus cosas que estaba ocupando antes de quedarse dormida. Se preguntó donde estarían sus amigos pero no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo, en esos momentos solo queria buscar su atuendo para la fiesta nocturna porque aunque Malfoy fuera, ella queria divertirse, además estando casi media escuela ahí, encontraba difícil que pudiera hacerla enojar.

S&L

Las luces brillaban intensamente haciendo efectos visuales, Lily llegó con Katia, otra de las chicas de su curso, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules muy expresivos, no le hablaba mucho pero cuando vio que ni Aleix ni Helena llegaban aceptó la invitación de Katia para ir juntas. Al llegar ahí, ambas chicas se separaron y siguieron sus caminos. Lily usaba un pantalón entallado y una blusa holgada que le había regalado su tía Fleur en su último cumpleaños, había optado por llevar el cabello suelto, lo cual era muy buena opción ya que con el efecto de la luz, su cabellera brillaba intensamente. Entre la multitud vio a James, o mejor dicho la parte de James que se dejaba ver ya que la unión que tenia con los labios de Elisa le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo.

El salón estaba adornado con calabazas que se abrían para dejar ver una veladora en el centro, con esqueletos que bailaban al ritmo de la música, de pequeñas brujas que volaban en sus escobas y de otras figuras animadas. A Lily le extrañó que los fantasmas no estuvieran ahí, pero Nott una vez le había explicado que aunque eran muy amables, rara vez se juntaban con los vivos. La pista de baile estaba llena por alumno de todos los cursos, porque aunque estaba prohibido todos se atrevían a saltarse las reglas para una fiesta de ese tipo. Mas al fondo se encontraba una barra de golosinas y bebidas, fue ahí donde Lily encontró a Aleix quien bebía de un tarro. Se acercó a él esquivando a las personas que se encontraban a su paso y una vez ahí le arrebató el tarro para tomar ella.

—No puedes tomar eso, Lily—la regañó Aleix pero ella solo alzó una ceja y continuó bebiendo, pero fue muy poco tiempo ya que él se la arrebató de nuevo.

—¿Y Helena? —preguntó Lily limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Aleix señaló con la cabeza mientras bebía su cerveza de mantequilla mezclada con whisky de fuego. Lily miró hacia donde su amigo señalaba y se encontró a una Helena muy bailadora, estaba en un grupo de chicos y cada uno pasaba al centro a mostrar sus habilidades como danzantes, y al parecer de la pelirroja, su amiga no lo hacía nada mal, se movía con gracia y agilidad, Elena se percató de la mirada de su amiga y fue corriendo a la barra.

—Ven, Lily—la insistió Helena— bailemos.

—No, no,… —intentó protestar Lily pero fue inútil segundos después ya estaba en el circulo de los amigos de Elena bailando.

Nunca lo había hecho, o al menos no en ese ritmo. Siempre que iba a las fiestas con sus papás ella solo aceptaba bailar con su padre y solo las que no tuvieran un ritmo muy alocado. Pero ésta no sabía que se tenía que hacer, era música muggle de eso estaba segura, sin embargo poco a poco comenzó a despegar sus pies del piso.

—Siente la música, Lil—gritó su amiga desde el otro lado del circulo.

Lily miró hacia la barra donde estaba sentado Aleix y se encontró con Scorpius y Rose abrazados; el bebía algo de color transparente mientras que ella ingería algo más oscuro de lo que Aleix estaba tomando, los dos se reían y para su sorpresa Aleix también lo hacía con ellos. Hubo un momento en que los tres chocaron sus vasos y lo vaciaron en sus bocas rápidamente. Lily observó como Scorpius colocaba sus dos manos en la cara de Rose y la acercaba para besarla. Estaba harta de ver tantos besos. Miró rápidamente a Helena y al ver su cara distraída decidió que era buen momento para regresar a la barra.

—¿Qué querían? —preguntó Lily a Aleix una vez en la barra. Aleix solo se encogió de hombros haciendo que Lily resoplara en respuesta. —¿Qué crees que Scorpius le vea a Rose?

—¿De nuevo la misma pregunta, Lily? —pero Lily no respondió y solo lo miró— te lo he dicho siempre. Ella es bonita…

—¿Bonita? —lo interrumpió

—Sí, tiene lindos ojos y es divertida. No es como las demás niñas que siguen a Scorpius. Es inteligente y…—se detuvo al ver que Lily ya no lo escuchaba, pues ahora sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la pista de baile.

Rose y Scorpius bailaban tomados de las manos y "sintiendo" la música. Quién diría que Rose Weasley se movía con tanta facilidad en la pista de baile.

_Tú también puedes sentir la música, Lily. _

_Solo levántate de esa silla y regresa al círculo de Helena._

Al escuchar la voz de su conciencia, Lily se levantó de la silla no sin antes terminarse el contenido que tenía el tarro de su amigo. Se dirigió hacia la pista de baile y se integró al grupo de Helena donde ya estaban bailando con globos. Sintió la música, se dejó llevar, copió pasos y escuchó algo que le llenó de orgullo. Al parecer Scorpius se había equivocado en un paso de baile y Rose se estaba enojando con él por no seguir el ritmo.

Pasaron unas horas y el salón comenzó a quedar despejado. Lily con los pies arrastrando llegó hasta la barra y se despidió de Aleix pero este se levantó de su asiento y acompañó a su amiga pues también ya estaba aburrido, y no era para menos ahora de fondo se escuchaba una canción que Lily creyó escuchar una vez en una película muggle llamada 'Crepúsculo', era un balada absurda pero era aun más absurdo recordar la escena en la película que si bien era la ultima también era la más cursi y en esos momentos no tenía ganas de ver parejas diciendo "Te quiero a ti, solo eso" mientras hablaban de transiciones vampíricas en ese día de Halloween; bueno no esperaba ver eso pero aun así esa música ya la estaba estresando.

Antes de salir sigilosamente, se despidieron de Helena quien estaba sentada con un chico y se le veía muy sonriente; Lily sonrió, su amiga era muy enamoradiza pero era eso lo que la hacía especial además sus historias podían ser descritas en un libro porque tenían de todo, no como la de su prima y Scorpius que era una historia ya repetida muchas veces, dos familias que se odiaban y cosas así, eso no era algo atractivo de leer. Se quedó mirando como su prima y ese tipo bailaban abrazados y se daban besos fugaces, pensó como seria ella cuando estuviera enamorada y rogaba por no verse igual de estúpida que esos dos, o mejor dicho que Malfoy porque Rose por más que se le buscara nunca se le podía ver de una forma que no fuera inteligente. No fue hasta que Aleix le movió el brazo cuando reaccionó y siguió su camino tomada del brazo de su amigo ya que caminar era cada vez más doloroso.

—¿Esta bien? —preguntó Rose confundida.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y giró su rostro para encontrarse con él de su novia, ya que no había quitado los ojos de la puerta desde que Lily y Aleix habían salido.

—No lo estas—insitió Rose

—Claro que si—respondió Scorpius y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Rose para besarla pero esta lo esquivó cuando él se inclinó.

—Dime que tienes.

—No quiero hablar de eso Rose.

—¡¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de eso?! —espetó Rose molesta—¿Por qué no me tienes confianza?

Scorpius resopló y se hizo para atrás, ya no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí.

—No es eso, es que…Olvidalo, tu no entenderías.

—¿Me estas llamando idiota? —protestó ella.

—Claro que no—se apresuró a contestar—pero son mis problemas.

—¿Qué problemas puedes tener tu? —Se quejó—Tu padre está a salvo, ya. —Respiró profundo—pero está bien, sino me quieres contar nos vemos después.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió Scorpius y se dirigió a la barra mientras Rose se encaminaba hacia la puerta. —Un whisky de fuego.

—Enseguida, joven Malfoy.

S&L

Caminó a la Sala Común, Lily iba muy callada pues la imagen de su prima con Scorpius le atormentaba los pensamientos y no tenía idea por qué, pero esa sensación no le gustaba en absoluto.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Aleix confundido una vez entrando a la Sala Común.

—Nada—respondió Lily cortantemente, pero después de unos segundo de quedarse pensando miró a Aleix—¿Cuándo diste tu primer beso?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó el moreno extrañado

—Solo responde—exigió Lily.

—No lo sé, hace mucho. ¿Por qué? —las preguntas de Lily la mayoría de veces lo sacaban de orbita

—Bésame

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué?

—Porque nunca he besado a nadie, quiero saber que se siente—dijo Lily sin importancia mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—Algún día besaras a alguien y sabrás que se siente, —Lily lo miró enojada—tienes 12 años Lily. Por amor a Merlin.

—¿Y eso qué? Te apuesto que tu a tus doce ya habías besado a alguien

—No es lo mismo, es solo que…

—¿Cómo niña no puedo andarme besando con quien me plazca por el que dirán?

—No es eso, Lily. Pero es que eres mi amiga…

—Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Si fueras alguien a quien le gusto le soltaría una bofetada pero sé que me quieres como a tu hermana.

—Exactamente, Lily. ¿Cómo crees que yo besaría a mi hermana?

—¡Pero no soy tu hermana! —gritó Lily.

—No, Lily. No lo hare—aclaró Aleix mientras se levantaba del sillón verde botella.

—Lo harás—corrigió Lily sosteniendo la muñeca a su amigo.

En ese momento se escuchó como alguien entraba por la puerta principal y sin dudarlo Lily jaló a su amigo hacia ella. Nunca había besado a nadie pero había visto a muchas personas hacerlo. Se colocó sobre la punta de sus pies y junto sus labios con los de su amigo. Rogó porque Aleix no se arrepintiera y cuando sintió las manos de este en su cintura supo que, como siempre se había salido con la suya. Solo era cuestión de dejarse llevar por eso cuando Aleix separó sus labios ella hizo lo mismo permitiendo que este jalara suavemente su labio inferior. Se sentía bien, el aliento de Aleix era cálido y le proporcionaba confianza. Ella tímidamente, alzó sus brazos para colocarlos en el cuello de su amigo, le gustaba como se sentía eso, podría estar ahí por siempre.

S&L

Scorpius llegó a la Sala Común un poco mareado, el Whisky de fuego había ya hecho el efecto en él, ya no recordaba muchas cosas, había visto a Lily felizmente bailando en el centro de la pista, y eso lo había vuelto loco, a tal grado que termino peleándose con Rose. Su vida no podía ir peor. Dijo la contraseña claramente y el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin le dio paso. Tropezó con el mueble más cercano y al alzar su vista no pudo creer lo que veía. Lily Potter y Aleix Nott estaban unidos por un beso.

—¡¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?! —gritó una voz desde la entrada.

Ambos se separaron pero Lily sujeto la mano de su amigo, necesitaba que le diera fuerza, además que se sentía un poco mareada y eso que solo había tomado algunos tragos del vaso de su amigo.

—Algo que no te importa—espetó Lily

—Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo y te estás besando con ese—aclaró Malfoy—¿Son novios?

—No—respondió Lily, ya que Aleix no tenía idea de lo que Lily tenía en mente aunque ya se lo estaba figurando—Pero eso no te importa, ahora ya puedes irte.

Muy enojado, Scorpius resopló y emprendió camino hacia su habitación no sin antes mirar desaprobatoriamente a Lily pero más aun a Nott. Una vez que el rubio desapareció Lily giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de su amigo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lograste tu cometido? —preguntó Aleix cruzándose de brazos. —Malfoy se enojo, ¿Eso querías?

—Yo no…—las palabras se atoraban en la garganta de Lily, Aleix estaba siendo duro con ella y eso la lastimaba.

—Querías que Malfoy se pusiera celoso.

—No

—Lily, mientras tú vas, yo ya fui, di tres vueltas al campo de quidditch y regresé—explicó con voz calmada, pero sin dejar de estar serio—¿Qué querías?

Lily suspiró y en el acto movió un cabello rojo de su cara.

—No lo sé. —Confesó la pelirroja—lo odio y odio que mi prima se esté besando todo el tiempo con él.

—¿Y por eso querías que nos besáramos?

Hasta esos momentos Lily cayó en lo que estaba pasando y después de llevarse las manos al cabello se abalanzó a golpes contra Aleix dando pequeños puñetazos en su pecho.

—¡¿AHORA QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?! —Se que quejó Aleix mientras sujetaba fuertemente las manos de Lily.

—¡Mi primer beso tenía que ser especial!

—Estás loca, Lilian. —Se quejó el pelinegro—Me voy a dormir.

Lily arrugó la nariz y miró como su mejor amigo seguía el mismo camino que Malfoy, no lo podía creer su día había sido horrible. Se sentó en el piso delante del fuego y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron sus labios, no había estado mal, pero hubiera podido ser mejor con alguien especial. No era que Aleix no lo fuera, pero estaba segura de dos cosas, su mejor amigo era un buen besador, pero era solo eso: su mejor amigo. Suspirando una vez más, se levantó del piso y se dirigió a su cuarto, dormir no le haría nada mal, mañana seria otro día y las vacaciones navideñas estaban cada vez más cerca.

**_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_~-_SM&LP -~-_-~-_~-_-~-_**

_Hola niñas hermosas. ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo pasaron su Halloween y/o Dia de muertos? Yo muy bien, al menos lo segundo jeje ayer si tenía pensado actualizar lo juro pero estaba muriendo del dolor de estomago por todas las cosas deliciosas que comí, además que mis piernas no daban para más de tanto que camine. Y mi Halloween será mañana en el inglés (si, en 3 de noviembre) jaja._

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Creo que puse muchas cosas de Crepúsculo._

_Nota: No odio la canción ni me parece cursi la escena, (bueno muy poquito) pero a Lily eso le parece._

_¿Qué dicen del primer beso de la pequeña? Yo amo a Aleix de verdad, es tan tierno, divertido, raro e inteligente que ya me enamore de él._

_¿Ustedes a qué edad dieron su primer beso o piensan darlo? Jajaja no quieren saber a qué edad lo di yo *Pena mil*_

_Les aviso que en 3 semanas salgo de vacaciones =) así que ya no tendré tarea ni vida social y me dedicare a terminar esto, porque espero concluir el año con 30 capítulos._

_Bueno ya no las aburro más._

_Espero les haya gustado. Bonito fin de semana._

_Dudas, quejas, comentarios ya saben donde_

**¿Review?**

**~Luriiana~**


	17. Qammar Scamander

**Capitulo XVII**

**Qammar Sacamander**

El examen de transformaciones estaba teniendo lugar en el aula de la profesora Sophia McCarrie y al parecer los alumnos se las estaban viendo muy difíciles, aunque si bien en teoría no había grado de complicación para Lily, pues se había pasado los últimos tres días estudiando en su sala común ignorando los comentarios incómodos de Scorpius acerca de todo, era la práctica lo que le estaba costando mucho trabajo pues era muy difícil convertir su cojín en una copa, en esos momentos se maldecía por no haber estudiado mas con Rose cuando esta se lo propuso, le hubiera respondido que si aceptaba su ayuda en lugar de gritarle a medio pasillo los defectos de su novio siendo escuchada por muchas personas que se sorprendieron de que la hija de Harry Potter tuviera tantas malas palabras en su vocabulario, entre ese público estaba la jefa de Gryffindor que siendo Rose una de sus favoritas optó por quitarle puntos a Slytherin, cosa que cuando Malfoy se enteró no se cansó de gritarle pero como Lily no iba a sucumbir a las groserías de Scorpius nunca más en su vida, lo dejo hablando solo haciendo que la profesora MacCarrie lo encontrará de nuevo gritando y le bajara más puntos.

En realidad Lily estaba a punto de darse por vencida justo cuando la profesora le dijo que había visto suficiente y que esperaba que hubiera pasado la prueba escrita para que pudiera acreditar la materia. En realidad esa profesora nunca le había caído bien, tenía un favoritismo marcado por los de Gryffindor, en especial con la familia Potter, y a ella siempre le quitaba puntos como si ella no fuera hija del salvador del mundo. Pero estando consientes de que esa materia era la única que le preocupaba y en esos momentos ya había terminado con su examen parcial, ya solo le quedaba disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Así que sin más preámbulos tomó su bolsa y se despidió de Katia y Anne, sus compañeras de mesa y casa, y salió enseguida a ver a sus amigos que supuestamente la estarían esperando a fuera, pero al salir no vio a nadie y decepcionada se dejo caer al piso.

Hubo días en los que las cosas entre Lily y Aleix fueron difíciles pues éste seguía muy disgustado por el besó que hubo después de la fiesta, cuando Helena se enteró le dijo a Aleix que estaba exagerando pero igualmente reprendió a Lily diciéndole que no se tenía que jugar con los amigos pues había muchos chicos alrededor como para terminar besándolo a e él, ante esto Lily solamente rió pero Aleix no bajaba su guardia diciendo que los caprichos de su amiga pelirroja no podían ser satisfechos nada mas así porque si y menos si eran para hacer enojar a Malfoy.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa Malfoy? —se había quejado Lily cuando su amigo estaba muy molesto.

—No me importa Malfoy, pero su familia y la mía son algo unidas y no pienso ir a su casa y que él y yo estemos peleados—se defendía Aleix.

—Mi familia es más unida aun, Aleix—intervino Helena—y la relación que tengo con Malfoy no es precisamente de hermandad aunque mi madre le dijo a su padre que me cuidara confiando en que nuestra amistad iba a ser como la de ellos y veme estoy aquí ignorando a ese rubio platinado.

—Helena tú eres una hipócrita—dijo Aleix sin tentarse el corazón, cosa que hizo a Lily pensar que su amiga se enojaría mucho pero esta solo le aventó un cojín.

Sin embargo, Aleix estaba comenzando a ponerse tenso por los TIMOS que no tardarían en tener lugar así que Lily se vio con la obligación de estar separada de la única persona que podía considerar su amigo por un tiempo ya que aunque todo mundo lo dudara Aleix se la pasaba buscando textos para leer en vacaciones; y aunque Helena también era su amiga, casi siempre cada una estaba en su mundo, pues Helena al ser hermosa tenia cientos de citas cada día y aunque a ella no le interesaba casi nadie se justificaba diciendo que era divertido conocer más personas. Fue precisamente por eso que Lily comenzó a conocer a más gente de su clase, gente de su edad, principalmente comenzó a hablar con Katia la chica de cabello rubio y gracias a ella conoció a Anne, ambas eran muy amigables aunque muchas veces hablaban de cosas que a Lily sinceramente no le interesaban mucho como era música o moda, ella solo aportaba algunas cosas que conocía porque tampoco era ajena a esos mundos, pero extrañaba mucho las platicas que tenia con Aleix acerca de la época oscura, de los magos famosos, de quidditch o de alguna otra cosa que fuera de interés. A veces también se encontraba con sus primos por los pasillos y se quedaba unos segundos a platicar con ellos, o con Hugo que compartía dos clases pero cada que estaba con él terminaba escuchando algo que Scorpius les había comentado, porque sin saber cómo o cuando pasó, al parecer Scorpius Malfoy ahora era uno de los ídolos de Hugo Weasley.

Pero si con alguien había pasado todo ese tiempo, era nada menos que con Qammar Scamander quien le explicaba algunas cosas de pociones o de cualquier materia que ella tuviera duda, fue él quien le dijo que se veía hermosa la noche anterior en la fiesta y en ese momento Lily quiso que la tierra se la tragara al no recordar ver al rubio esa noche. Sin embargo, mas allá de lo que Lily pensaba de él, Qammar era un chico tierno e interesante, siempre la sorprendía con algún regalo y durante todos sus exámenes le deseó existo antes de entrar y la recibía con un "apuesto que te fue excelente" cuando pasaba a recogerla, incluso James se dio cuenta de esta situación y habló con Lorcan respecto a las intensiones de su hermano con Lily pero este le dijo que no conocía persona más buena que Qammar, porque a pesar de ser adoptado se parecía mucho a su madre. Sin embargo aun así, James le pidió a Lily que tuviera cuidado ya que era muy inocente y Qammar era mayor, pero por esa advertencia lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en el estomago y un "Se cuidarme sola, James."

Esa tarde, al salir de su examen, Lily se sentó en el piso a esperara Katia o a Anne, mientras esperaba sacó su libreta y se puso a decorar las hojas de su cuaderno, porque aunque no le gustaba, en ese momento estaba muy aburrida y necesitaba desestresarse de las transformaciones. Estaba pintando un caracol en la esquina superior derecha cuando alguien llegó a interrumpir sus ocupaciones.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —preguntó un chico sentándose junto a ella.

—Qammar—saludó—No lo logré en la práctica.

—Apuesto que te ira excelente—dijo como de costumbre y Lily sonrió—¿Qué te gustaría hacer este ultimo día de clases?

Su presencia ya no le era incomoda, al contrario salir a pasear con él le parecía muy lindo, sin embargo después de un fracasado examen necesitaba ir a su habitación a dormir o tal vez le gustaría volar un rato aunque no estuviera permitido, estaba a punto de decirle que necesitaba descansar cuando dos personas se aproximaron anunciando su llegada con su risa desde lo lejos. Lily alzó la vista para ver quienes serian sus acompañantes y se fijo en la cabellera plateada acompañada de una castaña, automáticamente rodó los ojos y se levantó mirando a Qammar.

—Irme de aquí—dijo sonriente.

—¿Te gustaría ir a ver el árbol que adorné en los jardines? —preguntó el rubio interesado.

—Claro.

Estaban a punto de caminar cuando Scorpius se interpuso en su camino.

—¿A que no acreditaste? —dijo Scorpius burlándose.

—¿A que eres un idiota? —lo imitó Lily—Hola, Rose—Rose solo alzó las cejas en respuesta, en realidad ambas estaban enojadas desde los gritos en los pasillos, pero Lily no podía dejar de ser cortes o la castigarían estas vacaciones también y no podía permitirse esos lujos.

—¿Se van tan pronto? —preguntó Scorpius fingiendo dolor y Lily rodó los ojos y lo aventó haciendo que Qammar la siguiera.

Scorpius y Rose se quedaron solos y tomaron asiento en el piso, estaban esperando a Hugo para después reunirse con Albus. Scorpius miró a Rose y se percató del disgustó en su cara.

—¿Eres tonto? —preguntó de inmediato Rose a su novio

—¿Qué?

—Te insulta y aun así le sigues hablando—se quejó Rose molesta.

Scorpius se pasó las manos, desesperado, por el cabello y miró a su novia, la queria pero a veces lo desesperaba mucho.

—¿Entonces le dejo de hablar y nos vemos como las personas más infantiles del mundo? — dijo Scorpius—¿O soy hipócrita y aquí no le hablo y en casa la saludo bien solo porque es mi prima?

—Solo digo que no entres a su juego, y no soy hipócrita yo no le hablo por todo eso que dijo de ti pero ¿Te importa? No, yo si le dejo de hablar aun cuando era una de mis primas favoritas y tú sigues haciéndole bromitas.

—Es que aunque lo intente, Lily es una persona a quien no es fácil dejar de hablar—se justificó el rubio alzando los hombros. —Ella es especial, en cierta forma.

—¿Quién es especial? —preguntó Hugo saliendo del aula de transformaciones

—Nadie—respondió Rose de inmediato—¿Nos vamos?

Hugo asintió y ayudó a su hermana a levantarse del piso, después ambos miraron a Scorpius pero este negó con la cabeza.

—Los alcanzo—dijo sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Sin decir nada mas, los Weasley emprendieron camino dejando a Scorpius sumido en sus pensamientos. Las peleas que tenía con Rose eran cada vez más y siempre por la misma razón: Lily. Él ya le había jurado muchas veces que iba a poner distancia con su prima si era que eso le molestaba, pero parecía imposible pues cada que veía a la pelirroja no podía contenerse de decirle algo desagradable para hacerla enojar y esta le respondiera, aunque a decir verdad, a últimas fechas estaba ya muy cortante pues cada que él le decía algo ella únicamente rodaba los ojos y salía de la habitación donde se encontraban; la única charla verdadera que habían tenido desde el día de la fiesta fue cuando todo el equipo de Quidditch se reunió y Derrick anunció que Scorpius volvía al equipo, cosa que a Lily le molestó mucho diciendo que ella no podía estar saliendo y entrando de un equipo así como así solo por caprichos de un niño, ante esto Scorpius argumentó que él tenía más derechos que ella y que si en algún momento ella tomó su lugar era porque él no estaba bien, pero a ella ya no le importó tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación en la que un Derrick no dejaba de gritar; para controlar la situación Scorpius salió tras ella y para sorpresa de ambos le pidió una disculpa, y ella aunque estaba muy molesta, la aceptó escudándose en que entendía la preocupación que se sentía por un padre que ella tampoco hubiera estado bien si su padre estuviera en peligro, Scorpius le tendió la mano pero esta solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue. De ahí en fuera, cada que se encontraban seguían peleando y el día que Lily se puso a gritarle a Rose los defectos de su novio, había sido después de la fiesta cuando Scorpius le preguntó a Lily por qué tenía que andar pidiendo que personas la besaran si eso significaba un gran sacrificio. En alguna otra ocasión a Lily no le hubieran importado esas palabras, pero con él fueron como un cuchillo que se adentró en su corazón y se sintió imposibilitada, incluso queria llorar pero otra opción fue salirse de la habitación para no hacer drama sin esperar que Rose llegara de improvisto.

Ahora lo que a Scorpius realmente le molestaba era la presencia de Qammar con Lily, desde que ella llegó él se había visto sumamente insistente con ella pero la pequeña Lily siempre lo había estado rechazando, hasta ahora, que parecía que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, siempre se estaban riendo y no había lugar en que no los viera juntos, era casi como con Nott pero al menos con Nott tenía la certeza de que la veía como hermana y Qammar tal vez la veía como un experimento o alguna cosa rara que pasara por su cabeza. Pero como fuese, Scorpius sabía que eso no le tenía que importar, mejor se enfocaría a pasar las vacaciones en su mansión con sus padres que rogaba porque estuvieran mejor que las vacaciones pasadas.

S&L

En el compartimento que Lily había escogido se encontraba Aleix y ella, suponiendo que en cualquier momento Helena llegaría, al menos eso había dicho. Las ventanas estaban escarchadas y se podían hacer dibujos con el vapor, cosa que Lily ya estaba haciendo pues Aleix se había quedado dormido desde que puso su cabeza en el sillón. Le gustaba la nieve y jugar con ella justo como había hecho un día anterior con Qammar, se habían lanzado bolas y habían patinado juntos mientras él le explicaba un árbol que había adornado; en realidad aunque Lily siempre había sido consentida, se veía obligada a actuar como una persona mayor para que sus padres la pudieran incluir en sus planes, por eso era que sus amigos eran mayores que ella; pero con Qammar todo era diferente, él la hacía vivir a su edad y disfrutar de muchas cosas, por eso entre otras cosas, le agradaba mucho estar con él. Sin estar muy consciente de ello, Lily había dibujado en la ventana el árbol que Qammar le había mostrado, y alrededor de este una escoba.

—Que árbol tan feo—dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

—Helena—la saludó Lily—¿Ya acabaste con tus citas? —Helena alzó los hombros

—Ya me aburrí—confesó la morena—¿Y las tuyas?

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, Lily. —dijo Helena dejándose caer junto a ella—¿Qué está pasando con Scamander?

Lily borró rápidamente el dibujo, pero Helena se rió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lily inocente.

—Lily, tranquila. Mira yo he salido con chicos desde que entre a Hogwarts, no es malo. Solo cuídate mucho, porque luego solo buscan otra cosa, pero Scamander se ve buena persona.

—Lo es, pero, no salgo con él—explicó Lily confundida, no le gustaban las palabras de su amiga.

—Al parecer, él quiere salir contigo—confesó Helena, ella y Qammar iban en el mismo curso y los rumores una vez iniciados era difícil detenerlos. —Acepta salir con él y olvídate de Malfoy.

—¿MALFOY QUE TIENE QUE VER AQUÍ? —gritó Lily haciendo que Aleix se despertara.

—Solo le decía para que dejes de pelear con él y te distraigas en otra cosa—se justificó Helena pero una parte de ella sonrió. —Nott duérmete, te vez mejor cuando duermes. —Aleix asintió y volvió a ocupar su posición —¿Entonces, Lily? Dicen que tiene pensado declararse bajando del tren.

—Dormiré, Helena—dijo Lily fingiendo un bostezo—Me despiertas cuando lleguemos.

S&L

—Albus ¿Cómo puedes aprobar esto? —Se quejó Scorpius—Es tu hermana menor.

—Qammar es mi amigo—dijo Albus sin darle mayor importancia—y yo creo que tiene buenas intenciones con Lily, además tu igual andabas de acosador con mi prima desde primero. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

—Con Hugo y tus otros primos en alguna parte, no sé, se enojo. —Explicó Scorpius rápidamente— pero es la pequeña Lily.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa mi hermana? Se la viven peleando.

—Amigo me ofendes—Scorpisu se llevó una mano al corazón—si, peleo con ella pero eso no significa que no me importe.

—¿Por qué Qammar no se vino con nosotros?

—Porque le dije que tenía que hablar contigo seriamente y dijo que estaría en su compartimento, pero respóndeme ¿Qué dirán tus papás cuando se enteren?

—Scorpius, estas muy paranoico, primero falta a aceptar que Lily diga que si y en segundo, tiene 12 años, a eso ni siquiera se le podrá considerar un noviazgo. Y mira yo he visto a Lily mas feliz desde que se junta con Qammar, no ha estado tan alterada y me he enterado que las peleas contigo son menos constantes.

—Tal vez ella tenga doce, pero él tiene catorce, catorce ¿Sabes cómo están nuestras hormonas a los catorce? —Albus lo miró incrédulo—de verdad, tú debes de saberlo, a esta edad queremos conocer cosas, experimentar cosas, necesitamos probar…

—¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? —Se quejó Albus—James está al tanto y ya advirtió a los hermanos de Qammar, yo la estoy cuidando y soy amigo de Qammar y esa niña sabe cuidarse sola, si no sabe que cualquier cosa papá vendrá con todo su grupo de aurores y llamará a todos los Weasley que somos muchos, sin contar a Teddy que haría toda una guerra si tocan a su niña.

Scorpius se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, en parte tenía razón, Lily era astuta y sabia cuidarse sola, sin contar el ejercito de Weasley que tenia tras ella, era curioso pensar que aunque Rose también era una Weasley él nunca había sentido temor de los primos de esta, si acaso un tiempo de su padre pero después se percató que Rose podía convencer fácilmente. En ese momento pensó que ya se había tardado mucho en reconciliarse con su castaña, pues después de la pelea por culpa de Lily, Scorpius no los alcanzó como había prometido y esto había hecho enojar mucho a Rose por eso llevaban casi un día sin hablar, pero ya era justo y necesario retomar la relación, pero pensando en los mil Weasley que tenía por delante, decidió esperar hasta bajar del tren y dedicándole una última mirada a Albus de decepción se puso a leer El Profeta.

S&L

El sonido del tren anunció que ya habían llegado a Londres, a pesar de que al principio Lily solo queria que Helena dejara de molestar si entró en un sueño profundo, fue algo extraño estaba ella con Qammar y Scorpius llegaba a fastidiarla como siempre, sin embargo en ese momento solo miraba despectivamente a Qammar y se iba muy molesto sin decir absolutamente nada. Pero había sido solo un sueño, Scorpius Malfoy nunca en su vida iba a ser una persona madura y racional que dejara de fastidiarla en los pasillos.

En ese momento el protagonista de sus sueños entró en su compartimento.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —preguntó Lily despertando.

—De ti, nada—contestó él molesto y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio—Helena, tus papás no podrán venir por ti y te irás con nosotros.

—Está bien—respondió Helena incorporándose—Espera, ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?

—Mis padres y yo, boba—respondió Scorpius como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Idiota, pensé que también te ibas a llevar a tu noviecita—se defendió Helena; no era que Rose le callera mal, pero era hija de una impura y aunque los tiempos habían cambiado Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, aun habían infundado a su hija ese disgusto por los hijos de muggles.

—Ya estoy lista, Scorpius—dijo Rose apareciendo detrás de su novio—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, Rose—aceptó Scorpius—te veo bajando, Helena.

Helena rodó los ojos y despertó a Aleix lanzándole un suéter, Lily se levantó y recogió sus cosas de la parte posterior de la compartimento, sonrió a sus amigos y los incitó para que se apuraran, no tenía ganas de bajar sola.

—Nott—dijo una rubia desde la puerta—¿Has visto a Malfoy?

—Se acaba de ir, Alexya—respondió Aleix recogiendo sus cosas, hasta ese momento Lily supo cómo se llamaba una de las gemelas. —Pero Helena se irá con él, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

Helena miró a Aleix con ojos de muerte, sabía que odiaba ser mensajera.

—Solo que la posada* en nuestra casa sigue en pie, le haremos llegar la lechuza pero para que vaya haciendo un espacio. —dijo y se fue.

—¿Se lo dirás? —preguntó Lily mirando la cara de indiferencia de Helena.

—Si me acuerdo si, pero no creo acordarme—se burló Helena y ambas rieron—y para la próxima, ofrécete tu de mensajero. —advirtió a Aleix

—Eso te pasa por despertarme—se justificó el chico.

—¿Nos podemos ir ya? —Preguntó Lily desesperada—por favor.

Los tres salieron de su compartimento y caminaron por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta principal donde al salir Lily fue interceptada por Qammar.

—Qammar—saludó Lily sonriente—¿Pasa algo?

—Me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo. —pidió el chico.

—Nos escribimos, Lily—dijo Helena guiñándole un ojo y alejándose con Malfoy.

—Adiós, Pottersita—se despidió Aleix abrazando a su amiga— felices fiestas.

—Tus amigos me agradan, se ve que son sinceros—dijo Qammar una vez que estuvieron solos—Seré breve porque me están esperando y me imagino que a ti también. —Lily asintió recordando las palabras de Helena—Mira Lily, sabes que desde que llegaste a Hogwarts estoy interesado en ti, eres muy linda, valiente, tierna, astuta, diferente. Al principio ansiaba conocerte porque Albus adulaba a su hermanita, después Scorpius no hacía otra cosa que quejarse de ti, entre ambas persona me forme un concepto tuyo, pero ahora que me permitiste conocerte me he dado cuenta que eres más que simples palabras con las que ellos te han definido; entendió si dices que no, pero me gustas mucho y me gustaría intentar algo mas contigo. ¿Qué dices?

Lily se quedó boquiabierta, para decir unas palabras breves eso había sido mucho. Para Lily eso de "intentar algo mas" era algo que nunca había pensado, siempre se decía que tenía mucho tiempo por delante pero jamás sintió tantas mariposas en el estomago ni siquiera cuando montó la primera vez su escoba, tampoco había sentido esa sensación en su pecho de que el corazón queria ocupar otro lugar en su cuerpo, tal vez Helena tenía razón, la edad no importaba.

—Yo, no sé qué decir—balbuceó Lily—Me gusta estar contigo, pero nunca he pensado intentar algo mas con alguien.

—Te entiendo—respondió Qammar poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga—yo tampoco nunca he intentado algo mas nadie, pero quiero que seas la primera a la que pueda definir como alguien especial. —Lily sonrió—No tienes que decirlo ahorita, puedo esperar para después de las vacaciones, además creo que iré a tu casa en navidad.

—¿Te puedo responder después? —preguntó Lily tímida.

—Por supuesto, bonita—aceptó Qammar—Te acompaño con tus papás.

Ambos caminaron en medio de la gente y Qammar ayudo a Lily con su baúl.

—Hola, Qammar—saludó Ginny al rubio—¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, señora Potter—saludó Qammar—señor Potter. Aquí les dejo a su hija sana y salva.

—Gracias, Qammar—dijo Harrry cortante—¿Deseas algo más? —Ginny le dio un codazo

—No, señor. Adiós, Lily—le dio un beso en la mejilla—con su permiso, señor y señora Potter.

Mientras Qammar se alejaba, Albus llegó a reunirse con su familia, seguido minutos después por James.

—¿Qué te pasa, papá? —preguntó Albus al ver el rostro serio de su padre

—Qammar me acompañó. —Explicó Lily conociendo a su papá.

—Entonces, ¿Ya te dijo Lily que tiene novio? —preguntó James saludando a su mamá.

—¡¿Qué?! —se alteró Harry.

—Papá, eso no es cierto—se defendió Lily tomando del brazo a su papá—James no sabe nada.

—En el carro me lo explican—exigió Harry—vámonos.

—¿No veremos a Ron y a Hermione? —preguntó Ginny.

—No, Ginny, no los veremos, necesitamos hablar con Lily de inmediato—dijo Harry emprendiendo camino a su automóvil.

Los cinco Potter caminaron entre la multitud como solían hacerlo cada periodo de vacaciones, mucha gente sonría a Harry y éste normalmente les respondía la sonrisa, pero desde que Lily había entrado a Hogwarts, cada que bajaban del tren su humor subía rápidamente y cuando una persona le decía algo este la ignoraba totalmente.

Lily muy molesta caminaba junto a Albus, quien iba en medio por precaución a que su hermana menor se lanzara a golpes contra James. Guardaron sus baúles en el maletero y se sentaron en el asiento trasero del automóvil.

—Estoy esperando—dijo Harry prendiendo el automóvil—¿Lily?

—Qammar es amigo, papá—explicó la pelirroja—No sé de dónde sacó James que es mi novio.

—Sus hermanos lo andaban divulgando, y Albus también dijo algo—se defendió James.

—¿Albus?—preguntó Ginny.

—Solo sé que a Qammar le gusta Lily y que le gusta estar con ella—explicó Albus—Scorpius es el que anda de paranoico con que serán novios y no sé qué tanto.

—¿Y a ese que le importa? —Preguntó Lily molesta—Si yo ando con alguien es mi problema, no de él.

—¿Entonces si andas con alguien? —preguntó Ginny.

—No mamá, no ando con él—dijo Lily—él me dijo que quiera algo mas conmigo pero yo le dije que no sabía.

Todos se fueron hacia delante cuando Harry frenó de improvisto, y después le gritó a un peatón que se había cruzado con el semáforo en siga. Los cuatro Potter se miraron.

—Dile a Luna que saldremos esta navidad—dijo Harry fingiendo no estar enojado.

—Harry no seas grosero—dijo Ginny—Ya invitamos a Luna y a su familia, además Lily ya le dijo que no.

—¿Y qué? Ese niño es mayor que mi Lily.

—Solo tiene catorce años—lo justificó Ginny.

—¿Eso qué? Tú no sabes los pensamientos de un hombre a los catorce. —explicó Harry.

—Lo mismo que dijo Scorpius—rodó los ojos Albus.

—Claro que lo sé, Harry. Tengo 6 hermanos mayores, tres hijos contando a Ted y un esposo que a los catorce años estaba enamorado de Chang—se quejó Ginny.

—Ay no—susupiró James—ahí van de nuevo.

—¿Eso qué Ginny? —preguntó Harry molesto.

—Nada, solo te estoy diciendo que a los catorce años empiezas a sentir ese bicho del amor. ¿O no fue a los catorce cuando Ron se enceló de Krum?

—¿Y no fue a los catorce de Neville cuando te besó? —preguntó Harry

—¿Y no fue a los once cuando yo me enamoré de ti? —Se defendió Ginny— Además confiamos en Lily.

Todo el viaje de regreso se basó en recuerdos de Harry y Ginny, ignorando por completo a sus hijos quienes comenzaron a discutir entre sí porque Albus no dejaba de decir "Eso lo dijo Scorpius" y Lily le dijo que bastante tenía con ver a Scorpius en la escuela como para que su hermano se lo estuviera mencionando todo el camino. Llegaron a casa y cada uno bajo su baúl.

—Arreglen sus cosas y bajan para comer—dijo Ginny a sus hijos—Teddy no tarda en llegar.

—¿Vendrá Teddy? —se emocionó Lily.

—Si, por eso apresúrate—sonrió Ginny y después de darle una mirada a su esposo que leía El Profeta en su sillón favorito subió a la habitación de su hija. —¿Puedo pasar? —Lily asintió—Perdona a tu padre, está un poco celoso. Pero yo te entiendo.

—No salgo con Qammar—se apresuró a decir Lily—al menos no como novios o algo parecido.

—Pero él quiere salir contigo como algo mas ¿cierto? —Lily asintió—¿Y tú qué piensas?

—No lo sé—confesó Lily—siempre me ha parecido ridículo eso del enamoramiento, no sé por qué pero me parece algo tan complicado.

—Lo es—explicó Ginny—pero después, no cuando tienes doce años. Pero si te gusta estar con Qammar y quieres experimentar algo nuevo estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, es como un juego nuevo. No necesariamente serán novios para casarse ¿verdad? —Lily rió—Además Qammar es un buen muchacho, y es compañero de Albus, hijo de Luna y sus hermanos están con James. No te preocupes por eso Lily, si quieres estar con él e intentar algo mas puedes hacerlo.

—¿No crees que estoy muy chica? —preguntó Lily a su madre.

—No es cuestión de edad, ya te dije si tu quieres hacerlo la edad no importa, si no quieres hacerlo aunque tengas veinte años.

—No quiero verme igual de idiota que Scorpius y Rose, ellos son—hizo una cara de disgusto—patéticos.

—Pues no lo seas—dijo Ginny abrazándola—tu puedes ser como quieras, además serás tu y Qammar, no Malfoy y Rose, aunque no creo que Rose sea idiota—Lily rodó los ojos—Vamos, apuesto que Ted ya llegó. —Ginny tomó la varita de Lily y rápidamente las cosas estuvieron en orden—No les digas nada de esto a tus hermanos, a ellos nunca les he querido ayudar.

—Mami—Ginny se detuvó en la puerta—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti—dijo Ginny y salió del cuarto de su hija.

Lily miró su alrededor, le gustaba las platicas de madre a hija, porque aunque Ginny vivía regañándola y Harry defendiéndola era en esos momentos cuando necesitaba a una madre, a una persona con experiencia, una persona que no la juzgara, porque aunque Helena era su amiga no tenía el tacto de Ginny para hacerle ver y aunque consideraba a Aleix como su hermano, bueno él era un chico.

S&L

_Hola mis Scorly's hermosas, ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz porque mi musa anda acosándome constantemente y ya tengo tiempo para atenderla._

_Posada es una celebración mexicana antes de navidad, donde hay ponche (bebida de muchas frutas), piñatas, cantos y bebida (Amo las posadas jaja) _

_Aquí les dejo un capítulo más, ¿extrañaban a Qammar? Pues ya volvió y por un buen rato, hoy no tuvimos mucha participación de Aleix pero creo que todas lo amaron en el capitulo anterior. Si, tal vez piensen que Lily es muy chica pero como Ginny le dijo "Es un juego nuevo" y siempre es bueno aprender. Rose es muy histérica ja pero creo que tiene razón si a mi novio (imaginario) se la pasaran insultándolo yo también me enojaría aunque fuera mi prima, oh de hecho lo he hecho jaja ok no me desviare del tema._

_Quiero agradecer por su paciencia y su dedicación al comentarme que les parece el capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias por sus palabras en cada review, son ellas las que me motivan a seguir adelante. _

_Si no tienen cuenta y quieren que les diga cuando actualizo pongan su correo y les mando yo el aviso, o siganme en twitter arrobaLuriiana, y ahi pongo cuando actualizo._

_Bien ahora las dejo porque tengo tarea de inglés que hacer._

_Un beso_

_¿Review?_

_~Luriana~_


	18. Regalo de navidad

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Regalo de Navidad**

Las paredes ya estaban adornadas en el número doce de Grimmauld Place; todos los días antes de la cena, la familia Potter se dedicó con alegría a poner las decoraciones en su enorme casa, el arbolito estaba ya adornado y Lily pidió poner la estrella en la punta, James la cargó y Albus tomó una foto de ello, ambos se enojaron pues no les gustaba verse tiernos en algún momento y menos a ellos dos. No habían hablado más del tema de Qammar, seguro Ginny había calmado a Harry explicándole que eran cosas de mujeres o le había reprochado su época de estudiantes, lo segundo era más probable.

Ese año habían invitado a cenar a la familia Scamander, ya que los Weasley/Granger se irían con los padres de Hermione desde navidad hasta año nuevo; cosa que hizo muy feliz a Lily ya que así no tendría que ver a Rose y por lo tanto no fingir una amistad; recordaba cuando ambas se llevaban muy bien, no había día en que Lily no le contara sus cosas a Rose o al revés, siempre se habían llevado de maravilla hasta que ese rubio, maldito platinado había interferido; pero no valía la pena pasar su noche navideña pensando en esos dos.

Estaba casi lista cuando Ginny le dijo que bajara porque ya habían llegado todos, solo le faltaba colocarse los pendientes que su papá le había regalado la navidad anterior. Lucía un vestido de mezclilla con tablones al frente, se había colocado un suéter negro que se entallaba a su delgada figura y que combinaba con sus mallas, y unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, era gracioso que sus delgas piernas no cubrieran toda la parte de la pantorrilla, pero eso a Lily no le importaba, ella era feliz usando botas largas. Cuando bajó la escalera se encontró con sus padres, sus hermanos y Teddy quien le tendió el brazo y la ayudo a bajar evitando que mirara a Qammar quien estaba solo a unos pasos de ellos.

Seguramente los hombres Potter y Teddy estaban ya de acuerdo.

—No pensé que vinieras esta navidad—dijo Lily siguiendo a Teddy—Nunca vienes en Navidad.

—Pero este año mi abuela se fue con su hermana, la abuela del novio de Rose, Malfoy—explicó Teddy sin darle mayor importancia, pero Lily se detuvo por un instante—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tu eres pariente de ese engendro? —preguntó Lily asustada.

—Sí, somos primos segundos me parece—explicó Teddy rascándose la coronilla haciendo que Lily lo soltara enseguida.

—Qué horror, aléjate de mi, de seguro tienes sus gérmenes—dijo le pelirroja y se alejo corriendo de su amigo para llegar a la mesa y buscar el lugar más alejado de Teddy.

Ginny la miró extrañada, Lily siempre buscaba un lugar junto a Teddy, él era su favorito y le gustaba mucho estar con él, contarle sus cosas y que él le diera los "clásicos consejos de la vida, de Teddy Lupin." Pero esta vez había ocupado el lugar más lejano a la mesa, cuando Teddy le explicó a Ginny el por qué ésta estuvo a punto de reprender a su hija pero cuando Lily invitó a Qammar a que se sentara junto a ella, no tuvo más que alegar y le pidió una disculpa a Teddy conténtale de lo que su hija sentía respecto a todo lo que fuera rubio, se llamara Scorpius y se apellidara Malfoy.

Cuando Harry entró junto con sus hijos al comedor y vio a su hija platicando placenteramente con Qammar, después de saludar a Luna y a su esposo, le dio un golpe a Teddy en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué le pegas al muchacho, Harry? —preguntó Luna

—Por desobediente—explicó Harry y arrastró a su ahijado hasta la sala, James lo siguió no sin antes lanzar a Lily un hilo que ésta enseguida se metió a la oreja. —¿Por qué dejaste que se sentara con él?

—Ay—se quejó el metamorfomago— Lily es libre de sus decisiones y está enojada conmigo por ser pariente de Malfoy, Harry me estas lastimando.

—Ese odio va enserio—se burló James—ya, papá mejor habla con tu hijita desobediente y deja a Teddy pobre hombre mira terminara con una cicatriz en la cabeza como tú.

Lily enojada de lo que escuchó tiró el hilo y sonrió a todos como si no hubiera nada malo ocurriendo en la sala, pero esto no se disimuló mucho ya que James entró corriendo y Harry tras de él, todos se quedaron mirándolos y cuando Harry estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Qammar, Ginny la lanzó una mirada que lo obligó a sentarse.

Todos cenaron tranquilamente, salvo por la respiración agitada de Harry, no se escuchaba alguna otra incomodidad; Luna en algunos momentos hablaba de lo bonita que había quedado la casa e insistía que los nargles habían ayudado mucho, Qammar opinaba lo mismo. A la hora del brindis Rolf Scamander brindó por su maravillosa familia, dejando dicho entre líneas que le gustaría que esta aumentara al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Lily, esta se ruborizó y bebió de su sidra. Harry, al percatarse de esto brindo por su familia y por su hija pequeña insistiendo que era una bebe a la cual estaría protegiendo siempre.

A la hora de los regalos, todos se reunieron como siempre junto al árbol hermoso que habían escogido Lily y Albus; entre los regalos más populares estaba el libro que Harry le regaló a su princesita ,"Orgullo y Prejuicio" por recomendación de Hermione, Lily sonrió ante este obsequió pero se preguntó cuándo comenzaría a leerlo. Tambien recibió un perfume por parte de su madre y algunos colguijes de Luna, pero en lo personal, el regalo que más le gustó fue un atrapa sueños que fue hecho por Qammar, eso lo supo porque en los días que pasearon por los jardines de Hogwarts ella lo vio haciendo uno y le explicó que era algo que siempre le había gustado de los muggles, pero que aun no estaba terminado, que el día que lo estuviera ella lo sabría, y así fue. Segundos después de que abrió la bolsa en la que el colguije se encontraba , miró a Qammar y este le sonrió tímidamente, cosa que molestó a Harry e insistió en que continuaran abriendo los regalos.

S&L

La mansión Malfoy era otra que también tenía espíritu navideño, Astoria había pedido a los elfos domésticos que adornaran toda la casa para cuando su hijo llegara y así este ya pudiera disfrutar de la parafernalia. Cuando este llegó miró el centro de mesa y después de admirar las flores rojas preguntó el nombre de estas para regalarle unas a Rose, pero cuál fue su decepción cuando Astoria le explicó que eran "Lilis africanas" este se mostró desinteresado y Helena se burló de él.

Resultó que Blaise y Pansy salieron de vacaciones y le pidieron a su mejor amigo, socio y colega Draco que cuidara a su pequeña en esas vacaciones y que ellos cuidarían a Scorpius cuando éste quisiera salir de paseo con su amada esposa.

—Entonces, Señora Tonks, ¿Su nieto es novio de la prima de Rose? —preguntó Scorpius tomando un trago de whisky de fuego, Helena que estaba junto a él, rodó los ojos.

—Scorpius quieres dejar que Andrómeda cene—pidió Draco cortando un cacho de pavo.

—No, Draco está bien, puede preguntar lo que sea, es la primera vez que me ve aquí—dijo Andrómeda sonriendo.

—Y esperamos que no sea la última—intervino Astoria comiendo un poco de puré—Me alegra conocer a tu hermana, Narcissa.

—Muchas gracias, Astoria—respondió la mayor de las hermanas Black con diplomacia—Me alegra estar aquí. Y si, Scorpius Teddy es novio de Victorie Weasley desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué tienen todos con las Weasley? —se quejo Draco haciendo un gesto de disgusto, Astoria le tocó el brazo y negó con la cabeza haciéndole hincapié que ella tampoco sabía la respuesta.

—Oh, Victorie es hermosa—explicó Andrómeda—sin duda hace una linda pareja con mi Teddy, Harry también la aprueba.

—¿Harry? —intervino Helena que ya se podía considerar parte de la familia—¿Harry Potter?

—Así es, él es padrino de Teddy.

—Oh, entonces ese es el Teddy del que siempre habla Lily—reaccionó Helena.

—¿Por qué hablas de Lily en mi mesa, Helena? —se alteró Scorpius

—Scorpius—lo reprendió Astoria—come.

—Así es, Lily quiere mucho a Teddy y él a ella—explicó Andrómeda—Pobre niña, el día que quiera tener novio se tendrá que enfrentar a un Harry celoso, a dos hermanos posesivos y a un Teddy sobreprotector.

—A Albus no le importa mucho—dijo Scorpius—yo ya insistí que no deje salir a su hermanita con Scamander pero parece que no entiende, ojala Teddy se lo prohíba.

—¿Por qué se lo va a prohibir? —Se quejó Helena—Ella puede salir con quien quiera.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de los Potter en mi casa? —exclamó Draco—No quiero hablar de ellos precisamente en estos momentos.

—Sí, papá—accedió Scorpius y se enfocó en su pavo.

La relación entre Draco y Harry habia mejorado mucho, cuando se encontraban hablaban de negocios y del ministerio, pues ambos trabajaban ahí; pero la última vez que se habían encontrado, Harry le había salvado su vida a Draco en medio de una batalla, además de que Granger había abogado por él cuando lo acusaron del ataque en el callejón Diagon, en realidad el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica, era un idiota y no entendía que Draco Malfoy no podía atacar el lugar donde su esposa y su hijo se encontraban, al contrario decía que todo era parte de una estrategia, sin embargo Granger abogó por él y Potter lo escoltó hasta su casa de regresó, pues mucha gente mayor estaba terrada por los acontecimientos y comenzó a lanzarle algunos hechizos que si Harry y su armada no hubiera intervenido abrían mandado a Draco al hospital. En pocas palabras, le debía algo a Potter y a su amiga, y a él no le gustaba deber nada a nadie.

S&L

La cena con los Potter había llegado a su fin, a media noche se estaban despidiendo, hablando de lo bien que lo habían pasado. En ese momento Lily tomó el brazo de Qammar y lo arrastró hasta la base de las escaleras que estaban un poco alejadas de la puerta donde los adultos se alababan entre sí.

—Me gustó mucho tu regalo—confesó Lily—gracias.

—No tienes porque agradecer, me alegro que te haya gustado, intenté que fuera igual de hermoso como tu pero creo que no es tan fácil. —Lily se sonrojó.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el tren? —Qammar asintió—Ya lo pensé, y creo que si me gustaría intentar algo mas contigo, solo que, pues, yo soy más chica y no se mucho de esto, me gustaría que todo fuera con calma.

Más tardo Lily en hablar cuando Qammar ya la estaba rodeando con sus brazos.

—Sera como tú quieras—dijo Qammar muy feliz. —Es el mejor regalo de navidad que me han dado. —Lily sonrió.

—¿Lily? ¿Qammar? ¿Dónde están? —gritó Ginny.

—Ya vamos, mamá—dijo Lily y jaló a Qammar para volver con sus padres.

—Nos vemos pronto, Harry—dijo Luna abrazando a su amigo.

—Adios, Lily—se despidió Qammar y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonreír.

—Qammar—habló Harry, todos lo miraron—Tenemos los ojos puestos en ti.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y después de despedirse con la mano de su ahora ¿novio? Se despidió de su familia y subió a su habitación. No sabía bien como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero no queria preocuparse, si se suponía que el tiempo que estuviera con Qammar lo iba a prolongar no había problema alguno, no queria darle un valor mayor a la situación, ni tampoco tomarlo a la ligera, pero esas ya eran cosas que se verían con el tiempo; en ese momento solo le importaba colgar su Atrapa sueños en su cabecera y meterse a la cama.

S&L

Lily tuvo que hablar mucho con su padre acerca de las precauciones que tomaría con Qammar y Harry le exigió que cualquier cosa que pasara le mandara una nota y el iría de inmediato con los mejores aurores, Ginny insistía en que estaba exagerando pero de igual manera le pidió a Lily que los mantuviera al tanto y que cualquier cosa le dijera a Luna lo que pasaba. Lily cansada de las recomendaciones, tomó su baúl y partió a su preciada escuela.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Hogwarts fue correr a las mazmorras para acomodar sus cosas y después salir a volar unos momentos, en casa no había podido hacerlo porque su padre había castigado a sus hermanos por no cuidar como deberían a su hermana, incluso ella estaba castigada por hacer que un chico se fijara en ella, Ginny rodando los ojos quiso jugar con ella pero las compras y la cena navideña le hicieron prácticamente imposible cumplir su deseos. Así que una de las cosas por las que ansiaba volver a Hogwarts era para poder tomar una escoba y desahogarse con ella, era lo único que la relajaba y la hacía sentir fuerte, estar en una escoba y volar más allá de las nubes.

Pero cuando salió de su Sala Común no se esperaba que Rose estuviera ahí y mucho menos que se lanzara a sus brazos para felicitarla y desearle que fuera muy feliz con Qammar así como ella lo era con Scorpius, Lily no entendió muy bien la reacción de su prima así que solo le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo un torpe "Gracias".

—Ya sabes Lily, cualquier cosa aquí estoy para ayudarte—decía Rose acomodando el cabello de su prima—No sabes lo feliz que esto me hace, ahora si ya podemos salir los cuatro…

—¿Qué? ¿Cuáles cuatro? —preguntó Lily confundida.

—Pues tu, Qammar, Scorpius y yo, boba—explicó Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—ellos son amigos y tu y yo primas así que no veo mayor problema.

—No, espera Rose—dijo Lily poniendo las manos frente a su prima—Scorpius y yo, nunca en la vida estaremos juntos—Rose la miró confundida—Quiero decir, no hay ningún lugar en el mundo en el que él y yo podamos estar sin pelear, él me ha insultado mucho, molesta mis decisiones y cuando salía con Qammar también lo insultaba a él, a eso no se le puede llamar amigo.

—Lily, es que tu también haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, podrían arreglar las cosas y…

—Y nada, Rose—la interrumpió la pelirroja—pero ¿Por qué me estás hablando? ¿No estabas enojada conmigo por las peleas que tengo con tu novio?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y luego añadió:

—Sí, pero ya sabes que mis enojos no duran mucho; además tenia que felicitarte por tu relación, de verdad ya verás lo feliz que serás a lado de un chico como Qammar.

—Si lo soy, ya te lo contare—respondió Lily cortante sin entender muy bien a su prima, primero se enojaba con ella por cosas de Malfoy, después se dejaban de hablar por eso mismo y ahora resultaba que ¿le importaba su felicidad? Bueno, en realidad le daba igual, el tiempo para ir a volar se estaba agotando y había prometido no ser descortés así que decidió continuar con la plática—Pero bueno, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Fuiste con Malfoy a la posada de las gemelas?

—¿Qué posada? —preguntó confundida y Lily sintió que había dicho algo que no le correspondía.

—Tal vez no fue—dijo Lily tratando de arreglar las cosas.

—A mi no me dijo de ninguna posada, ¿Cuál gemela lo invito?

—Creo que se llama Alexya. ¿La identificas? Porque yo no—admitió Lily.

—No claramente, pero siempre esta tras Scorpius—se quejo Rose incomoda—Y si no me dijo lo de la posada fue por algo ¿no crees?

—No seas celosa—pidió Lily intentado evitar un drama—tal vez no te lo dijo porque no fue importante y el punto es que tal vez no fue. —lo defendió y algo en su mente la golpeó ¿Por qué carajos lo estaba defendiendo?

Rose torció la boca y dijo:

—Si tal vez tengas razón, pero dime ¿Cómo fue lo de tú y Qammar?

Lily se rascó la cabeza y suspiro, no pensaba que tener novio incluía tener una vida interesante que a la gente le incumbiera pero suponiendo que solo le contaría a su prima se apresuró a decirle todos los detalles posibles, incluyendo el atrapa sueños y las amenazas de su papá.

—Bueno, pero Qammar es un lindo chico, además es hijo de la amiga de tus padres no veo mucho problema—Lily asintió—aunque si me imagino a mi tío de paranoico, igual que James, ¿Cómo lo está tomando?

—Normal, no ha dicho nada desde la cena de navidad.

—Es que imagínate Lily, eres la menor de esos dos bobos y lo que mi tío Harry mas quiere en el mundo…

—Si—la interrumpió Lily un poco fastidiada del tema—pero como tú dices, Qammar es alguien de confianza, no creo que ellos tarden mucho en aceptarlo, si fuera alguien como Malfoy ¿Te imaginas como se pondrían?

—No, no me lo imagino—dijo Rose adoptando un tono muy serio—Te veo después, Lily.

En seguida que Rose emprendió camino, Lily se mordió la lengua ¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Por qué había metido a Scorpius en la conversación? Su cabeza no estaba funcionándole bien y eso estaba muy mal, porque si bien le habían dicho que cuando se tenía novio el cerebro empezaba a fallar no creía que fuera tan pronto, tal vez tendrían que pasar meses para que esto ocurriera, como el cerebro de Rose que cada día se volvía peor y entraba a una clase de trastorno de bipolaridad. Aburrida, regresó a su Sala Común donde sus dos amigos mayores la esperaban, una con una sonrisa de satisfacción y el otro con una cara que indicaba tenía que responder a mil preguntas y rogaba que no fueran como las de Rose.

—Hola —saludó la pelirroja tímidamente y fue a sentarse en medio de sus amigos. —¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

—Horribles, las pase con los Malfoy—respondió Helena de inmediato—pero queremos saber las tuyas.

—¿Por qué con ellos? —preguntó Lily desinteresadamente, pero cualquier tema era bueno para no tener que hablar de su relación.

—Porque mis padres salieron de viaje, lo bueno fue que Scorpius fue a muchas fiestas y no le vi su cara por muchos días, pero dime ¿Es cierto lo que se está diciendo?

—¿Así que si fue a la posada de Alexya? —preguntó sorprendida de que este no le hubiera dicho nada a su prima.

—No lo sé, supongo—dijo Helena levantando los hombros—Pero cuéntanos.

—No nos quiere contar nada, Helena—intervino Aleix que había dejado a un lado su edición del Profeta—Si quisiera hacerlo lo hubiera hecho desde que entro, o nos hubiera mandado cartas o algo.

—¿Eso es cierto, Potter? —Preguntó la pelinegra enojada—Somos tus mejores amigos. —Lily pusó los ojos en blanco.

—Si lo sé, es solo que mi prima me acaba de preguntar muchas cosas y es algo frustrante.

—¿Rose? —Preguntó Helena dudosa y Lily asintió—¿Ya te habla de nuevo? —Lily alzó los hombros pero se percató de como Aleix le daba un golpe disimulado en señal de que guardara silencio.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —preguntó Lily pero ellos negaron con la cabeza. —¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?

—Una semana después de San Valentín—respondió Aleix—¿Enserio no nos contaras nada? —lanzó el periódico y la miró de frente.

Lily pensaba que cambiando el tema iba a lograr que sus caras de cuestionamientos cambiaran, pero su deseo no se hizo realidad porque aunque en un principio confió en que si Aleix había descubierto que no queria hablar del tema la dejaría en paz, se olvidaba de que eran Slytherins y podían llegar a ser muy persistentes sobre todo cuando metían el tema de la amistad y todo lo que esto conllevaba y como Helena había dicho hacia tiempo "confianza extrema" era imposible que ella hiciera algo y no se lo contara a ellos, pero lo que no le parecía justo es que entre ellos si pudiesen guardar secretos y cuando ella les preguntaba se limitaban a decir "te lo explicamos después", sin embargo en esos momentos las miradas insistentes comenzaban a atosigarla.

—¿Qué quieren saber? —preguntó resignada. Helena aplaudió.

—Todo. —dijeron los dos al unisonó. Lily resopló.

—Pues como ya sabían él y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, cuando bajamos del tren me pidió ser algo más que su amiga y le dije que me dejara pensarlo, llegando a casa le conté a mamá ella me ayudó a pensar, en navidad él y su familia fueron a casa, le dije que sí y ya.

—¿Así de simple? —preguntó Helena desilusionada. Lily asintió—¿Ya se besaron?

—No, Helena ¿Cómo crees?

—¿Qué? —Protestó la pelinegra—Te besaste con este—señalo a Aleix. Y la pelirroja adoptó en sus mejillas el mismo tono que su cabello. —Pero bueno no importa, ¿Qué dijo Teddy?

—¿Teddy? —preguntó Aleix confundido.

Helena les explicó rápidamente de la cena con la abuela del ahijado del papá de Lily y esta ultima les contó en resumen todo lo que los Potter y Teddy habían hecho ese día.

—Entonces ¿Así son los hermanos? —preguntó Helena con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

—¿Cómo? ¿Fastidiosos y estúpidos? Si, así son—explicó Lily— ¿Qué tú no tienes? —Helena negó con la cabeza—oh.

Liy siempre se había sentido asfixiada por sus hermanos, ser la hija menor no era algo muy agradable cuando todo mundo estaba al pendiente de lo que hacías y decías, cuando tu hermano mayor pasaba la mayor parte de su vida fastidiándote, pero de igual manera eran sus hermanos, esos idiotas a los que adoraba y con los que se sentía protegida, porque a pesar de que se quejaba de que no la dejaban hacer gran cosa, estaba agradecida que cualquier comentario o situación podía recurrir a ellos y estaba segura que la salvarían y la apoyarían como muchas veces ya lo habían demostrado.

Los tres se quedaron callados, Aleix por estar leyendo su diario, Helena por estar checando su recién manicure francés que se había hecho con Astoria y Lily solo por estar mirando las ventanas que daban al lago, de repente un golpe de puerta los sacó de sus pensamientos. Lily miró quien era el causante de esa situación y se encontró con el rubio, lo cual no le sorprendió solo él hacia semejante ruido al entrar a un lugar. Primero enfocó la vista en toda la habitación y al encontrarla a ella en el sillón hasta el final siguió su camino hasta llegar al frente y así poder jalarla del brazo para poder estar de pie los dos.

—Suéltame—se quejo ella—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—¿Qué le dijiste a Rose de Alexya? —Preguntó enojado y vio como ambos amigos de la chica se levantaban—Esto es entre y yo, Lily. —Ambos se sentaron de nuevo pero sin quitarles la vista de encima

—Yo no le dije nada—se zafó del agarre—le pregunté por ti, porque ella vino a hacerme la plática.

—Solo le dijiste eso para que se enojara conmigo, ¿verdad? Tu sabias que yo iba a ir a la posada y de seguro Rose ya te había dicho que no le gustaba que me juntara con ellas, y por eso se lo has dicho.

—Yo no tengo idea de lo que hagas con tu vida o en tus estúpidas vacaciones—se quejo ella—Y si no le recuerdas, Rose lleva varios días sin hablarme por tu maldita culpa.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! Eres tú la que se pone a insultarme en medio pasillo mientras ella pasa, la loca que le grita a su propia prima en plena estación de trenes.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de hablarme?! —gritó ella—Te lo he pedido hasta el cansancio, finge que no existo así como yo lo hago contigo y todo sería más fácil; pero no se que tienes en tu cabeza que cada que te digo que te alejas vas y me insultas.

—¡¿Finges que no existo y le hablas a mi novia de mis planes en vacaciones?!

—Ya te dije que ella vino a buscarme, ¿En qué has convertido a mi prima? Ella era inteligente y cada vez es más como tú, y te repito que lo que hagas en tus vacaciones me da igual pero tampoco dejare que engañes a mi prima.

—¡Yo no engaño a nadie! —Gritó Scorpius—Es solo que ellas son mis amigas y Rose no las quiere, pero — la miró— pero ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones a ti? Tú no entiendes nada, tienes que andar pidiendo besos porque sabes que nunca nadie te besaría por voluntad propia.

Aguantando las lágrimas, Lily se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Mi prima esta tonta al estar con alguien como tu—pronunció antes de salir y azotar la puerta.

Scorpius la miró enojado y fue a sentarse en el sillón en el que estaban sentado los amigos de Lily, los cuales lo veían con odio.

—No me miren así, ella se lo busca—explicó el rubio.

—Ella lleva ignorándote no se cuanto tiempo—le dijo Helena—y tiene razón tu eres el que la busca, por eso Rose está enojada.

—No metas a Rose en esto—pidió Scorpius.

—Helena tiene razón, Scorpius—intervino Aleix—déjala ser. —Todos se quedaron callados—¿Sabías que ya tiene novio?

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó levantándose del asiento—¡¿Le dijo que si a Qammar?! —Helena asintió—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una persona hermosa que tú te estás perdiendo—explicó Aleix y Scorpius lo miró confuso—¿Por qué no son amigos? O bueno no amigos, pero dejen de pelear, enserio sus gritos son muy estresantes.

—Es que es una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda.

—¿Quién de nosotros no lo es? —preguntó Helena—mira ella es una niña muy linda si la sabes tratar, solo trátense, incluso tu novia vino a felicitarla por andar con Qammar y propuso que salgan los cuatro.

—Rose no me lo dijo—dijo Scropius extrañado. Helena rodó los ojos. —Pero, el punto es que cada que me acercó ella empieza a gritar.

—Si, Scorpius pero siempre que te le acercas ya llevas un insulto en mente. —dijo Aleix—Insultos que ni al caso, ¿Crees que a ella le importa lo de los besos? Cuando me pidió que la besara solo fue para que tú te enojaras. —Helena le dio una patada.

—¿Cómo para que yo me enojara? —preguntó Scorpius confundido.

—No—se apresuró a decir Helena—nada, olvídalo nosotros ya no nos vamos. Es tarde y mañana inician las clases y tenemos que dormir, buenas noches Scorpius—dijo la pelinegra y jaló a su amigo hacia la dirección más alejada de Malfoy.

Las cosas en la cabeza de Scorpius eran cada vez más confusas, Rose felicitando a su prima, Lily diciéndole que si a chicos que parecían que andaba todo el tiempo en las nubes, su prima adoptiva convenciéndole de lo buena niña que era Lily y su antiguo amigo Aleix hablando de cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. ¿Por qué Lily lo besaría solo para que él se enojara? O mejor dicho, si eso era verdad ¿Por qué había dado resultado?

S&L

Lily salió de la Sala Común y no pudo evitar llorar, no entendía por qué pero las palabras de Scorpius siempre la herían, por más que intentaba ser fuerte y mostrarse orgullosa ante él, no podía soportar mucho, y aunque trataba día a día de alejarse de él, pasar por delante y fingir que no existía era como si una fuerza los empujara a estar juntos aun cuando no fuera de otra forma que peleando.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, salió de las mazmorras y se encaminó por uno de los pasillos que dirigían a los jardines chocando con un rubio un poco más alto que ella.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Qammar secándole las lagrimas, ella negó con la cabeza—¿Fue Malfoy?

—¿Por qué todo mundo piensa en Malfoy cuando me ven llorando o enojada? —preguntó algo enojada.

—Porque es la única persona que hace que te pongas así, dime ¿Fue él? —Lily asintió.

—Pero no es importante.

—Si hace que tus emociones se alteren a tal grado es porque es importante. —Susurró y la cubrió con sus brazos—¿Por qué no arreglan las cosas?

—¿Cómo? Cada que le digo que nos evitemos me hace enojar mas—respondió y también lo abrazo por la cintura, justo como hacía con sus hermanos.

—Tal vez la solución sea otra—ella lo miró—No sé, ¿Por qué no tratan de hacer las paces? Intenten ser amigos. —Lily iba a hablar pero Qammar colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios—Ya habrá tiempo para las reconciliaciones con Malfoy, ahora quiero estar contigo ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? —Lily asintió—Vamos.

La separó de sus brazos y colocó rápidamente sus labios sobre los de ella tomándola desprevenida, pero enseguida le acomodó un mechón de cabello y sujeto su mano, para que juntos salieran a caminar por los aun nevados jardines de tan grande colegio.

Era increíble como en cuestión de minutos su estado de humor podía cambiar, Lily sabía que estar con Qammar le hacía bien, al menos le daba explicaciones coherentes y no solo argumentos de opinión basada en las experiencias como sus amigos, él era muy lindo y le hacía pensar en lo que decía, tal vez intentar mejorar la relación con Malfoy no estaba del todo mal, ella lo intentaría si él no aceptaba, ya era otra cosa. Pero en ese momento, tomada de la mano de Qammar solo le importaba disfrutar el paisaje y saber que él fue el mejor regalo de navidad que recibió ese diciembre del 2020.

S&L

_Hola hermosas. ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Ya de vacaciones?_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como verán ya Lily tiene su primer novio y me encanta Harry de padre celoso posesivo al igual que los hermanos Potter y Teddy. ¿Y por qué Rose esta tan feliz de la relación? Y como que Helena y Aleix ya sospechan muchas cosas ¿no?_

_Ya sé que muchas, si no es que todas, quieren que el Scorpius/Rose se acabe pronto, créanme que yo igual ya quiero llegar a esa parte, pero por el momento lamento decirles que eso tardara varios capítulos más, pero les adelanto que la relación de Scorpius y Lily dejara de ser así de tortuosa en aproximadamente tres capítulos más._

_¿Y por qué Rose esta tan feliz de la relación? _

_Bien estoy intentado adelantar lo mas que puedo y ahora si les juro que toda mi inspiración esta en este fic, (y en un libro de ingles) pero quiero adelantar este lo más rápido posible._

_Creo que sería todo, nos seguimos leyendo y disfruten su Gudalupe-Reyes (En México son varios dias en los que se "descansa" desde el 12 de diciembre día de la virgen de Guadalupe hasta el 6 de enero)._

_Un beso enorme_

_¿Review?_

_**~Luriana~**_


	19. Intercambio

**Capítulo XIX**

"**Intercambio"**

Los días siguientes no fueron del todo interesantes, la escuela los tenia entretenidos, Aleix estudiaba cada vez más para sus exámenes TIMOS y Lily pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Qammar quien le había enseñado muchas cosas de las plantas ya que su materia favorita era herbología y gracias a esto Lily había podido ser mejor en esta materia, hasta Neville la felicitaba constantemente y atribuía sus logros a Qammar.

Las cosas iban bien, los días pasaban rápido y teniendo en cuenta que ya no se habían tenido peleas en las mazmorras de Scorpius con Lily se respiraba otro aire, aunque pensándolo bien ya no se peleaban en ningún lado. Las clases ocupaban todo su tiempo, Scorpius estaba en los entrenamientos cuando Lily decidía pasar las tardes en la Sala Común y cuando este llegaba ella salía a dar unos paseos con Qammar, hasta parecía que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en los tiempos de estar de cada uno, aunque quien había sugerido eso fue Qammar y se lo comentó a Helena en una clase que compartían así esta se lo dijo a Aleix y los tres empezaron a ordenar los horarios de las dos personas que los dejarían locos si seguían viviendo así.

Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que llegó febrero y con él las festividades del día de San Valentín, igual que el otro año el castillo estaba siendo adornado por cosas cursis y estúpidas, corazones que explotaban y salían aun mas corazones que a su vez hacían los mismo, algunos alumnos tenían chocolates con poción de amor que exclamaban habían comprado de Sortilegios Weasley (cosa que a Lily frustraba más), también seguían los cupídos en escobas y en algún momento se le vio a Peeves lanzar flechas con pociones, que había robado del despacho de Beatty, a las cuales muchos le huían pero por más que corrían algunos si quedaban bajo el hechizo y gracias a eso, muchos alumnos estaban caminando alrededor de Hogwarts como personas enamoradas por no decir algo más feo. Pero si bien en todo el castillo se veía esa clase de cosas, a Lily no le importaba en absoluto pues pasaba de todo aquello e intentaba que Qammar también lo hiciera, aunque cada que un cliché les pasaba por enfrente Qammar comenzaba con una explicación del por qué.

Lo que realmente preocupó a Lily fue la noticia que su amiga le dio cuando entró a su Sala Común después de su clase de Pociones.

—Lily, toma un papelito—ordenó Helena cuando su amiga entró,

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lily extrañada.

Al parecer todos estaban alrededor de una mesa mirando un pequeño papelito, incluso Malfoy estaba por ahí, pero ni siquiera se miraron, o al menos ellos no se dieron cuenta.

—Tu toma uno—insistió Helena—hasta Aleix tomará uno.

Lily giró su rostro y se encontró a su amigo con la misma cara de estupefacción, tampoco él tenía idea de que hablaban, pues apenas iba a llegando.

—Se que no les gusta, San Valentín—explicó—aunque no entiendo muy bien el por qué si es hermoso, pero ese no es el punto; somos una casa, como una familia, tenemos que convivir, ustedes dos son los únicos que faltan por participar.

Lily y Aleix se miraron sin entender.

—¿Participar en qué? —preguntó Aleix intuyendo lo que su amiga queria decir.

—Un intercambio, por supuesto—sonrió la morena y se apresuró a añadir antes de que cualquiera de los dos abriera la boca—y no acepto un no por respuesta, de todos modos sus nombres ya están aquí y solo quedan dos papelitos a los que ustedes tienen que dar un regalo. Vamos, no dejaran a estas pobres almas sin su presente.

Resignado Aleix metió su mano en la bolsa que Helena no dejaba de agitar y tomó un papelito, lo miró y enseguida lo guardo en su bolsillo, causándole así una sonrisa a su amiga.

—¿Lily? —preguntó Helena colocando más de cerca la bolsa de su amiga.

Rodando los ojos y asegurándose de que no todo podía ser tan malo, metió la mano en la bolsa y el papel brincó hacia ella, para este momento ya todas las serpientes se habían esparcido por toda la Sala Común; por tanto nadie, excepto Helena y Aleix, se percató de la mirada de disgustó que hizo Lily cuando miró el papelito.

—Te lo cambió—pidió a Aleix pero este negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué?

—Tienen un hechizo—explicó Helena mordiéndose el labio—tengo que admitir que una de mis mayores habilidades. Perdón Lily fue sin querer, pero no puedes cambiar a la persona que te haya tocado, ya está marcado y es él destino, si lo haces puedes salir herida por la persona que te toco.

—Helena, prefiero salir herida que darle algo a Malfoy—confesó Lily intentando no gritar.

No queria ser el centro de atención y en el fondo no queria que Malfoy se diera cuenta que no queria darle un regalo, aunque dudara que el rubio la estuviera viendo ya que estaba muy entretenido en una plática con Alexya.

—No creo que quieras salir herida de esa forma—intervino Aleix—no es magia común; estas ligada a la persona que te tocó de aquí hasta que se entregue el regalo, después de eso eres libre pero mientras quedas ligada a esa persona, es como una cuerda, si intentas apartarte de ese destinatario la tensión te lastimara. Es algo así como magia oscura.

Lily miró boquiabierta a su amiga.

—¿Qué? —Se quejó la morena—estaba aburrida en casa y lo leí en un libro, desde que entramos lo he puesto a prueba y ha dado efecto.

—¿Por qué el año pasado no? —preguntó Lily, pero enseguida recordó que hacía un año Helena estaba más que entusiasmada por James, así que se limitó a decir. —¿Lo has intentado Aleix?

—Una vez. Y te apuesto que duele mucho.

—¿Quién te tocó que quisieras evitarlo? —preguntó la pelirroja intrigada.

Helena suspiró y dio media vuelta, Aleix se limitó a decir:

—Después, tengo que ir a entrenar.

Y dicho esto salió por la puerta de las mazmorras seguido de varios otros jugadores, incluyendo a Malfoy. Aburrida, Lily se dedicó a hacer sus deberes olvidando por unos momentos el estúpido intercambio de Helena.

Pasaron las horas y el equipo regresó de entrenar, informando a Lily que era hora de salir de ahí y reunirse con Qammar, cosa que hizo enseguida intentando no mirar a Scorpius aunque curiosamente no tenía ganas de gritarle ni mucho menos.

Siguió su camino hacia los jardines pensando en qué demonios podía regalarle a Malfoy, ni siquiera sabía sus gustos y no pensaba acercarse a Rose para preguntarle, si se había enojado por hacer que se imaginara una situación, no queria ni pensar lo que diría si le contaba lo del destino y la cuerda amarrada. Podría preguntarle a Albus confiando que guardara discreción, o incluso a Qammar, quien ya estaba en la puerta del castillo con una flor en la mano.

—Una mas—dijo saludando a Lily de beso en la mejilla y entregándole la flor.

—Hermosa como siempre, gracias—aceptó Lily sonriente. —¿Caminamos?

Él asintió y como siempre sujeto su mano emprendiendo así camino en los alrededores.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Qammar después de varios minutos de silencio—Has estado muy callada.

—No es nada—mintió Lily—bueno, sí. —Qammar se detuvo y la miró—Helena hizo un intercambio para San Valentin y…

—Y tú odias San Valentin—completó Qammar.

—Sí, pero no es eso. —resopló—No me agrada la persona que me tocó y no puedo hacer nada porque Helena está loca e hizo un hechizo de no sé que, además no conozco casi nada de él.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Rose o a Albus? —preguntó el rubio y Lily se limitó sonreír, para comenzar a preguntándole por sus clases.

Ya no le extrañaba que Qammar completara las frases o que adivinara sus pensamientos, era muy inteligente, no por nada era Revenclaw, y al parecer la conocía bastante bien. A Lily eso le gustaba, no tenía que dar más explicaciones y siempre se sentía comprendida, sin embargo algunas veces le gustaría tener alguna razón por la cual pelear, un tema para discutir y es que en cada pero que ella ponía Qammar le decía un acuerdo lógico y resultaban saliendo los dos beneficiados.

Y eso estaba bien ¿no? Tenía que estar bien.

Él la complacía en todo, incluso ella mintió diciendo que no había besado nunca a nadie y no se sentía lista para hacerlo así que aun con casi un mes de noviazgo entre Qammar y Lily nunca habían pasado de un pequeño rose de labios.

S&L

—¿Por qué no cambias el papelito? —preguntó Albus intentando concentrarse en leer un libro. Lily le dio una veloz explicación del por qué y Albus rascándose la coronilla añadió: —pues le gusta el Quidditch, es fan de las _Arpías de Hollyhead_ y de los _Murciélagos de Ballycastle_, podrías darle tus estampas firmadas.

—¿Estas loco? —protestó Lily gritando.

—¡Shh! Estamos en la biblioteca

—¿Cómo crees que le regalaré mis estampas firmadas? ¿Sabes cuánto me costó que mi mamá me las consiguiera?

Claro que lo recordaba, cuando a Lily le llegó su carta de Hogwarts Harry le preguntó que le gustaría tener de regalo y mas que una lechuza o escoba, quiso que le consiguieran las firmas de los jugadores de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle que en esos momentos estaban en Inglaterra, y considerando que pocas semanas después sería su cumpleaños rogó a su madre por su propia colección de su equipo cuando ella era jugadora.

—¿Qué más le gusta? —preguntó un poco más tranquila.

—Pues casi todo lo que tenga que ver con Quidditch, también creo que es fan de "The Wizard Diary Library" podrías regalarle uno de tus discos. —Lily lo miró con odio—Esta bien, sé que no querrás destruir tu colección. Pues mira, Scorpius tiene todo lo que quiere, le compran todo lo que desea y es muy materialista, algo así como tú.

—¡Yo no soy materialista!

—Pero te compran todo lo que quieres—Lily iba a protestar—a lo que voy es, podrías hacerle algo hecho por ti, no lo sé cualquier cosa, eres buena con las manualidades.

Resignada Lily dejo caer el libro que estaba revisando solo para disimular el por qué estaba en la biblioteca con su hermano, y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Le dirás a Rose? —preguntó Lily antes de irse, Albus la miró confundido. —No me mires así, se ha estado comportando muy extraño, se que ella es tu favorita pero no quiero tener problemas.

—No, no le diré nada—acordó Albus—Y Lily…tú siempre serás mi favorita.

Lily sonrió y se alejó de su hermano para ir a escribir una carta y así poderle pedir a su mamá que le mandara lo antes posible la caja que tenía en su baúl, donde guardaba hojas, pinturas, colores de todos tipos, telas, lentejuelas y todos los utensilios necesarios para hacer manualidades. Era algo que había aprendido en la primaria muggle y le había encantado, aunque solamente había puesto empeño en regalos para su familia, gente que le importaba. Sin embargo, Albus tenía razón, no era necesario comprar un regalo caro cuando se podía hacer algo manual con sentimiento y dedicación; pero que quedara claro que solo haría ese regalo para que Helena no estuviera fastidiándola y la clase de hechizo, cualquiera que ese fuese, pudiera romperse en el momento deseado y no pasara a mayores incluyendo la parte del dolor. Nadie creería que pondría toda su dedicación en un regalo solo porque era para Scorpius Malfoy.

S&L

El día de San Valentín llegó rápidamente, todos tenían ya planes para salir a Hogsmade, excepto Lily y Aleix que se quedarían estudiando como cualquier otro día. Sin embargo, Helena ya había organizado a los prefectos para que estos dieran las indicaciones de como se llevaría a cabo el intercambio, esperando que se llevaran pocos minutos en esto.

—Bien, como cada año—dijo Helena arriba del sillón—comienza uno y así en cadena sucesivamente. ¿Quién quiere empezar? Bien, Jenna.

—Derrick—susurró una castaña que al parecer era de séptimo año.

El capitán del equipo de quidditch se encaminó al centro de la Sala y una vez ahí recibió el regalo de la chica intercambiando un abrazó.

—Walker—dijo Derrick guardando su regaló sin abrir.

—¿Por qué no abren los regalos? —preguntó Lily a Aleix muy bajo.

—Preferimos hacerlo a solas con discreción, así si nos gusta o no el regalo, no externamos opiniones.

Lo más que Lily pudo decir fue un "oh", en realidad no entendía eso ¿de que servía que hicieran un intercambio si al fin de cuentas no verían la emoción de los regalos?, aunque por otro lado estaba agradecida de que no vieran lo que le había hecho a Malfoy, porque además tenia que explicarle como usarlo y prefería hacerlo a solas.

—Zabini—susurró la otra gemela que no era Alexya y le entregó el paquete a Helena fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Alexya—dijo Helena y la otra rubia recibió el regalo.

—Nott—sonriéndole le entrego un pergamino y este lo aceptó de la misma forma.

Ay si, ahora resulta que ambos son muy amigos y se sonríen. Pensó Lily

—Shepart—dijo Nott y entrego a una niña pelirroja una caja.

—Potter—dijo la niña y ambas pelirrojas se situaron en el centro de la sala intercambiando un abrazo, una sonrisa y un sobre.

Lily suspiró, ella podía hacerlo.

—Él—dijo señalando al rubio que estaba con los brazos cruzados en el sillón principal.

Todo mundo se sorprendió y se quedo quieto, esperando ser publico de una típica pelea, pero todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando el rubio se acercó a la pequeña Potter y estiró la mano.

—Gracias—dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Dudó unos segundos pero habló rápido:

—Espero que te guste.

Él solo asintió.

—Jenna—pronunció Malfoy.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Helena pero seguía sorprendida del encuentro tan civilizado que aquellos dos habían tenido—Ahora ya podemos irnos. ¿Walker?

Un chico de cabello negro y despeinado tomó a Helena de la mano y ambos salieron de la sala común, siendo seguidos por la mayoría de los alumnos. Lily y Aleix vieron a todos salir y suspiraron al ver como esas fechas motivaban a todo mundo menos a ellos. Lily se quedaría a leer un poco o a volar con su mejor amigo, ya que su novio la había convencido de que lo dejara visitar Hogsmade para comprarle su regalo.

—¿Walker? —preguntó Lily al ver a su amiga con un chico nuevo.

—Otra conquista de Helena

—¿Abrirás tu regalo? —preguntó Lily mirando como su amigo metía la mano a su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo su amigo indiferente y sacó el pergamino, al estirarlo unas quaffles salieron volando y dentro de él se visualizaba un triangulo en el que sus aristas cambiaban de posición.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Lily sorprendida de la creatividad de Alexya.

—¿Bromeas? Es perfecto, tal vez nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos del mundo, pero las gemelas no son tan malas. Sí, me he peleado con ellas pero todos tenemos nuestros momentos ¿no? Además, los tres somos cazadores esto es como un símbolo. Abre el tuyo.

Lily dudó por unos segundos, pero después hizo lo que su amigo le pidió abriendo así el sobre y encontrándose con una luna que flotaba y cinco estrellas que brillaban a su alrededor. Aleix le explicó que Helena fue la encargada de reportarle su segundo nombre y los integrantes de su familia. También era algo hecho a mano, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que casi la mayoría había recibido regalos manuales, ya que como bien había explicado Albus todos tenían las cosas materiales que pudieran desear así que encontrándose en dilemas optaban siempre por las manualidades.

—Y hablando de eso. ¿Qué le diste a Malfoy? —preguntó Aleix intrigado.

—¿No preguntaras por qué no peleamos?

—Supongo que Qammar ya te convenció de no hacerlo, yo quiero saber que le regalaste.

—Y yo quiero saber, quien te tocó en el intercambio que quisiste cambiar el papel.

—Ya te dije que después te cuento—comentó Aleix molesto.

—Entonces después veras después el regalo—dijo Lily.

—Puedo esperar—la pelirroja hizo una cara de desaprobación—¿Practicamos para el partido?

Toda la mañana se la pasaron jugando en los campos, él intentaba anotar goles mientras que Lily volaba tras la snitch, en alguna ocasión ayudo a su amigo ocupando el papel de guardián, pero no le gustaba mucho, era aburrido y muy tedioso; según sus padres, tío Ron era guardián en sus años de Hogwarts y al parecer ninguno de sus hijos había adoptado sus gustos por el quidditch. Al pensar en sus primos, Lily se desconcentró mucho siendo reprendida por Aleix diciéndole que de esa forma él no podía entrenar así que mejor regresa a buscar la snitch, cosa que hizo automáticamente, ya que en esos momentos solo se preguntaba cómo estaba pasando el San Valentín la hija mayor de tío Ron.

En el regreso a las mazmorras Lily se encontró a James con su novia, al parecer las cosas con Elisa iban muy bien y en cierto modo la pelirroja se alegraba por ello. Su hermano se limitó a alzarle el dedo pulgar y Elisa le saludó con la mano, Lily sólo asintió y siguió su camino; necesitaba un baño urgente. Aleix se había adelantado, en esos momentos ya debiera de estar bañado y arreglado puesto que ambos asistirían a la cena de San Valentín en el gran comedor.

Llegó hasta las mazmorras y la encontró vacía, excepto por una cabellera rubia que miraba la chimenea, quiso decirle algo, molestarle o burlarse de él pero ya tenía semanas que no lo hacía por tanto ninguna broma cruzaba por su cabeza, sin embargo él hablo:

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Scorpius sin ni siquiera voltear su cabeza.

—Normal—contestó Lily sorprendida—¿Y el tuyo? ¿Por qué duro tan poco?

—No lo sé—respondió después de varios segundos—por cierto, me encantó tu regalo.

Lily se quedo pasmada, no entendía porque le hablaba y mucho menos porque le decía algo agradable.

—No sabía que darte, Albus me dijo que eres fan de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

—Sí, es perfecto—dijo él mirándole con una sonrisa.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser tan expresivos?

—Haz el hechizo de levitación a la snitch—explicó Lily intentando no mirarlo—el murciélago la atrapara.

Sorprendido, Scorpius tomó la snitch junto con su varita y pronunció el bien conocido hechizo, una vez que la pelota estuvo en los aires, un murciélago de papel salió de un sobre y fue directo hacia el regalo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

—James me ayudo—confesó la pelirroja. —¿Iras a la cena?

—Claro, quede de pasar por Rose en 30 minutos, apuesto que esto le encantara. —dijo emocionado.

¿Qué? ¡No! Se suponía que Rose no tenía que saber del regalo porque comenzaría a hacer especulaciones que no era conveniente que hiciera, y que además eran todas falsas; estaba a punto de expresar sus incomodidades, pero cuando abrió la boca lo único dijo fue:

—A puesto a que si, te veo allí.

Y corrió hacia los baños.

La cena fue peor de lo que se esperaba, pues si bien cada uno estaba en su mesa correspondiente había parejas que estando separadas se mandaban memes de mesa a mesa, cosa que a Lily le pareció absurda y que rogó porque Qammar no le mandara eso, pero no lo hizo sino que fue a sentarse a su lado y comenzaron a charlar del viaje de este en Hogsmade, así mismo le entregó una caja en forma de corazón con chocolates dentro en una envoltura roja, la cual tenía un mensaje que decía "Porque rojo es el color más hermoso", al leer esto Lily se sonrojó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

—Ves, por eso lo digo—comentó el chico y ella lo abrazó.

Aunque si bien la vida de alguien extra que no fuera la de ellos mismos no importaba en lo más mínimo a las serpientes todos comenzaron a comentar acerca de lo bien que se veía su pelirroja a lado de un chico como Qammar, que aunque a pasar de no ser muy conocido los que estaban cerca sonrieron ante el comentario del chico; todos excepto Malfoy que estaba concentrado en la mesa posterior intentando que novia le devolviera la mirada.

Sin embargo, no todas las miradas eran de emoción, pues los Potter desde la mesa de los leones se concentraban en todas las acciones que hacia su hermana o mejor dicho que le hacían a su hermana.

S&L

A la siguiente semana del día más cursi de la historia, las águilas se preparaban para competir con unas serpientes muy astutas.

El desayuno fue estresante y se dividió entre los simpatizantes de las serpientes y los de las águilas. Aunque los Slytherin estaban muy tranquilos, haciendo bromas e ingiriendo sus alimentos sin tensión alguna, como siempre. En cambio, los de Revenclaw hablaban entre sí repasando sus estrategias y fijándose una meta.

—¿Nos apoyaras? —preguntó Aleix a Lily que jugaba con su desayuno.

Lily lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

Después de encoger los hombros, Aleix añadió:

—Juega el equipo de tu novio, tal vez quisieras estar con él.

—Ayer quedamos de acuerdo en que cada uno apoyaría a su casa. —Confesó ella con el desayuno en boca—Además, él sabe que mi pasión es el quidditch y que mi equipo recibirá todas mis ovaciones. ¿Tú apoyarías a un equipo contrario solo porque tu novia está en él?

Aleix pensó por unos segundos.

—No creo que eso pase nunca—respondió con sinceridad—pero Malfoy lo hizo el pasado.

—Fue diferente—expresó la pelirroja—estaba decepcionado y confundido, necesitaba de alguien y Rose era su única fortaleza. —Aleix dejo caer el tenedor—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué lo estas defendiendo?

Lily rodó los ojos

—¿No les parece? —Protestó—Primero me reprochan porque no hago otra cosa que pelear con él, ahora me reprochas porque lo defiendo. Nada les parece bien.

—Nadie te esta reprochando nada, es solo que…

—Ya, cállate—exigió Lily—tienes un partido que ganar, vete.

El partido fue rápido y sin emoción, en realidad el único partido que merecía la pena ver era el de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, tenían a los mejores jugadores de Hogwarts, eso eran los cuales las fieras se enfrentaban y parecía una guerra mítica. Nadie negaba que las otras casas tuvieran buenos jugadores, pero Malfoy era un excelente buscador que donde ponía la mi**r**ada atrapaba la snitch y con eso ayudaba a las veces que a Derrick se le pasaba la quaffle. En ese partido, Lily vio a Fleuria Godwin, la chica que hacía un año había salido con Qammar en San Valentín. Ella y Scorpius se estaban correteando por la snitch pero al final él la atrapo primero, dejando a Slytherin vencedor.

Cuando todos los jugadores salieron de los campos, Fleuria miró a Lily de abajo hacia arriba y siguió su camino hasta llegar con sus compañeros de casa, exactamente a lado de Qammar quien la abrazó y le susurró algunas palabras.

—¿Cómo permites eso? —preguntó Helena que estaba junto a Lily.

—¿Permitir qué?

—Eso—señaló al rubio con la pequeña buscadora—¿Le dirás algo?

—No—respondió Lily pensando que su amiga estaba de broma pero cuando esta la miro sorprendida —Perdieron, es obvio que se están consolando; además, no veo porque enojarme por eso, digo a ella no le regala chocolates, ni le dice cosas tiernas.

Helena alzó los hombros.

—Allá tu—expresó la morena—¿Nos vamos?

Ambas chicas emprendieron camino a las mazmorras para felicitar a Aleix por su participación en el juego, lo había hecho extremadamente bien pero sería el colmo sino lo hubiera hecho, ya que a últimas fechas iba de la biblioteca a los campos y viceversa. En el camino Helena iba hablando como loca acerca de su nueva conquista, Lily solo fingía escucharla y rellenaba los espacios vacios con "aja" "mmm" "no lo sé" pero su mente estaba divagando, hasta que se encontró a una castaña con un rubio junto a una armadura.

Él aun usaba el uniforme de quidditch y ella lo abrazaba, Lily no supo que paso pero sintió un vacio en su estomago, algo que supuestamente tenía que sentir con Qammar y eso le dolió ¿Por qué le dolía que su prima abrazara a la persona que ella mas odiaba en el mundo y se sentía inmune cuando una desconocida que la barría con la mirada era abrazada por su novio'

—¿Lily me estas escuchando? —preguntó Helena enojada.

—Aja—dijo Lily enfocando la mirada en su amiga.

Helena sonrió.

—En fin, Jeremy es una persona interesante—continuó Helena y ambas siguieron su camino.

Una vez en la sala común, todos se reunieron a vanagloriar a los recién triunfadores, era tradición el celebrar las victorias y olvidar las derrotas. Lily estaba sentada en una mesita mas allá de la multitud, ya tendría tiempo después para felicitar a Aleix, una felicitación sincera y especial, no con todo el mundo ahí rondándolo solo porque había metido muchos goles. Además desde su puesto se podían ver las cosas con perfección, por eso se percató de inmediato cuando Scorpius llegó a unirse a la celebración.

—¡Y aquí viene nuestro buscador estrella! —exclamó Derrick y todos aplaudieron.

Lilly sonrió por lo bajo, cuantas cosas habían cambiado de un partido al otro; ya Scorpius no era odiado por todos, era sorprendente lo que una victoria podía hacer. Y aunque nunca lo aceptaría, estaba feliz de que Malfoy jugara, él era excelente y en los dos partidos que lo había visto jugar lo hizo excelente, ella en su corta estancia había jugado tres de los cuales solo ganó uno por eso agradecía a Merlín que las cosas se arreglaran y ella pudiera ser simplemente una comentarista del partido.

En medio del meollo, Alexya abrazó a Malfoy y un papel cayó de la bolsa de este, nadie pareció notarlo solo Lily quien de inmediato se dio cuenta que se trataba de un papel circular que tenia destellos dorados con dos alas en los costados, era la snitch que le había regalado hacia apenas una semana, no lo podía creer ¡Malfoy había jugado con su regalo embolsado!

Rápidamente se levantó y llegó a los pies de Scorpius para recoger la snitch, gracias a esto se ganó las miradas sorpresivas de muchos y ella solo pudo responder con una sonrisa mientras escondía su regalo tras de sí.

—Am, felicidades—dijo dudosa, pero enseguida todos volvieron a lo que estaban.

Dio unos pasos para regresar a su mesa pero al sentir que alguien la seguía giró su rostro para encontrarse con Scorpius. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y al darse cuenta que ninguno tenía pensado como comenzar Lily repitió:

—Felicidades

—Gracias—respondió él—creo que tu regalo me dio suerte

—Se te cayó—le entregó el susodicho.

—Gracias

De nuevo el silenció se formo entre ellos.

—Iré con Qammar—dijo Lily rápidamente.

—Y yo a darme un baño.

Ambos asintieron y después de unos segundos ambos tomaron sus propios caminos, dando hincapié a que Aleix y Helena se miraran sospechosamente.

Tal vez ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero posiblemente ya comenzaban a sospecharlo. Algo estaba naciendo ahí y no entendían que era lo que lo había detonado, posiblemente el alejamiento era el factor más adecuado para darse cuenta de lo que en verdad importaba.

S&L

**¡Yo aquí!**

**¿Y qué les pareció? Helena está un poco loca, pero creo que su hechizo ayudó mucho a qué relación de Scorpius y Lily mejorara ¿no lo creen? Lily, muy pacifica con su novio si yo viera haciendo eso al mío imaginario, ya estarían muertos los dos. ¿Ahora Rose por qué estará molesta? ¿Quién le habrá tocado a Aleix en los intercambios anteriores?**

**Bueno los dejo pensar un rato.**

**Los murciélagos de Ballycastle, lo saqué de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" la banda, es una de las que se inspiran en temas de Harry Potter. La idea del regalo es de una amiga que le regalo eso a su novio ja la idea del intercambio me llegó porque el sábado tengo uno jaja.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos a un Aleix muy estresado por los Timos, el último partido y el viaje de regreso a casa. Tal vez voy muy rápido pero las cosas que queria resaltar del segundo año de Lily esta están, así que en el capítulo 21/22 Lily regresa a Hogwarts con una nueva actitud. Ya lo verán.**

**Bien, llevo toda la noche anterior y todo el día de hoy escribiendo y ya no aguanto mi espalda así que los dejo por el momento, pero no sin antes agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews.**

**Inés muchas gracias por todo de verdad, Feer creo que ya aclaré tu duda, sino ahorita te la respondo por DM y Carolina, bienvenida muchas gracias.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**¿Review?**

**~Luriana~**


	20. Paces

**Capitulo XX**

"**Paces"**

Lily aburrida esperaba que llegara Abbedon a pegar sus calificaciones en la Sala Común. Tenía confianza en obtener buenos resultados, no era para menos después de haber hecho hasta lo imposible en materias como Transformaciones o Herbología aunque si bien esta ultima era cada vez mas fácil le aburría mucho tener que entender las propiedades mágicas de las plantas y ningún argumento era valido cuando iba a pedirle al amigo de sus padres que el ayudara, él era muy recto. Pero sabía que en _Defensa contra las artes oscuras_ no tenía mayor problema pues había aprendido mucho del mejor, aunque él no lo sabía. Y si de una vez hablamos de Pociones, bueno, no se había ido a internar al bosque con prohibido con Scorpius Malfoy para que no valiera su esfuerzo.

Resultaba que unos días antes de hacer los exámenes finales el último partido de Quidditch se llevó a cabo. Sin embargo, a diferencia del partido anterior nadie se estaba preparando como debería, los de séptimo pensaban en sus EXTASIS, los de sexto pensaban en las materias que tomarían al año siguiente, los que Quinto –incluidos Aleix y las gemelas- ponían su mayor esfuerzo para aprobar los TIMOS, los de cuarto no hacían nada interesante aparte de estudiar pero el único que estaba en ese grado era Scorpius y aunque era excelente, él no podía solo soportar el peso del equipo, pero en su mente si estaba hacer algo.

Pero bien, si esto no explica el por qué este par terminó en el bosque prohibido, es como la introducción a lo que ocurrió después.

Uno de los requerimientos para presentar el examen final de pociones era preparar un vaso de la poción Crecedera de Cabello y para ello necesitaban recolectar algas del lago negro, esas que Lily lograba observar desde la ventana de la sala común, sin embargo Beatty les explicó que las algas necesitaban ser jóvenes para que dieran un mayor efecto, y que esas que estaban en el lago ya estaban muy contaminadas, así que lo que les recomendaba era que las pidieran a _Poseidon Aquariom _una tienda especialista en utensilios acuáticos. No obstante, Lily no tenía ganas de mandar una lechuza a ningún lado; así que una noche mientras todos se preocupaban por estudiar ella salió de su sala común justificándose con sus amigos de ser una de las típicas citas con Qammar.

Corriendo y escondiéndose, tanto en estatuas como armaduras, salió del castillo esquivando a cuanta persona se le aparecía y la miraba con curiosidad pues no era normal que una persona tan pequeña saliera corriendo del castillo, sola y más a esa hora. Pero a Lily no le importaba, solo quería tener una buena calificación en Pociones y lo lograría sin que ninguna oscuridad se lo prohibiera.

Llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid, aquella de la que su padre tanto le había hablado pero que a penas había tenido oportunidad de conocer. Tocó tres veces y esperó por unos segundos a que un viejo Hagrid abriera la puerta con escopeta en mano. Lily asustada se llevó la mano al pecho y retrocedió dos pasos.

—¡Lily! —exclamó Hagrid dejando la escopeta a un lado. —¿Qué haces aquí? Si alguien te ve, te expulsara.

—Si, por eso déjame pasar—pidió la niña abriéndose paso a la cabaña.

Eran pocas las veces que se habían visto, sin embargo ambos sabían que el cariño existía, por eso él le sonreía cuando la veía corriendo en el gran comedor y ella tenía en cuenta que podía acudir a él cuando se viera en la necesidad, exactamente como aquella. Además el próximo año lo tendría como profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y una buena relación era la base de todas las interacciones sociales.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —preguntó el guardabosques una vez adentro.

Lily alzó la cabeza para poder ver lo que estaba en el fuego y después de inhalar, negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito tu ayuda—dijo la pelirroja.

—Claro, ¿Malfoy te sigue molestando?

—No lo que pasa es que….espera, espera, ¿Cómo sabes tú de mis problemas con Malfoy?

—Lily, creo que todo mundo sabe tus problemas con Malfoy. El castillo entero habla de eso, son tema de conversación—la niña se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir— ¿Crees que las peleas que tienes en medio de los pasillos con tu prima pasan desapercibidas? Pero fíjate que este Malfoy no tiene mucho que ver con su padre, Draco Malfoy siempre fue muy prepotente, bueno eso hasta el último año, antes de la batalla, cuando regresó a su séptimo curso estuvo muy cambiado.

—Si, Hagrid—lo cortó Lily que no tenía intensión de escuchar una charla detallada de papá Malfoy—pero no es eso, estoy aquí por otra cosa. —Hagrid la miró—Necesito entrar al bosque prohibido.

Hagrid derramó la bebida en sí mismo y miró a Lily como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Lily con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miró sin entender su reacción.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que quiero entrar al bosque prohibido

—¿Para qué, Lily?

—Necesito conseguir unas hierbas del lago para un mi clase de pociones, por favor Hagrid, piensa en mi padre. —suplicó la pelirroja

—Precisamente porque estoy pensando en la muerte lenta y dolorosa que me daría tu padre si te dejo entrar ahí— Lily dejó caer los hombros y lo miró haciendo un puchero—No, Lily ni aunque hagas esa cara te dejare entrar ahí.

—Pero, Hagrid…yo soy valiente y además dudo que algo me pase si estoy contigo, se que eres un gran protector.

—Bueno la verdad es que tengo mis dones, eso de proteger a las personas se me da muy bien—comenzó a decir y Lily sonrió, lo estaba logrando.

—¡Lo ves! Nada me pasara. ¿O prefieres que sea como los demás de mi curso que mandaran cartas a sus padres para que les manden las algas?

—No, Lily de ninguna manera tú puedes ser como los demás, no señor.

—Entonces ¿Me ayudaras?

Hagrid la miró intentando evaluar la situación, pero después de unos segundos asintió.

—Pero harás todo lo que yo te diga.

—Sí, sí, si—se emocionó la pelirroja y se lanzó a los brazos del semi-gigante—gracias, de verdad.

—Bien, en marcha.

Lily aplaudiendo, se tomó de la parte trasera del abrigo de Hagrid y salió tras él dando pasos pequeños y fijándose en que nadie estuviera a su alrededor. Así juntos y en silencio se fueron adentrando al bosque. El guardabosque le explicaba que no había porque temer, que todas las criaturas que ahí habitaban no eran dañinas a menos que te metieras con ellas, cosa que no sucedería ya que Lily tenía mucho respeto hacia las criaturas y los animales campestres.

Había escuchado muchas historias a cerca de ese lugar, tío Ron siempre les contaba como habían escapado de una familia de arácnidos que querían comérselos, también comentaba su experiencia en el lago cuando Harry lo salvó. Hermione por su cuenta les contaba a sus hijos, y Lily llegó a escuchar, del medio hermano de Hagrid que vivía ahí y como éste los ayudo para salir del apuro con Umbridge. Incluso supo, aunque su padre no fue la fuente, que ahí su progenitor había enfrentado al señor oscuro, que este lo había matado pero una vida dentro de él, (algo que aun no comprendía del todo) hizo que volviera y que fue la abuela de Scorpius quien dijo que había muerto para que no intentaran asesinarlo una vez.

Todas esas historias rezumbaron en sus oídos haciéndole perder las huellas de Hagrid.

—¿Hagrid? —preguntó temerosa y miró a todos lados viendo solamente arboles. —Genial, Lily.

Asustada se abrazó así misma ya que el viento había comenzado a golpear sus huesos, no entendía a donde tenía que ir para regresar o para llegar al lago, que al fin de cuentas era lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento una luz llegó a sus ojos. Tenía que atravesar varios árboles para poder ver el origen de ese esplendor, así que después de dar una última mirada al entorno esperanzada de encontrar a Hagrid, decidió adentrarse más en el bosque.

Respiró y comenzó a tararear una canción que había escuchado en la radio muggle, curiosamente cantar le hacía sentir mas cómoda aun cuando estaba muerta de miedo, pero más de curiosidad.

—_And I could tell you_—cantaba mientras pisaba fuertemente las raíces de los árboles para no tropezarse —_he's favorite color is green_, au—se quejo mientras veía su dedo cortado por el tronco de un abeto— _he loves to argue, borning on sevente*…_

No pudo continuar la canción ya que ante sus ojos, se encontraba una criatura hermosa, era un unicornio que brillaba intensamente. Los había visto en dibujos y libros, pero tenerlo de frente, a tan solo unos pasos simplemente era majestuoso. Con una sonrisa en el rostro dio pasos largos para llegar a la criatura, pero justamente cuando estaba a tan solo un paso de alcanzarla una mano se puso en su boca y un brazo la obligó a retroceder.

Intentó gritar y tiro algunas cuantas patadas, sin embargo fue inútil ya que la persona que la había "atacado" ahora se encontraba frente de ella y ambos estaban detrás de un árbol.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lily asustada y confusa a la vez.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Scorpius quitándole algunos cabellos de la cara a Lily, pero esta pataleo y le quito la mano con un golpe. —Los unicornios son iguales de volubles que tu.

Lily alzó una ceja y se llevó el cabello para atrás.

—En cuanto le pusieras una mano encima, podía haberse vuelto contra ti y te hubiera atacado—explicó el rubio. Lily lo seguía mirando con odio—Perdón, para la otra no te vuelvo a salvar. —Y ella lo miraba igual—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

—Vale, ya perdón—dijo Lily desviando la mirada—me tomaste por sorpresa, esos es todo. Gracias por salvarme, otra vez—añadió con cierto toque de orgullo.

Se quedaron así, sentados juntos por unos minutos recargados en el árbol. Los sentimientos de Lily estaban totalmente desordenados, tenía miedo de estar sola en el bosque, Scorpius le había dado el susto de su vida, estaba frente a él y no se estaban peleando. Aunque ese último pensamiento le hizo recordar las veces que habían estado solos y como en estas no peleaban, al contrario podrían estar muy enojados pero siempre terminaban apoyándose el uno al otro; justo como en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Scorpius después de unos segundos en que contemplaba el rostro molesto y asustado de la pelirroja.

Lily lo miró, en realidad estaba enojada, muy enojada, pero al mismo tiempo queria abrazar a Scorpius por salvarla y estar ahí con ella en un lugar tan tenebroso. Se recogió el cabello hacia un lado y respondió.

. —Buscaba algo para mi clase de pociones, vine con Hagrid pero lo perdí—Scorpius movió la ceja—Si, lo perdí, sé que es enorme pero cualquiera puede perder a un semigigante.

—¿Por qué venias a buscar algo para pociones? ¿Por qué no lo compraste como todos? —preguntó el rubio viendo con interés a su acompañante

—Porque no soy como todos.

De nuevo hubo minutos de silencio.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lily sintiéndose incomoda.

—Mañana hay partido…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero te pregunte que hacías aquí no que harás mañana.

—¿Me permites continuar? —Lily estiró su mano en señal de que prosiguiera.

—Mañana hay partido—repitió—el claro del bosque es muy bueno para la concentración. Te ayuda mucho, no me mires así, se puede decir que el equipo depende de mí así que tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que este equipo gane.

—Y supongo que internarte en el bosque con criaturas salvajes es de mucha ayuda.

—Ya te expliqué—dijo Scorpius desesperado.

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos del claro, Lily volvió a dejar la faceta de niña orgullosa para admitir que tenía miedo, aunque claro nunca lo confesaría, simplemente dejaría que Scorpius viera su rostro y este inmediatamente entendió lo que tenían que hacer.

—Ven—le susurró y le tendió la mano—tenemos que encontrar la salida.

—No—protestó y se soltó—yo tengo que encontrar las algas.

—Lily, no seas ridícula, salgamos—insitió

—Vayámonos de aquí, pero al lago, por favor

—Es casi media noche, las criaturas se avecinan. Potter de verdad, si no pones de tu parte te cargaré si no sales por tu cuenta.

—Inténtatelo—lo retó y el desesperado la subió en brazos. —¿Qué haces? ¡No! Bájame, ahora.

Así en medio de la oscuridad, Scorpius cargaba a Lily como todo príncipe carga a su princesa, aunque claro, en los cuentos esta nunca le va pegando ni gritando todos los insultos que pasen por su mente.

—Estoy salvándote la vida, una vez más.

Brincando grandes raíces y esquivando varias ramas, Scorpius y Lily se dirigieron hacia la luz más próxima en el bosque. Una vez afuera de la alameda, un hombre enorme recibió a Lily.

—Dijiste que no te ibas a separar de mi—la regañó Hagrid—¿Qué pensabas al hacerlo?

—No pensaba—intervino Scorpius—nunca lo hace. Parece que es muy difícil para ella.

Lily se bajó de los brazos de Hagrid y se lanzó contra el rubio.

—¿Entonces por qué diablos me salvaste? —gritó la niña enojada.

Scorpius estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero, un rubio un poco más oxigenado que Scorpius llegó corriendo a donde las tres personas se encontraban

—¡Qammar! —gritó Lily y corrió a abrazar a su novio.

En realidad, no le animaba verlo, al contrario eso significaba que ya sus compañeros sabían que no estaba con él y enojarse con ella sería el menor de los problemas cuando vieran que a su casa le bajaban puntos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lily escondiéndose en el pecho de Qammar intentando no ver a Scorpius ni a Hagrid

—Fui a buscarte y Helena me dijo que estabas conmigo, después Katia me comentó lo de la clase de pociones y supuse que vendrías para acá—explicó el rubio—¿Estás bien?

—Necesito esas algas—respondió Lily después de asentir con la cabeza.

—Mañana las conseguiremos. Ahora vayamos a dormir. —dijo el rubio y le tendió la mano.

—Gracias, Hagrid—se despidió Lily y se encaminó hacia el castillo.

Scorpius se sacudía las rodillas antes de emprender su viaje de regreso, Hagrid lo miró curioso.

—¿En verdad crees que no piensa?

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Scorpius distraído—Oh, ella. No, en realidad no lo creo. Pero es divertido hacerla enojar.

—Solo cuando alguien está presente—explicó Hagrid—no me mires así, los vi en el bosque. Lily solo se perdió un segundo, en seguida la encontré pero al ver que estaba en buenas manos decidí no actuar.

El silencio abundó permitiendo que el viento golpeando las ramas de los arboles fueran lo único que se escuchara.

—Como sea, me tengo que ir—dijo Scorpius rápidamente—buenas noches y espero que no digas que estaba afuera a estas horas, sino diré que tu pequeña amiga entró al bosque prohibido en compañía tuya.

Sin decir más, Scorpius se encaminó hacia el castillo dejando a Hagrid con una cara de exasperación.

Qammar abrazó a Lily haciéndole constantes preguntas acerca de lo que pensaba al internarse en el bosque, pero también admirándole por su valentía y su decisión. Sin embargo la mente de Lily vagaba, recordando lo que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado ahí, otra vez.

S&L

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron con la euforia de ver el último partido de las serpientes con los tejones. Lily no tenía ninguna intención de acelerar su paso hasta que vio unas pequeñas cosas verdes en su tocador. No lo podía creer, eran las algas que ella necesitaba para su clase de pociones, un nudo de emociones de formaron en su garganta aunado con una duda enorme. ¿Quién habría ido al lago para coger lo que ella necesitaba? No había muchas opciones, solo 2 sabían de su necesidad por tener sus plantitas, pero Qammar la había acompañado hasta su Sala Común y le prometió irse a la cama. Solo quedaba Hagrid, pero nunca le explicó que era necesariamente lo que necesitaba, así que no podía ser él.

Dudosa, las sujetó esperando que no fuera una trama o alguna broma pesada, pero para su sorpresa nada ocurrió. Las miró detenidamente y se alegró tanto de tener sus plantas que comenzó a dar vueltas con ellas abrazadas.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta—¿Por qué bailas con plantas?

—Helena—se sobresaltó Lily—¿Tu las trajiste?

—Claro que no, pero te las trajeron en la mañana un rubio alto, que curiosamente no es tu novio—explicó Helena— ¿Cuántos rubios altos conoces?

—Malfoy—respondió Lily sin querer creerlo—¿Él vino aquí?

Helena asintió.

—Bien, no entiendo porque querías esas plantas pero ahora que las tienes ¿Podemos ir a ver el partido? Aleix ha estado muy estresado por sus TIMOS como para que lo dejemos solo en el partido también. —Lily asintió aun anonada—¡Cámbiate niña!

S&L

El partido fue un fiasco total, por más que el buscador estrella se hubiera pasado la noche en vela en un ritual con la luz de la luna en medio del claro del bosque las cosas no radicaban en un solo jugador sino que todo el equipo tenía que estar concentrado y atento a las indicaciones, pero el problema principal fue que nunca fue un equipo en ese partido. Los entrenamientos no habían sido suficientes como para tener buenas tácticas y se veía que los efectos de las desveladas de los de quinto se estaban rebelando.

Con caras de frustración todos bajaron de su escoba quejándose de lo mal que habían jugado. Pero Helena abrazó a Aleix y le dijo que era necesario que en esos momentos se concentrara en sus TIMOS, cosa que a Lily le sorprendió mucho porque su amiga no era de las que se preocupaban mucho por la escuela sin embargo habían visto todo el esfuerzo que Aleix venía haciendo por pasar sus exámenes y era lógico que tuviera que elegir entre su pasión y su futuro.

Lily miró entra la multitud, quería encontrar a Malfoy y agradecerle por lo que había hecho aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué de la acción pero ella tenía que ser cortés con él, sin embargo se decepcionó mucho cuando lo miró corriendo a los brazos de Rose, esta lo acogió y le besó el cabello ya que él se había recargado en su hombro. Se quedo mirándolos por unos segundos, llevaba días inspeccionando lo bien que ellos dos se veían, incluso pensaba en hacer las paces con Scorpius y después felicitarlos atrasadamente por su relación. Pero un abrazo por la espalda hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Un paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts? —preguntó Qammar sonriendo.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que estudiar—respondió Lily sinceramente—necesito salir bien este años o mis padres me mataran.

—Entonces, ¿Estudiamos? —Lily asintió y fue de la mano de Qammar a la biblioteca.

S&L

Precisamente por esos pequeños detalles, Lily confiaba en salir bien en todas sus materias, además que había estudiado intensamente, tanto que se había olvidado de agradecer a Scorpius por lo que hizo por ella. Lo recordó cuando en el examen de pociones tenía que verter por tallos de las algas y al cortarlas se pincho el dedo. Sin saber por qué, al chupar la sangre dejo unos segundos su dedo en su labio y mirando las plantas recordó a Scorpius, estuvo así por un tiempo hasta que el olor de su caldero hizo que vertiera otra sustancia.

Beatty la felicitó por tan buen trabajo y le aseguró una excelente calificación, la cual ya esperaba ansiosamente en la Sala Común.

Helena estaba a su lado leyendo una revista de modas, estaba feliz de que la época de exámenes hubiera terminado finalmente. Les quedaban solamente dos días de clases y ansiaban con todo su corazón irse de vacaciones porque ese periodo escolar a diferencia de otros se había visto lleno de rutina y aburrimiento, ya que Aleix no hacía otra cosa que estudiar, Helena intentaba hacer lo mismo y salir con su nuevo chico, mientras que Lily hacia cosas raras para conseguir plantas. Por lo tanto querían unas vacaciones.

Sumergidas en sus pensamientos no notaron cuando Aleix llegó, fue hasta que se sentó en medio de ellas y lanzó su cabeza para atrás mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Lo hice—expresó—por fin presenté los horribles exámenes.

—¿Valieron tantas horas de estudio? —preguntó Helena dejando su revista a un lado.

—Supongo—contestó Aleix dejando ver su típico semblante y no el que venía mostrando por esos días—¿Qué haremos para finalizar el curso?

—Esperar nuestras calificaciones—respondió Lily inmediatamente, no tenía planes de estar castigada ese año también.

Aleix la miró raro, pero ella no cedió, iba a pasar unas buenas vacaciones, sino en balde el sacrificio de haber estado estudiando tanto. No queria estar como el año pasado, encerrada en su cuarto por culpa de su amigo, bueno no había sido en realidad culpa de su amigo más bien de James y luego Rose, pero sobre todo de Malfoy. No podía creer que ya llevaran un año de relación esos dos, pero como ya había planeado dejaría de preocuparse por cosas tan superficiales aunque en ese preciso momento el protagonista de sus pensamientos atravesara la puerta de la sala común.

Lily se levantó rápidamente de su asiento dejando su libro de lado, gracias a eso sus amigos la miraron y cuestionaron pero ella no hizo caso, tenía que hablar con Malfoy en ese momento antes de que hiciera una cosa estúpida y lo odiara de nuevo.

—Potter—saludó el rubio

—Bien, no quiero dar muchas vueltas. Muchas gracias por las plantas, no tenias que molestarte—explicó rápidamente la pelirroja

—Lo sé, pero no podía dormir y ya que estaba fuera de la cama fui por ellas.

—Pero ¿Cómo…

—¿Cómo sabia las plantas que necesitabas? —Completó rápidamente—Yo hice lo mismo cuando Beatty nos pidió esa poción, se la importancia de ser diferente.

Un sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Lily y Scorpius hizo lo mismo ya que sin saber por qué la sonrisa de su compañera en contagiosa.

—Se que ya casi no hemos peleado—dijo Lily viendo el suelo—es más, considero que podríamos comenzar a llevarnos mejor. ¿Tregua? —Le estiró la mano dudosa.

—No—respondió Scorpius rápidamente y miro como sus mejillas se tornaban del mismo tono que su cabello—Paces—y le estrechó la mano.

En ese momento Abbedon llegó con varias listas en mano. Todos los alumnos se reunieron delante de la pizarra de anuncios y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Desde su lugar Lily veía como Helena daba pequeños saltitos para ver sus calificaciones, pero no tardo en que varios chicos le cedieran el paso, así que rápidamente quedo enfrente de todos.

—¿No iras? —preguntó Scorpius a Lily

—En unos segundos, las listas no se irán, la gente si—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a decirle a Albus, Rose, Qammar y Hugo que ya no pelearemos?

Lily abrió la boca para responder pero un grito de su amiga llamándole le hizo volver el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa Helena? —gritó Lily

—Eres una sabelotodo, pasaste con muy buenas calificaciones, felicidades Potter—dijo Aleix con cero pizca de discreción haciendo que Lily se ganará las miradas de todos. —Tenemos que tener nuestra despedida, así que dile a tu novio que hoy no saldrás con él.

Lily asintió y miró a Scorpius, tenía ganas de pasar una tarde con sus amigos, pero presumir que ya había madurado y su relación con Scorpius ya no sería tan tormentosa también era algo que tenía en mente.

—No hay problema—dijo Scorpius—yo le aviso a Qammar que estas con esos dos. Te veo después.

Lo miró salir por la puerta y sonrió al saber que ya no tenía alguien con quien pelear; aunque una parte de ella le decía que ahora iba tener una vida aburrida la otra la felicitaba por haber hecho lo correcto además de decirle que tal vez había perdido un entretenimiento pero que ahora tendría un amigo con el cual compartir cosas. _Aunque en ese momento no sabía cuánto llegaría a compartir._

Caminó hacia sus amigos y Aleix la abrazó.

—Ahora veremos mis Excelentes en los TIMOS y seremos los cerebros de Hogwarts.

—Lo lograras—lo aliento Helena—eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, después de Lily claro. —Le guiñó el ojo a su amiga. — ¿Ya eres amiga de Malfoy?

—Digamos que ya hicimos las paces. ¿Quieren dejar de mirarse así cada que hablo de él? —Preguntó después de que sus amigos intercambiaron miradas—Vayamos a comer, o a caminar. Necesito algo tranquilo con lo que empezar estas vacaciones.

Los tres emprendieron su paso para disfrutar lo que quedaba de su ciclo escolar. Hablaron de lo bien que les había ido en el año y confiaban en que el siguiente sería mejor. Prometieron hablarse en vacaciones y salir a algún lado. Lily estaba muy feliz de su éxito obtenido, tal vez no hubiera jugado excelente en el partido que lo hizo, pero sabía que mejoraría y por el contrario, sus calificaciones fueron mejor de lo que esperaba, Rose siempre había sido la aplicada y todo el tiempo la habían puesto de ejemplo con sus primos, pero ahora Lily tenía algo de que presumir esas vacaciones.

* * *

><p>* Canción I'd lie- Taylor Swift<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hola, mátenme si quieren. Este capítulo no me gusto y menos porque me tarde un mes en hacerlo para que quedara así de feo. Pero creo que no había cosas relevantes que pudieran pasar en el transcurso de San Valentin y el fin del curso. (Pero yo les advertí) Sin embargo, para la próxima entrega (que no sé cuando sea) les prometo un buen capitulo con mucho Scorly, para que me crean les adelanto que Scorpius estará en casa de los Potter.<em>

_Bien aquí se los dejo después de mucho y espero leerlas pronto._

_Ya saben, dudas, quejas o sugerencias den click en "review"_

_Posdata: Gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos. Es muy gratificante para mi leerlos, de verdad, a veces me dan ganas de borrarlo todo porque me estresa no poder actualizar como se debe pero creo que no podría hacerlo, esta historia significa mucho para mí._

_¿Review?_

_~Luriana~_


	21. Feliz cumpleaños, Albus

_Capitulo XXI_

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Albus"_

Una nueva celebración se estaba llevando a cabo en casa de los Potter. Por más que Albus insistió en que dejaran pasar su cumpleaños y solamente le compraran algo como le habían hecho con Lily el año pasado, Ginny se aferró a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños, justificando que no se cumplían 15 años siempre.

—Mamá, eso es una celebración muggle y solo en algunos lugares—se quejó Albus al ver que su mamá ya tenía la lista de invitados—¿Por qué a James no le hicieron fiesta?

—Porque se fue a Francia con Dominique ¿Recuerdas? —respondió Ginny quitada de la pena.

—Yo podría irme a Francia con Louis, o simplemente tener una comida con ustedes cuatro y Teddy, tal vez Rose y mis tíos.

—Oh querido, ellos también vendrán. —Dijo Ginny sin prestar atención a lo que su hijo decía— Dame tu lista de invitados.

En medio de la discusión de tener o no una fiesta de cumpleaños, Harry entró a su casa con su pequeña hija tomada del brazo.

—Papá—gritó Albus—dile a mamá que no quiero una fiesta.

—¿Albus tendrá una fiesta? —se burló Lily sabiendo que su hermano odiaba esa clase de eventos—¿ Tendrás vals?

—Claro, Lily. Con damas de compañía y todo eso—agregó Albus en sarcasmo.

—¡Que buena idea! —aplaudió Ginny anotando en una libreta todas las ideas llevadas acabo—Lily, Rose, Dominique y Roxanne pueden ser tus damas.

Lily no pudo contener la risa y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano quien ya no soportaba las ideas locas de su madre, y es que Ginny era tan rara, unas vacaciones se la pasaba gritando por todo y a las siguientes ya planeaba una fiesta para su hijo.

—¿Por qué te quejas, Albus? —preguntó Lily—en las fiestas puedes bailar, reír, beber y todo eso.

—¿Beber? — intervino Harry mirando a su hija con curiosidad

Lily se encogió de hombros mientras se servia un vaso de jugo

—Mis amigos lo hacen.

—¿Pues que clase de amigos tienes? —preguntó Harry molesto—te prohíbo que te juntes con ellos. Qammar te mal influencia ¿Verdad? Los ves Ginny, dejar que nuestra bebe saliera con ese, era malo, ya hablan de beber.

—Papá, Qammar no bebe— intervino Albus—el problema son sus otros amigos mayores.

Lily dejó el jugo en la mesa y miró a Albus

—Es la verdad—se defendió el moreno ante la mirada de su hermana—¿Crees que no se de las fiestas de Slytherin? Rose me cuenta.

—¡¿Rose esta en la fiesta de los de Slytherin?! —se sorprendió Ginny dejando la libreta a un lado—Deja que Ron se enteré, pondrá el grito en el cielo.

—¿Te preocupas por Ron? — intervino Harry—Nuestra hija esta bebiendo con pubertos de hormonas elevadas ¿y tu te preocupas por Ron?

—¡Yo no bebo con ellos! —gritó Lily aunque una parte de ella se queria reir por las palabras de su padre—Y ellos no beben mucho, se toman una cerveza de mantequilla o algo asi pero no son unos ebrios, papá, además Aleix ya tiene 16 años y Helena cumplira 15 muy pronto.

—Todos unos maduros—replicó Harry con sarcasmo

—Harry, deja en paz a la niña—intervino Ginny—y sigamos en la fiesta de Albus.

—¿Puedo invitar a Helena y Aleix? —preguntó Lily

—No

—Claro que si—respondió Ginny ignorando la negación de su esposo—a Qammar, y a todos los que quieras.

Harry miró a Ginny y esta le sonrió con inocencia, era tan común que un enojo se fuera con una simple sonrisa que en ese momento Lily supo que el enfado de su padre ya estaba desvaneciéndose Pero no bastaba con una sonrisa de su madre, ella también tenia que poner de su parte, así que estirándose un poco le besó la mejilla a su papá.

—Iré a escribirles—susurró y fue a su habitación.

Los tres Potter restantes se quedaron en la cocina definiendo lo que se daría de comer y de que sabor iba a ser el pastel porque aun con las protestas de Albus, Ginny haría la fiesta para su hijo.

En su habitación Lily sacó tinta y pergamino para escribir una carta a sus amigos invitándoles a la fiesta improvisada de su hermano, rogándoles que por favor no fueran a faltar ya que estar sola con sus mil primos mas los amigos de Albus iba a ser algo difícil de sobrellevar.

Sin embargo, en ese momento recordó que entre los amigos de Albus también se encontraba Scorpius que si bien hasta ese mes no se habían llevado bien, la fiesta de Albus podía ser una buena opción para convivir y dejar de pelear.

Gracias a ese pensamiento salió de su cuarto apresuradamente para reunirse con sus padres y su hermano.

—¿Albus? —gritó desde la escalera—¿Vendrá Malfoy? —Todos se quedaron callados, un momento incomodo en el cual si un grillo hubiera estado ahí fuera lo único que se escucharía, o tal vez si estaba, pero él también guardo silencio—¿No les conté que ya hicimos las paces?

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Harry sorprendió—Ven aquí ahora mismo y cuéntanos.

Lily rodó los ojos, pero obedeció y se sentó entre sus padres en frente de la chimenea e hizo el relato completo, con efectos y animación del día de San Valentin y su recorrido por el bosque prohibido, pidiendo que no la interrumpiera les contó también la parte de la biblioteca y la fiesta –omitiendo claramente el beso con Aleix-

—Y pues fue por eso que decidimos hacer las paces—finalizó Lily mirando a sus padres quienes estaban con la boca abierta—¿Les parece mal?

—¡Te mandamos a estudiar y tu vas a arriesgar tu vida! —gritó Ginny

—Como papá nunca lo hizo—comentó James con sarcasmo entrando por la puerta principal—dejen a Lily, además no le paso nada.

Ginny rodó los ojos, sus hijos podían vivir 364 días del año peleando pero si un día se unían discutir con ellos era simplemente una perdida de tiempo y energía pues los tres Potter nunca dejaban de decir lo que pensaban ni de reprochar que ellos también podían correr riesgos sin terminar en la cama de un hospital.

—Tu madre tiene razón, James—intervino Harry—¿Qué tiene que hacer Lily en el bosque prohibido cuando bien pudo habernos enviado una lechuza?

—Vean el lado bueno—dijo Albus—ahora es amiga de Scorpius y ya no soportaremos esas ridículas peleas.

—Veremos cuanto les durará ese gusto—espetó Ginny

—En la fiesta de Albus lo verán—finalizó Lily.

Los días posteriores pasaron con rapidez, todos pendientes del cumpleaños de Albus y los regalos que podían comprar. Sus vacaciones básicamente se desarrollaban en el callejón Diagon, tanto en artículos de fiesta como en restaurantes o tiendas de ropa. Si bien a Lily no le emocionaba ir de compras, una vez ahí no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para adquirir nuevos accesorios, mas cuando se tenia una madre como Ginny que le ayudaba a elegir.

Para el mencionado evento, Ginny había elegido comprarle a su hija un vestido de flores que le llegaba hasta menos de la rodilla y tenía la espalda descubierta. Ante esto Harry puso el grito en el cielo diciendo que su hija no iba a estar vestida de esa forma. James y Albus no opinarón pero no porque les faltaran ganas sino porque ya no tenían energías para hablar después de un día entero en tiendas departamentales muggles.

—Estas loca, Ginny—gritaba Harry en el trayecto a casa—Lily ya no es una niña, los chicos la verán.

—Harry, por si no lo sabes, los chicos ya la miran, tiene un novio y ademas tiene que empezar a lucir su cuerpo.

—No, Ginny, entiende que no.

Y mientras ellos discutían los tres Potter saboreaban una hamburguesa con papas en la parte trasera del carro sin prestar atención a las clásicas peleas de sus padres.

Finalmente el dia de la fiesta llegó y justo como estaba planeado, cerca de las cinco de la tarde todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Ginny y sus cuñadas, además de su madre, estaban desesperadas para que la comida estuviera lista, porque por mas que todas le insistieron en hacer magia, ella confesó que quería hacer algo para su hijo de forma muggle porque sentía que eso tenia mas merito.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Lily miraba el patio desde su ventana, sus primos estaban llegando y a lo lejos pudo ver a su querido Teddy besándose con Victorie, le agradaba que ellos fueran felices, pero una parte en su interior se sentía incomoda al verlos siempre unidos por los labios. En el otro costado, sus demás primos platicaban entre sí y pudo ver como Fred y James planeaban algo sospechoso, quería bajar y unirse a ellos pero aun no estaba del todo arreglada y aunque no tenia muy claro el por qué, ese día quería lucir como una señorita y ya no como un primo mas que se la pasaba arrastrándose por el piso y callendose de la escoba en cualquier charco.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a una castaña muy bien arreglada. Inesperadamente tenía el cabello alisado y una coleta lo recogía. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa escotada. Tenía que confesar que los quince años a Rose le sentaban muy bien.

—Hola—saludó la castaña—¿Puedo pasar?

Lily, enfocando la mirada en su prima asintió.

—Se que hiciste las paces con Scorpius—dijo Rose—lo cual me alegra mucho, porque no solo ya no pelearan sino que tu y yo dejaremos de estar en esa disputa constante y podremos volver a ser lo que eramos antes ¿lo recuerdas? —Lily asintió—te quiero Lily y estoy feliz de ya no tener que elegir entre ustedes dos.

—Claro, porque lo elegirías a él de nuevo—confesó Lily con una sonrisa haciendo que su prima se quedara callada pero, en realidad, no le importo. —¿Vendrá?

—Si, no debe de tardar. ¿Quieres que te ayude a terminar de arreglarte?

Lily asintió, mas por cortesía que por gusto, y le tendió el cepillo. Se sentó frente al espejo y Rose comenzó a cepillarle.

—Qammar estará sorprendido al verte—le dijo Rose.

—Qammar no vendrá fue de vacaciones con su familia—confesó Lily sin mirar la cara de su prima, pues en esos momentos había comenzado a jugar con una snitch que tenía de colgante. —Esta bien, puedes dejarlo así. Gracias.

—De nada, Lily—sonrió Rose—ayudaré a mamá con las cosas, te espero abajo.

Rose salió de la habitación y minutos después Lily hizo lo mismo.

Le esperaba una comida familiar con mucha emoción.

S&L

En el jardín de su casa la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo, la mitad de sus primos comían mientras que la otra bailaba en el centro de la pista improvisada. Lily estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados un tanto aburrida por la celebración. Sus amigos le habían respondido sus cartas comentándole que habían salido de vacaciones pero le deseaban que se pasara muy bien ese día y le mandaban una felicitación a Albus.

Así que en teoría estaba sola, sentada en una silla, bebiendo refresco de limón.

—¿Alguien por aquí esta triste? —le pregunto Louis sentándose junto a ella.

—Hola, Louis. No estoy triste, solo mmm aburrida. —confesó la pelirroja.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto su primo tendiéndole la mano.

Lily lo miró mientras sopesaba la situación, hizo un gesto de indiferencia y cogió la mano de su primo quien la llevó al centro de la pista donde ya Rose y Scorpius bailaban.

—Hola—la saludó Scorpius desde el otro lado y ella solo le respondió con una señal.

Después de esa pieza, varios amigos de Albus la invitaron a bailar y poco a poco su aburrimiento fue desvaneciendo a tal grado que no se percató cuando el cielo se tornó oscuro hasta que sus ahora compañeros de baile se comenzaron a despedir.

—Esperamos que nos invites a tu fiesta—dijo Jon, un amigo de Albus.

Muchos comentarios igual a ese escuchó cuando la casa se iba vaciando hasta que en el jardín no hubo nadie, simplemente vasos de unisel tirados junto con los platos del pastel, basura que su madre se encargaría de quitar facilmente con un hechizo.

Sin embargo estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera nadie afuera, asi que se adentró a ver que pasaba con su familia.

—Harry, se puede ir con nosotros también—escuchó que decía Hermione desde la cocina.

—No, Hermione—respondía su padre—Malfoy fue muy especificó cuando dijo que no lo dejáramos ir a menos que él mandara por alguien.

Sigilosamente se acercó a la habitación de donde provenían las voces pero alguien la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Se pelean por mi.

Lily volteó y sin sorprenderse vio a Scorpius recargado en el barandal de la escalera.

—Las amenazas contra mi padre no han cesado—explicó después de ver la cara de Lily—me costo mucho que me dejaran venir, no quiere que salga de casa. Tu padre habló con él y dijo que no saldría de aquí hasta que él lo considerara conveniente, no se como pero mi padre aceptó con la única condición de que no me fuera hasta que alguien llegara a recogerme por red flu.

—¿Y por eso pelean?

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—Rose quiere que me vaya a su casa porque ellos ya se tienen que ir y tu padre no quiere.

—Así es papá, siempre cumple lo que promete—dijo Lily sentándose en el primer escalón—¿Y los demás?

—En el cuarto de Albus—respondió Scorpius sentándose junto a ella—yo bajé por agua, pero creo que no puedo entrar a la cocina aun.

Ambos soltaron una risita y miraron hacia la cocina. A Lily le parecía extraño que se pelearan por culpa de Scorpius, pero conociendo a su papá, no iba a cambiar de opinión. Ademas por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar su tío Ron tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en que él novio de Rose pisara su casa.

—Lo siento, Scorpius—rompió el silencio la pelirroja—mi papá no cambiara de opinión tan facil. Supongo que te querías ir con Rose

—No del todo—Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida—después te lo explico. Vayamos a comprar un agua, ven.

Scorpius la jaló del brazo y se la llevo casi obligada hasta la puerta de la casa.

—¡Qué haces, Malfoy! —protestó Lily—no puedes salir, aquí no es Hogwarts. ¡Si no te dejan ir a casa de mis tios y mi tio Ron es auror, es logico que no te dejen salir a la calle conmigo!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, habían cruzado el umbral y ningun grito de Lily pudo impedirlo. Una vez afuera Scorpius le pidió a la chica que lo llevara a la tienda mas cercana.

—Anda, Lily tengo mucha sed—rogó el rubio cuando Lily le dijo que si morían por una maldita botella de agua, ella lo mataba después.

Molesta, se encaminó hacia la esquina del bloque, el mini super estaba a dos calles exactamente. En cualquier momento no le hubiera importado salir pero a oscuras y con un adolescente que estaba siendo amenazado, ir a comprar algo era una travesía.

Scorpius la seguía, tenia que confesar que la pelirroja daba pasos muy largos, pero para él no era impedimento alcanzarla, solo iba un poco retrasado porque miraba alrededor esperando que nadie llegara a sorprenderlos.

Llegaron a la tienda y una vez en la fila para pagar, Scorpius recordó algo.

—Lily—susurró—no tengo dinero muggle.

Las ganas que tuvo Lily de golpearlo fueron inmensas. ¿Se podía ser mas tonto? Estaba cansada de hacerse esa pregunta referente al mismo sujeto, porque la respuesta siempre era afirmativa. Su turno se acercaba por lo que la pelirroja buscó entre sus bolsillos algunas monedas y cuando fue su hora, pagó con ellas.

Se encaminaron de nuevo a casa haciendo tratos con dinero mágico y muggle.

— Déjalo así— insistió Lily cuando este le daba un galeón—no es tanto dinero.

Pero él insistía

—¡Malfoy! En la casa vemos. Guarda eso—gritó la pelirroja y siguieron su camino

Una vez fuera del número 12, ambos se detuvieron y Lily enfocó su casa, haciendo que los números 11 y 13 se separaran. Rápidamente entraron.

—¡Se puede saber dónde estaban! —gritó Ginny justo cuando ambos entraron.

—¡Scorpius! — gritó Rose y se abalanzó al cuello de su novio—pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Fuimos a comprar agua—confesó el rubio—Señor, Señora Potter no regañen a Lily, ella no quería ir yo le pedí que me acompañara.

—Scorpius, no puedes salirte de la casa hasta que tu padre venga—dijo Harry en tono severo—no puedes irte y menos llevarte a Lily, ¿Sabes el peligro en que la pones?

—Lo siento, no lo pensé—se disculpo Scorpius quien ya había separado un poco a Rose. —Prometo no volverá a pasar.

—Claro que no, de eso me encargo yo—finalizó Harry—Lily a tu habitación.

—¿Por qué? —protestó la pelirroja—Yo no sabía que estaba en peligro. —Mintió.

—Harry, nosotros nos vamos—intervino Hermione—feliz cumpleaños, Albus—le dijo a su sobrino que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

Todos se despidieron y Lily vio como Rose jalaba a Scorpius hacia un rincón. No alcanzó a escuchar pero por la cara de los dos, pudo deducir que no estaban en el mejor momento. Observó como la familia Weasley se introducía a la chimenea y segundos después los vio desaparecer.

Scorpius regresó molesto a lado de Lily dispuesto a seguir escuchando los regaños de Harry. Pero sorprendentemente este ya no le dijo nada.

— Súbete a cambiar, Lily—sugirio Ginny—ahorita bajas para que cenemos todos.

En la sala se quedaron los cuatro Potter y Scorpius quien se acercó a platicar con Albus.

—¿No regañaran a Lily? —preguntó James a sus padres. —No creo que no sabía que se estaba exponiendo. Esa niña lo sabe todo y aun no entiendo por qué.

—Supongo que las orejas que le compraste a George ayudan—respondió Ginny y James asintió como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo. —Pero creo que esta vez no merece el regaño.

Cuando Lily regresó con su pijama, todos se sentaron a cenar. Scorpius estuvo muy callado, pues aun se sentía culpable por haber arriesgado la vida de Lily. Sin embargo, Lily creía que era la pelea con Rose era lo que lo tenía asi de serio.

Recogieron la mesa y los dos jóvenes Potter decidieron irse a acostar, el día habia sido muy cansado. Harry incitó a Ginny para que se fuera a dormir, que él esperaba a que Draco llegará por su hijo, pero esta se negó. Lily por su parte, decidió quedarse con ellos a esperar al padre de Scorpius, justificando que no tenía sueño.

Fue un momento incomodo, Harry y Ginny estaban en un sofá platicando de lo bien que había salido la fiesta de Albus mientras que Scorpius le hacía preguntas a Lily a cerca de sus gustos y juntos reían.

Una hora mas paso y Lily comenzó a bostezar, pero aun no quería irse por lo que se recostó en el regazo de su papá y poco a poco fue quedandose dormida.

Scorpius miró como la pequeña pelirroja se acurrucaba con su padre y una sensación de ternura invadió su ser. Segundos después miró a Harry quien ya tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en él. Asustado, el rubio desvió la mirada y rogó para que su padre llegará pronto, pues aunque no tenia fama de mala persona Harry Potter había vencido al mago mas temido que todos los tiempos y apostaba que nunca lo había mirado como ahora lo hacía con él; y si destruyó a Voldemort, que podía esperar él que era un simple mortal.

Para su buena suerte, la chimenea se escuchó repentinamente en la cocina de los Potter. Por lo cual Harry tuvo que mover a su hija despertandola un poco y Ginny se encargó de acompañarla a su cuarto. Como pudo, Lily se despidió de Scorpius y luego siguió a su madre.

—Potter—saludó Draco que iba acompañado de su esposa.

Harry le tendió la mano y lo invito a pasar.

—Gracias, pero es muy tarde y tenemos que ir a casa—respondió el rubio—Scorpius.

Scorpius se despidió de Harry y se adentró a la chimenea junto con sus padres; el parecido que tenían los Malfoy era sorprendente.

—Scorpius—dijo Harry antes de que desaparecieran— cuídala.

Unas llamas verdes aparecieron y la familia Malfoy desapareció junto con ellas.

En ese momento Scorpius no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería Harry, pero si hablaba de Lily podía estar seguro que a su amiga nunca la pasaría nada malo cuando él estuviera cerca. Sin saber en un futuro precisamente eso le causaría daño, el estar cerca de él.

* * *

><p><span><em>¿Hola? Si soy yo, aquí sigo. <em>

_Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por todos sus reviews, sus favoritos y alertas. De verdad muchas veces me dan ganas de dejar el fic pero leo sus comentarios y no puedo hacerlo._

_Segundo, les pido una disculpa, por no actualizar rápido pero ya saben la Uni es canija. Por ejemplo ahorita tendría que estar haciendo tarea y estoy aquí escribiendo, ah es que no tenía inspiración para resolver vectores (Si! Se necesita inspiración, bueno no, pero si ganas y no las tengo ja) _

_Bueno, como les adelanté Scorpius estuvo en casa de los Potter y hay que ver a Harry jaja. Lo amo._

_En el siguiente capítulo tendremos una cita doble y el primer beso "real" entre Qammar & Lily. _

_Por mi parte creo que es todo, ya saben siempre bienvenid s a mis fics. Si quieren lo mas nuevo en Scorly pueden pasarse por "Por amarte así" One-Shot que tendrá continuación al igual que "Campanas de boda" pero eso con el tiempo._

_Mi twitter: Luriiana ahi pongo cuando actualizo y otras cositas._

_Ahora si creo que esto._

_Un beso._

¿Review?

~Luriana~


	22. Citas dobles

**Capítulo XXII**

**Citas dobles **

El que Scorpius y Lily hubieran arreglado sus problemas hacia de Hogwarts un lugar más tranquilo, pues no era un secreto que Potter y Malfoy pelearan cada cinco minutos en cualquier lugar del castillo. Ahora incluso se les podía ver juntos en los jardines hablando de quidditch u otras cosas que tuvieran en común.

El tercer año de Lily había comenzado junto con nuevas metas a cumplir pues su mente ya estaba más enfocada a las materias y al quidditch que a matar de una forma lenta y dolorosa a Scorpius Malfoy.

Desde el momento en que pisó la Sala Común tanto Helena como Aleix la interrogaron acerca de lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de Albus. Lily, emocionada les contó de su mini-huida con Scorpius y las consecuencias que eso había traído, además de reprocharles su ausencia, antes de responderles cualquier cosa se miraron entre ellos.

—Así que te emociona huir con Malfoy—la interrogó Helena sentándose a su lado—Cómo cambian unas vacaciones, ¿No lo crees, Aleix?

Lily rodó los ojos sin poder creer que Helena no pensara en otra cosa más que en relaciones sentimentales, que ella las tuviera no queria decir que todo mundo iba a ver a los chicos con ganas de andar con ellos. Scorpius comenzaba a ser su amigo, tal vez un mejor amigo pues aunque Aleix había sido eso para ella desde un principio últimamente estaba tan metido en los estudios que no tenía posibilidades de hablar con nadie que no fuera el rubio.

Pasaban horas enfrente de la chimenea de la Sala Común compartiendo ranas de chocolates e intercambiando tarjetas coleccionables. Helena muchas veces llegaba a reunirse con ellos o mejor dicho con ella porque su relación con Scorpius no había mejorado del todo, ahora eran ellos los que se peleaban por superficialidades y Lily tenía que ser el juez preguntándose si así había sido la situación cuando ella era la protagonista de las peleas.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en el mundo exterior, _El profeta_ no había anunciado más desapariciones o peligros que involucraran a Harry Potter o a Draco Malfoy, por el momento no había mucho de qué preocuparse.

Ya transcurría el mes de Octubre, las clases aun no eran tan absorbentes como en un futuro lo serian, los entrenamientos de Quidditch aun no habían empezado pero eso sí, la primera excursión a Hogsmade se llevaría a cabo justo ese mismo día y sería un día especial pues pero primera vez Lily iría al pueblo.

Sin creerlo, Lily había recibido muchas invitaciones para ese día. Primeramente Helena le había dicho que tenían que ir a comprar algo de ropa pero Lily había hecho las vacaciones pasadas justo para la fiesta de Albus por lo cual no le emocionaba mucho. Aleix, como siempre últimamente, le había dicho que podían tener una tarde juntos pero sin Helena, lo cual se le hizo raro porque el año pasado no había momento en que no salieran juntos, incluso no antes de septiembre habían estado riendo juntos pero lo que era aun más extraño era que Helena no tuviera novio, había dejado de salir con Jeremy Walker y hasta donde Lily sabía no tenía un nuevo prospecto.

Pero en si la invitación que mas anonada la dejo fue la de Scorpius y Rose.

Había sido un viernes después de clases cuando su prima y el novio de esta la habían acorralado fuera del salón de pociones.

—Nos vemos, Katia—se despidió Lily de su rubia compañera cuando se percató de sus presencias—Hola

—Hola, Lils—saludó Rose acercándose a darle un abrazo a su prima—¿Tienes planes para Hogsmade?

Para ser sincera había olvidado la excursión, estaba disfrutando tanto su presente que no le importaba mucho el futuro aun si este era en una semana.

—Am pues—balbuceó—creo que iré con Aleix o con Helena, ambos quieren que…

—Olvídate de ellos—dijo Rose emocionada—salgamos los cuatro, nosotros dos—se señaló junto con Scorpius—tú y Qammar.

Lily estuvo a punto de preguntar porque iría con Qammar, pero recordó que se suponía eran novios, ya se veían muy poco y no era tan divertido como al principio pero hasta donde ella sabía seguían teniendo ese tipo de relación llamado "noviazgo". Después de que Rose dijera eso, Lily miró a Scorpius y este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Será divertido—añadió el rubio

—De acuerdo—asintió.

A decir verdad, Helena se había sentido muy ofendida cuando Lily le contó lo que haría en Hogsmade, se tardo varios días en superar que su amiga hubiera preferido salir con el anormal de Malfoy y la impura de Weasley que con ella. Pero ese día en la mañana le deseo suerte antes de desaparecer del panorama.

A la hora del desayuno estuvo con Aleix.

—¿Estas molesto con Helena? —pregunto Lily fingiendo inocencia

Aleix la miró unos segundos y después untó mantequilla a su pan.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos

—Porque ya no se hablan como antes—pensó unos segundos—ya ni siquiera se hablan

—Pues así es la vida mi pequeña Potter, la gente viene y va. Mírate tu no podías ver a Malfoy y ahorita hasta iras a una cita doble.

Lily rodó los ojos, estaba harta de ese tema.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo y Helena?

—Que las relaciones en las personas cambian, las conoces mejor y te das cuenta si valen o no la pena—se encogió de hombros—y Helena no lo vale. Te diviertes—y dicho esto se levantó de la mesa.

Sin dejar de mirar el asiento vacío de su amigo, Lily se puso a pensar en todas la veces que había estado con sus amigos. Esas madrugadas en las que se escabullían a las cocinas y después miraban las estrellas, los partidos de quidditch con Helena en las gradas apoyándolos, los viajes en tren, las cartas donde ellos explicaban que estaban juntos en vacaciones. ¿Por qué Helena no valía la pena? Si, estaba muy loca pero eso lo sabía Aleix antes y no por eso la definía como sin valor. Definitivamente algo había pasado ahí y ella tenía que averiguarlo.

—Lily—dijo una voz a su espalda.

La pelirroja volteo y se encontró con Qammar quien la contemplaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Lista? —Lily asintió y este le tendió la mano

A las 12 del día los dos rubios con la pelirroja y la castaña se encaminaron hacia el pueblo. Para Lily no era nuevo como tal pues ya muchas veces había ido a pasear con sus padres a ese sitio, aunque ir de excursión era más emocionante.

—Podemos ir con Madame Tudipie—sugirió Rose colgándose del brazo de Scorpius

—Creí que solo funcionaba en febrero—intervino Lily que siempre escuchaba hablar de ese café a Helena.

—El ambiente es mejor en febrero—corrigió Scorpius—pero siempre funciona, es agradable.

—Podemos comer pastelitos y tomar chocolate—agregó Qammar tocándole la punta de la nariz a Lily

—Está bien.

Caminaron por pastizales y carreteras. Ver a los animales sueltos era algo increíble. Lily ya llevaba Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y después de pociones era su favorita, por lo tanto ver a las criaturas corriendo por los jardines de un pueblo le hacía sentir cierta emoción.

Llegaron al café y Scorpius pidió una mesa para cuatro, Lily aun no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

Qammar ordenó por los dos segundos después de que Scorpius y Rose dejaran de pelear por la comida que él queria. Cuando la camarera se fue, Rose se levantó y todos vieron como molesta se dirigía al baño.

El silencio reinó en la mesa por lo que Lily sintiéndose incomoda fue a hacerle compañía a su prima.

Rose estaba frente al espejo respirando profundamente para no llorar y cuando vio a Lily intentó sonreír pero era algo muy falso.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Lily sin estar muy convencida de que se debían decir en esos casos

Rose asintió

—Es solo que, estoy harta de pelear por tonterías ¿Viste como se puso por lo que le dije? Solo le dije que no comiera pastel de zarzamora porque yo era alérgica.

Sí, eso le había dicho pero con un tono que habría hecho enojar a cualquiera.

Sin tener mucha idea de que decir, Lily sujetó la mano de Rose y le sonrió.

—¿Qué hago, Lily? —se desmoronó Rose dejando caer unas lagrimas

Mordiéndose un labio, Lily se sentó en el lavabo

—No lo sé—confesó—no soy buena en estos temas, Helena siempre habla de ellos pero ella misma se responde. ¿Quieres que le hablemos?

—¿Esa zorra? —Protestó Rose y Lily rodó los ojos—Oh lo siento, se que esta amiguita, pero no quiero hablar del tema con ella. A pesar de que tú y yo hemos tenido diferencias eres mi prima y te quiero mucho. Estaba muy feliz de que fueras amigas de Scorpius pero ahora siento que te pondrá en mi contra porque siempre que peleamos cree que la culpa es mía.

Lily no sabía muy bien que decir, de las pocas peleas que era enterada Scorpius se hacia la victima pero no lo creía del todo, la culpa de las peleas tenían que ser de ambos pero Lily nunca había escuchado la versión de su prima, ahora que si fueran a basarse solo en la pelea reciente Scorpius tenía razón al enojarse por la forma en que Rose le había dicho que no comiera pastel de zarzamora.

—¿Crees que debería terminar con él? —preguntó Rose después de unos minutos de silencios

—No lo sé…. —repitió Lily sintiéndose mal por no tener nada que decir

—Sí, yo tampoco se mucho—intentó reír Rose—creo que intentaré arreglar las cosas, no puedo estar mal con él. Bien Lilu, vamos a comer.

Y sintiéndose aun mas confundida, Lily regresó a la mesa con Qammar y Scorpius que hablaban muy alterados.

Cada chica se sentó junto a su novio y cuando la comida llegó, todos se concentraron a comer sin necesidad de hablar mucho.

—Y ¿Ya cuanto llevan de novios? —preguntó Qammar a sus amigos intentado ser amable

—Un año y algo—respondió Scorpius sujetando la mano de Rose

—Un año y cuatro meses—corrigió Rose y deslizó la mano que Scorpius sostenía—¿Y ustedes?

—Algunos meses—respondió Lily sintiendo un poco tensa la situación

—10 meses—corrigió Qammar.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se encontraron con los chocolates de Lily, hubo una sonrisa que solo ellos pudieron percibir. Una de sus platica había sido precisamente del tiempo y fechas que cuando algo se disfrutaba se perdía el conteo pero al parecer para Qammar y Rose era de vital importancia que recordaran con detalles cuantos días llevaban.

Pasado el tiempo, ambas parejas se levantaron de su asiento y aceleraron el paso hacia el camino de regreso.

—Adelántense —pidió Scorpius y jaló a Rose de la muñeca

Qammar tomó a Lily de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia delante. Ninguno dijo nada de relevancia, solo hablaban del clima, lo rico que había estado el pastel y los deberes que debían de entregar ese fin de semana.

—¿No crees que ya se tardaron? —preguntó Lily y giró su rostro para poder observar a Scorpius y a Rose.

Se quedo boquiabierta a ver como hacia unos minutos habían estado peleando y ahora las manos de Rose se aferraban a la nuca de Scorpius mientras que él la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura. Unidos por sus bocas irradiaban una imagen de una pareja feliz, dos adolescentes que no se habían estado peleando por tonterías. Ese podría ser su concepto de primer amor, un concepto que le comenzaba a oprimir el pecho y le hacia un hueco en el abdomen.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos—sugirió Qammar

Lily asintió con la cabeza y acelero el paso intentando controlar sus latidos.

Unos pasos más adelante, Qammar se detuvo

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Lily confundida.

—Lily, se que nunca has besado a nadie. Pero muero por ser el primero, he respetado que estos 10 meses no hayas querido mas allá de un roce en los labios pero quiero sentir tu respiración y saborear tu dulce labio sobresaliente si crees que es demasiado me detienes.

Sin tener tiempo de responder, Lily sintió como los fríos labios de Qammar se posaban sobre los de ella, perdió un poco el equilibrio pero recordó como había sido el beso con Aleix e intentó hacer lo mismo. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Qammar, y este la abrazo.

Con delicadeza Qammar abrió los labios de Lily y comenzó a saborearlos, eran dulces y tiernos. Sin embargo, posiblemente por la falta de experiencia, Lily temblaba ante el beso. Segundos después se detuvieron y ella lo miró interrogante.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Qammar preocupado

Lily asintió

—¿Nos vamos?

Decepcionado, Qammar sujetó la mano de Lily y regresaron al castillo.

A unos cuanto metros, Scorpius apretaba la mano de Rose sin saber por qué algo le estaba oprimiendo el pecho.

La habitación de Lily estaba oscura, Helena aun no había llegado y Lily comenzaba a preocuparse. Cuando la puerta se escuchó dando entrada a una joven morena de cabellos oscuros, Lily se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —preguntó la pelirroja—casi las 12

Helena sonrió

—Lo sé pequeña, gracias por preocuparte—le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja—estaba platicando con Malfoy.

—¿Tú con Malfoy? —Dijo mas que sorprendida—¿Estás bien?

—Si nena, muy bien—sonrió pero la falsedad se notaba incluso en sus pupilas—¿Qué tal tu beso con Qammar? ¿Fue lo que esperabas?

—No estuvo mal—respondió cortante—¿Dormimos?

Helena asintió y le indicó a Lily que fuera a dormir mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa.

Ambos habían mentido, ni Helena estaba bien y el beso de Qammar había estado más que mal. No solo no había sentido absolutamente nada sino que en el momento otra persona le vino a la mente.

Pensando que era demasiado para un solo día, Lily se metió en las cobijas y cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba como Helena se cambiaba de ropa con una fuerte ira en ella, pero si no queria hablar no la presionaría, ambas tenían tiempo de sobra para intercambiar sentimientos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Bien, como les dije en el grupo no es el mejor capitulo que he hecho a falta de inspiración pero espero les haya gustado porque lo hice con cariño.<em>

_¿Qué pasara entre Helena y Aleix? ¿Cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante entre Scorpius y Lily?_

_En el siguiente capítulo: Quidditch y …LILY ADMITIRA SUS SENTIMIENTOS…. (ok lo dije)_

_Ahora me voy a comer espero sus comentarios ¿si?_

_Un beso_

_¿Review?_

_~Luriana~_


	23. Ella no te entiende como lo hago yo

**Capítulo 23**

"**Ella no te entiende como lo hago yo"**

Lily giraba el lápiz sobre sus dedos intentando responder los ejercicios de Aritmancia que la profesora les había dejado. Interpretar números era fácil pero relacionarlos con la vida diaria era otra cosa.

Estudiar no era algo complicado, hacerlo en las gradas del campo de Quidditch sí.

Aun no podía creer como había aceptado la proposición de Scorpius de acompañarlo a verlo practicar. Ella amaba el quidditch eso era cierto, lo habría demostrado en sus dos año y medio que llevaba en Hogwarts. Pero la diferencia ahora era que no estaba jugando ni sujetando una escoba, estaba con un libro sobre las piernas intentando descifrar la numerología mientras a unos metros de distancia sus compañeros practicaban las mejores tiradas para ganar el primer partido de la temporada. Estaba ahí dando "apoyo moral", como Scorpius le había dicho.

—¿Lily? —una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Despegando los ojos del libro, la pelirroja miró a Rose a través de la maraña de cabello en su cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rose sentándose junto a ella.

Lily se mordió la lengua pensando en una mentira, no estaba haciendo nada malo pero Rose se alteraba mucho con lo que a su novio respectaba, así que prefería mentir que escuchar a Scorpius quejándose de una pelea más con su prima.

—Es buen ambiente para estudiar—contestó Lily intentando sonar convincente.

Rose alzó una ceja y se estiró para alcanzar la hoja de Lily que comenzaba a volar.

—Me imagino—dijo Rose con ironía— ¿Tiene mucho que empezó el entrenamiento?

—Estará por terminar—respondió Lily sin emoción.

Estaba en lo cierto, justo cuando Rose se sentó Derrick tocó el silbato indicando que la hora de entrenamiento había terminado.

Scorpius aterrizó en su escoba y giró el rostro para saludar a Lily, para su sorpresa Rose había llegado y lo miraba sonriente. Este le lanzó un beso.

Lily miró como Rose le devolvía el beso y supo que no debía de estar ahí. Curiosamente, a últimas fechas sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar donde Rose y Scorpius se encontraran. Pues por una extraña razón su estomago sentía un vacio.

Mientras pensaba en marcharse de ahí, Scorpius llegó con el cabello mojado de sudor el cual le cubría la frente. Abrazó a Rose por la cintura y le besó el cuello.

—Nunca pensé que vinieras a verme—le dijo a su novia.

—Nos vemos mas al rato—intervino Lily incomoda ante la situación.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Scorpius soltando a Rose que se acomodaba el cabello—¿No quieres jugar un rato?

—Tiene que estudiar—respondió Rose en su lugar.

—No te preocupes, Lily. Estudiamos en la noche—dijo Scorpius con emoción—nunca hemos jugado juntos, ven.

Y dicho esto la jalo del brazo llevándola gradas abajo.

Rose se quedo ahí, mirando a su novio correr de la mano de su prima, era como una hermana pequeña para cualquiera, tenía que ser así. Acomodo los libros tirados de Lily y sabiendo que ese pequeño juego no duraría poco tiempo, regresó al castillo, sus amigas la esperaban.

Lily nunca había jugado con Scorpius. Era divertido, emocionante y muy cansado. Ambos volaban a gran velocidad, las maniobras con el paso del tiempo se habían perfeccionado por parte de los dos. Si en un partido estuvieran juntos no había duda de que ganarían, sin embargo al ocupar el mismo puesto eso era prácticamente imposible.

Agotados regresaron a la sala común bebiendo energetizantes azules, los cuales Lily relacionó con hechicería diabólica gracias a un libro que había leído en sus vacaciones.

—Lily, es un refresco muggle—la tranquilizó Scorpius cuando esta comenzó a delirar acerca de las consecuencias que tenía la hechicería diabólica—Rose me la enseñó cuando fuimos a caminar por una montaña en un fin de semana

¿Así que ya hasta salían en excursiones familiares? Bien por ellos. Su relación si iba por buen camino, tenía futuro, visión, planes y…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Scorpius salía corriendo dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Rodando los ojos, Lily se terminó su refresco y fue a las mazmorras, tenía que ducharse y que estudiar.

S&L

Después de la cena con Helena, Lily se dio cuenta que no había estudiado lo necesario pues justo después de terminar de ducharse se encontró con Helena leyendo una revista de moda y juntas comenzaron a armar conjuntos de otoño. No es que Lily fuera muy fashionista pero había visto a Helena tan mal últimamente que no le quitaba nada pasar las hojas de una revista.

—Me iré a dormir, Lily—bostezó Helena cuando llegaron a la Sala Común—¿Aun te quedaras a estudiar? —Lily asintió— Bien, entonces te veo en la habitación.

Aun no podía creer como su amiga no estudiaba y aun así obtenía buenas calificaciones, bueno ella también podría hacer eso, su cerebro captaba todo alrededor pero últimamente era lo único interesante que tenía por hacer pues desde que Aleix estaba ocupado haciendo no sabía qué cosas y Helena prefería estar sola, le nacía mas estudiar pues además se había vuelto la mejor de la clase y poco a poco dejaba de ser la hija del Salvador del mundo mágico para ser Lily, solo Lily.

También Qammar parecía alejarse de ella, o mejor dicho al revés, cada que se encontraban solo eran unos minutos, entrelazaban manos, caminaban por los jardines, hablaban de la escuela después de clases. Qammar solía robarle besos a Lily y mientras le sujetaba las mejillas le recordaba que la quería, después de eso ella le recordaba los deberes por lo que ambos emprendían camino a sus propias Salas comunes.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo repasando el sistema nervioso de los unicornios, pero el suyo estaba colapsando. No tenía idea que hora era, solo sabía que necesitaba descansar un poco.

Sin intenciones de irse a su habitación, se recostó en el sillón y cerró el libro dejándolo en la mesita más cercana. El sueño entró en ella y las voces a su alrededor comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Soñó con un partido más de quidditch.

—Lily—susurraba alguien mientras le movían el brazo.

—¿Hmm?

—Lily—repitió

—¿Qué? —dijo con las palabras cortadas.

Era la segunda vez que Scorpius la veía dormir, su respiración lenta y la relajación en su cara que hacia sus pecas más notorias. Su cabello rojo le caía por la cara, despeinados y revueltos.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita, no era de extrañarse que Albus y James la cuidaran tanto, pues su desarrollo estaba siendo muy notorio.

—Lily—dijo una vez más.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó levantándose rápidamente y sintiendo un leve mareo por la acción.

Vio a Malfoy de pie frente a ella, tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello alborotado. Se acomodo el cabello con la mano y se desarrugó la playera del pijama que ya traía puesto.

—Solo que ya te fueras a tu habitación, no estas cómoda aquí.

Lily sonrió y se talló los ojos

—¿Qué horas es?

—Casi la una, ya no hay nadie.

—¿Por qué llegaste hasta esta hora?

Sin saber que decir, Scorpius se rascó la nuca y se sentó junto a Lily colocando una mano en su pierna.

No había necesidad de palabras, ella sabía que había ocurrido momentos antes de que él entrara a la Sala.

—¿Ahora por qué? —preguntó Lily y ambos entendieron a qué se refería

—Se enojó porque teníamos planes y me quede en el campo—dijo después de pensar un momento—dice que me importa más el quidditch que ella—resopló—argumenta que al principio creyó que esta relación era un juego pero que ahorita ya crecimos y necesitamos pensar bien lo que queremos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué no tenían 15 años? ¿Qué necesitaban pensar?

Según su madre le había dicho, a su edad los noviazgos eran un juego nuevo, algo para disfrutarse y no para pelear por tonterías. En realidad, eso tenía que ser una relación, diversión y no dolor o sufrimiento.

Pero al parecer para Scorpius y Rose el significado era diferente,

—El problema es que amo el quidditch—continuó el rubio—y pues a ella no le gusta, sería divertido jugar todos. Además que mañana tenemos partido y es contra Gryffindor, tú sabes que es difícil. ¿No lo comprende? —Pensó las cosas unos segundos—Yo odio el ajedrez mágico y juego con ella a pesar de todo. Ahorita ya arreglamos las cosas pero creo que no estará tranquila, no hasta que deje de jugar.

—Si lo haces podría entrar yo al equipo—dijo Lily con una sonrisa intentando aminorar la situación, Scorpius también sonrió—No, enserio. Así ganamos todos, tu estas bien con Rose y yo en el equipo.

—Ni lo sueñes, Potter—fingió enojo y la golpeó sutilmente con una almohada.

—Bien, entonces pelea con mi prima y desconcéntrate en el juego—le aventó la misma almohada pero con más fuerza.

—¿No puedes tomar algo enserio? —preguntó Scorpius después de acomodarse el cabello.

Un poco indignada de que su amigo no valorara sus esfuerzos por hacerlo sentir mejor, se cruzó de brazos.

—Arregla tus tiempos, no la dejes esperando y si querías una relación cuídala, si no dedícate a jugar.

Y sin decir más, se levantó del sillón tomó su libro y se dirigió a la habitación de chica.

—¿Lily—la llamó y esta se detuvo sin girar—gracias.

Su cama la esperaba, aquel sueño de quidditch tenía que continuar.

S&L

El sábado por la mañana había llegado por lo que faltaban pocas horas para el partido. En la casa de Slytherin todos discutían acaloradamente con Derrick quien parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Scorpius a Alexya cuando bajó del dormitorio

—Aleix no aparece—dijo la rubia colocándose la bota—¿Qué pasa con tu cara, Malfoy? ¿Fiesta intensa anoche?

Scorpius se llevó las manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza

—Qué más quisiera yo, mi pequeña Alex—la rodeó con un brazo—tuve problemitas con Rose, pero igual tu me puedas consolar.

Se acerco a ella y esta solo hecho su cabeza para atrás riéndose.

—Si, Malfoy. Sigue deseándome—le dio un codazo en el abdomen y ambos se rieron.

No podía creer el escándalo que tenían fuera de la habitación, eso debía de ser ilegal o al menos tenían que ser amonestados por estar dando gritos a primera hora en sábado. SÍ, el partido estaba cerca pero ¿no podían guardar silencio?

Curiosa, salió para ver que ocurría.

—Potter, ¿sabes donde esta Nott? —preguntó Derrick en cuanto esta abrió la puerta

—am, no…

—¡Zabini! ¡Zabini! —gritó el capitán metiendo su cabeza a la habitación de chicas—¿Dónde está Nott?

Una morena muy molesta empujo a Derrick tan fuerte que este perdió el equilibro y tuvo que detenerse de una silla.

—¡¿Por qué mierda debería de saber yo lo que ese hace de su vida?! —Gritó molesta—¡Si no está aquí búsquenlo, pero a mí no me jodan!

Sin decir más azotó la puerta dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Lily comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca de caras conocidas, fue ahí donde encontró a Scorpius abrazando a Alexya por encima del hombro y a esta rodeando su cintura. Algo dentro de ella quería explotar, no era la primera vez que los veía juntos. Rose tenía derecho a molestarse, no era posible que su novio se estuviera abrazando con una rubia que molestaba con el simple hecho de existir.

—¡Potter! —Gritó Derrick buscando a la pelirroja—cámbiate, juegas.

—¿Y Scorpius? —protestó Alexya

—Jugará de Cazadora, Vaisey—explicó el capitán colocando sus dedos en el entrecejo— y ya no quiero escuchar más.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero Lily lo alcanzó

—¿Estas loco? —Protestó la pelirroja—¡Siempre he jugado de buscadora!

—Está en tus venas, Potter—dijo resignado— Y supongo ya serás parte del equipo oficial. Así que ve a cambiarte, el desayuno te espera.

Al tiempo que salía todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a Lily.

Un conjunto de emociones la inundaban, le gustaba ser buscadora, pero tenía razón su madre era una de las mejores cazadoras, podía hacerlo bien.

Se encaminó a su habitación donde tenía su uniforme de las emergencias guardado.

—Lily—la llamó Scorpius jalándola del brazo

—Déjame

Y escuchando unos murmullos de las gemelas se dispuso a cambiarse.

S&L

El desayuno estaba servido, Helena estaba junto a ella quejándose de cómo Derrick había hecho escándalo solo por falta de un jugador que bien podía ser remplazado

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —preguntó Lily esperanzada de que esa vez Helena si le confesara la verdad.

—Nada, pero nadie es indispensable—respondió antes de meterse una tostada a la boca.

Decepcionada, siguió sopeando su cereal.

—¿Así que es cierto? —una voz conocida hizo que girara—¿De nuevo jugaras contra nosotros?

—¿Recuerdas como perdiste la ultima vez? —se burló James —Hola, Helena—le guiñó el ojo pero esta solo lo saludo con la mano.

—¿Malfoy también juega? —preguntó Albus sorprendido y Lily asintió—¿Cómo que jugaras?

—¿Dónde está tu novio? —interrumpió James alzando la cabeza—No, Qammar no. Nott.

Lily rodó los ojos. Para James, Aleix era el único novio que su hermana podía tener según él hacían linda pareja

—Jugaras como cazadora—predijo Albus soltando una risita—mamá estaría orgullosa.

—Deberías ser golpeadora—sugirió James—así habría de todo en la familia. Además eso se te da muy bien.

Haciéndole un gesto con la cara le pegó a su hermano en la entrepierna.

—Lárgate—le pidió con una sonrisa y este se fue quejando.

—Suerte, Lilu—le deseó Albus y siguió a su hermano

McGonagall avisó que era hora de ir al campo así que todos se encaminaron. Lily estaba muy nerviosa, no solo porque jugaría en una posición desconocida sino porque sus compañeras eran las gemelas Vaisey y podría decirse que su relación no era la mejor.

—¡Lily! —una voz agitada llegó tras ella—mucha suerte, pequeña.

Qammar la abrazó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Lily, es hora—dijo Scorpius y esta asintió

—Nos vemos en la tarde—le dijo a su novio y se alineó al equipo.

Entraron al cobertizo de escobas y Derrick comenzó a decir las estrategias, pero nadie lo escuchó. Cuando dijo que todos dijeran la porra, fue el único que brinco con el puño extendido y sintiéndose avergonzado salió al campo.

Al salir por el umbral, las gemelas se pusieron delante de ella.

—Vuelas bien—indicó la gemela que no era Alexya—pero no has practicado. Dedícate a hacer piruetas, entretén al mundo, saluda a tus parientes, lo que mejor te parezca. Solo asegúrate que nosotras tengamos la quaffle.

Segundos después de eso, todos se elevaron por el aire.

Por más que le doliera admitirlo, las rubias tenían razón, podría tener toda la sangre que quisiera pero aunque un día anterior se hubiera subido a una escoba no tenía idea de las nuevas estrategias que habían planeado para derrotar a los leones.

Escuchó las ovaciones, la mitad de Revenclaw apoyaban a Slytherin siendo liderados por Qammar, la otra solo lanzaba rugidos.

Intentó encontrar a Scorpius pero lo único que hizo fue ver dos tonos distintos de cabello volar a una velocidad impresionante. Se sentía estúpida solo volando tras las gemelas pero tenía que admitir que estas hacían bien su trabajo, habían logrado anotarle 3 goles a James en 5 intentos lo cual no era fácil.

La voz de su padre resonó en ese momento.

_Es solo un juego, diviértete, cierra tus ojos y siente la brisa golpear tu rostro. Están tus hermanos, estás tú, es solo una tarde como cualquier otra, que no te preocupe ganar o perder, solo piensa en divertirte._

Y eso hizo, tocó la pelota 5 veces como mucho y en caso de urgencia pero se aferró a su escoba, sintió como el aire ondeaba sus cabellos, no tenia limites, estaba siendo infinita.

La risa vino a ella al recordar ese libro que Teddy le había prestado.

Escuchó el silbato, no tenía idea del puntaje hasta que al bajar todos corrieron a abrazar a Scorpius. Menos ella, como siempre, primero fue con sus hermanos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Le reprochó James—¡Tocaste 5 veces la quaffle!

—Me divertí—le dijo como si eso fuera más importante.

—Todos lo hicimos—agregó Albus—y creo que no estuvo tan mal. Además fue el último año de James como guardián de Gryffindor.

Se llevó una mano al corazón y fingiendo llorar agregó.

—No lo recuerdes.

Los tres Potter rieron y le pidieron a Lily que fuera a celebrar con su casa.

Al llegar con las serpientes pudo percatarse de la presencia de Rose, hablaba con Scorpius recargada en la pared del cobertizo. Sus rizos le caían sobre los hombros, ese día usaba un vestido de color pastel que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos azules, tenía que admitir que su prima era muy bonita, más ahora que solía acomodar su cabello y ponerse mascara en las pestañas.

Ambos notaron su presencia pues la miraron de inmediato con una sonrisa. Estaba sudando y su cabello tenia especies de ramas, se quitó la liga para poder cepillarlo y sin decir más se reunió con el resto del equipo.

—Muy bien equipo—exclamó Derrick—es así como se juega, ya ven que ningún Potter puede vencernos si tenemos a un Malfoy que le haga competencia.

Alexya raspó su garganta para hacerse notar.

—Claro, como olvidar a nuestras gemelitas y sus nuevas tácticas para vencer al otro Potter—miró a Lily—Bien hecho, pero tienes que practicar más.

Sin prestarle importancia se dispuso a guardar su escoba.

—No le hagas caso—dijo Malfoy detrás de ella—lo hiciste bien.

—¿Iras a festejar con Rose? —preguntó tajante, aun seguía molesta por la escena de la mañana

—No, habrá fiesta en la Sala Común y ella supongo tiene que estudiar—encogió los hombros—no sabe lo importante que son las victorias de quidditch teniendo como oponentes a tus hermanos. Pero tú me entiendes y eso me sobra.

Lily sonrió, le había gustado escuchar eso.

Pero al parecer tenía razón, ella lo entendía, llevaba meses escuchando las peleas con Rose en la madrugada, a veces pensaba que su prima era un poco exagerada. Scorpius parecía contarle más cosas a ella que a su novia y en el fondo sabía el porqué, ellos tenían más cosas en común de lo que quisiera creer. Estar con él le estaba pareciendo costumbre, algo no normal.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era por Rose que se enojaba al verlo con Alexya?

—¿Party hard, Malfoy? —gritó Alexya—Como en diciembre pasado.

Ambos rubios rieron

—No me la perdería, Vaisey—miró a Lily—a las 8 en la Sala Común.

Le sonrió y se fue con las gemelas que lo esperaban en la puerta.

Lo miró salir con ellas y aventó la escoba, que casualmente quedó en su lugar ordenada, algo estaba pasando ahí y no tenia porque.

No se iba a alarmar, era una sensación extraña pero no necesariamente tenía que ser _eso _de lo que todos hablaban. Eran amigos, era normal que existiera ese cariño y esos celos de que él fuera con otras amigas. Lo que ya era un poco más raro es que él abundara en sus sueños o que se imaginara su cara cada que besaba a Qammar, porque eso solo podía significar una cosa…

¡A Lily le gustaba Scorpius!

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola bonitas! ¿Cómo están? Pues yo muy feliz porque pude actualizar, mi musa me acosó toda la noche y ahora en la madrugada les traigo un capítulo más largo y por fin me gustó como quedó.<em>

_Este capítulo lo escribí teniendo de fondo "You belong with me" de Taylor Swfit. Y a partir del otro se empieza a desarrollar el tema principal que sería "Teadrops on my guitar" solo para que vayan armando su playlist jaja._

_¿Qué creen que pase con Nott? ¿Dónde andará ese muchacho? Ya lo extraño jaja._

_Como ven hice referencia a dos libros: Finale (Hush hush saga) y The perks of being a wallflower. __Ambos muy recomendables, bueno Finale no tanto pero los 3 primeros de la saga ¡sí!_

_Bueno creo que es hora de irme a dormir, espero actualizar pronto._

_Gracias por todo._

_Un beso_

_**¿Review?**_

_**~Luriana~**_


	24. Sonrisas fingidas

**Capitulo XXIV**

**Sonrisas fingidas **

La fiesta de Halloween tenía lugar en el sótano, junto de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, este año a ellos les tocaba ser los anfitriones. Todos llevaban semanas hablando de esta, las cartas se hacían llegar en el desayuno en medio del pan tostado. Tenía que ser ultra secreta y por tal razón todos ya la sabían.

Era viernes por la tarde y el equipo de Slytherin terminaba un entrenamiento más, Lily ya era oficial pues después del partido anterior Derrick y Nott habían tenido una dura discusión en medio de la Sala Común, en la cual Aleix anunció que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer como para perder tiempo en partidos estúpidos.

Lily guardaba su uniforme en el casillero junto al de Scorpius.

—¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche? —preguntó el rubio

—Aun lo estoy pensando—respondió Lily—¿Por qué?

Si ella había asistido a fiestas era porque Aleix la llevaba, ahora él casi no le hablaba, solo iría si Helena lo hacía o si él la invitaba.

—No sé, solo preguntaba—se encogió de hombros—¿Puedes creer que desde el partido no me he peleado con Rose?

Un hielo pareció recorrer su cuerpo. Se alegraba de que las cosas entre él y Rose estuvieran mejorando sin embargo no le gustaba escuchar el nombre de su prima en los labios de Scorpius. Era algo ilógico eso que le estaba pasando, nunca había pasado por algo similar, ni siquiera cuando Aleix le dijo que Qammar había salido con Fleuria en lugar de con ella.

No podía creer como todos los defectos de Scorpius se habían convertido de repente en cosas agradables, sus chistes malos le daban risa, su obsesión por Rose le parecía tierna, sus platicas de quidditch le interesaban y su compañía era cada vez más placentera.

—¿Tú has peleado con Qammar? —preguntó el rubio haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

No era un secreto que las cosas entre ella y Qammar iban mal, pues como mejores amigos que se habían convertido Lily le contaba que las cosas ya no eran las mismas, todo era muy repetitivo y el único momento en que parecían estar bien era cuando cada quien estaba apartado.

Pero por una cierta razón desconocida no queria que Scorpius supiera que ya no queria estar con Qammar, ella necesitaba que él creyera que era muy feliz así como él lo era con Rose, porque si tan solo llegara a sospechar lo que ella sentía hacia él, las cosas se iban a complicar demasiado.

—No—mintió—las cosas van muy bien. Así que si no tenemos planes tal vez vaya con él a la fiesta.

Sonriendo, Scorpius alborotó el cabello rojo de Lily.

—Me alegro mucho—cerró su casillero después de verse al espejo—¿Entonces nos vemos en la Sala? Tengo mucho que contarte acerca de Rose.

Y asintiendo, Lily sonrió. Acomodó su uniforme y cuando giró el rostro vio que su prima había ido a recoger a Scorpius al vestidor, sonreía mientras abrazaba sus libros. Suspirando, Lily aventó la puerta de su casillero.

—Lily—la llamó Rose cuando pasó junto a ellos—¿Iras a la fiesta?

—Dice que no lo sabe—respondió Scorpius—dependiendo de si tiene planes o no con Qammar.

—Espero que si vayas—sonrió su prima—apuesto será muy divertido.

—Sí, ya lo creo—habló sin convicción—nos vemos después, Helena me espera.

Escuchó un comentario ofensivo hacia su amiga por parte de su prima pero no hizo caso omiso, estaba claro que a Rose no le caía Helena, pero a Rose no le caía bien casi nadie de Slytherin, esa era una de las razones por las cuales peleaba demasiado con Scorpius.

Siguió caminando para encontrarse con su amiga que estaba recostada en medio campo de Quidditch mirando el cielo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja

—Nada, ¿No quieres acostarte a ver el cielo? —respondió Helena sin siquiera voltear—ayuda a relejarte.

Encogiendo los hombros, Lily tomó la misma posición de su compañera.

—Helena…¿Quieres hablar de algo?

No se necesitaba ser psicólogo para saber que Helena estaba pasando un mal momento en su vida, ella era siempre tan alegre, popular y enamoradiza. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente y parecía feliz. Ahora estaba en el pasto mirando el cielo en busca de algo y aunque se justificó que sus ojos estaban rojos por el Sol, Lily sabía que eso no era verdad.

—De nada en particular—se encogió de hombros—¿Y tú?

Estuvo a punto de contarle lo que sentía cuando estaba con Scorpius, como sus platicas se habían vuelto tan interesantes que pedía el tiempo se detuviera cuando estaba con él solo para seguir hablando, pero no quiso arruinarle el momento de "relajación" a su amiga, así que decidió contarle algo de los entrenamientos.

—Pero las gemelas me odian—concluyó.

—No te odian—dijo con sinceridad—pero ellas son así, además son amigas de Scorpius desde hace años y supongo no les gusta su relación con tu prima, como a muchos de nosotros. —Lily la miró sospechando que sabía algo, pero Helena siguió clavando su vista en el cielo—Scorpius, Aleix y yo éramos amigos desde mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, nuestros padres se conocían, y bueno, Aleix y Scorp son primos, pero como la hermana de Astoria se fue cuando Aleix era un bebe se prefiere no hablar del tema.

"En fin, cuando Scorpius me dijo que le gustaba una chica de Gryffindor en primer grado me burlé más cuando dijo de quien se trataba. Tu familia será la heroína del mundo, Potter, pero por herencia familiar es nuestro deber estar en contra, así que yo odiaba a todos ellos hasta que conocí a tu hermano. Bueno regresando, mi mamá cuando habla de su época escolar menciona mucho a Hermione Granger y su resentimiento hacia ella, por eso cuando supe que el amor platónico de Scorpius era la hija de esta, me indigné."

Lily la escuchaba sorprendida, cuando los conoció su relación estaba a base de peleas por eso se sorprendió la vez que ella le dijo que se había desvelado platicando con el rubio. Ahora entendía más las cosas.

—Lo mismo pasó con Aleix, pero él respetó más su gusto mientras yo me dedicaba a burlarme en su cara de como esa niña lo rechazaba—continuó—nunca creí que algo se fuera a dar entre ellos, tenían 13 años y Weasley siempre ha sido una santurrona. Pero mira como el amor lo pudo todo—se rió ante esto último.

La información que Helena le estaba dando era mucho más interesante que su gusto ante Malfoy o su relación con Qammar, le estaba contando cosas personales no solo de ella sino de Scorpius y sobre todo de Aleix, en su tiempo de amistad nunca se había enterado de su historia. Sabía que sus familias se reunían en navidad y algunas otras fechas, pero no tenía idea de que fueran primos, nunca lo imaginaría.

—¿Has sabido algo de Aleix? Tiene tiempo que no lo veo—preguntó Lily como si fuera lo más natural aunque en el fondo sabía que su amiga evitaría la pregunta.

—No—respondió tajante—¿Nos vamos? Quiero ir a la fiesta de Hufflepuff.

Y así se encaminaron hacia su Sala Común, tenían que terminan sus deberes, arreglarse para la fiesta y Lily, bueno ella tenía que procesar toda la información.

Se recogió el cabello en una coleta, se enchinó las pestañas con ayuda de Helena y colocó un gloss sabor cereza en sus labios. Se miró al espejo antes de salir de su habitación, respiró e intento entender como había llegado a ese grado, a dejarse influir por Helena respecto a la ropa que usaría para ir a una fiesta a la cual Kreacher tendría más ganas de asistir que ella.

Aun no terminaba su tarea y se estaba atrasando gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, ahora tendría tiempo pues todos estarían en fiesta y así ella podría aprovechar el tiempo, pero no, gracias a su mejor amiga ahora estaría pisando los sótanos y no precisamente en busca de comida. Pidió a todos que se adelantaran, ya llegaría ella después.

Nunca se imaginó que al salir de su habitación, él estuviera ahí.

—Así que Helena te convenció—dijo Aleix mirando a Lily—luces bien.

—Gracias—respondió y vaciló unos momentos antes de continuar—¿Puedo preguntar por qué…

—No, porque no te diré lo que me pasa—giró su rostro—sé que he estado un poco mal y te pido perdón, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Pero es mejor que las cosas estén así.

Extrañaba a su amigo, sus pláticas nocturnas, su sarcasmo, sus travesuras en los baños. Necesitaba sus consejos, sus sabias palabras y cada tontería de fin de semana. Estaba preocupada por él, desde esas vacaciones ya no era el mismo, ni con ella ni con Helena. Ya no le motivaba el Quidditch ni alguna otra cosa, Aleix se había perdido y ella lo necesitaba. Ese día se cumplía exactamente un año de que se habían besado gracias a un capricho de ella, ahora él la evitaba y tenía miedo.

—Deberías irte—sugirió Aleix—la fiesta de espera.

—Creo que no fuimos mucho de fiestas—confesó mirando su zapato—sea lo que estés haciendo déjame quedarme contigo.

Con delicadeza Aleix tomó su barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—Tu corazón es muy puro para lo que yo estoy haciendo, Potter—aseguró—créeme que si te incluyo, la relación Rosepius será lo más insignificante en tu vida—Lily se rió ante este sobrenombre. — ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Lily emitió una risita

—Es un amor pasajero, solo me gusta y ya. No es necesario que se lo diga, es mi mejor amigo desde que tú andas en tu misión suicida—intentó bromear pero cuando vio la mirada de Aleix prefirió continuar—además como los veo estará con mi prima toda la vida, no pienso andar ahí metiendo cizaña o esas cosas.

Aleix sonrió, hacia mucho que no tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero Lily siempre sería su mejor amiga y podía alegrarlo incluso en momentos difíciles. De repente, un ardor corrió por su brazo.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Lily al ver la cara de su amigo.

—Nada, está todo bien—Nott la miró e intentó sonreír.

La pelirroja tocó el brazo de su amigo y este la esquivó bruscamente.

—Ve a tu fiesta, Lily—le ordenó—vete antes de que te haga daño.

Intentó abrir la boca para protestar pero al ver los ojos de su amigo, una ráfaga de miedo pasó entre su piel.

—Aleix…—murmuró llevándose las manos a la boca

—¡Vete! Y no le digas a nadie lo acabas de ver.

Lily corrió hacia las escaleras que dirigían al gran comedor, no sabía lo que estaba pasando con su amigo, pero lo averiguaría, ¿Sería por eso que su relación con su Helena había decaído? ¿Habría Aleix tenido esos cambios en presencia de ella?

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, Lily no se dio cuenta hacia donde dirigía, no hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra una espalda ancha y un cabello platinado, haciendo su cuerpo caer.

—Auch—se quejó la pelirroja

—¿Lily? —Preguntó Scorpius al verla en el piso—¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada del castillo y si no hubiera sido por Scoprius hubiera llegado hasta el bosque prohibido.

—Lo mismo te puedo preguntar—contestó queriéndose salir por la tangente y olvidar lo que había visto hacia unos minutos en las mazmorras—¿Me ayudaras a levantarme?

El rubio rodó los ojos y estiró su mano para que Lily pudiera sujetarse de ella.

—¿Por qué corrías? —quiso saber Scorpius al tiempo que la miraba con curiosidad

—Entrenamiento de quidditch—sonrió la pelirroja y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

—Claro con un vestido y el cabello recogido.

Lily se encogió de hombros

—Es una nueva táctica—explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—mientras corres simulas el viento golpeando tu cara como cuando vuelas y te das una clara idea que el peinado no es permanente y así.

Scorpius la miró fingiendo seriedad pero enseguida soltó una carcajada, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Le gustaba verlo reír y que compartieran los chistes. Pasar tiempo con él era su hobby favorito.

—¿Scorpius? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Lily la identificó de inmediato, pues no llevaba 13 años escuchándola.

—¿Rose? —Habló Lily intentando no reír—¿Qué haces así?

Rose, indignándose un poco tomó la mano de Scorpius

—Pues yo vine a estar con mi novio. ¿Y tú?

Gracias a su amigo platinado, Lily olvidó el susto que había pasado con Aleix, ahora solo se concentraba en reír y mirar las facciones de Scorpius. Así que la pregunta de su prima la tomó por sorpresa, no tenía idea de qué contestar, pero sin duda él estaba ahí para apoyarla.

—Viene de la fiesta—intervino él—dice que harán un concurso de parejas y que no pueden empezar sin nosotros. Ya sabes, el Slytherin y la Gryffindor que encontraron el amor más allá de las adversidades.

Rose sonrió y le dio un beso a Scorpius en la mejilla, limpiándole el lápiz que le había marcado segundos después.

—Entonces vamos—se emocionó Rose y lo jaló de la mano.

Lily rodó los ojos pero cuando se dio cuenta que Scorpius le hacia un guiñó ella fingió una sonrisa. Comenzó a seguirlos viendo como se sujetaban las manos con tanta fortaleza, sus dedos parecían encajar a la perfección. Ese gusto de ella hacia Malfoy cada día crecía un poco más y deseaba ser su mano la que sujetaran esos dedos fuertes de buscador.

Rápidamente borró esos pensamientos de su mente, no era lógico continuar con eso. Ella era su prima y aunque terminara con Scorpius sería ilógico estar juntos.

Como si no hubiera más gente en el mundo, además ella tenía a…

—¡Qammar!

La figura de su novio, si es que eso seguía siendo, apareció frente a ella. Este la miró con duda y ella solo sonrió.

Scorpius giró su rostro para ver qué pasaba con su amiga, pero Rose le susurró que deberían dejarlos solos y que ellos tenían una fiesta que atender. Así que haciéndole una señal con la cabeza a Lily, este siguió su camino.

—¿Por qué ibas con ellos? —preguntó Qammar cuando esta se quedó detenida.

—Larga historia—evitó verlo a los ojos—¿A dónde vas?

Qammar se encogió de hombros

—Teníamos una cita ¿Lo recuerdas?

¡Mierda! La cita, habían pasado semanas planeando ese día, salir a dar un paseo mientras todos estaban de fiesta. Ir a buscar animales extraños al bosque y terminar bebiendo un poco de té con Hagrid cuando este los encontrará y después de regañarlos los invitará a su casa.

—¿Pensabas ir de vestido al bosque? —Preguntó Qammar —¿O acaso la olvidaste?

—Qammar…yo…—intentaba inventar una excusa pero lo cierto es que solo Aleix y Scorpius le venían a la cabeza.

—No te preocupes—la disculpo mientras tomaba su hombro—podemos ir a la fiesta si quieres.

Lily lo miró a los ojos, ya no quería ir a la fiesta ni a ningún lado, tampoco quería estar ya con Qammar el cual cada vez le aburría más y le importaba menos. En esos momentos de su vida queria estar con Helena, Aleix, Scorpius o sus hermanos. Pero todos ellos andaban viviendo su vida lejos de ella. Solo le quedaba Qammar, pero ya no queria lastimarlo ya no queria que él estuviera siempre atrás de ella recibiendo rechazos y mentiras.

—No quiero ir a la fiesta—habló Lily clavando la mirada en el piso.

Tenía que hablar rápido

—Qammar…yo…tú, tú has sido muy lindo conmigo, la persona que mejor me ha tratado desde que llegué, salir contigo fue muy divertido y el que hayas sido mi primer amor fue algo grandioso…. Es solo que, ahorita, mmm—buscó las palabras correctas—ya no quiero seguir con esto, eres un gran amigo pero ahorita hay gente que me necesita.

Concluyó y miró a Qammar, este no se movió ni dijo nada. Simplemente la miró intentando procesar lo que había escuchado.

—Qammar…

—Entiendo, Lily—habló por fin—lo debí saber desde hace tiempo, Albus tiene razón, no hay nadie más para ti que Scorpius.

Lily abrió los ojos como plato

—¿Qué dices? —Intentó negar todo—Scorpius es mi amigo.

—Lily—volvió a poner sus brazos en los hombros de ella y la miró fijamente—Albus es tu hermano y yo tengo un don para conocer los pensamientos de las personas. Sé que esto no es ya nada, ni un cuento de hadas que puedes soñar ni una novela dramática que tal vez a tus 17 años te guste, pero quería estar aquí para que así disminuyeras tu gusto por Malfoy porque yo mejor que nadie sé que esa relación con tu prima podrá ser eterna y no quiero que tú sufras. Puedes negármelo si quieres, pero cuando todos sepan la verdad y tú tengas que admitirlo, te aseguro que las cosas no serán fáciles y sabes por qué—Lily negó con la cabeza—porque a Malfoy no le eres indiferente, ese será el mayor de los problemas entre ustedes. Adios.

Y dándole el último beso en los labios dio media vuelta.

Lily se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, su día había estado rodeado de emociones que no eran precisamente agradables. Había entendido pocas cosas de las que Qammar dijo. Y tenía miedo, un miedo muy grande de que esos problemas tan grandes que él avecinó pudiesen hacerse realidad en algún momento.

Sin tener ganas de ir a fiestas o ir a tomar a café con Hagrid en soledad. Lily decidió tomar el camino de regreso a Las Mazmorras, donde podría ponerse su pijama, cepillar su cabello y estudiar de Runas, materia en la cual tendría un examen la semana siguiente.

Mientras subrayaba sus apuntes, Lily dejó caer una lágrima al recordar todo lo que había pasado en el día, al pensar en Aleix, en Rosepius como este los había bautizado, en Helena y en Qammar. Porque Lily podría ser la hija del héroe mundial, pero la verdad era que estaba sola en esos momentos de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola bonitaos! ¿Cómo están? Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero en estos meses mi vida dio un giro enorme, encontré trabajo, novio, comencé a estudiar otro idioma y me regalaron una gata, además que todas sabemos la uni es muy pesada. Pero aquí estoy cumpliendo con esto, ya les prometí que aunque mis nietos publiquen esto va a tener un final con epilogo. Sólo que ténganme paciencia.**

**Gracias a los que han seguido hasta aquí.**

**Respecto a la historia, ¿Qué tendrá Aleix? ¿Qué serán esos problemas que Qammar avecina?**

**Hasta ahorita tienen la visión de Lily, pero pronto sabremos que piensa el rubio.**

**Eso es todo. Si les gustó o no, ya saben donde**

**¿Review?**

**~Luriana~**


End file.
